Drabbles, HarryDraco Style
by Kalira69
Summary: A - fairly random - collection of Draco/Harry drabbles. Here be slash.
1. Aboard

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one connected in any way to the Harry Potter franchise and I make no money from this _fan_ work of fiction.

* * *

**  
Aboard**

* * *

Harry turned around and tugged Draco easily - he wasn't fighting - aboard the Hogwarts Express after him, laughing happily as Draco reluctantly followed.

Draco knew Harry was excited about this, but he was dreading meeting Harry's friends again, after all these years, this time as Harry's boyfriend. Whatever Harry thought, Draco knew that his friends were _not_ going to be happy to see him, and particularly not to see him introduced as 'Harry's boyfriend'.

He was still just as powerless as ever against the lure of Harry's smile though, and he followed along just like the love struck fool he was.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I was skimming generated words for my Severus/Harry series when this one popped up and inspired this. I decided to just start a series of Draco/Harry drabbles as well - rather than trying to make this one be a Severus/Harry as well, when it clearly didn't want to be, or simply throwing it out.

A/N: Added January 3rd, 2010 - DancingWithRoses has written, with my permission, of course, a small fic building off of this drabble. It is called Aboard as well. I am very flattered by her writing it, and it has, unfortunately (given how many I'm already working on) given me a new idea for a ficlet.


	2. Mockery

This one has also been stewing a while, for different reasons than the last one, but I think I have the right feel to it finally.

Oh, and don't be fooled by the title, it's really not an unrequited angst-fest****

Mockery  


* * *

As Harry stepped through the big wooden door - bound with iron today, Draco must be feeling defensive - he could have sworn he felt his stress floating away.

This was his safe retreat, where he and Draco came to be together and release all of the tension they had to hold on to for appearance's sake.

Here, where Draco was already waiting for him, they could while away a few hours not talking or thinking about the war and its effects on both their lives.

Outside, they kept up their taunts, threats and mockery, but in here they would never fight.

~Fin~


	3. Hissing

As I myself am without boy or girlfriend, I decided I wanted to be writing at midnight - after all, what you're doing at midnight on New Year's is what you'll be doing all year long! So, this came out. Hope you like it, though I doubt too many of you are online just at the moment.****

* * *

  
Hissing

* * *

Ron had forgotten his Transfiguration notes earlier, and Hermione was in a snit and wouldn't let him use hers. He heard a strange hissing noise just as he passed by Harry's bed to fetch them.

He stopped.

"Harry?"

There was no answer from behind the drawn curtains - actually, now he thought about it, that was rather odd. Why would Harry have his curtains closed? It was only around 7 o'clock.

The noise came back, and now Ron was a bit closer, he could hear that it sounded a little strangled and choked.

"Harry, mate, you alright?"

There was no answer, just another hissing cry, which now sounded more and more like Parseltongue. Perhaps Harry was having a nightmare?

"Wake up Harry. Just a dream, mate."

An "Ohhh. . . " sounded from behind the curtains, then there was just some quiet mumbling that Ron couldn't quite understand.

"Alright mate?"

Ron listened carefully, but there was no response. He sighed, then tugged open the heavy red curtains. He had expected to see Harry, perhaps still asleep, tossing from a dreadful nightmare.

Ron had _not_ expected to see Harry, sprawled on top of his sheets, with an extremely naked Malfoy draped over him.

He fainted.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: There will be another one posted tomorrow. Also, a semi-important note from the author, in regards to H/D fiction from me.


	4. Inn

**Inn**

* * *

**  
**"_This_ is where you want to stay?" Draco asked incredulously, giving the rickety building a disdainful, distrustful look.

Harry nodded happily, "Oh, yes! It's so lovely and quaint, don't you think?"

_Right. Quaint._ "Harry, it looks as if it might fall down at any moment."

Harry looked at him reproachfully. "_Draco_!" He cajoled, looking hurt. _Oh, please, not with the damned eyes!_

Harry's eyes widened, and glistened dangerously, threatening tears.

"Oh, _fine_!" Draco burst out, giving in. "But don't come crying to me when the roof falls in on us." He huffed, stalking off towards the old, run-down country inn.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I actually really like this pairing, but I keep getting ficlet ideas instead of drabbles. Anyway, there will probably be some H/D ficlets popping up on my author panel soon.


	5. Beeswax

This one's a triple. Also, warning, I have no idea where it came from; also, it's a little out there. Not really angsty though.

* * *

**Beeswax**

* * *

  
"What is that smell?" Draco whispered, peering up at Severus.

Severus gave him a quelling look, but answered anyway. "It's beeswax."

Draco stopped, watching Severus go ahead.

"Beeswax?" he mouthed, confused.

Severus stopped once he reached the stairs to beckon Draco forward.

Draco rushed to catch up.

"Beeswax candles are a requirement for most of the necromantic family of spells." Severus explained.

Draco raised one eyebrow. That didn't really clear anything up.

Severus seized Draco's arm and dragged him upstairs.

"Harry has been trying to right almost everything that went wrong during the war; everything that he feels is his fault." Severus reminded him.

Severus stopped, looking down at Draco, waiting for him to get it.

Draco immediately put it together, and his stomach sank.

"His godfather." Draco breathed, filled with a horrible sense of finality. "Oh, no!"

"Precisely." Severus affirmed.

Severus was suddenly left behind as Draco took off down the hall, hurried by his new knowledge.

"Children." Severus muttered exasperatedly, and then followed Draco.__

I suppose I'd best be ready to save him. No telling precisely _**how**__ mad Harry's gone._

Severus caught up to Draco only moments _after_ he'd gone through the doorway from which the beeswax scent was emanating.__

Oh no… Severus thought.

He received quite a shock after that, and stopped in his tracks.

Harry was sobbing in Draco's arms.

Sirius Black was slumped on the floor, peering up at them in shock._  
_

_Merlin. He actually did it. That's impossible._

What am I thinking?Severus reprimanded himself.__

This is the Potter brat; since when has something being impossible stopped him from accomplishing it?

Severus looked away from the young couple in startlement.__

How did I not notice him?

Black was standing next to him.

"When did this happen?" he croaked. "And how long've I been gone?"

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: Don't ask. I don't know. Why is it that the strangest, most innocuous of words give me the weirdest, _darkest_ stories?

Oh, and before anyone asks, I don't know why, if Sirius came back all right, Harry is crying. I didn't intend to have the necromantic angle, and after it happened, I didn't intend to have Sirius come back, and then when Harry started crying I was like, 'Uh, what the heck? Sirius is fine, why's he crying?'. No one tells me anything.

SEMI-**IMPORTANT**: I have written four H/D drabbles today, so, if I manage to get them all polished in time, I will be updating this once a day for the next few days - a week if I can swing it.


	6. Scorched

**Scorched**

* * *

Draco breathed deeply, looking down at Harry's messy head on his chest. Harry had curled up mostly _on_ Draco.

Normally he wouldn't have permitted this sort of clingy behaviour, but, well, Draco supposed this was just another of those innumerable things in which Harry Potter insisted on being different.

Besides, after _that_. . . well.

Not that Draco usually cared, but it would be rude to throw him out of bed.

It was terribly poetic, Draco knew, and not at all like himself, but the only way he could think to put it, to have all that focus and passion focused on him…it had left him feeling _scorched_.

Draco sighed. He supposed this meant he might be keeping Harry.

Draco sighed again, trying, though there was no one to see, to project an air of being put-upon. He didn't _truly_ feel put-upon - just somewhat squashed.

He shifted slightly, not wanting to wake up in pins and needles, even if he _had_ decided to allow Harry to sleep draped over him in this fashion.

Draco spared one last thought to how the morning-after might go - it would, by necessity, be very different than they usually did - and then followed his new lover into sleep.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: So, um, it's tomorrow now, right?


	7. The Test

**The Test**

* * *

Draco had come _very_ close to begging, desperate to escape this, a fate worse than _death!_

He hadn't, of course. It wasn't the Malfoy way. He had come perilously close, though.

Draco looked up at the building housing his doom.

He reconsidered the begging issue.

Seriously.

No, he decided. It still wasn't appropriate.

Still. Couldn't hurt just… _asking._ Once more.

Draco turned to the reason for his coming torment, but before he could speak, his plea was denied.

"Yes, Dray. You have to."

Draco followed Harry up to the Burrow with the air of a man going to his execution.

~Fin~


	8. Peeking

**Peeking  
**

* * *

Blaise peeked around the door, trying hard not to make a sound. Draco seemed to possess an almost supernatural ability to tell when someone was spying on him, and Blaise's plan would be ruined if he was caught so soon.

Blaise just _knew_ that Draco was sneaking off to meet someone - or maybe he had some secret project again!

Either way, Draco had been sneaking off for hours at a time, and he wouldn't tell _any_one, not even _Blaise_, where he was going or what he was doing.

Well, Blaise intended to find out, finally. Tonight.

He heard the familiar sounds of a couple making out pretty heavily and smirked. He'd been half sure that this was why Draco had snuck off so often - and come back so happy! Now, to find out _who_ had Draco acting so secretive.

Blaise leaned out further, hoping that the couple were distracted enough not to notice him edging slightly into the room.

_Aha!_ Blaise thought, triumphantly. The person Draco was so passionately wrapped up in was a boy!

A moment later his jubilant glee subsided. That would hardly necessitate hiding like this though, not for Draco Malfoy. Draco was never shy about who he was dating. Or, Blaise added mentally, with a smirk, who he took to bed.

_Who __is it, damn it all!_

If Draco was being so secretive about this boy, then it was a sure bet that his identity would be truly stunning.

Blaise leaned just that little bit further, and as he did, the couple shifted obligingly, revealing their profiles perfectly in the moonlight.

Blaise's jaw dropped.

No matter how wild his imaginings had become, this was not one of the possibilities he had dreamed up.

_I'll be__ damned. How the hell did he manage to bag __**Harry Potter**__?_

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: If you start the count today, there will be daily updates for at least seven days. Also, for those of you who are interested, I will be updating my Severus/Harry series later today.


	9. The Chase

**The Chase**

* * *

Severus was happily - well, happily for him - working on his newest refinement of the Pepper-Up potion; several of the students were allergic to mint, which was a major component in the standard batch.

Severus crossed to his workstation with a clean board and knife and a fresh jar of shredded juniper. Just as he reached it he suddenly sighed heavily, looking skyward, as he felt a high-speed brush of fur across the backs of his ankles.

He froze in mid movement as he felt the second, and, with exaggerated slowness, set down the chopping block in his hands on the counter in front of him.

The two cats, recognizing this not as a sign of tolerance, but as a warning sign of his dangerous mood, stopped their game of chase and slunk out to sit behind him.

"Have you two lost your minds! If you simply _must_ try to kill each other, at the very least, don't do it in my lab!"

Harry and Draco hung their heads ashamedly. They knew that it had been a stupid thing to do.

They left the room quietly, knowing they'd got off easy if that was all Severus had to say - yell, rather.

~Fin~

* * *

This one is not actually from a prompt word - my cats inspired it by trying to kill each other all across the house whilst I was writing. I do the same thing Severus did - the exaggerated slowness - and the cats _do_ know that it means I am _really_ pissed, and generally quit immediately.


	10. Madly

This is a bit different. Much like Unquestionably (in my S/H series), which you may remember, this idea went two ways. Unlike Unquestionably, they are not two alternate stories, they are happening at the same time.

Read on and have fun!****

* * *

  
Madly - Harry's Turn

* * *

Oh, Harry. We just want to be sure that you're safe with him, that he really cares about you." Hermione soothed, putting her hand over Harry's on the table.

She simultaneously trod on Ron's foot.

"Owch!" Ron yelped.

Hermione shot him an evil look, and he quickly started nodding agreeably.

Harry smothered a grin.

"I know, Hermione." Harry assured her.

"So?" Ron asked, impatient.

Harry started to respond, but Hermione beat him to it.

"Honestly! Weren't you listening? Draco is absolutely, _madly_ in love with Harry!"

Ron pulled a face and Harry blushed, grinning, and looked down at his lap.

~Fin~

* * *

Next, the flip-side. . .**  


* * *

  
Madly - Draco's Turn**

* * *

"_Dra_co," Pansy cajoled, "we just want to know that he's the real thing. That he's not going to hurt you."

Draco snorted, unwilling to be placated so easily.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Pansy." He reached out and patted Draco's shoulder. "Well _I_'m fine with it."

Pansy huffed, disliking being left out.

"Of course," Theo added, "_I_ was listening."

Draco unbent and laughed along with Theo.

"To what?" Pansy asked, annoyed.

Theo looked askance at her. "_Every_thing! Harry obviously loves our Draco _madly_."

"As he _should_!" Draco reminded them snootily, nose in the air.

Pansy relented at that and giggled.

~Fin~

* * *

Notes: In my mind, how this happened was, Harry and Draco decided, "You know what? This Saturday, we'll both go out with out friends and have a talk about this."

Actually, I almost skipped this prompt word when I got it, but I make myself wait thirty seconds before I skip one - unless it's something totally and obviously unusable in the fandom - like, _bacteriologist_. Um, puh-lease! (I use the random word generator at watchout4snakes-com, BTW.) After about forty-five seconds, I thought, well, the only thing 'madly' is bringing to mind is. . . and just like that, there was the idea. Sort of. It actually was a bit different originally, but, I think I've rambled on enough for now.


	11. Astronomically

**Astronomically**

* * *

"You _do _know," Hermione said, conversationally, "that the chances of this plan _failing_ are absolutely _astronomical_?"

Ron ignored her and Ginny huffed, annoyed.

"Don't you _want_ to find out where Harry's been going all year? Why he's been so secretive about it? So quiet generally?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just sighed long-sufferingly.

Ginny felt somewhat uncomfortable. The feeling had been getting worse the longer she spent in Hermione's company. _She_ hadn't _wanted_ to invite Hermione along on this clandestine excursion, but Ron had done so before she could think of a good excuse.

They caught up to the door they had just seen Harry disappear through, and managed to slide through before it latched.

It was a bit difficult, what with all three of them crowded under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, but they got in without making any noise or revealing themselves.

They saw Harry half _running_ across the room to grab somebody. Moments later, they realized it was Malfoy.

Ginny sighed in relief.

Too soon.

Harry pulled Malfoy towards him and they kissed passionately.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears, and Hermione and Ron both gasped in shock.

Ginny stepped forward. "_Malfoy_, Harry?" she said angrily, "_That's_ why 'We wouldn't work out'!"

~Fin~


	12. Schubert

**Schubert**

* * *

Harry was curled up in Draco's four-poster - which looked much like his own, only done up in Slytherin green - and nearing sleep when he heard a sudden crescendo of classical music. It sounded like the orchestra was in the room!

Harry's eyes snapped open.

Draco was standing a few feet away, holding his wand, and on the table next to him was a small wooden box with 'Schubert' carved into its side.

Harry sat up as Draco came back to the bed. Draco followed his gaze to the box and explained, embarrassed. "It's nowhere near as lovely as hearing it live, but I've been listening to it when I sleep since I was little."

Harry grinned as he settled back down, Draco joining him. As Draco tucked his head under Harry's chin he heard a murmured, "I _love_ magic!"

Draco smothered a laugh, and replied, "I love _you_. Silly Gryffindor!"

Draco could tell that Harry was blushing by the heat he was radiating. Draco tilted his head back to look up at Harry. He _was_ blushing.

Draco grinned at Harry, and he took in a sharp breath. Draco's smile often had that effect on him.

"Love you too." Harry mumbled.

~Fin~

* * *

For anyone who's interested, as this seems to be random fic week, I've written and posted a POTC fic - Anything.


	13. Knowledge

**Knowledge**

* * *

Draco stopped in the entrance hall of the castle.

It wasn't that he was shocked, though he was surprised at who this wonder belonged to. This marvel simply deserved a moment of awe.

Draco was surprised to notice an ornate serpent forming the carved banister of the sweeping staircase.

"Who owned the castle?" Draco asked.

"Godric Gryffindor." Harry answered. "Apparently I'm a distant relative, the last living."

Draco hummed in assent, somehow unsurprised by that. There was one thing though… "So why the snakes?"

"It belonged to the Gryffindors, but when Godric married, the new couple moved in and made some renovations. The serpents were apparently a concession on Godric's part." Harry explained.

"How do you know all that?" Draco wondered. Certainly he had _asked_, but he hadn't truly expected an answer, much less one so thorough.

"I've been reading Godric's journal." Harry answered, matter-of-factly. As if he were not speaking of reading a book that had been lost a thousand years ago.

"So, the great Godric Gryffindor married a Slytherin?" Draco snarked.

"No." Harry replied, "_The_ Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were wed a few years after Hogwarts was built." Harry turned and led Draco up the stairs.

~Fin~


	14. Bliss

**Bliss**

* * *

Draco sipped his tea, cradled between his palms, then sighed blissfully, his nose practically in his teacup.

Nothing like a nice hot cup of tea, perfectly made and brought to one in bed.

Draco sighed again, purring with contentment, as Harry stirred next to him.

"G'mornin'…" Harry yawned.

"Good morning, pet. Tea?" Draco offered, removing one hand from his teacup to stroke the hair out of Harry's face.

"Mmm…" Harry mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Or perhaps you would prefer to go back to sleep for a while?" Draco asked, amusedly._****_

This_ is __**bliss**. . ._ Draco thought, still stroking Harry's hair.

~Fin~


	15. Fermenting

**Fermenting**

* * *

"Don't disturb that!" Harry warned.

Draco looked over his shoulder at his dirt-smudged lover and shuddered. "I had no intention of coming anywhere _near_ it, love."

Harry laughed.__

Bastard.

Bastard who flashed his bright eyes and brighter grin at Draco, immediately dissolving his momentary anger.

"All right. _Why_ am I not to _'disturb'_ the pile of filth?" Draco asked.

"It's compost." Harry corrected, "and it's fermenting."

"Ah." Draco said, edging around the pile fastidiously.

"I'll be ready to go in a moment." Harry called.

Draco shuddered. _Not soon enough_. He loved Harry, _and_ Harry's plants, but his greenhouse was _revolting!_

~Fin~


	16. Entwined

**Entwined**

* * *

The whole school was watching with bated breath, even the teachers. That entrance had certainly assured that all eyes were on him.

Draco thrived under their scrutiny; after all, he was the Ice Prince of Slytherin. He was about to shock everyone speechless, and he was going to enjoy it.

Draco caught the emerald gaze of his arch-nemesis across the room and one corner of his mouth quirked up.

Harry fought down an answering grin and started striding across the room himself.

They met, moments later, in the precise centre of the hall.

Outstretched hands met and entwined, and Gryffindor Golden Boy and Slytherin Prince exchanged grins.

They drew closer together and exchanged a few muttered words that the rest of the crowd strained to hear. Then, as if choreographed, they spun around each other in the beat of silence before the first notes of the first song rang out.

Silence reigned, save for the music, and no one moved, either to join them on the dance floor or to stop them - not even to shut their open mouths - until the last notes of the waltz were echoing to nothing.

Harry and Draco ceased their dance precisely where they had begun it.

The assembled crowd finally found their voices, letting out a veritable roar of noise, just as the now-entwined couple kissed.

As they broke apart they spoke, as quietly as before, but now that everyone else was yelling it was not obvious that the couple were speaking.

"Ready to blow this place?" Draco murmured.

"Long past!" Harry responded, grinning.

"Well," Draco glanced around, "I think we have shocked them all satisfactorily. Shall we go before they try stopping us?"

"We'd better go quickly."

They left the assembled crowd gaping once more as they Apparated out of Hogwarts.

~Fin~

* * *

This one came from the prompt 'Ice', but I had gotten 'Entwined' earlier and they seem to have teamed up. I think 'Entwined' sums up the feel of it better though. You?

**Edit:** Sorry, I guess I left too much to infer from the few words, so... Okay, yeah, I _know_ you cannot Apparate from Hogwarts, and that is why everyone is gaping at Harry and Draco when they, against all logic and reason, _do_. I don't actually know _why_ they can, but there is some reason. The characters just didn't see fit to inform me of it. (Harry and Draco are the only ones who can utilize it.) Now you know as much as I do about the situation.

aaand **Edit** again: I swear I didn't mean that as snotty as it came out. I just forget sometimes that not everyone lives in my brain. Sorry!


	17. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**__

* * *

  
Why is it always me? Harry wondered, absently testing his bonds again.

He shifted uncomfortably on the stone altar. _Really? Stone? They couldn't use something a little less uncomfortable? Hell, even making __**this**__ altar __**flat**__ would be better._

Harry sighed, shifting his shoulder blades, trying to find the right angle so they would not be sticking directly into the rough surface of the altar.

"No moving!" The person Harry assumed was the head priest, yelled at him.

"Would you move about a foot to your right?" Harry asked him politely.

He did so without comment, apparently accustomed to following orders. _Hmm._ Harry filed that away for future reference as the priest suddenly dropped forward. He landed, thanks to Harry's request, across Harry's stomach, rather than his face.

"Took you bloody long enough!" Harry called to his partner. "Coming to let me loose any time soon?"

Draco snorted. "And whose brilliant idea was it to let himself be captured and tied up to become a blood sacrifice?" Nonetheless, he did come to distastefully lever the priest off of Harry, and sever the cords holding him to the altar.

Draco kept muttering imprecations on Harry's sense.

Harry seized a convenient moment and pulled Draco down into a kiss to shut him up.

"Sorry, love." He whispered. "It was the best way to keep them from hurting anyone else."

Draco snorted again, cupping Harry's face between his hands. "Why does it always have to be _you_ though, darling?" he asked rhetorically.

Harry laughed. At Draco's look, he explained. "I was wondering that myself, moments ago." Draco arched one brow, but let it slide.

"We had best get this rabble back to the boss." Harry sighed and moved to start hauling the unconscious cult members together.

"_This_ rabble? That _I_ disabled?" Draco asked archly.

~Fin~


	18. Coaxing

I do not speak French, so the translations were done with the aid of an online translator and my own rather dubious memories of years of _attempting_ to learn French, and as such, may be of dubious qualities. Unfortunately for me, Draco simply _insisted_ on being able to speak fluent French.

I went with the idea that the Malfoy name is of French origin - Mal Foi, meaning bad faith - for this one, though I suppose this fact is not terribly important for comprehension of the story.**  


* * *

  
Coaxing**

* * *

"Come on, mon coeur! It could have been worse…" Draco wheedled, trying to coax his lover out from his study, where he had retreated and locked himself in.

"How could it _possibly_ have been any _worse_?" Harry called back, through the door.

Draco had crafted a response for this as soon as he saw the reporters at the ceremony, knowing how Harry would react to the articles that were sure to be published the next day. "We now have an iron-clad reason to go and visit Hermione in France."

Harry laughed sourly, and Draco continued, trying to convince him. "You know the French papers have always been more forgiving towards you, you loved France when we went on our honeymoon, _and_ Hermione keeps _begging_ you to come and teach at Beauxbatons for her…"

Draco heard Harry shifting against the door and humming a contented sort of agreement.

Draco took advantage of the momentary shift to open the door. Harry let him, and only voiced token protest. "And what makes you think-" Draco cut him off, "Just saying," he raised his hands, "if we decided to make the move permanent, it would be easy."

Harry mumbled, "You're thinking of the 'smallish' Malfoy Townhouse in Paris?"

"Or the Black Cottage in the countryside." Draco bargained.

"And you'd happily move to France?" Harry asked.

"Évidemment, mon coeur. Heureusement. Je suis un Malfoy." Draco replied smoothly. "Maintenant, n'est pas cela une bonne chose que je vous ai enseigné le français ?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oui. Tu bâtard intolérable."

Draco laughed, then sobered to ask a serious question. "It sounds like you've already made a decision, mon coeur?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Seems like."

Draco's face lit up with glee. "Really?"

Harry chuckled, pulling Draco towards him, giving him a light kiss. "Certainement!"

"Let's pack!"

~Fin~

* * *

French Translations:

Mon coeur. - My heart.

Évidemment, mon coeur. Heureusement. Je _suis_ un Malfoy. - Of course, my heart. Happily. I _am_ a Malfoy.

Maintenant, n'est pas cela une bonne chose que je vous ai enseigné le français? - Now, isn't it a good thing that I taught you French?

Oui. Tu bâtard intolérable. - Yes. You insufferable bastard.

Certainement! - Really!

* * *

Yes, Hermione is now the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, which, as it was in the books, I see as a co-ed school, not an academy for girls only. Also not really important, I suppose.

* * *

We are experiencing some pretty nasty winter weather where I live right now, and the power is expected to go out - has been flickering for the last two days. If I don't update tomorrow, it will be because I have lost power. Wish me luck! (And _heat!_)


	19. Racket

**Racket  
**  


* * *

Draco groaned, shoving his head under his pillow.__

Why did Harry's friends always have to make so much _racket?_ And so _early!_

Draco whined pathetically in the depths of his throat. He wouldn't have if there were anyone else present, but he felt considering the circumstances he deserved a little whinging.

Harry had better make this up to him too!

Draco smiled to himself.

Well. _That_ was never a problem.

Draco rearranged himself contentedly.

A moment later Harry poked his head in to apologize and Silence the room.

There was something to be said for a lover with Gryffindor chivalry.

~Fin~

* * *

I'm sorry that I didn't update on time - I thankfully did _not_ lose power, but FF-net did not let me upload a new document until today. I was wailing at it and everything, I swear! It finally allowed me to post today though. Yay! This is the last of the _supposed-to-be_ daily updates for a while, though, sorry! I'll see you guys in Valentine's Day though.


	20. Valentine's Surprise

**Valentine's Surprise**

* * *

Ron was pulling Hermione along roughly, much to her displeasure; he wouldn't even tell her where they were going!

"Harry said he had a surprise, and he'd show us on Valentine's." Ron 'explained' again.

Hermione tugged at his grip on her wrist again. "Don't you think that's a little . . . _odd_?"

"No, why?" he asked. "He probably figured out we were together and wanted to do something nice for us!"

"Mm-hmm." Hermione hummed disbelievingly.

Before Ron had a chance to call her on it - assuming he _noticed_ - they rounded the last corner to their apparent destination.

They stopped in their tracks, stunned - joining the ranks of the students already standing, mouths agape, looking at the spectacle.

Creevey had even forgotten his camera, Hermione noted absently.

Not that the event would be lacking in pictures, one of Malfoy's thugs having taken over Creevey's habitual activity, and was taking snapshots of the couple who were _still_ bloody _snogging_!

Hermione mainly wanted an explanation - something along the lines of _when_ and _why_ would be lovely - but she knew her hot-headed boyfriend would definitely explode. She glanced at him, wondering-

"_Harry!_" Ah. There he went. "Why the _fuck_ are you snogging the _ferret!?!_" Ron bellowed.

Hermione winced, pulling away. It was made easier by the fact that Ron seemed to have forgotten her, releasing her wrist.

Harry broke the kiss, but kept his arms wrapped familiarly around his partner's waist.

Harry leaned upside-down to look at Ron, Malfoy's grip on his waist keeping him standing.

"I happen to _like_ snogging him." Harry explained, matter-of-factly. "He's quite good at it, you know."

Everyone was shocked speechless. Except Malfoy, who added firmly, "You'll have to take his word for it."

Harry laughed as Malfoy pulled him up. He kissed Malfoy lightly. "Damn right he will! You're taken."

~Fin~

* * *

Happy Valentine's, everyone!  
~Kalira


	21. Belatedly

I way overslept today, so sorry this is late! There will be daily updates for at least three weeks though, if that makes it easier to forgive the lateness this morning.

* * *

**Belatedly  
**

* * *

Harry belatedly realized exactly _why_ Draco must be so upset with him.

"Draco! Draco, _wait!_" Harry called, running after his swiftly departing partner.

It took a few repetitions, but Draco stopped, though he didn't turn, even when Harry caught up to him.

For such an elegant, delicate-looking man, Draco could sure move fast when he wanted to.

"I know why you're upset. 'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

Draco was unmoved.

"Can I make it up to you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco turned his head the slightest amount, and snorted derisively.

"Make it up to me?"

Harry nodded frantically.

"Fine." Draco snapped.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: This one's been written for a couple of weeks, but I didn't manage to get it just right until yesterday. And, um, it's still odd, even for me. Starting with tomorrow, the daily update will be a dose of pure fluff.


	22. The Writer

The prompt word for this was the verb 'Snuff'. Other than that, it's really just inexplicable.

* * *

**The Writer**

* * *

  
"Are you coming back to bed any time soon?" Draco _almost_ whined.

"Mmm..?" Harry was still focused on the parchment he was scribbling on.

Draco sat up, crossing his arms.

Moments later Harry looked up. "Oh, sorry love. Yes, just a minute."

"Mm." Draco was unconvinced.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry stood, stretched and returned to bed.

As he slid in next to his husband he dropped a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. "Sorry, love."

"It's all right." Draco sighed, waving his hand to snuff Harry's candle.

Draco settled his head comfortably on Harry's shoulder. "I married a writer, after all."

~Fin~


	23. Dragon

**Dragon**

* * *

  
A yelled, "Oh _Mer_lin!" and the sound of the front door slamming were the first things to clue Harry in to the fact that his absent lover had returned.

Mrs. Black began to shriek, but she must have seen who had woken her, and she quieted quickly.

"Something wrong, my darling?" Harry called, knowing that irritation would seize Draco's attention in a way that a simple inquiry would not.

A few moments later Draco slammed his way into the study, where Harry was running his daily check on his snakes.

"Wrong? No, it was a full-fledged bloody _fiasco_!" Draco scoffed, throwing himself into an armchair kept there for just that purpose, as Draco was often in a mood such as this when he returned from the ministry. "And _don't_ call me that!" he added.

Harry bit his lip, bowing his head over Lissa's tank to hide his face - and his grin.

He glanced at the python, his favourite, and noticed that she appeared to be giggling as well. _~Master's mate is most amusing.~_ she told him. It was a theme that she had repeated often since he and Draco had gotten together.

"Of course not, Dragon." Harry soothed.

Draco got up and crossed the room to link his arms around Harry's neck and shoulders from behind, dropping a kiss on Harry's cheek, and murmuring a hello to Lissa.

_~Hello, master's mate.~ _ Lissa answered, despite knowing he couldn't understand her.

The nickname - Dragon - was the only one Draco _liked_ to allow, and Harry's use of it had soothed him out of his temper - at least, his temper with Harry.

Harry knew - and so did Draco - that much though Draco would _like_ to say otherwise, if Harry had decided to call Draco by another nickname, he would have put up with it.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I've been feeling rather icky, and I slept in for the first time in a while, catching up on the sleep I'd missed lately.


	24. Patient

**Patient**

* * *

Draco lay, stretched out on his stomach, on the rug by the fireplace.

He stroked Alethina absently, murmuring softly to her every so often.

It was a calm, lazy sort of evening. Of course, he would have preferred curling up on this same rug with his lover, rather than Harry's favourite snake, but that was all right.

"Mmm, because we are sensible enough not to need to be rushing about all the time, right pretty one?" Draco asked, rhetorically.

_~Master is a silly thing, yes.~_ Alethina hissed, causing Harry to laugh from the doorway.

"That why you're so patient, then?"

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I thought it was fairly obvious, but, um, _~This is Parsel.~_ 'kay? 'Alethina' is created from the Latin 'Alethinophidia' which is the name of the infraorder of 'Advanced' snakes - that is, all snakes excepting blind snakes and thread snakes. Why, yes, I _am_ a science geek, why do you ask?


	25. Feline

This one is, for some reason, one of my very favourites. I don't know precisely why, it just is. I hope you enjoy it as well.

* * *

**Feline**

* * *

  
Harry felt himself nearly _purring_ before he even woke fully.

He felt familiarly elegant fingers carding through his hair and scratching gently at his scalp. He figured that was probably what woke him, but given the sensations it was evoking, he couldn't really bring himself to be angry.

"Mphrrem?" Harry mumbled into his pillow, eyes slitting open.

Draco laughed. "Was that in _any_ way intelligible?" he asked.

Harry turned his head - though he was careful not to do it swiftly enough to dislodge Draco's amazingly skilled fingers - and looked up at Draco curiously.

Draco lifted his hand away from Harry's head when it looked like he was just going back to sleep if Draco kept performing the soothing action.

Harry protested wordlessly, but didn't appear to be waking any more effectively now than he had been before.

Draco considered, and then scratched his short nails down Harry's bare back. Harry grumbled, clawing a little further towards wakefulness at the slight irritation.

Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder blade, and Harry stretched out flat, moaning in pleasure as the kinks in his spine straightened out, popping loudly in several places as he pushed upwards like a cat.

~Fin~


	26. Rejoicing

**Rejoicing**

* * *

  
Harry shouted gleefully, snatching his lover around the waist and spinning wildly.

Draco yelped and braced his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Have you lost your _mind_, Potter?" he yelled, incredulous at his treatment.

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree with that, mate." Ron said.

Harry laughed crazily, pointing awkwardly at an official-looking parchment on the table.

"I think," Draco said dryly, "that he is currently incapable of speech. I suggest you read that. Then maybe _you_ can tell _me_ what the _fuck_ is going on. I hope _you_ realize," he added, addressing Harry, "that if you don't regain speech at some point today I fully intend to make you sleep on the cou-"

"Woo-hoo!" Ron yelled ecstatically.

"Oh, _Merlin_." Draco sighed.

"What on _earth_?" Hermione asked from just inside the door.

"I suspect the parchment is cursed, as they both lost their minds after reading it."

Hermione, showing very little of the sense Draco knew she possessed, picked up the parchment.

"Oh. _Oh. **Oh!**_" she shrieked.

"Oh, Lord, not you too." Draco sighed.

"No." Hermione giggled happily. "And it's _not_ cursed."

"Ah. What is it then?" he asked.

"It's Sirius - he's been _cleared!_" she explained, excited.

~Fin~


	27. Improvisation

**Improvisation**

* * *

  
"Oh my-" Draco rushed to the bloody and dirty figure of his boyfriend. "Harry! You're alright."

Harry hugged Draco gingerly, leaning on him for support. "Yeah, I guess."

"Severus told us what happened. How did you escape?" Draco asked, pulling Harry to a couch.

Draco snapped his fingers, and there was a quiet 'pop'. "Tea and a light meal for Harry, please, Dobby." Draco instructed him.

It was a measure of how bad Harry looked that Dobby merely nodded and left.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, not noticing when Severus entered.

"I . . . improvised."

~Fin~


	28. Wrong

Despite the title, _not_ angst ridden. In fact, I believe it will be a while before the fluff dissipates and the sad returns. I'll give you a heads up though.

* * *

  
**Wrong**

* * *

  
"There's something wrong with this bed, Dragon." Harry pouted.

Draco flipped through the stack of parchment before him. "Hmm?"

Harry huffed. "There's something _wrong_ with this _bed_!" he repeated - this time without the endearment.

"We can go looking for a new mattress tomorrow, love. Surely it can wait until then." Draco replied, finally turning to look at his petulant lover.

"Nope." Harry said.

Draco sighed, putting down his quill. "All right. _What's_ wrong with the bed?"

Harry pouted again - much more effectively this time, as he could see Draco starting to cave. "_You're_ not in it." he informed Draco seriously.

~Fin~


	29. The Moment

Rita Skeeter's POV, but don't let that put you off.

* * *

  
**The Moment**

* * *

  
Rita peeked around the water glass someone had abandoned on the bar.

What she saw was sickening in its sappiness, but what the hell; it would make a good story.

Really, how lovey-dovey is it necessary to be?

She shifted a little more to get a better view as Malfoy moved out of her line-of-sight, and a large - relatively - drop of condensation fell on her, obscuring her vision until she could get it off.

She heard applause - and "aww!"s.

When she could finally see again, what she saw was-

Rita gasped. That was a platinum engagement ring on Potter's finger!

~Fin~


	30. Petty

**Petty**

* * *

  
"Don't you think that that is just a little . . . petty?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"A little." Hermione admitted.

"A very little." Draco qualified her sentence - without even looking up from his work.

"That sounded almost disdainful." Hermione said petulantly. "What do you _mean_, _very_ little?" she asked, offended.

"Oh, _please_, Granger." Draco rolled his eyes, sitting back from his desk. "It was a very small amount of petty, by Slytherin standards. I've seen - and, quite frankly, _done_ - much more petty things with _no_ forethought, as opposed to the weeks of planning you put into that little - slightly petty - plan of yours."

~Fin~

* * *

My beta says that this is a strange reaction for Hermione to have - I think maybe she is just used to anything Draco says to her being an insult.


	31. Smug

Sorry for the late update! The uploader was not working until just now, and I've been checking every hour or so.**

* * *

  
Smug  
**

* * *

Harry sighed, nudging his head into Draco's lap. "I'm just saying, that was rather . . . well . . . _horrible_, even for you, love."

Draco put aside his essay - which he had been proofing - and petted Harry's fringe away from his face soothingly.

"We have to keep up appearances, pet, you know that. I-" Draco broke off, looking away.

Harry reached up and cupped Draco's face, turning it back towards himself until he could meet his boyfriend's eyes again. "I know, love. You didn't mean it."

One of Draco's brows rose, and he tilted his head in silent acknowledgement.

Harry smothered a laugh.

Draco's façade cracked, and he flicked Harry's forehead scoldingly.

It didn't stop Harry. In fact, all it accomplished was that Harry stopped _smothering_ his laughter. Draco shoved Harry off of his lap, and the loveseat, and roughly onto the floor.

Harry stopped laughing when he hit the floor, and peered up at his boyfriend, offended. "Hey!" he yelped.

It was Draco's turn to laugh - and Harry took advantage of his distraction to pull Draco down off of the loveseat as well.

Draco, however, apparently thought faster than Harry did, and by the time he hit the floor it was covered in cushions.

"No fair!" Harry protested, rubbing the sore spot left on his own shoulder from hitting the floor.

Draco sat up and put his nose in the air, snootily. "I am merely more adept at manipulating the Room than you are." he informed Harry smugly.

As he'd expected, the only response this engendered in Harry was that Draco was suddenly pounced upon and kissed.

Harry pulled away a moment later, leaving them both breathless, hard - and grateful for the cushions that Draco's quick thinking had provided.

"You bloody smug prat." Harry breathed.

"Love you too, _sweetheart_." Draco replied, grinning - smugly.

~Fin~

* * *

Yes, they are in the Room of Requirement. Draco pulled some nasty sort of prank, I suspect on Ron, and he feels weird for feeling bad about it - he may love Harry, but he's still Draco, and he still despises the Weasel. To some extent, anyway. Oh, and I think this is set in Seventh Year, but it's pretty non-specific, so think Fourth/Fifth or above, and I think it works.


	32. Overworked

**Overworked  
**

* * *

  
Draco restrained his anger - he fully intended to unleash it later, on the party truly responsible.

In the meantime, he leaned over Harry, who was slumped over his desk and several stacks of paperwork.

"Harry, love?" Draco asked gently. "Time to go to bed, love. Come on. . ."

Harry stirred slightly, and then slipped back into deep sleep.

Draco sighed, standing upright once more. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips for a moment, and then dropping them - grateful no one was present to witness his ridiculousness.

He pulled out his wand and transfigured the couch against the far wall of the study into a bed. He knew better than to attempt levitating Harry while he was asleep, and he wasn't silly enough to think that he could manage carrying Harry up the narrow stairs and into their bedroom.

Draco pulled the chair out carefully, supporting Harry as he did, so that his lover didn't perform a nosedive onto the floor. He picked Harry up smoothly, carrying him to the newly transfigured bed.

Draco sighed exasperatedly as he set Harry down - and Harry immediately made a distressed sound and reached sleepily for Draco's retreating form.

"The things I bloody do for you." Draco snapped - quietly, so as not to wake his desperately overworked lover with his own, petty, irritations, which, he knew, were mostly transferred from his earlier anger with Harry's boss.

He sat on the side of the bed and pulled off his shirt and trousers - he refused to strip off his boxers as well, not while they were sleeping in the _study_.

"Mm-Dragoh?" he heard from behind him.

Draco whipped around and- saw Harry, still asleep.

He slid between the sheets with his lover. "You really are ridiculously sweet." he told the sleeping man as he got comfortable.

~Fin~


	33. Indiscreet

**Indiscreet**

* * *

  
Draco sipped his tea, looking over the rim at his lover, who was reading the Prophet; he seemed unusually and inordinately pleased with whatever he saw there.

Draco raised an eyebrow, making an inquisitive noise in his throat - Harry knew better than to expect actual _words_ from Draco before he'd had his first cup of tea.

"We made rather a splash at the event last night, my dear." Harry said, amused, tossing the front page of the Prophet towards Draco.

On it there was a rather large, full-colour and, of course, moving, picture of the two of them kissing passionately.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I didn't use the prompt word/title in the fic - I did mean to - but I think it still works as a title, don't you?


	34. The Drag

**The Drag**

* * *

"Look, I know you're trying to help, but this is really not doing anything but making it harder for me, so could you _let go_?" Harry strained to keep a polite tone in his voice as he shook Ginny's clutching hand off of his arm.

It didn't work, and now she looked like she wanted to explain why she was being helpful. He already knew that - she was a great fighter, and an asset, but this clingy nonsense wasn't helping _anyone_.

The Death-Eater Ginny was about to curse pulled his mask off. "Oi, Weaslette! Get your paws off my boyfriend!"

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I swear I don't know why I write Ginny this way. I just don't really like her as a character most of the time. I have, however, written her as a 'good' character and you will get to see it.

A note for tomorrow: there will be _two_ drabbles posted. They aren't connected in any story sort of way. They were from the same prompt word, which was really difficult, but eventually gave me two stories to write.


	35. Silk V1

**Silk One**

* * *

  
"Try these." Draco ordered, presenting Harry with a pair of charcoal grey trousers - _see_, he _had_ learned something from Draco.

Harry took them automatically, and started to head to the fitting room. He stopped after only a few steps. "Draco, what are these made of?" he asked curiously, stroking the material.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco said. "They're _silk_, honestly. _Go_ on." he pushed Harry into movement again.

"Silk. Hmm." Harry mumbled to himself, looking at the trousers as if he had never seen a pair before.

"Are you changed yet?" Draco asked through the door.

"No!" Harry scrambled to do so.

~Fin~


	36. Silk V2

**Silk Two  
**

* * *

  
Draco woke slowly, but as soon as he _was_ fully awake he registered the feeling of callused fingers running down his abs.

"Harry?" he asked sleepily.

Harry looked up at him, startled. "Sorry love, did I wake you?" he sounded contrite.

"Yes, but don't worry about it."

"Mmm." Harry acknowledged absently, his eyes going back to following his fingers' path.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah. Just like watching you." Harry answered.

Draco thought about that for a moment. "That should be creepy, yet somehow it's not. Hm." he shook it off. "And the touching?"

"And here I thought you already _knew_ I like touching you." Harry tsked. "Guess I'll just have to try harder, hmm?"

Draco laughed. "No, I knew that - feel free to try and convince me, though." he agreed. More seriously, he added, "You just don't normally do so in the middle of the night."

"I like touching you, and I was awake, and you're so gorgeous I couldn't resist." Harry explained, watching his fingers tracing swirls, blushing slightly.

Draco was pleased at Harry's explanation - damned Gryffindor always knew the right thing to say.

Draco lay back, stretching his arms wide. "Have fun."

~Fin~


	37. The Present

**The Present**

* * *

  
"Um, Harry? Love? What's _in_ that bag you brought with you again?" Draco asked nervously. He could _swear_ he'd just seen it move.

"I told you. A present for Severus." Harry replied, glancing over his shoulder - and the offending bag - back at Draco.

"And what _is_ that present, precisely?"

"You can find out when he does." Harry told him.

Draco protested, "But-"

"Hello, boys." Severus greeted them from his doorway.

"'Cause we're here." Harry laughed. "Hello Severus. Brought you a present!"

"Indeed, I heard." Severus replied, a slight smile creeping onto his face. "Come in."

"Seriously, Harry, I swear I saw-" Draco was interrupted by Harry elbowing him.

Severus' brows rose, but he said nothing.

"Perhaps you'd better open it first, so Draco doesn't combust." Harry suggested.

Severus nodded agreement. "Give it here then."

Harry shifted the bag carefully off of his shoulder and mumbled something before handing it to Severus.

Severus opened it carefully, and a bright orange and black banded _something_ was visible for a moment before sliding away.

"It isn't-" Severus started, cautiously. "She won't hurt you." Harry assured him.

Severus took this at face value and reached in to pull out-

"You've brought me a three-headed Runespoor." Severus stated calmly.

"Like her?" Harry asked, valiantly forcing down his smugness.

Severus caught the smug undertones, but he was too pleased to scold Harry for it. "Of _course_ I like it- _her_, you smug little brat!" All right, maybe he wasn't.

"How did you find one with all three heads intact?" Draco asked.

"Easily." Harry replied, "Parselmouth, remember?"

Severus snorted in amusement, still raptly watching his new pet, wrapped around his forearm.

"Oh, and Severus, she's been told about the rarity and usefulness of Runespoor eggs in Potion-Making, and she'll produce them for you on a semi-regular basis."

~Fin~

* * *

My prompt word was 'banded' and my first thought was 'snake', after that I thought of Runespoors. So today's 'guest star' was Severus, and tomorrow will have another prominent 'guest star': Lucius Malfoy.


	38. Family

I am not going to apologize for the late update today, as it is only late because I finally got some sleep! The first time in two days.

* * *

**Family**

* * *

"Hello MacNair." Harry stated flatly.

"Potter!"

"To tell you the truth," Harry said conversationally, "I'm actually glad it's you."

MacNair looked confused. Understandably, Harry admitted.

"You are nothing but a sociopathic butcher." Harry told him. "And I have no problem killing you."

"As if you could kill anyone." MacNair scoffed.

"Oh, but he can. And well, I must admit." A smooth voice sounded from behind Potter, who, admirably, did not jump.

"Much though it pains you, right Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Kill him!" MacNair yelled.

Lucius came up next to Harry and gave a mock-regretful expression. "I'm afraid I simply cannot, MacNair. You see, my family's motto. 'Prosapia Supremus Totus.' It would upset my son horribly if I killed Harry. In fact, I doubt he would ever speak to me again."

Harry snorted. "You mean you're pretty sure he'd speak to you again."

"No, I meant what I said." Lucius replied, puzzled.

"Oh, come on, Lucius. You know as well as I do that he can't cast most of the really nasty spells wordlessly." Harry reminded. "He'd _have_ to speak to you again to wreak his vengeance. Duh."

"Ah, of course." Lucius nodded understanding. "I merely forgot to include cursing me as speaking to me."

Harry nodded magnanimously. "I understand, easy mistake to make."

Lucius merely hummed.

"So, d'you mind if get on with it now?" Harry asked.

"What?" Lucius said, startled, "Oh, that. No, no, go on. Don't let me stop you."

Harry glanced at MacNair. "You know, he really is pathetic - even for a Death-Eater. I mean, look at him! We've been talking, not paying him any attention, and he couldn't get over his shock to attack!"

"Well, be fair. We _did_ shock him exceptionally." Lucius told Harry. "But yes, he is rather worthless. Do get on with it."

~Fin~

* * *

The Latin - Prosapia Supremus Totus - translates to mean: Family Above All. It is completely fabricated by me, not the canon Malfoy family motto, of which I haven't the slightest clue.

Oh, and the prompt word was 'Butcher'.


	39. Paparazzi

**The Paparazzi**

* * *

  
Harry stood stiffly, but alone, before the press, looking resolute and angry. Even through the bruises from the final battle, still showing darkly, he managed to look as though he could take them all on - and would.

The Aurors - who had let the reporters through, much to Albus' displeasure - the public has a right to _know_ - had decided that one, now Lord, Malfoy, did not have the right to be present.

Fortunately, they were equally ineffectual at keeping _him_ out, and within minutes he was at his fiancé's side.

Harry was grateful - Draco was _far_ better at dealing with reporters.

~Fin~

* * *

I said I'd give you a head's up when I switched away from the fluff and more towards angst - I suppose I shouldv'e said so yesterday, but I didn't really think yesterday's was too bad - it was kind of fluffy in its own way, I thought. Any way, the pure fluff is gone for now, though a short shot of it will be back soon. By the way, for those of you - assuming there are any - keeping track, my updates will remain daily for at least another week - two, or longer, if I can swing it.


	40. Lookout

**Lookout**

* * *

  
Harry was sneaking through the grass when he came across an unexpected sight.

Not the Death-Eater himself, as he'd expected to run into at least one on his way towards Voldemort, but this one in particular.

"I'm playing lookout." Draco explained calmly.

Harry nodded, coming further out of the brush.

"You'll need to stun me." Draco added.

"No. I won't." Harry told him.

"You _have_ to!" Draco nearly shouted.

"No, I meant, I won't even need to. I figured the 'I don't want to' was obvious." Harry explained, stroking Draco's face. "I've got all I need, I can kill him."

~Fin~


	41. Snit

**Snit**

* * *

  
"Just be quiet, all right? He's in a bit of a snit." Harry warned his two best friends as they came through the foyer into the main house.

"A _sn_-" Ron started to protest, but before the words could come out of his mouth there was a much stronger protest coming from the library doors.

"_I am **not**_ in a _**snit**!_" Draco shouted.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione both snapped quietly.

"I know, love. You're just having a bit of a sticky spot." Harry called back placatingly.

"Damn straight!" Draco yelled back.

Hermione raised her brows questioningly as they proceeded to the kitchen.

"He's just having a bit of trouble with the latest bit of his experiments, so he's had to go back to the research process, which makes him cranky because he keeps getting ideas and plans for the pure experimentation stage, and he can't get back to it quite yet." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded understanding. She would know; she had become stuck in places exactly like that before.

"Well, we'll try not to disturb him again." Hermione said, "_Won't we, Ronald?_"

Harry nodded thanks - snickering in amusement at Ron's predicament - and turned to put the kettle on for tea.

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow we return, briefly, to pure fluff.


	42. Lazy

**Lazy  
**

* * *

  
"Could you _manage_ to look any more adorable?" Draco asked rhetorically of the large cat stretched out before the fire.

He didn't look very threatening, despite the fangs the size of Draco's thumb, as the great panther was sprawled, mostly asleep, on the rug - upside down with his body arced around the fireplace.

Draco glanced at the paperwork he _should_ be doing, then got up from his desk.

"Shove over!" He nudged Harry with his toes.

The only response was a sleepy growl.

Draco sighed, and stepped _over_ his lover to curl up against the warm fur.

Instantly, Harry proved he was, in fact, awake, and righted himself to curl up further, wrapping himself around Draco's reclining form.

Draco chuckled, and laid one elegant hand on the broad head, scratching around the twitching, rounded ears. This elicited a longer, deeper growl - one that would be a purr, if Harry was capable of it in this form.

Draco was nearly knocked down when Harry pushed his head up hard, trying to get Draco to scratch more.

Draco gave in, stretching out on his side, propped on one elbow, to pet his boyfriend.

There were definitely worse ways to spend a Saturday.

~Fin~

* * *

Well, there was the fluff! Hope you liked it, tomorrow's update will be a humour piece.


	43. Honk

**Honk  
**

* * *

Harry and Draco practically collapsed through the door to Grimmauld Place.

Severus was not nearly as amused as they seemed to be.

They were leaning against each other to stay upright, laughing hysterically. Severus caught a few nonsensical words.

"What happened?" he demanded.

After a few minutes of choking, they stood before him, nearly smirking.

"We, uh, found a new weakness." Harry said.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"Geese." Draco stated seriously.

Severus had to replay that in his mind, before deciding that, no, it was nonsense.

Harry took pity on his obvious confusion, however, and explained.

"We were being chased by a small group of Death-Eaters and we detoured through a park, while trying to keep out of view of Muggles. We ducked through a bush and into a gaggle of geese just settling down for the night."

Draco took up the narrative. "We moved too fast - and were too careful not to step on any of them - for them to get too angry with us."

Harry finished, "But the Death-Eaters ended up running around frantically being chased around a Muggle park by a bunch of honking, pissed-off _geese_."

Severus got the mental image and started to laugh, himself.

~Fin~

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the shot of humour, and tomorrow we're back to fluff - and the one and only (so far) thing I have written in which Ginny is a sympathetic character.


	44. Cuddling

**Cuddling**

* * *

  
Ron and Hermione were shocked to hear utter silence in the common room - with You-Know-Who dead at last, they'd thought there would be a party.

When they opened their mouths to ask, however, Ginny shushed them and directed their gaze to the couch before the fire.

On it there were two figures, blond and brunet, curled together, asleep.

"We were gonna celebrate, but they fell asleep, and we didn't have the heart to wake them." Ginny explained.

Hermione nodded acknowledgement absently.

They'd _known_, of course, but they'd never seen the two of them _together_ before, and certainly not like this.

~Fin~


	45. Breathless

**Breathless**

* * *

  
Harry's breath was faltering, but he pressed on anyway - being caught here was _not_ in the schedule.

Besides, if he let these Death-Eaters kill him this way, Draco would probably invent some way to bring him back to life just to keep his promise of cursing Harry himself.

It would be just like his boyfriend, after all.

Harry laughed breathlessly.

Moments later he felt the familiar - and blessed - sensation of passing anti-Apparition wards.

Harry twisted around, facing his attackers and ducking a curse. "Bye-bye now!" he called, then Apparated to the Shrieking Shack. Quickest way to get back to Hogwarts.

~Fin~


	46. Wallow

A first this time - this is a half-drabble. I wrote it a few weeks ago, and it refused to give me any more. Eventually I figured, what the heck? I write double and triple drabbles, why not try a half? This half thing is unlikely to become a regular occurrence.

* * *

  
**Wallow  
**

* * *

  
"Harry-" Hermione cajoled.

Harry interrupted her, "Just- just go _away_, Mione. I intend to stay here and fucking _wallow_ until I feel better."

Hermione sighed with regret, and turned to leave.

"That is not a very well-thought-out plan." The silvery shadow at the window informed him.

Harry leapt up. "Dragon!"

~Fin~


	47. The Score

**The Score  
**

* * *

Draco ducked through the slight space between a bludger and Harry.

He managed to snatch the snitch in progress of a daring escape from Harry.

Harry made a deep, frustrated noise; Draco shrieked in triumph.

"Malfoy catches the snitch; Slytherin _wins!_" The announcer's tone betrayed slight disbelief, and the crowd took a few moments to catch up with their cheers and boos, respectively.

They went silent a moment later when the two Seekers shook hands - and then kissed.

They were still stunned speechless when the couple broke apart and flew down to meet their respective teams for celebration or commiseration.

~Fin~

* * *

This one came from the prompt word 'Snatch' and I think it says something about how dedicated a slasher I am that my first thought was Quidditch, as opposed to something . . . else. *giggle* Sorry the erratic updates lately, but it's been a horrible week.


	48. Mush

This one is almost gen, I guess - that's what my beta suggested, anyway - but I wrote it with H/D in mind, so I'm posting it as an H/D.

* * *

  
**Mush**

* * *

  
"I think the house-elves may have gone on strike." Harry suggested, poking his 'dinner' with a spoon.

"Indeed." Draco agreed, with a moue of disgust.

"Well, I'm sure, it-" Hermione started, then paused, presumably looking for something in favour of this mush. "I'm _sure_ it tastes better than it looks?" she tried.

"Yeah, er, _you_ try it Mione." Harry told her.

"We'll be standing by to call Madam Pomfrey." Draco added helpfully.

Ron nodded. "Uh, Mione, _I'm_ not gonna risk tasting this stuff."

She looked at the three boys in turn. "Alright, it's probably horrible mush. Just like it looks."

~Fin~


	49. The Key

Just to make my week _more_ horrible, yesterday evening I found out that my sore throat and sinus troubles are not due to allergies, but the worst cold I have had in ages. Bleh!  


* * *

  
**The Key**

* * *

  
Draco covered his face with one hand, sighing heavily, trying to remain calm.

He took a few deep breaths, and put his hand down.

"Harry? Pet? Would you care to _explain_ this mess?" he asked, carefully emotionless.

Harry smiled warily. "No?"

Draco's hands shook slightly. "_Excuse_ me?" he hissed.

Harry snorted. "I _mean_," he explained, "I don't _know_!"

"What? Why?" Draco yelled.

"_I_ just got home, too!" Harry yelled back.

"Ah." Draco nodded apologetically.

They shared a long look.

"_Ron!_" they both called angrily up the stairs.

_Apparently_ Ron had not returned _all_ the keys he possessed to Grimmauld Place.

~Fin~

* * *

This one came from the prompt word 'Calmly' but that was not an appropriate title. To be honest, I am a bit iffy on it, but it came to me like this, so. . .

And yeah, I have no idea why the 'guest star' came out so weird in this one.


	50. Incapacitated

Happy number fifty! Hope to see all of you still around in another fifty.

* * *

  
**Incapacitated**

* * *

  
Harry struggled to get free - to _move_ - but he was far too well restrained to even squirm much in his bindings.

A Death-Eater looked him over, laughing cruelly, before moving off to laugh over the similarly bound bodies of his best friends.

Harry wriggled again, getting no better results this time than he had before.

The Death-Eater slid his mask off as he returned, revealing a head of bright silvery hair and a delicately angular face.

Harry spat a muffled cry into his gag - it was completely unintelligible, but the gag was being removed anyway.

"Surprised, Potter?"

Harry worked his jaw for a moment before answering. "Nope." he told his captor cheerfully.

Draco sat back on his heels, undoing the rest of the bindings. "Why not?" he asked, almost petulant.

Harry sat up, leaned close to Draco's ear, and breathed, "Because you've tied me up before, remember? I certainly remember how . . . _good_, you were at it. And other things." he added in a low purr.

Draco choked slightly, putting a hand out to steady his suddenly wobbly balance. "Harry!" he gasped - though it was not quite a remonstrance.

Harry grinned, jumping up and courteously offering Draco a hand. "Yes, lovely?"

~Fin~


	51. Forbidden

**Forbidden  
**

* * *

  
"Hey!" Ron yelped, "How come _he's_ allowed up?"

Ginny turned, looking for whatever set him off _this_ time.

Harry blushed and Hermione glared, stepping off the girl's dormitory's stairway.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, going back to her magazine.

Ron was about to start yelling when Harry shushed him, pulling him up to the boy's dormitory. Hermione followed exasperatedly.

They were followed, but the door was locked and Silenced.

"You _know_ I'm gay, Ron." Harry sighed, dropping onto his bed.

Ron looked puzzled, "Yeah. What's that got to do with stairs?"

Harry looked at him blankly, and then started to laugh.

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Ronald. The stairs _know_ there's no _way_ he would do . . . _anything_ there, so it lets him up!"

"Oh!" Ron said.

Harry shook his head, his laughter fading.

"How'd you find out?" Ron asked.

Harry chuckled again. "Draco told me. _He's_ always been allowed into the Slytherin girls' dorm, and wondered why ours was different. Turns out, it isn't. We had to trick Nott into trying to be sure though."

Ron's nose crinkled. "So… there's a slide in their dorm too?"

"Not . . . _exactly_." Harry replied, remembering Nott, spat out of a hallway that was suddenly a giant serpent.

~Fin~


	52. Colloportus

You know when you have a word 'stuck in your head'? I get that a lot. Sometimes it's just a normal word, sometimes it's a spell from HP, and sometimes it is a bit of Sindarin. Usually I just have to say it aloud - sometimes a lot. This time I decided to do something else, and I tried to write a drabble around that word. Well, it worked. Here it is. (I think I'll be using this trick again.)

* * *

  
**Colloportus  
**

* * *

  
"Colloportus!" Harry brandished his wand. The corresponding squelching sound made Draco cringe.

Draco collapsed against the wall next to the door just as they heard a rather unsettling 'bang' on the opposite side of it.

"Why did you use that particular locking spell?" Draco asked curiously.

"I don't know. I don't really know too many locking spells." Harry explained nervously.

"You don't know many locking spells." Draco repeated flatly, closing his eyes.

"Sorry?" Harry tried.

"Don't be sorry. As soon as we get back we are going to lock ourselves in the Malfoy Library until you know - and can effortlessly perform - at least fifteen locking spells of varying strengths and effects." Draco informed his lover calmly.

"And what spell will we be using to lock ourselves in?" Harry agreed, just as calmly.

"Obfirmo aduro." Draco told him. "And when you have learned them to my satisfaction, we will be asking Severus to test your knowledge and mastery. When we have done _that_, I will be finding Granger and informing her precisely what I think of her idea of a 'full education'."

Harry chuckled, accepting Draco's hand up.

"First we'd better get out of here alive, right?" he asked, still laughing.

~Fin~

* * *

By the way, the spell is completely created by me; I wanted a nasty locking spell.

From the Latin: Obfirmo - to lock, and Aduro, burn.

It isn't really important, but this is how I designed the spell: it burns anyone who tries to open the door that is locked - mildly at first, and with small amounts of time, more strongly as you try again or if you refuse to let go.


	53. Pearl

I know this one is weird, but I kinda like it anyway. I hope you do as well. Oh, and for those interested, I am feeling lots better, though still not a hundred percent.

* * *

**Pearl  
**

* * *

"-and a pearl." Bellatrix finished her run-down of the objects Harry had been carrying in his pockets with a puzzled expression, holding up the last of the items briefly before tossing it back at him.

Harry snickered silently, not allowing himself to show his amusement.

Lucius didn't bother keeping his face impassive, but Harry knew that everyone would assume he was merely laughing at Harry's supposed foolishness, so that was all right.

He winked - at Lucius, behind Voldemort's throne, but Voldemort would assume it was at him - and blew lightly on the pearl.

Harry disappeared in a flash of light.

~Fin~


	54. Gambit

**Gambit  
**

* * *

  
"That was kind of _risky_, wasn't it, pet?" Draco's smooth and still-calm drawl sliced neatly through Hermione's and Ron's shouting.

Harry grinned at him, relieved to see _someone_ who wouldn't be furious with him - not that Draco had been _pleased_ with the plan, far from it, but he understood the 'why' far better. "It was a . . . slightly dangerous gambit, but it paid off." he replied, his voice throaty and rough.

Draco's eyes were the only thing that betrayed his noting of the sound - the grey-blue darkening to a smoky silver. His own voice, however, betrayed nothing. "So, you got what you wanted? And did _not_ get hurt?"

Harry smirked, catching the familiar change in Draco's eyes, but let it go for now. "I did. And, er, mostly?"

Draco sighed, pushing off the wall he was leaning on and crossing to Harry's side as he looked away. "What happened?" he asked resignedly.

"Er, your aunt got, er, in the way…" Harry trailed off miserably.

"She hurt you?" Draco demanded, laying his hand flat on Harry's chest.

"She- she didn't get a chance." Harry mumbled. "She raised her wand and I cursed her."

"You killed Bellatrix?" Draco asked calmly.

Harry nodded.

"You finally got that _bloody **bitch!**_" Draco crowed. Everyone else flinched from the sudden - and unexpected - noise.

Harry grasped his shoulder, and Draco turned to look at his lover's slightly worried - and shocked - face. "What? _I'm_ not allowed to hate someone in _my_ family? She was a horrible, cruel madwoman who deserved a lot worse than she got - whatever curse you used." Draco told him.

Harry's eyes grew suspiciously shiny, but all he did was pull Draco in for a hug, burying his face into Draco's shoulder with a small sob.

Draco carded his fingers through his lover's hair, humming absently.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry it's so late today! I had a doctor's appointment, and then I had to go and let the contractor into my brother's house and I only just got to my computer.


	55. Thump!

**Thump!**

* * *

  
_Thump!_

The noise startled Draco, who looked up from the newspaper.

_Thump!_

"Harry!" he called.

_Thump!_

"What on earth are you _doing_ up there?"

_Thump!_

"Harry! What are you up to?" he demanded.

_Thump!_

"What?" Harry called back.

_Thump!_

"What are you _doing_?" Draco shouted.

_Thump!_

"I'm just knocking this wall out." Harry told him.

_Thump!_

"Remember we talked about making these two bedrooms into one big training room?" Harry explained.

_Thump!_

Draco thought. "Oh! Yes!"

_Thump!_

"Why are you doing it by hand?" he added curiously.

_Thump!_

"More rewarding. Also, it's a great stress-reliever!" Harry bellowed in response.

_Thump!_

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so, before you say that the sound/interruption is overused and annoying, have you ever had a conversation with someone whilst one of you was building something or knocking it down? Because that's about what it's like, really. Actually, as I recall, there's usually a few noises truly interrupting one of you as well. And as for the 'annoying' charge, well, it's just rather more true to the inspiration that way, right? Anyway, I hope it wasn't _too_ annoying.


	56. Manor

**Manor**

* * *

  
Harry felt surprisingly _un_hesitant as he walked through the large double doors to the Manor proper. He supposed that facing his boyfriend's family on their own turf was far less nerve-wracking when said turf was just their _home_, and not a battlefield.

He had tried to explain this logic to his friends, when they asked him, but they had just not been able to move past the fact that he was willingly going to visit these people in their own home, after they had tried to kill him on multiple occasions.

That was all in the past now, though, Harry had reminded them - and, occasionally, himself - repeatedly.

He returned the reassuring squeeze Draco gave to his hand as they finally stepped into Lord Malfoy's study. Draco had seemed almost _more_ nervous than Harry himself

"Good evening, Draco, Mister Potter." Lucius stood from his seat to greet them, and gestured graciously for them to sit.

"Good evening." Narcissa greeted him from her own chair, inclining her head gracefully, as Lucius seated himself again.

Draco returned the greetings easily, and Harry bowed slightly - forcing himself to remain calm - before doing the same. "Good evening, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. Thank you for inviting me into your home."

Harry seated himself, somewhat nervously, in the chair between Draco and Lady Malfoy.

Lucius laced his fingers together and looked at Harry over them. "You are always welcome in my home, Mister Potter. You are my son's chosen. You are Family now."

Harry could _swear_ that he had actually _heard_ the capitalization of the word 'Family' when Lucius said it.

That thought, however, was superseded almost immediately by a euphoric feeling of acceptance, which only grew when Narcissa calmly agreed with her husband's declaration.

Draco looked immensely pleased, Harry noted, though it was a subtle expression.

~Fin~


	57. Crackle

**Crackle**

* * *

  
Draco hummed contentedly, watching the fire.

His peaceful mood was shattered with a loud 'crack', followed by an even _louder_ curse - a literal curse; the mantel now sagged in places, like taffy, in reaction to the pinkish beam.

Draco cleared his throat pointedly.

"Oh, shove it, Ferret-face!" Ron snapped angrily, storming out of the room, slamming the door.

Draco disdainfully eyed the door their impromptu 'guest' had exited so rudely.

His irritation - and anticipation - was satisfied a moment later, when he heard Harry yelling at Ron for insulting Draco, again.

Draco purred happily, turning his attention back to the fire.

~Fin~


	58. Legs

**Legs**

* * *

  
"For future reference," Harry panted off-handedly, "outrunning a werewolf really is not as fun as it sounds."

Hermione gasped and immediately started fluttering over him, worried.

"'m fine, Mione." he insisted.

Draco snickered quietly from the doorway. "Your legs not as long as you thought?"

Hermione looked confused, but Harry chuckled in response. "Pretty much."

Draco rolled his eyes, and Harry defended his reasoning, "Well, I knew how short my legs were, but not quite how that translated to running for my life through the woods from something far larger."

"So how did you get away?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry blushed. "You'll laugh." he didn't give Draco a chance to protest, "I climbed a tree."

True to Harry's prediction, Draco laughed. Wildly. He nearly slid onto the floor. Harry just shook his head, an unwilling smile tugging at his own lips, still blushing.

"Why are you _laughing_?" Hermione exclaimed, finally having satisfied herself that Harry was unhurt, except for the few obvious scrapes and bruises.

"The- the mental picture," Draco gasped. "The little black cat hiding up a tree with the howling dog beneath it, snapping and jumping up!"

"I'm sure it was hi- _hilarious_!" Harry admitted, dissolving into hysterics.

~Fin~


	59. Whipped

**Whipped**

* * *

"Harry! What're you _wearing_?" Ron demanded incredulously.

"Dress robes?" Harry answered him, looking askance.

"For _dinner_ out?" Ron laughed. "You are such a pushover for him, mate!"

"Mm-hm." Harry looked unimpressed with Ron, but before they could start to argue over it, Draco and Hermione entered.

"You look _gorgeous_, pet." Draco purred, kissing Harry lightly.

Hermione was less pleased with _her_ boyfriend's appearance. "You aren't wearing _that_, surely?"

Ron grumbled, but headed back upstairs to change. As he passed close by Harry, the brunet leaned in and whispered, "Whipped!" in Ron's ear.

Ron blushed, and Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: **As some of you may have noticed, this story is now marked as 'Incomplete' - the drabbles will remain unconnected, with no larger story between them, it was just another issue. It wasn't obvious to me until someone finally pointed it out (in a way I could understand what they were talking about) but updating the 'Complete' marked story put it at the top of an updated list that bugged some people. I may mark it as 'Complete' again the next time I pause in my updates, but I haven't decided yet.


	60. Ticklish

**Ticklish**

* * *

  
Draco yelped, squirming, as Harry's fingers ran up his abs teasingly.

"_Harry!_ Stop it!" he pleaded, nearly falling off the couch.

Harry caught Draco around the waist before he could hit the floor, pulling him back up and into Harry's lap.

Harry was laughing - at Draco - but it was affectionate.

Draco sneered in annoyance, but his lips fought it, quirking up at the corners. He gave in, relaxing back against Harry's chest.

"I never would have guessed that you would be ticklish." Harry told him, chuckling softly.

Harry's tightened his arms around Draco, dropping an apologetic kiss on his neck.

~Fin~


	61. Antiquarian

**Antiquarian  
**

* * *

  
Draco poked his head around a large cabinet, looking for Harry.

He never would have imagined, after years of exploring the Malfoy vaults, which were perfectly organized, exactly how utterly _dis_organized a Gringott's vault could be.

"Harry?" he called quietly.

A familiarly messy - though far dustier than usual - head peeked up from behind a coffer of exotic coins.

"Yeah, love?" he answered, absently flicking away a bit of cobweb.

"You do know it has been seven hours since you disappeared in here?" Draco asked.

"Sorry!" he held up a gold-edged book. "I found this old Transfiguration journal, and rather lost track of everything else - including time, apparently."

Draco hesitated, then shrugged. "You still need to come out."

Harry grinned, "I also found _this_!" he announced, with a shade of triumph.

After a brief rummage out of sight, he presented the object - a book bound in slightly cracked blue leather.

"What?" Draco asked disinterestedly.

"Just . . . Lucian Malfoy's Potions Journal." Harry told him casually.

Draco's eyes went wide. "That's . . . over a thousand years old!" He reached, and Harry tossed it.

"Why was it in the Black Vault?" he asked, cradling it lovingly.

"Left it to Kaus Black - his best friend." Harry explained.

~Fin~

* * *

Because my beta asked, and so I thought some of _you_ might be curious: Kaus is the Arabic word for bow - which I promise is _not_ as non-sequitur as it sounds. Kaus Borealis is the name of the star that forms the very tip of Sagittarius' bow. You know, the Blacks are known for choosing star names for their children?

Oh, and if anyone is interested, I updated my Severus/Harry series of drabbles today as well.


	62. Catnip

**Catnip  


* * *

**  
"What is _that_?" Hermione asked curiously, gently touching the rather dilapidated plant on the kitchen table.

Harry, inexplicably, blushed. Ron's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, what is it, mate?"

"It's . . . catnip." Harry forced out.

"Why's _that_ making you blush?" Ron asked.

Hermione's mouth opened in an 'O' as she understood. "Ah, I see."

She smiled. "Was it fun?"

Harry nodded. "Loads. Kind of embarrassing, though." he added, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"What is?" Ron asked, not getting it.

Hermione sighed. "Ron. What is Harry's Animagus form?"

"A cat." Ron answered blankly. A moment later, he got it.

~Fin~


	63. Feud

**Feud**

* * *

  
Harry stretched out, laying his head in Draco's lap.

"So why have the Malfoys and the Weasleys been feuding for_ever_?" he asked curiously.

Draco huffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Dragon! You _promised_ you would tell me, lovely, remember?" Harry cajoled, sitting up on his elbows.

Draco looked at him.

"And you are going to hold me to that? Really?" Draco pleaded, making his eyes big. "_Really?_"

Harry laughed, nodding.

"You suck!" Draco told him seriously.

Harry settled back into his lover's lap. "Only when you ask nicely. Now tell me!"

Draco chuckled, smacking Harry's head lightly. "All right!"

~Fin~


	64. Chill

**Chill**

* * *

  
Draco shivered at the chilled breath blowing across his bare chest.

He stretched his neck out and slitted his eyes open in irritation.

Suddenly the chill was followed by a familiar, warm, wet sensation following the same path.

Draco yelped, his eyes squeezing closed again.

Harry chuckled throatily into Draco's neck.

Draco moaned, sinking his fingers into Harry's wild mane.

Harry bit unexpectedly at the tendons standing out in Draco's neck.

Draco's fingers tightened and yanked hard; Harry leaned away obediently enough.

Draco pulled him down again, and Harry kissed him, deeply and sensuously.

They broke apart, panting and smiling.

~Fin~


	65. Beads

**Beads**

* * *

  
Draco chuckled darkly, licking away a few bright beads of blood that had gathered from the small cuts across Harry's cheekbone.

Harry gasped, pleasurable pain shooting through him.

Draco had him pinned at the shoulders, although it wasn't necessary; Harry wasn't trying in the slightest to get _away_, only pushing into Draco's caresses.

Draco licked down his neck, stopping to bite harshly at the protruding collarbones before working his way back to Harry's face, licking away the fresh drops of blood that had welled up there.

Harry fought his arms free just enough to wrap his hands around Draco's waist.

~Fin~


	66. Survivor

**Survivor**

* * *

  
"What can I say, love, I'm-"

"A survivor?" Draco interrupted Harry. "Well, I'm glad you are."

Harry smiled at him.

Draco continued. "Because now," he explained, grinning nastily, "I get to kill you my_self_!"

Harry flinched.

"I _told_ you _not_ to go there! But you-" Draco made an inarticulate frustrated noise. "_You_ had to go _anyway_! Did you think I didn't have a _reason_ for asking you?"

Harry edged closer, cupping Draco's face, smiling placatingly.

Draco glared at him.

"Sorry?" Harry tried.

Draco sighed and gave in. "I suppose that will do… _for **now**_." He pulled Harry closer, hugging him.

~Fin~


	67. Auntie Bellatrix

**Auntie Bellatrix**

* * *

  
Harry caught Bellatrix's wrist just before her dagger hit Draco's chest. Draco rolled away from Belltrix's range.

"Little, bitty, baby, Potter has a cw-ush on Draco." she sing-songed.

Harry squeezed hard enough that she dropped the knife.

Draco flipped up easily.

Harry released her, snatching the dagger, keeping it away from the crazed woman.

Before Bellatrix could speak again, Draco had swished his wand violently, and several gashes split open on her face and chest, gushing blood.

"You can just shut it!" he commanded.

She gasped in pain and shock, made worse when Draco pulled Harry into a sound kiss.

~Fin~


	68. Strut

**Strut**

* * *

  
"Struts like a bloody _peacock_!" Ron muttered disdainfully.

Hermione shook off her . . . preoccupation, and elbowed Harry.

"Hey, peacocks strut for a reason, my friend." Harry reminded.

Hermione giggled. "He is rather . . . _striking_, isn't he?"

Ron looked askance at his best friends. _What are they going on about?_

Harry nudged Hermione gently. "Back off. _Mine!_" he said firmly.

She giggled again.

Ron rolled his eyes, completely lost.

"Well? Go get him!" Hermione ordered.

Harry grinned. "See you later!" he told them both.

Before Ron could make sense of the conversation, Harry had struck off towards the bright figure of Draco Malfoy.

~Fin~


	69. Parsley

**Parsley**

* * *

  
Ron peered dubiously at the whatever-it-was that Harry was chopping.

"What is that weird green stuff?" he asked.

Harry put down his knife with exaggerated care before turning his head to glare. "It's _parsley_, Ron."

"Why are you bothering with all this fancy nonsense?" Ron asked, frowning at the chicken filets Harry had laid out.

Harry slammed the knife down extra hard on the next slice.

Ron backed away, raising his hands. "Sorry, mate."

"Just- lay off." Harry managed.

"Oh, he's just jealous that _he_ won't get to eat this delicious meal you're preparing." Hermione reassured him, glaring at Ron.

~Fin~


	70. Interfering

**Interfering**

* * *

  
Harry was stunned when Severus strode up to him, apparently having ferreted out his hiding space - the Slytherin Quidditch stands - easily.

"Get up!" he ordered flatly.

Severus dragged Harry upright by the collar when he didn't comply swiftly enough. "I cannot believe you are forcing me to interfere."

Severus pulled Harry along effortlessly until he started keeping up.

He didn't seem to need any response, so Harry forced himself to stay quiet - he knew better by now.

Severus and he might have made peace - though largely for Draco's sake on both their parts - but Severus was neither forgiving nor tolerant. If he was this angry already, Harry didn't want to intensify it.

Harry started to reconsider his decision not to run when he got a look at where he'd been dragged. They were under a willow - the non-magical kind, thankfully - by the lake, only feet from Draco, who was curled into a miserable ball against the trunk.

"Sort this." Severus told them, pushing Harry forward. "You are ridiculously, _sickeningly_, in love. I don't care what happened. Straighten it out before you drive me mad!"

Severus, having finished his speech, gave them both a warning look before turning on his heel and stalking back to the castle.

Neither boy entertained the thought of not complying - just because Severus wasn't there didn't mean he wouldn't _know_, and he was even stricter with people he cared about.

Harry dropped to his knees at Draco's side, earning a slightly watery glare. "I'm so sorry, love." he managed, looking down, his own eyes growing distinctly wetter.

"Idiotic Gryffindor." Draco snapped, without heat. "I apologize as well, pet."

Severus turned, satisfied to see the pair kissing - presumably that meant they had everything sorted, and thus neither of them - let alone _both_ - would be complaining to _him_.

~Fin~


	71. Peck

**Peck**

* * *

  
"See you later, love!" Harry pecked Draco on the cheek en route to the door. "Have fun dealing with the Ministry higher-ups!"

Draco pulled a parchment closer, looking it over. "And you, with the latest crop of dark wizards."

Harry laughed.

Draco paused. "Hey! Is that all I get?"

Harry stopped and looked back at him. "What?"

"Come back here and kiss me properly, you great prat." Draco commanded.

Harry grinned, returning to Draco. He pulled Draco's chair from the table and bent him back as he kissed Draco deeply.

Moments later he was at the door. "Later! Love you!"

~Fin~


	72. Wriggle

One of my beta's - and my - favourites.  


* * *

  
**Wriggle**

* * *

  
"Harry," Draco panted, "what is that in your pocket? Because it is _not_ you!"

Harry leant back a little, breathing heavily himself. "What?"

"There is something hard in your trousers." Draco repeated. "Other than you."

"Oh. Um…" Harry expression turned puzzled, and he looked down at himself as if to look in his pocket - made doubly impossible because of his and Draco's close position.

Draco squeaked in very undignified alarm. "It's wriggling!"

Harry laughed, suddenly remembering what it was. He shoved a hand into his pocket.

Draco's eyes crossed as Harry presented the object to him - it was a Snitch.

~Fin~


	73. Deepening

**Deepening**

* * *

  
"But I thought you just wanted, you know, to . . . play with him!" Ron flailed his arms, trying to underscore his point - at least, that's what Harry _thought_ he was attempting. It wasn't entirely clear.

Harry shook his head, dismissing his off-tangent thoughts. "Well, I thought… maybe. He _is_ really hot, you know." Ron's face twisted disgustedly, and Harry snorted, shaking his head again.

"Well, he is…" Harry sighed. "But now . . . I just . . . I got to _know_ him - although I'm pretty sure he just wanted to toy with _me_ too, at first."

Harry continued, before Ron could protest. "I love Draco."

~Fin~


	74. Common

**Common**

* * *

  
"Oh, come off it, Neville! _You_ can't even remember how to get into our common room!" Ron snapped.

Neville's face fell, and he slumped into himself.

"Hey, now!" Seamus protested.

"Sorry, right, he could remember that once, when it was that grotesque cactus." Ron rolled his eyes.

"So _these_ are the people you want me to meet and make friends with? Good lord, and you people say _we're_ backstabbing traitors." a horrifyingly familiar voice spoke up from the portrait hole, and all four boys turned to see Draco Malfoy lounging against the wall.

Ron's focus was the only one to stay there, however, as beside Draco was Harry, looking absolutely enraged. Ron ignored his best friend to start bellowing at Draco, who took it with equanimity, staying silent.

It turned out he needn't speak, as within moments _Harry_ was howling at Ron, scolding him for his words to Neville, not to mention his attitude in general - Harry's magic was fighting his control of it, as well, whipping around him and shaking the room, furniture, boys, and all.

While his boyfriend was busy with that, Draco stepped to where Neville was curled up in the corner of a couch that was shaking alarmingly. Draco offered him a hand, attempting a reassuring smile.

Neville took it, though hesitantly, allowing Draco to assist him up. He couldn't quite scrape up the nerve to ask what Draco was doing here, in the Gryffindor common room.

Draco seemed to be taking his silence in stride, however, having turned back to watch the explosion going on across the room.

"Harry!" Draco called, "Don't _kill_ him!"

Harry turned to face him, ignoring the punch Ron was throwing. "I'm not going to. I'm just going to-"

"No!" Draco ordered.

"Fine."

Harry waved, and Ron fell to the floor.

~Fin~


	75. Displeasure

**Displeasure**

* * *

  
"And _I_ think you should tread more carefully, lest you incur my . . . displeasure." Harry stepped into the room, speaking calmly - easily interrupting the youngest Weasley boy's incoherent shouting.

Draco chuckled, the sound echoing from where he was sprawled elegantly on the ornate silver throne at the other end of the room.

Harry strode past the now-gaping Weasley and jumped easily up to the dais, kissing his lover lightly before stepping away to sit, knees wide, on his own carved onyx throne.

Draco tilted his head back, looking at Harry upside-down. "So what are you going to do with the idiot?"

~Fin~


	76. Villainy

Sorry for the very late update - babysitting a 6mo yesterday and again today, and getting overtired yesterday... Yeah. Busy.

* * *

**Villainy**

* * *

"Wretched hive of scum and villainy? Really? He said that?" Draco asked, laughing so hard the words were almost lost.

"Well, not exactly - I think Hermione coached him on it, but he forgot some of it when it actually came time to bitch me out." Harry couldn't resist a few chuckles himself.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco shook his head - inadvertently mussing Harry's hair.

"Really." Harry sighed, leaning his head back further on Draco's shoulder. "I mean, 'wretched hive'? The Manor might be something of a warren, but it's quite lovely. And 'scum' there? Not likely."

"I note you say nothing against the 'villainy' accusation." Draco pointed out, squeezing Harry's hip gently.

Harry chuckled again. "Well, you can't really say that villainous characters are never - or _have_ never - been permitted in the Manor, can you?"

Draco nodded. "I suppose not." he allowed.

Harry shifted impossibly closer, again, and Draco finally caught on to Harry's wishes - or perhaps he just finally decided to acquiesce - and brought up his right hand to comb through Harry's hair - the other he kept wrapped around Harry's hip.

"Why aren't I more upset?" Harry asked absently, eyes closed.

"You have me, and my family." Draco reminded him softly.

~Fin~


	77. Wings

**Wings**

* * *

  
"Yeah, I love my broom, Dragon, but nothing compares to soaring on your own wings." Harry breathed, eyes closed.

Draco crossed his arms. "Well, it's not like I'd know, right?"

Harry opened his eyes. "Sorry! Of course I'll still fly with you, just…"

Draco sighed, tilting his head. "Don't be sorry, love. It's fine."

Harry still looked miserable, and Draco dredged his mind for something… "Your animagus form is big enough to catch a rat, right?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"So why don't we try a seekers' game, but with you on your wings, and me on my broom?" Draco proposed.

~Fin~


	78. Dragon II

Oh, and, just in case; yeah, I do know that I have used the title before - I just couldn't find anything else that fit this one! (Not that I liked, anyway.) Sorry for any confusion because of this.  


* * *

  
**Dragon**

* * *

  
"What's _that_?" Harry blurted without thinking, catching sight of something shimmery moving across Draco's lower back before his partner shouldered his robes.

"Hmm?" Draco replied absently, flicking his hair lightly with his fingers.

"There's something on your back." Harry repeated himself, blushing slightly - he had to have been _watching_ Draco's back, after all, to have noticed the whatever-it-was that was there so briefly.

Draco laughed, sliding his robes off again and turning around. He hooked his thumbs in his trousers, pulling the waistband down slightly.

Harry was treated to the sight of a silver dragon tattoo - though it wasn't a true representation of any breed - curved over the crest of Draco's right hip. The tail was lashing slowly, like a cat's, and flipped occasionally up over Draco's spine.

Draco turned his head, glancing back at his partner with a cocky smile. "Like him?"

Harry caught the smug undertones to the question, and took a chance he never would have dared before he got to know Draco so well.

Harry reached out, smoothing his fingertips over the dragon's nose, dangerously close to the slight bulge rising in the front of Draco's trousers. He leaned in close, tucking his chin into the crook of Draco's neck and breathing into his ear. "Perhaps I just have a thing for silver Dragons." he purred seductively.

Draco gasped, tossing his head back against Harry's shoulder.

The door to the common showers - shared between the ten pairs of 'top' Aurors - swung open, and by the time the newcomers walked in, Harry was slipping on his designer spectacles and Draco was knotting his tie.

They weren't the best in the department for nothing, and once they'd gotten over their differences they were nearly unstoppable.

Neither could wait to see what they would be like as a couple.

~Fin~


	79. Bathe

**Bathe**

* * *

  
"Just makes me feel rather pathetic, darling." Harry explained, looking down and watching the water swirl around his waist.

Draco tsked as he reached for a cloth, stroking it gently across Harry's shoulders. "Well, I rather enjoy it, myself. I just wish I didn't _have_ to - that is, I wish I could be doing this for the pure _fun_ of it."

Harry leaned his head back, careful of his immobilized arm and shoulder, looking up into Draco's face. "Well… Maybe when I'm better again, eh?"

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry lightly. "I'll hold you to that, love." he whispered.

~Fin~

* * *

Oh, and there _may_, just possibly, be more in the 'Dragon' 'verse. Maybe! It's one that definitely piqued my interest more than some of the others - I'm just kind of dubious if I can hit the characters characterization for longer/more bits and other such concerns.


	80. Interview

**Interview**

* * *

"B-But _Minister-_…" the reporter pleaded, looking stricken, "I _can't_ take that story!"

Harry turned back to face the intrepid little thing. "Ms. Rothschild, you will take what I _give_ you, and you will _like_ it." he stated flatly.

She sputtered wordlessly for long minutes before Draco Malfoy came up behind Harry, resting a hand on the small of Harry's back familiarly.

Harry's stern, exasperated countenance melted to affection at the touch, and he turned his head, kissing his husband lightly in greeting.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I _told_ you not to bother trying to give an interview."

~Fin~


	81. The Minister Makes a Misstep

**The Minister Makes a Misstep  
**

* * *

  
"I am _amazed_ that you have the _audacity_ to show yourself here, with your family's reputation!" Scrimgeour hissed, leaning into Draco's face.

Draco stepped back and considered informing the Minister that he really ought to be more thorough in his ablutions.

"I'm visiting my fiancé." he said instead, allowing a smug smirk to cross his features.

"What unlucky _bitch_ was in such dire straits that she agreed to marry _you_? And _how_ did she get hired _here_?" Scrimgeour questioned dismissively.

Draco snickered. "You can see for yourself, I suppose." he murmured, before raising his voice to call out, "Hello, love!"

Scrimgeour turned, coming face to face with- Head Auror Harry Potter, who did _not_ hex Malfoy for his presumptuous and overly familiar greeting.

Scrimgeour was unsurprised when Potter answered the insult physically instead, grabbing Malfoy at the waist and dragging him nearly off his feet.

His next actions, however…

_Apparently_, Rufus thought, slightly hysterical, watching Potter kiss the little snot hungrily, _I am going to have to learn to be nicer to the Malfoys._

After all, it would hardly do to have the fiancé of the man everyone was already hailing as the next Minister of Magic displeased with him.

~Fin~

* * *

**Note:** I am currently accepting prompts - more detail is available on my profile!


	82. First Date

**First Date**

* * *

  
Harry seated himself at the small table easily, openly examining his companion.

"Hello," he greeted, hesitating.

Draco smiled in welcome. "Draco is fine." he said reassuringly, "Hello . . . Harry?"

Harry nodded, grinning back. "Harry's fine." He cleared his throat.

"This is odd." he observed casually as the waitress brought their orders.

Draco nodded emphatically in agreement. "I'd ask what you've been up to, but. . ."

Harry sighed, wincing. "Let's, er. . ."

"Leave the discussion about _your_ life until later?" Draco finished.

Harry nodded. "So what have _you_ been up to?" he asked curiously.

Draco looked smug. "Undoubtedly a far more interesting story." he said pointedly.

Harry, surprisingly, agreed, with another sigh.

"Well," he began, watching Harry closely, curious about this new version of his schoolboy nemesis, "after the fiasco after the War, with all the press and the-"

Harry interrupted him, "All the bloody madness possessing people?"

Draco glared, but only a little. "Yes. And thank you for the warning. If you hadn't told me about their plans. . ." he shook his head, clearing it.

"In any case, after I left, I was somewhat at a loss on what to do with my life. I'd never really thought I'd have much of a choice. Either I'd give in and be a Death-Eater, or I'd stand up and be dead. Either way, I didn't need to plan for a career."

Harry nodded, and Draco noted empathy in his eyes, but no pity.

"The choice of career actually rather fell from the sky, so to speak." Draco continued, "I was walking to the chemist's, and a young man stopped me and said I should apply at his agency. I checked it out, and eventually did."

Harry waited patiently through the pause Draco deliberately taunted him with. Old habits die hard, and all that.

"I'm a model."

~Fin~


	83. Fibbing

**Fibbing**

* * *

  
"'Fibbing?'" Harry said, so incredulous at the childlike word that he couldn't even laugh at the ridiculousness.

Ginny might be blushing from his words, but it was hard to tell, since her face was already flaming red from anger.

"Well…" Ginny sputtered. "Well, you _have been_! For, like, _years_!"

Draco snorted, having entered, unnoticed, a few minutes ago. "And _this_ is the girl everyone tried to get you to leave _me_ for?"

Harry tried valiantly to repress his own amusement, though a few snickers snuck through.

Ginny had lost the ability to speak, she was so angry now.

Harry bit his lip and tried again _not_ to laugh. He was, however, very thankful, as probably showed on his face, against his will, that she had finally _stopped __**shrieking**__._

Draco leant in, peering around at Harry's face, and started to snicker again at the look on it.

"Hush!" Harry hissed at him, grinning.

"Come on, love. She kept you from meeting me on time, she can put up with my amusement. Particularly when all I'm laughing at is my very own boyfriend." Draco declared, smirking and wrapping a possessive arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry sighed, shaking his head and grinning indulgently.

~Fin~


	84. Impressions

**Impressions**

Ron looked up - way up. "Wow. It, uh, certainly is . . . big."

Hermione clutched Harry's elbow absently. "It is a very impressive edifice."

Harry chuckled. "It is, though I know this is hard to believe, even more impressive from the _inside_. Shall we?"

"I can't believe we're going to have dinner with the _Malfoys_." Hermione said faintly.

Harry smiled. "They're really quite- Well. Narcissa is very friendly."

Ron snorted. "And-"

Harry interrupted him. "Just be polite to Lucius. He'll be civil, but he still doesn't like you."

Hermione looked as if she would protest, but Harry shot her a look, and she actually thought it through.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't bother. "What reason's _he_ got to hate _us_? The old git!"

Harry stopped dead. "Ron." he snarled, glaring.

Ron turned, and Harry continued. "You will _not_ be insulting. You _will_ be polite, and you _will_ keep your voice down. They're going to be my parents-in-law in six months, and I want my family and my friends to get along."

Ron sputtered, "But- but _Harry¬_-"

Harry cut him off mercilessly. "Perhaps I never made this clear. If you force me to choose between _you_… and my fiancé? _You will **lose**._"

~Fin~


	85. Bedtime

**Bedtime**

Harry repressed a fond laugh at his lover's unaccustomed position - Draco had fallen asleep slumped across his desk, with his hair in disarray and half-obscuring his face.

He shook Draco softly by the shoulder. "Dra-co. . ." he sung quietly, leaning close.

Draco mumbled slightly in his sleep, shifting on the desk, but did not wake.

"Come on, love. Time for bed." Harry coaxed, keeping his tone low and melodic.

"Mmm. . . ?" Draco managed, eyes still closed.

"You need sleep, love." Harry told him. "On something softer than your desk. Besides, if you sleep here you'll be stiff and sore in the morning."

~Fin~


	86. Vision

**Vision  
**

"So, _Minister_ Potter, how does it feel? Being the youngest Minister of Magic in, well… ever!" A particularly pretty blonde reporter pressed herself forward eagerly.

"Quite an accomplishment! So tell us, _Minister_, what are your thoughts, having _just_ been announced as the new Minister?" An older brunette cosied up to the stage, subtly elbowing the younger woman out of her way.

Harry backed up until he nearly tumbled off the opposite edge.

"Uh… er-" Harry mumbled, his eyes going wide as he glanced from side to side, looking for an escape.

Draco appeared - or at least his voice did. "Harry? Harry, love? Wake up!"

Harry gasped, blinking rapidly as he sat up.

"Same nightmare again, love?" Draco asked sympathetically.

Harry just nodded. Emphatically.

"Aw…" Draco soothed, pulling Harry to him and stroking his fingers comfortingly through his lover's hair.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Dragon, but I wouldn't take your job for just about anything." Harry sighed, burying his face in Draco's neck.

Draco chuckled. "I know. You're much happier puttering about with your Charms in your private lab." He laughed louder. "I swear, you really did take lessons from Severus."

Harry grinned, blushing, but he didn't deny it.

~Fin~

* * *

When the prompt word for this one came up - 'Accomplishment' - I immediately thought of an idea with Minister Harry - then I remembered how much I'd used it lately, and this came about.

Oh, and I know, Severus _did_ teach Harry, but I meant, as in, private lessons on how to be anti-social, withdrawn, and secretive. Writer's licence? It didn't sound right when I tried to explain it better in the drabble, so . . . I left it up to inflections, I suppose.


	87. Lone

Sorry for the late update! FF wouldn't let me post earlier!**

* * *

  
Lone**

Nott started and spun, drawing his wand and pointing it into the shadowy woods.

Avery sighed long-sufferingly, loosening his too-tight grip on Draco's arm to turn and look at his loon of a partner. "What is it _this_ time?" he asked, bored.

"A wolf! I saw a bloody huge _wolf_ out there!" Nott yelled, eyes wide.

Avery sighed again. "We're in a _forest_ you numbskull. Wolves live in forests? It's not anywhere near a full moon, so it's not a werewolf, and it's probably already run away."

Draco caught sight of the creature they were discussing, and started to laugh.

The Death-Eaters both stopped speaking to turn and look askance at Draco, who simply kept laughing. _Lone wolf indeed!_

Apparently they expected him to be a little crazy, however, as they simply shook their heads and moved nervously on.

The small group had taken not ten steps when a solid black blur detached itself from the shadows and bowled Avery over where he stood.

Within a few minutes, Nott was unconscious, and Draco highly suspected that Avery was actually _dead_.

"Thanks for the rescue, pet." he said, not looking up from the ropes he was wriggling easily off over his hands. _Thank you, Father, for passing on such elegant hands._ Draco thought as the last loop dropped off his thumb.

Draco heard a sound which he thought might be someone spitting, and then Harry's voice. "Of course, Dragon."

Draco accepted the offered hand up, and Harry hauled him easily to his feet. Harry's face was bloody, and Draco pulled a face. "I'd kiss my rescuer, but I don't want any of that anywhere near my mouth."

Harry smiled sheepishly - an interesting look, when seen through the splattered blood of two men - and nodded. "I don't blame you. It's pretty disgusting."

~Fin~

* * *

I have a particular fondness for this one - though I didn't realize until I read over it later, but it bears some similarity to a S/H drabble I wrote much earlier, called 'Vile'. Oh, well. *shrugs*


	88. Mediocrity

**Mediocrity**

Draco sighed, leaning back and flinging an arm over his eyes.

Harry suppressed his smirk until the unfortunate recruit had closed - clumsily - the door to the Head Auror's office. "Is he always that . . . bad?" he asked his lover.

Draco groaned. "Yes."

Harry snorted quietly.

Draco briefly revealed one eye to glare at Harry. "Shut it." he snapped, resettling his arm.

"Well… Surely he has _some_ good qualities…" Harry asked, trailing off uncertainly.

Draco shook his head.

"Come on!" Harry said, "You can't think of _one_?"

Draco sat upright again, rubbing his temples. "I make a _point_ of _not_ rewarding _**mediocrity**_!"

~Fin~


	89. Malice

**Malice**

"That was quite malicious, mon coeur." Draco murmured.

Harry snickered, wrapping his arm about Draco's shoulders.

They proceeded down the corridor in silence for a few beats - save for the wailing still following them down from the Infirmary.

"And…?" Harry trailed off archly.

"Well…" Draco smiled, "I'm rather turned on, actually."

Harry laughed, pulling Draco closer.

Draco laughed as well, leaning briefly on Harry's shoulder.

"So…" Harry asked mischievously, "We should be getting home then, eh?"

Draco pulled him to a stop, kissing him soundly. "Definitely." he breathed.

Belying the decision, they lingered, smiling into each other's mouths, kissing again.

~Fin~


	90. Essentials

**Essentials**

* * *

"I thought we were only bringing the _essentials_?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed - probably because she'd been unable to bring many books on their camping trip.

Harry glanced over at the pile of stuff ready to go. It was, actually, pretty large.

Ron looked up at it, then back at his girlfriend.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, Mione, those _are_ his essentials."

"_What?_" Hermione squeaked.

Harry laughed harder. "Yeah. You should see how he packs for a so-called 'proper' vacation. Or how many trunks he used to bring to school."

Draco walked up, looking curiously at Hermione's blank, shocked face. "What's going on?"

~Fin~


	91. Hop

**Hop**

* * *

-and it's just a hop over from there! Harry's directions finished.

Hermione found herself slightly incredulous - not that her friend had decided to live somewhere so far away, but that he was so cheerfully flippant about instructing them how to get there.

Of course, Ron kept asking why Harry couldn't have had a Floo connection put in his house. Hermione shook her head - she understood Harry's reasoning behind that, and his desire for privacy. The same reason he'd acquired non-removable anti-Apparition Wards.

She did find herself rather surprised that Draco had consented to move out to the middle of nowhere.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so, it has come to my attention that some of you may be wondering if I will stop writing/updating when I reach the magic #100. The short answer is no, and the long answer involves a complicated analysis of my muse and my personality. So, we'll be leaving that one alone. The in-between answer is that I will update this as long as I keep having ideas for the drabbles, though I may occasionally take breaks - even long ones. Also, I have up to #102 written at the mo' - though not all of them are ready for posting. Included are several requests from readers


	92. Reading

**Reading**

* * *

Draco shook his head, tossing his hair, as he tried to dismiss the nagging feeling flittering around him.

Harry stifled his amusement, blowing a light draught of air across his lover's temples.

Draco shook his head again, still not looking away from his book.

Harry leaned further and placed a sweet kiss on his lover's ear before settling on the floor to get back to his own.

Draco finally looked up, an unconscious smile showing his pleasure as he combed his fingers through Harry's hair, conveniently by his knees.

Harry twisted and kissed the hand before they both resumed reading.

~Fin~


	93. Tarnished

**Tarnished**

* * *

Just before he cast the curse, Severus was startled by the appearance of Harry Potter, throwing his own body across Draco's, using himself as a shield.

Harry glared defiantly up at Severus over his own shoulder, covering as much of Draco's delirious self with his own battered skin as he could.

"Potter. Step aside." Severus spoke calmly.

"No!" Harry shook his head, clutching his ex-lover to himself even tighter.

Severus shook his own head. "I know you loved him, once, but he turned on you - on all of us. He shall not be granted the opportunity again."

Harry's eyes dampened, but he shook his head again, firm in his conviction. Draco groaned from the movement.

"I _can't_…" Harry breathed, closing his eyes.

Severus sighed, weighing options. Observing Harry, he knew the boy would not give this up, and Draco was, honestly, far too wounded and delirious at the moment to cause much harm.

"Very well. Take him to Pomfrey." Severus instructed.

Harry looked pathetically grateful as he triggered his Portkey. Severus sighed, hoping that for once fate would deal the boy a kind hand. Hoping that Draco could be trusted again; that he would return Harry's obvious feeling for him.

~Fin~


	94. Cameo

**Cameo**

* * *

Harry was sorting through the detritus on the dresser looking for his cufflinks - Draco had a habit of stashing them with his own; so Harry wouldn't 'lose' them, he said - when he came across an interesting bit of unfamiliar jewellery.

He hummed curiously, but dismissed the object, finally locating his cufflinks. He was struggling to put them _on_ when Draco emerged from the bathroom. Draco laughed, shaking his head, before pushing Harry's hands away and doing it himself.

"So," Harry began, after dropping a 'thank you' kiss at the corner of Draco's mouth, "what's that?" He gestured at the light blue ribbon and its odd pendant.

Draco flushed lightly, fiddling with his already perfect tie. "It's for Mrs-" he cleared his throat, "Molly."

Harry chuckled. Draco was still getting used to calling her that - as she had insisted, after Harry had introduced Draco as his boyfriend.

"Her birthday is next month. I thought-" Draco pressed on.

Harry stopped him. "I'm sure she'll love it." He tilted his head curiously. "What is it, though?"

Draco looked incredulous for a moment before comprehension dawned, and he sighed, shaking his head. "It's a cameo on a ribbon. I thought it might suit her."

~Fin~


	95. Wow

This one was written in response to a prompt from someone who wished to remain anonymous. The prompt was H/D and 'Wow'. Hope this satisfies the anon.  


* * *

  
**Wow**

* * *

"Wow." Harry breathed. He blushed when he heard what had just come out of his mouth, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

Draco laughed, but he seemed pleased, in any case. He stepped up, taking Harry's arm. "I'll take that as a - well-deserved, of course - compliment." he said.

Harry grinned sheepishly, kissing the side of Draco's neck, beneath his jaw. "Definitely. You look _amazing_, love."

Draco smiled, admittedly preening under the attention - both the kiss and the further compliment. Harry smiled fondly at his boyfriend's antics, wrapping an arm around his waist as they left.

~Fin~


	96. Reality Check

**Reality Check**

* * *

When Hermione let herself inside, Ron was standing in the foyer, gaping absently and strongly resembling a fish.

"Oh dear. What's happened now?" she addressed Ginny, rather than Ron.

Ginny giggled. "I think it's just sunk in, finally."

Hermione blinked. "What? It's been _years_!"

"Oh, I mean that it's a _forever_ thing." Ginny explained. "You'll understand when you see them."

Hermione wanted to press for more, but one look at Ginny and she knew it wouldn't help. Instead, she sought out her friend and his boyfriend.

She did, indeed, understand, when Harry and Draco showed her their new matching rings.

~Fin~


	97. Hindsight

**Hindsight**

* * *

She wanted to grind her teeth when she saw them, dancing gracefully in the centre of the large ballroom, all eyes on them. That could have been hers - _he_ could have been hers - if only she had tried; reached out to keep him. And now that- that-!

She scowled, watching them finish; perfectly in time with the music, of course, Harry dipping Malfoy elegantly and pulling him up again, meeting him with a light - though obviously adoring - kiss.

Cho bit her lip, scolding herself for having been so foolish back then, loathing the still-entwined couple and the crowd applauding them.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was inspired by the prompt 'Unrequited' but as I can't (or won't, whichever) write unrequited within my pairings, this is what came out. My beta pointed out that it seemed "more like jealousy, or sour grapes", than actual unrequited love.


	98. Familiarity

**Familiarity**

* * *

Harry drifted lightly into a doze, soothed by the familiar noises of paper rustling and Draco's humming. It was hard to believe that those very noises had once kept him awake and lead only to uncomfortable sleep.

Now, Harry mused, he wasn't sure if he could sleep without them - not well, in any case. Of course, it went without saying that he wouldn't sleep anywhere near as comfortably without Draco, on whose shoulder he was currently reclining.

Harry made a small contented sound, slipping deeper into sleep and prompting Draco to look down fondly, brushing light fingertips across Harry's cheek.

~Fin~

* * *

I'll be updating daily until I have posted the #102, and after that I'll be taking a break indefinitely - until I get more ideas for H/D drabbles.


	99. A Quiet Homecoming

**A Quiet Homecoming**

* * *

Harry was startled awake by an affronted yell. He shot upright in bed, bleary and anxious, grasping for his wand.

A few moments later Draco stepped in the doorway, smiling apologetically - at least, that was what Harry assumed he was doing. He was a little blurry, due to the fact that Harry had yet to put on his glasses.

"Sorry, love. I was trying not to wake you." Draco murmured, crossing the room to kiss Harry lightly in greeting.

Harry yawned. "S'okay. Trip over Niki?" he asked sleepily, leaning back, watching Draco undress.

"_Nikita_." Draco corrected. "And yes. Blasted cat."

~Fin~

* * *

After my note yesterday, my beta insists that I tell you that my 'indefinite break' will most probably last somewhere between a week and a month, possibly a month and a half. People who've followed my S/H series for a while, *grin* might know this already, but she pointed out that for a lot of people, declaring an indefinite hiatus means they will never be back.


	100. Ambush

Well, I'm not sure how much of a bang it has, but here's #100 - I don't know about you, but _I'm_ excited!  


* * *

  
**Ambush**

* * *

Draco collapsed forward onto the floor under the sudden and unexpected weight that had just landed on his back. Rather than squirm or protest, he merely sighed, pushing himself up to rest on his elbows and look over his shoulder at his smugly grinning lover.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, kissing his neck softly.

Draco sighed again, wriggling until he was on his back on the - thankfully thick - rug before their fireplace, with Harry's weight pressing him down. Draco took a moment to wonder - again - if this hadn't been one reason in Harry's mind when he chose the rug.

~Fin~


	101. Magic Mirrors

This one is a request from a personal (RL) friend of mine who lives far away now. Prompt at end. Oh, and tomorrow there will be a filled prompt for Tachimaru.  


* * *

  
**Magic Mirrors**

* * *

Harry jerked awake, feeling a warm, tingly feeling engulfing his hand. A moment later, his muzzy-with-sleep self was shoving upright, eagerly bringing his hand up to his face, grinning.

"Hey, darling!" Harry greeted, smiling at the hand mirror.

Draco's face was coalescing out of the misty silver cloud in the mirror's surface - he was already smiling warmly back. "Hi there, lover."

Harry leaned back against the headboard. "How's it going out there?" he asked.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "Let's not."

Harry brows went up, but he went along with that. "Miss you, darling." he told his lover, his eyes going soft.

Draco pulled a face, but didn't scold Harry for the pet name - at least, not this time. "I miss you, as well." he replied, a rueful smile curving his lips. Harry grinned happily, not failing to note that Draco had let the endearment slide.

Draco curled more comfortably in his chair and watched Harry, pulling the mirror closer to his chest. Draco was cradling his own mirror in his hands gently. Each glad for the small link.

Neither having much to say, they just sat there, curled up together, half the world between them, and drifted to sleep.

~Fin~

* * *

So, Kally's request/prompt was:  
'So, I know you're open for prompts, and you haven't been getting too many, so I'm taking the chance to request something I'd like to see; Harry and Draco, separated for some reason - work-related, whatever - and talking, missing each other and such, to each other . . . through a set of magic mirrors. What do you think? Does it trigger that muse of yours? I hope.'

You know, I've thought for years that, well, the Wizarding World ought to have more ways to communicate than just letters and floo powder. Like, well, magic mirrors! So, yeah, the idea sparked my muse.


	102. Boudoir Photography

This was written from a prompt word(s) from Tachimaru - 'Boudoir Photography' of course. Sorry for the very late update today - I spent half the day at hospital, came home and passed out for a few hours.

* * *

**Boudoir Photography**

* * *

"Why aren't they moving?" Draco asked curiously, examining the pictures of himself - naked and spread provocatively over black satin sheets that set him off to his very best advantage - over Harry's shoulder.

"Muggle developing fluid; I told you I was using it." Harry explained, reaching up, wrapping one arm around Draco. "Before you complain, I thought they would look more . . . sensual, this way. I think I was right, don't you?"

Draco sighed, leaning into Harry. He examined the pictures critically, imagining them moving. "Oh, all right. Yes, you were absolutely correct."

Draco tugged the pictures away from Harry and set them on the table, sliding in and settling across Harry's lap, his arms wrapped around his lover's neck. Harry grinned at him, leaning up for a kiss.

Draco obliged him, only to be frustrated when Harry pulled away. His irritation vanished within seconds, however.

"So, when are you going to do me?" Harry inquired, a sexily teasing smile playing around his lips.

Draco growled in his throat, pushing aside Harry's restraining hand and kissing him roughly. "How does this evening sound?" he suggested, breathing it into Harry's ear, after they pulled apart, panting. "I want you on the emerald silk."

~Fin~

* * *

Just to showcase my lack of control - or number of ideas - my break starts the day after tomorrow - after the #103rd drabble - rather than tomorrow. I've already written another.


	103. Guilt

**Guilt**

* * *

Harry moaned in pleasure at the taste, the _feel_, the absolute _perfection_ sliding smoothly down his throat.

Draco twitched slightly under Harry's grip, and he drew back - though with regret - and licked soothingly over the neat wound he'd left, watching raptly as the skin healed smooth, as if it had never been damaged.

Harry pulled back further, meeting Draco's eyes warily. "Are you . . . all right?" he asked, quietly, half-afraid of the answer he would receive.

"Unh…" Draco groaned, his eyes fluttering open lazily. "Hmm? Oh," he trailed off for a moment, "yes, 'm fine."

Harry felt a sharp stab of guilt - though it was somewhat dulled by the utter satiation, not to mention a rising flood of arousal, from the borrowed blood rushing through his veins.

"Don't!" Draco warned, eyes and voice equally sharp.

Harry looked up, and Draco glared squarely into his eyes. "Don't get all guilty on me." he ordered. "That was fantastic - the only thing was that it was somewhat _more_ fantastic than I expected, and I was overwhelmed. A bit."

Harry grinned widely, his delicate little fangs - retracted now that he had stopped drawing on Draco's vein - catching the soft-edged light from the candles surrounding them.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry, but this is really the very last one - at least until inspiration strikes again. I hope to see you - or update for you, at least - soon.


	104. Betrayal?

**Betrayal?**

* * *

"You didn't even _care_ when he was… was…" Granger trailed off, her voice gone too shaky to finish.

Weasley finished for her. Hotly, of course. "You-! Harry thought you _loved_ him! And you betrayed him! Didn't care when he was killed right in front of you! You did _nothing_!" he bellowed in Draco's face.

Draco clenched his jaw, but didn't allow himself to be goaded into losing his temper with them. He understood why they were angry - hurt, mostly. Besides, he had more important things to do.

Draco caught a near-inaudible breathy, pained noise, and spun to leave - that was his cue.

He darted out the door before they could stop him, arriving just in time to catch his bruised and bloody lover, who had gasped and started to collapse. Harry caught Draco weakly around the waist as Draco supported him at the shoulders.

"Dray." Harry murmured, his voice weak.

"Hi, love." Draco responded, fighting back tears. He may have known about the simulacrum Harry had set up beforehand - he could be trusted to fake a reaction, far more than Granger and Weasley were capable of - but he still breathed more freely now, knowing, _feeling_, that Harry truly was safe.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so, I have a sort of important question for everyone:  
Would you rather I update whenever I have a drabble ready to post, or wait until I have a stack ready to go? Note that this doesn't mean I won't do the daily updates anymore. I ask because I have been sitting on this one mostly complete for a while, and it made me think.


	105. Sirius and the Snow Leopard

**Sirius and the Snow Leopard**

* * *

Sirius froze just inside the sitting room. Perhaps he should have listened . . . less flippantly, when Remus said that things had changed around Grimmauld.

He jumped as the door clicked, spinning to leave and realizing as he did that this room locked automatically. Of course it did.

Before he could escape - and find someone to ask what the hell was going on - a soft rustle caught his attention. He turned slowly to see the large, snowy white cat stirring from its resting spot, stretched along the top of the sideboard.

The cat slipped off the heavy piece - which had looked darker with the light-coloured creature sprawled on it - and prowled towards him smoothly and silently.

_I hate big cats._ Sirius thought glumly, measuring the creature with his eyes. His Animagus form probably outweighed the creature by a good two stone, but the cat had claws and was almost all muscle - probably capable of killing _him_ with ease.

Sirius closed his eyes as the cat paused, presumably gathering itself to leap.

His eyes snapped open as the door creaked. Sirius spun to see his godson entering. Before he could push Harry out, he received an enthusiastic hug.

"Harry-" he started.

'Oh, Sirius! I missed you! And- I have so much to tell you!" Harry beamed, then looked past Sirius to the large cat - Sirius readied himself to run, but his godson slipped past him, approaching the dangerous creature without any sign of fear. "Right, gorgeous?"

Harry petted across the rounded ears and sunk his fingers into the thick fur on the cat's neck, and its fur rippled.

_An Animagus. Should have known. But who..._ Sirius wondered, bewildered.

Within seconds, his question was answered.

Draco Malfoy stood under Harry's caress, purring happily and drawing Harry into a passionate kiss.

Sirius sat down hard.

~Fin~

* * *

I had a polishing spree in the past couple of days, and as a result, I have a pile of drabbles that were already written - but not ready - all finished now. Updates will be daily for two and a half weeks, at the least.


	106. Two Minutes

**Two Minutes**

* * *

Draco was savouring his tea, having already finished his lingering breakfast. He closed his eyes, humming quietly as he heard Harry step in again. "Hello, love." he greeted, without opening his eyes.

"Hello, pet." Harry was grinning, Draco could tell from the sound of his voice. That thought promptly deserted him at Harry's next words, "We're leaving in two minutes - will you be done moaning over your tea by then?" he added impishly.

"I can't be ready in that little time!" Draco protested, setting his cup down hard on the table.

Harry blinked. "Why not? You've already showered, dressed and eaten."

Draco shrieked in distress, jumping up from the table and rushing upstairs, shoving past Harry carelessly. Harry took no offence, moving aside so as not to be trampled in Draco's hurry. He grinned in amusement as he moved to clear the table of the remains of Draco's leisurely meal.

A flurry of sound echoed down from their bedroom; it was thumping through the ceiling, as well, Harry noted, as he settled the dishes in the sink.

Harry grinned; really he ought to know better than to goad his lover like that - it was just too much to resist sometimes.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this after watching an episode of the old series 'The Return of Sherlock Holmes'. The episode in question was 'The Six Napoleons', and the moment that inspired this was Holmes barking at Watson that they should be leaving in two minutes - Watson jumped with his tea cup in an odd manner, and it inspired a picture of a deeply distressed Draco doing the same.


	107. The Appetiser

**The Appetiser**

* * *

Draco made a noise that was _not_ a shriek of _any_ kind as he was seized around the ribcage. Catching his breath - as his heart slowed - he would also deny that his voice wavered as he spoke. "Harry?"

"You seemed so _eager_ to distract me earlier…" Harry purred into his ear, shifting Draco into his arms and carrying him through to the kitchen. Draco winced, knowing he really had been quite a nuisance while Harry was cooking.

Draco startled as Harry set him on the counter and he realized his clothes had been Vanished somewhere along the way. Harry smirked, snapping his fingers and dealing with his own just as simply.

Draco automatically spread his knees to allow Harry closer, whining as Harry nipped at his neck, expertly locating that most sensitive spot and teasing it.

Draco promptly forgot why he had an objection to this - he _had_ had an objection, hadn't he? - as Harry kept him distracted and on edge for _eons_.

Draco came somewhat back to himself as Harry finally relented . . . slightly.

Before Draco had a chance to think, however, Harry was wrapping his left hand around Draco's thigh, just below his knee, and pulling him closer. Draco threw his head back in ecstasy as Harry slid home.

Draco floated in the pleasure Harry was sparking all through him for what might well have been eternity before finally, suddenly tipping over the precipice. It was mere seconds later when Harry hissed out his name, burying his face in Draco's neck again.

It was quite some time later when Draco started to return to normal thought, and shortly after that, he realized with some amusement that he was spread out on the kitchen counter just to the right of the stove, in which there was a baking strawberry-rhubarb pie.

~Fin~  


* * *

A couple of weeks ago, my beta requested off-handedly that I write more kitchen-sex - this is but one of the multi-fandom responses to that.


	108. Death, Part I

**Death, Part I**

* * *

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort dropped to the ground, looking shocked. Seconds later, a vaporous, shadowy mist rose from his body, screaming, and blew away.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "You _know_ that won't work!" She ran towards him, joined by Ron, who was nodding fierce agreement.

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he looked down the hill at his rapidly approaching friends. He leaned back as Draco came up to him, resting against his lover's strong support.

Draco snorted. "Honestly." he breathed into Harry's ear, making him laugh quietly.

"Well, no. I know." Harry said calmly, as his friends finally reached the crest of the hill. "On the other hand, _this_ way, he can't chase after me while I'm tracking down and destroying the-"

Ron yelled, "Oi! Careful, mate!" He glanced warily - and meaningfully - at Draco over Harry's shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes, resting his hands over Draco's, which were clasped around his waist. Draco smirked. "Horcruxes." he said, finishing Harry's sentence.

Ron and Hermione gaped at the couple.

"So, were you just not _listening_ when I told you I trusted Draco?" Harry asked his friends.

They looked affronted, and Draco snorted again, amused. "Told you." he murmured, making Harry laugh.

~Fin~

* * *

Because, as you may have picked up from me before, I think that the Horcruxes plot was awesome, but running away from Voldemort the whole time . . . not so much. I've written permutations of this before, but . . . mostly planning stages and such. Anyway. Oh, and the title was my beta's idea, though I think it rocks as a touch of humour. Oh yeah, and it's just a title, it does not reflect that there will be a connected part two, or anything.


	109. Dandelion Fluff

**Dandelion Fluff**

* * *

Draco stifled a laugh as Harry swatted at the dandelion seeds that had landed on his nose. For the third time since he'd lain down.

Harry caught the small noise and turned his head to glare at his unsympathetic lover. It was more of a pout, really.

"Aw. Poor darling." Draco crooned.

Harry scowled.

"Come here, pet." Draco said, more seriously. "Come on," he encouraged, as Harry didn't budge. "I'll keep the monstrous things away." he chuckled.

Harry still looked petulant, but he crawled over to Draco, who was lying in the shade, and relaxed again, this time with his head resting on Draco's stomach.

Draco snorted as, sure enough, another bundle of fluff attempted to settle on Harry's face, swirling above him. Draco swatted at it, and when that didn't work, blew lightly, shooing it away. It settled on Draco's own trouser leg, near his ankle. Draco sneered at it before ignoring its presence entirely.

Harry grinned up at him, stifling his own chuckle. At Draco's raised brow, he fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh!" he exclaimed, "my _hero_!"

Draco swatted him playfully - though with a good deal greater effect than it had had on the dandelion seed. Harry just smiled.

~Fin~  


* * *

Some time ago, a reviewer - cadillacslim3 - asked me, very politely, if I could write a 'lovey-dovey picnic scene . . . you know, something where they're not that intimate, but all touchy-feely'. It was requested for the Severus/Harry series, but I ended up writing this one as well. In fact, this one inspired me to write an additional Severus/Harry one - entitled 'The Butterfly' - in a similar vein.


	110. Nighttime

**Nighttime**

* * *

Harry stretched, yawning. Draco's eyes went soft and affectionate as he dragged a fingertip along the centre of Harry's chest, tracing the muscles teasingly.

Harry chuckled, opening his eyes to the smiling visage of his lover. Draco flicked him across the breastbone, and Harry yelped a strangled laugh as it tickled him, bringing him instantly to full awareness.

Draco laughed at him, and Harry caught his lover's wrists in one hand. Draco raised a brow, and Harry dragged him down, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

Draco squirmed, but settled contentedly across Harry's chest, nuzzling his neck and purring happily.

~Fin~  


* * *

Fluff will be dominating for a few days - obviously.


	111. Draco

**Draco**

* * *

Harry bounced slightly on Draco's mattress from the force of his lover's push. Draco smirked as Harry shrugged, leaning back. He turned, shedding his own clothing and folding them neatly over a nearby chair, kept there for precisely this purpose.

Harry chuckled at the almost obsessively neat habit and tipped his head back briefly. At least, he meant for it to be brief, but he was distracted by something sparkling on the ceiling above him.

"Er, Drake?" Harry asked, still leaning back.

Draco crossed his arms, slightly annoyed to be standing here nude with his lover paying not the slightest bit of attention to _him_. "What?" he snapped.

"What's this on your ceiling, love?" Harry asked curiously, bringing his head back up to meet Draco's eyes.

"Hmm…?" Draco blinked, confused. He joined Harry on the bed and looked up as well. Then he buried his face in Harry's shoulder, giggling. "It's a constellation, pet." he explained.

Harry looked down at Draco awkwardly, then back to the ceiling. "So . . . let me guess; Draco?" he hazarded.

Draco nodded, pulling back and stretching out on the bed. "I used to watch it for hours when I was little." Harry looked confused. Draco smiled. "Here, watch;" he pointed at the ceiling and murmured "fly." and the constellation shimmered and then began to move as if it were, indeed, the core shape of a real dragon, flying.

Harry watched it, bemused. "That's pretty amazing, Draco."

Draco nodded.

"You know what's more amazing, though?." Harry purred.

Draco looked startled at the tone. "What?"

"_My_ Draco." Harry pounced, drawing Draco into a passionate kiss. Draco moaned into it, perfectly happy to be reminded of their original plans for tonight.

The still-fluttering constellation was rapidly forgotten til the next morning, when they woke to see it - and laughed.

~Fin~

* * *

The name of the constellation really _is_ 'Draco' - it is only the genitive form that is 'Draconis' - much as I like the sound of the latter.


	112. The Unspeakable and the Auror

**The Unspeakable (and the Auror)**

* * *

"So what have you been working on that's got you so worn?"

"I am afraid I can't tell you that, Auror Malfoy." Unspeakable Harry Potter responded, barely turning.

A few onlookers - though noting Unspeakable Potter's, indeed, very poor condition - nodded their heads in satisfaction as Auror Malfoy sneered and walked away without his answer.

Much, much later, when Harry was sprawled out across Draco's lap, and Draco was soothing the tension from Harry's shoulders as best he could, he asked again, his curiosity rearing its head.

"So, pet, what _are_ you working on lately? You keep coming home in _this_ condition, and really, I thought we had this clear; _I_ am the only person or thing allowed to wear you down so much." Draco asked archly.

Harry moaned. "Something unspeakably _boring_, that's all…" he trailed off, nuzzling Draco's shoulder. "Just trying to correct Masterson's latest idiotic fuck-ups until they _finally_ - we hope - fire him. Or he kills himself," Harry shrugged - a difficult proposition from here. "whichever; none of us really care any more."

Draco hummed. "Well, the next time you come home looking like this, the next morning you'll be calling in sick - even if I have to fuck you til you can't walk to be sure." he informed his lover calmly.

Harry tilted his head back, grinning. "Sounds good to me, love . . . except…" he trailed off.

"What?" Draco demanded, after a long pause.

"'Even if'?" Harry quoted. "You mean that you _won't_ 'fuck me til I can't walk' _unless_ I come home like this? Shouldn't I be getting a reward for _good_ behaviour? Well, in that case… I'll have to take advantage today, won't I?" he added, leaning over Draco, whose eyes were glinting with a wild fire.

"Well… How about '_especially_ if'?" Draco proposed. "'Take advantage' away, love."

~Fin~  


* * *

Er, this one was inspired loosely by someone asking me to write something for the prompt 'Unspeakable' - the job, not the definition. Unfortunately, that was actually a request for a Severus/Harry story - I'm pretty sure that WynterRavenHeart doesn't actually like Draco, so... I didn't think I was going to be able to get anything for that prompt - we know jack about what Unspeakables do - but this came to me while I was walking the dog.

On a happier note - today is my awesome beta's birthday!


	113. The Point

**The Point**

* * *

"What's going on!" Ron bellowed, thumping his fists against the slightly shimmery barrier between him and his best friend.

Hermione grabbed his forearm nervously, watching the spectacle unfolding before them.

Within another few moments, Malfoy had disarmed Harry, the light sword he'd been wielding flying across the room and bouncing off the barrier before Ron and Hermione.

"That would be why we are using a barrier." Lucius Malfoy informed them smoothly, tapping his cane on the floor.

Harry's pained hissing suddenly became audible, and Lucius snorted as he used the toe of his supple fencing boot to flip the rapier into his hand. He pointedly turned his back to the young men. Draco was now fussing over Harry, apologizing for hurting him and pressing a kiss to the red mark on the back of his hand.

Hermione tightened her grip, hoping to keep Ron from doing something stupid. It didn't _work_, but as he took a single step, Lucius struck him in the stomach with the flat of the sword, winding him.

Harry forced down a laugh as he tugged Draco into an embrace. "Just a little lesson in swordsmanship from a pair of experts." he assured Ron, grinning and leaning his head against Draco's cheek.

Draco chuckled. "I'm hardly an expert, lover. My Father is, but not me."

Lucius raised a brow. "Indeed. Also, not to trouble you, but could you possibly be slightly less demonstrative?"

"Severus would tell you not to bother asking." Draco said, snorting.

"You were doing . . . _that_, in front of Professor Snape?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Harry blushed, turning his face into Draco's neck. Draco laughed, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. "We did, er, slightly _more_ than that, in front of Severus." Draco explained. "He was even less enamoured of our 'ridiculous behaviour' than Father."

~Fin~

* * *

This one _might_ have been partially inspired by one of the two 'Zorro' movies I watched the weekend I wrote it - and another one involving swords, which will be up in two days.


	114. Lost Luggage

**Lost Luggage**

* * *

Harry was looking at the map Hermione was holding when he caught a flash of very angry blond out of the corner of his eye. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "I'll… be right back." Harry sighed.

Ron was taken aback, but Hermione giggled slightly, nodding.

Harry strode off, intercepting his lover . . . thankfully _before_ he reached the desk. "Dragon, lovely, let me deal with the nice people working for the very _Muggle_ airline, _please_?" he murmured into Draco's ear, leaning into him.

Draco sighed, but sank into Harry's embrace. He was still scowling, but Harry decided to take it as a victory anyway - a necessary habit with Draco.

Harry kissed Draco's cheek before releasing him and heading to the counter. He caught sight of a scowling man glaring at them over his son's head and felt a frisson of annoyance - and then a slight flare of hope that the man wouldn't approach Draco.

"Excuse me." Harry tapped his fingers on the counter. The young man looked up at him, brows raised. "My lover appears to be lacking his luggage." he spoke calmly, but firmly.

The man blinked at him. "Not to disappoint you, but, you know, that is actually, generally, somewhat . . . expected?" he said, a hint of laugh hidden in his tone.

Harry sighed, leaning against the counter. "Yeah, I know. On the other hand," he held out a hand to indicate his now-sweetly-smiling lover, who was speaking to the scowling man.

The man looked at Draco, then back to Harry. "Ah." He nodded, before Harry could say anything else. "I'll see what I can do for you. I'll let you know when I locate it, go ahead and wait with him."

Harry grinned. "Thanks. I'll try and, er… Keep him in check."

The clerk snorted. "Thanks."

~Fin~


	115. Riposte

**Riposte**

* * *

Draco ducked Harry's wild swing with a touch of anxiety, but no true difficulty - he was thankful for the charms that kept the swords from causing any true harm, though.

As he straightened, he levelled a reprimanding look at his lover over the guard of his own sword. "That was weak, uncontrolled and emotional." he scolded, bringing his blade down and around to sweep Harry off his feet with the flat of it.

Harry scowled and flipped up to his feet, not losing his grip on the hilt of his sword. Draco nodded, sending Harry a slight smile of praise for remembering his training.

Harry set himself, made a single, aborted attempt at a lunge, then restrained himself, waiting for Draco to make a move instead.

Draco nodded again, pleased, and lunged himself, his sword headed straight and true for Harry's chest. Harry performed a flawless riposte.

Draco gasped, twisting his wrist to slide the attack away harmlessly. "That was fantastic!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Harry moved his sword aside. "Really?" he asked, looking down, unsure.

Draco's smile turned from prideful to soft and affectionate, and he dragged Harry towards him by the wrist to kiss him sweetly. "Absolutely." he breathed.

~Fin~


	116. The Importance of Knocking

**The Importance of Knocking**  
or: Traumatised

* * *

Ron opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He supposed he might just be too shocked - and traumatised. Definitely traumatised. He wished he could recall how to shut the door . . . or his eyes.

Eventually, of course, the couple noticed him… At least, _Draco_ did. Harry was a little . . . busy. Ron promptly tried to blank that thought out, trying to remember the mechanics of closing his eyes, as his best friend climbed to his feet and- Oh. He wasn't moving so that Draco could do his trousers up again. Another visual he _really_ hadn't needed there!

Ron whimpered, his eyes finally - mercifully - sliding shut and blocking out everything save the after-image of his best friend on his knees and… Merlin. Sucking off Draco Malfoy. Ron banged his head on the doorframe.

Draco laughed. "Is your friend all right there, darling? He looks a little, er…"

"Traumatised." Ron supplied.

Harry laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Not to be insensitive to your pain, mate," Harry stifled a chuckle, "but… Heard of knocking, have you? Lovely new custom. Saves the eyes, you might find - and some embarrassment. Mostly yours, looks like."

Ron opened his eyes and glared, weakly. "Yeah, well. I knocked. And- _Merlin_, but… I'm fine with you two, but I _never_ needed to see that. Ever!"

Draco approached them, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist lazily and propping his pointy chin on Harry's shoulder. "Yes, well, Weasley, it was hardly in _my_ life-plans _either_, so a little less of that, if you please." he sniped, his tone completely at odds with his posture and expression.

Harry flicked his nose before Ron could say anything - assuming that he could have formulated an appropriate response - and Draco twitched at the silent scold. "Sorry, Weasley." He rolled his eyes. Harry sighed, smiling slightly.

~Fin~


	117. Hospital Policy

**Hospital Policy**

* * *

"I need to see _my son_." Lucius forced out, almost hissing, as he loomed dangerously over the orderly barring his path. The man sneered at him, and Lucius felt a frisson of ever-deepening infuriation with the man.

Before Lucius could continue, a messy head poked out the well-guarded door. "Eh… Roberson, was it? Where is Lucius, he should have been h- Oh. Lucius. Why are you out here?" Harry asked.

Lucius glared at the orderly, who was gaping at them both.

"You prevented my fiancé's Father from coming back the moment he arrived?" Harry snapped, holding the door open. "Lucius, how long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes." Lucius' voice was icy and clipped.

Harry drew himself up. "I believe your hospital has a policy about family members visiting, and I would have you repeat it for me were I not so rushed. Rest assured I will be speaking to the Administrator. My fiancé is entitled to have both me and his Father present while he is waiting to be given his latest treatment."

Harry stalked away, leading Lucius to Draco's room, without giving the man a chance to respond, and Lucius found his estimation of Harry rising yet again.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this one while watching an episode of 'Miami Medical' . . . I know, odd, right?


	118. The Cat in the Closet

**The Cat in the Closet**

* * *

"-co… Darling, please… Let me in . . . come out of there, anything!" Harry was pleading with . . . a closet?

"Harry, mate… Er, why are you begging a closet to come out?" Ron asked bluntly. Hermione elbowed him, but he shrugged her off as Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Not the closet. It's Draco. He won't come out . . . he's crammed himself up in the corner of the shelf up at the top where I can barely reach anyway, and he scratches anyone who tries to get him down." Harry looked dejected. "I knew he was upset, but I… I just want him back with me. I need him." his voice trailed into a whisper.

Hermione blinked at him, taken aback, but Ron just stepped forwards, resting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "'s'alright, mate. He'll come out, he's just bein' a prat."

Harry laughed. The sound was almost a sob, but before Ron could try anything else, a tousled platinum-blond head peered out of the closet. Draco looked almost . . . wounded. "I'm so sorry, love. I- I thought you would be upset with me…"

Ron hushed Hermione and dragged her gently out of the bedroom, leaving the two men alone to patch things up.

Harry was smiling softly at Draco as Ron closed the door. Seconds later, Ron was smothering a laugh as he heard a loud 'smack' sound.

"What was that for!" Draco demanded, cupping his slightly red cheek and throwing Harry an aggrieved look.

"You seriously thought I would be angry with you for that! You couldn't possibly have done anything to stop or change it! I thought you were angry with me!" Harry yelled.

Draco took a shaky breath, then cupped Harry's face. "Oh, love… I've been so stupid . . . thoughtless, haven't I?" he murmured, brushing a kiss across Harry's lips.

~Fin~

* * *

One of the weirder ones, even for me, I know... Oh, and, in my head, they were both upset because one of Draco's crazy relatives attacked Harry - Draco was upset because _his_ family attacked Harry, and Harry because he fought back against Draco's family.


	119. Roar

**Roar**

* * *

Ron and Hermione were greeted cordially enough by Draco - though it _was_ a touch strange that Harry didn't meet them himself - and were shedding hats and coats when a bone-vibrating _roar_ echoed down the stairs.

"W- What the bloody hell was _that_?" Ron stuttered, shaken and wary. After all, you never knew, with Grimmauld.

Draco, however, just sighed at the noise. He shrugged carelessly. "Harry's been a little frustrated lately." he explained, the epitome of calm. "Sometimes, when it gets _very_ bad, he shifts and lies around in his lion form for a while. Says it makes him feel better."

~Fin~


	120. Patience

**Patience**

* * *

Harry yanked his hand back, hissing in pain. _Note to self,_ he thought, _don't do that again._

He bit his lip thoughtfully, watching the closed - and _locked_, obviously - door.

"Draco?" he called.

The only discernible answer was a huff.

Harry sighed. "C'mon, pet. Open the door." he cajoled, leaning closer, but very carefully _not_ touching it. Waiting.

Ten minutes later, his patience was rewarded. Draco muttered the counter for 'Obfirmo Aduro'.

Harry opened the door warily, prepared for Draco's temper. What he _got_ was an armful of teary blond. Harry sighed in sympathy, cradling Draco close in a supportive embrace.

~Fin~

* * *

Reusing an old spell of mine - though it was only mentioned, previously. It is a nasty locking spell. From the Latin: Obfirmo - to lock, and Aduro, burn.

It burns anyone who tries to open the door that is locked - mildly at first, and with small amounts of time, more strongly as you try again or if you refuse to let go. The spell was originally created for and used in (or at least mentioned in) 'Colloportus' - that would be #52.


	121. The Battlefield Reveal

**The Battlefield Reveal**

* * *

"Will you just _listen_ for once and _get down_!" Draco snapped, voice a hiss, straining to be a yell. _Would_ have been, save for the battle and his wariness.

Hermione looked up at the blond, who was wild-eyed, his hair tousled and his clothing in disarray. He looked nothing like the Draco Malfoy she knew from school.

Her silent non-resistance allowed him to pull her down behind the remains of a fallen tree and some shapes she refused to recognise as dead people. From both sides.

"Please pull this off, baby…" Draco murmured, looking over the makeshift barricade. Hermione glanced at him, wondering if he even knew he was speaking aloud.

Just as she gathered her courage to ask - if he knew, if he was all right, why he had saved her - a fiery blast lit up the night, throwing debris and more of those shapes wide.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked, the sound lost amongst those from falling rubble.

Draco didn't startle, but he was now biting his lip, eyes damp. Moments later, he breathed a quiet sob.

"Hush. I'm fine, sweetheart." a very familiar voice murmured from Hermione's other side. Draco threw himself into Harry's - bloody, dirty and singed - embrace.

Harry let out a sound that Hermione suspected was intended to be a laugh, and tightened his grip around Draco, sinking to the ground.

Draco buried his face in the shoulder of Harry's robes, and Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his head, murmuring something too quiet for her to hear.

Hermione was glad - she already felt as if she were intruding, though she had, moments ago, been half-convinced that Draco was still fighting for their enemy.

"Love you, my own." Harry said softly. Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes at the raw emotion in his voice.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was written while I watched - and partially inspired by - the movie Valkyrie.


	122. First Abraxan Ride

**First (Abraxan) Ride**

* * *

"Er, Dragon, I'm really not sure about this…" Harry murmured.

Draco turned to look at him. And laughed. "After everything, everything you've done, everything you've faced, you're nervous about a _horse_?" he asked, voice incredulous.

Harry flushed. "Well, for one thing, it's not exactly a _normal_ horse - I don't know if you've noticed, but these Abraxans are approximately the size of _elephants_! Normal horses are big enough, why do I have to start with _these_?"

Draco laughed again. "Because these are _Malfoy-bred_ horses - the _breed_ is Malfoy-created. Don't worry, love - I'll be right here; and they're well trained. You'll do _fine_, I promise you, all right? Come on, you rode a _hippogriff_ when you were _thirteen_; this'll be easy in comparison! They even _like_ being taken out; and animals love you anyway."

Harry blanched.

Draco put a hand up around his shoulders. "Calm down, love; we'll start out slow til you're comfortable - we don't even have to _fly_ today, if you aren't ready yet."

Harry felt silly, but whined, "Promise?"

Draco nodded. "Promise, love." He lead Harry, freshly assured, towards the stables. The pair of horses Draco had saddled and ready called out, excited to hear the two men approaching.

~Fin~


	123. Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

"Harry! Harry… Where've you _been_?" Hermione's surprise turned into a shrill demand.

Harry winced at the tone. "I've been . . . around. Busy." he evaded.

Hermione looked worse in a temper than Ron, now, Harry noted.

Ron draped an arm around her shoulders to quiet her. He looked a good deal calmer, to Harry's relief.

"You know, I expected this to be the other way around." Harry mumbled absently.

Ron squeezed Hermione, quelling her next explosion. "What, mate?"

Harry chuckled. "I expected _you_ to blow up. No offence, mate." he added quickly.

Ron laughed. ""None taken. Things've, well . . . _changed_, a bit, while you've been away."

Hermione threw him off and glared. "Changed! _Changed?_"

Harry shrank back warily. "Things've changed with me, as well. You know… Er, the _quest_, and all. More'n that, actually, but I'd like you to stop shrieking."

Hermione puffed up, but before she could yell, she started shaking as cold rolled over them.

Harry dropped, rolling and twisting until he was standing by Ron's side, not exactly _unfazed_, but certainly far less bothered than he would have been before.

As the dangerous figures swept closer, Harry heaved a sigh - oddly - before casting his Patronus.

Ron cast his own, Hermione a beat after him, then they froze as Harry's Patronus spread wide wings, circled the clearing, and _shrieked_ silently, forcing the Dementors away.

Harry stepped away to pet the Drake's nose, then turned to face his old best friends as it dissipated. "Yeah, this'd be one of those things." he explained awkwardly.

"Do you mean me, or the Patronus, lovely?" Draco asked, slipping out of the woods and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

Harry laughed, tilting his head back onto Draco's shoulder. "Aren't they one and the same, Drake? You protect me, make me feel safe." he murmured fondly.

~Fin~

* * *

One of a couple I wrote around this time focusing on Patronuses. Er, the characterization . . . well, figure, it is after most of the events of DH, only Harry took his lover, not his two best friends, with him on his 'quest'. I think that, given that particular turn of events - however twisted it might be from canon - everyone would change - they would _have_ to. Oh, and I was not in a very Hermione-friendly mood, I suppose. That lasted for a few days, so if you're a big fan of hers, the next few drabbles might not be your cup of tea.


	124. Stubble

**Stubble**

* * *

Draco moaned, arching upwards in a movement of pure pleasure, as his lover's hot mouth caressed the tender skin beneath his navel.

A moment later the moment shattered as he thrashed, shrieking and pushing Harry away.

Harry obeyed the slightly painful insistence, and met Draco's eyes bemusedly.

Draco gasped, falling flat to the bed. "Gods, love. You need a shave." He paused, laughing, and Harry chuckled, lying stretched across him.

"Sorry, gorgeous. Forgot." Harry murmured, nuzzling Draco's ear.

Draco hit him. "You damn well didn't forget that time! Go!" he commanded, laying a ginger hand over his red, abraded neck.

~Fin~


	125. Meeting the GodWolf

**Meeting the God-Wolf**

* * *

"Remus, I- Just…" Harry trailed off, biting the side of his thumb. "Just be . . . oh… Nice, I guess. I don't know, that's so stupid."

Remus smiled warmly. "No, it's not, cub. And I will, don't worry. He loves you; he makes you happy - that's enough for me." he reassured, his voice soothing as ever it had been.

"Thanks, Remus!" Harry whispered, clutching his surrogate Godfather in a hard hug. "This means… Well. It means a lot… To me."

Remus hesitated briefly, then hugged him back. "I… I know, cub. I wish…" he trailed off. They both knew what he wished. "Well, we'd best get moving, eh? I'll bet he's just as nervous as you are, and we don't want to keep him waiting, do we?"

Harry chuckled wetly. Remus patted him on the back, offering a handkerchief. "No. No we do not. He _hates_ being kept waiting. Won't admit that he hates it more when _I'm_ late, though. He gets all worried, and that makes him . . . uncomfortable." Harry explained. "Stubborn bastard." he added, the fondness apparent in the words making Remus grin.

The grin returned when they finally arrived and a silver and black figure thumped solidly into Harry. The two boys looked . . . good, together. Happy. "You'd be pleased, Lily. And you and I, we'd get the impulsive boys set straight quick enough. He loves our little Harry, that's plain to see." he whispered into the wind.

Within a moment, Draco was inclining his head respectfully. "L-" Harry elbowed him. Draco glared briefly, but turned right back, polite smile firmly in place. "Hello, Remus. It is a pleasure to see you again." he said smoothly.

_Shades of his Father in this one. Not so hard, though, I think._ "A pleasure for me, as well, Draco." he replied, returning the nod.

~Fin~

* * *

This (and a couple of others, as well) was inspired by a reviewer - raindrops 28 - who asked me why I hadn't written one where Draco had to meet Sirius, or Remus. I wondered the same thing, as I love that topic, and the muse was off...


	126. A Changed Patronus

**A Changed Patronus**

* * *

Remus jerked upright at the tentative knocking, followed by the door creaking open and a familiar messy head poking through, equally hesitantly. _Merlin, I can't believe I fell asleep on my desk. Again._

"Oh, come in, Harry, I was just…" he trailed off, yawning.

Harry raised a brow. "Sleeping on your desk? You ought to rest more, Remus… And- I can wait, really it's- It isn't that important." Harry trailed off, his eyes betraying the obvious lie.

Remus shot Harry a look. "Sit down. I'm not going to go lie down anyway, so you won't be keeping me awake. Much, anyway." he laughed.

Harry hurried in, after a moment, shutting - and warding, Remus noticed with some surprise - the door and sitting before the desk.

Remus moved around his desk to the chair next to Harry. "So what is it, cub?"

Harry bit his lip nervously. "What does it mean when your Patronus changes? I mean, I remember you said something, but it's kind of fuzzy."

Remus quashed his immediately roused curiosity. "Your Patronus changing is triggered by a," _not severe_ "_significant_ change in personality, sometimes traumatic."

Remus paused. "That's- Well. It's overcomplicated and not terribly informative. Your Patronus represents what makes you feel safe - what you _feel_ defends you. It changes to reflect that."

Harry nodded. "So, it isn't . . . _bad_?" he asked quietly.

Remus smiled, "No. No, of course not, cub. It just means you've changed. Which _everyone_ does. Always. So…"

Harry chuckled. "Want to see it?" he asked. Remus nodded, and Harry grinned, casting his Patronus easily. Remus gaped at the huge creature filling the space.

"A… A dragon, Harry?" Remus was shocked. _**This** makes him feel **safe**?_

Harry flushed. "From, er… Draco, I think. My… My boyfriend."

Remus blinked, still shocked. Though… It almost made better sense, now…

~Fin~

* * *

One of two I wrote with this title, actually - but the other one is in the Severus/Harry series. This one sort of combined the 'Patronus' theme, and the '(god)parents finding out' theme.


	127. Best Behaviour

**Best Behaviour**

* * *

"Sirius, I really, _really_ want you to be nice…" Harry murmured hesitantly, looking wary.

Sirius snorted. "With that little-" he cut himself off. "Sorry, Harry. I'll- Well. I'll do my best, I promise. I don't want to make- I don't want to hurt you." he explained softly, grasping Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled. "I know, Siri. Thanks. It… I'm glad that you're trying . . . for me. It's just- You know Draco is really important to me, and I- I want-" Harry stammered into silence, flushing.

"All right, Harry." Sirius said, hugging him. "I know." _And I'll be nice. I will, I swear._

~Fin~

* * *

Another one of the meeting the (god)parent ones...


	128. The Speech

**The Speech**

* * *

Ron turned bright red, but forced himself to speak anyway. "He's- but he's not… Not gonna _hurt_ you, or . . . or make you do . . . anything, though, right? As long as he doesn't do that, or… As long as he keeps you happy, I'm okay with him. Right, Harry?"

Harry grinned, though he was blushing as well. "Yeah, Ron. And no, he wouldn't hurt me. Or, uh, make me do anything. And he does love me." Harry's smile turned sappy.

"Thanks." Harry paused, "Only; you ever give me another 'I'm your big brother' protective speech that makes me sound like a girl? I'll hex you, right, mate?"

Ron looked confused for a long moment, then he flushed, grinning. "Alright. I'll try - kinda har-" Harry slid off his bed to hit Ron over the head, "Sorry! _Sorry!_" Ron yelled, ducking and covering his head. "You aren't a girl, mate! I got it, I got it!"

Harry retreated, hopping back onto his bed. He snorted. "No, 'm not - and don't forget it again, alright?" he snapped, with a small grin.

Ron shook his head. _Slytherins are getting to him._ He grinned back. Made him happy to see _Harry_ happy, even with the Slytherin git.

~Fin~

* * *

I guess I just felt like making Ron be the supportive one? Tomorrow's drabble will be similar to this one.

On another note . . . looks like the daily updates will be stopping after #130 goes up.


	129. Confidant

**Confidant**

* * *

When Harry came back to the dorms - at three o'clock in the morning, roughly - he was grinning absently, though he looked tired.

He walked obliviously past Ron, a foot away, tucking his invisibility cloak safely in his trunk before dropping onto his bed. He jumped, with a stifled noise Ron had no intention of saying sounded like Ginny, shrieking. Made Ron glad he'd just cast a Silencing charm, though.

"Have fun . . . with . . . somebody?" Ron guessed. Harry winced - he'd been right!

Harry bit his lip. "…yeah. I did." he admitted sheepishly. Suddenly he went slightly panicky. "Hermione doesn't know, does she?"

Ron shook his head. "She's never down so late, and I haven't told her anything."

Harry sighed. "Good. I mean, she…" he trailed off, not quite sure what to say after that.

Ron smiled reluctantly. He certainly understood. "I . . . I won't tell her anything. Not til you're ready." he reassured his best friend.

"Thanks." Harry murmured.

"I still want to know, though. If… If you can tell me. I think- Someone ought…" Ron suggested hesitantly.

Harry paused, but nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah, I suppose. You, er… You won't freak out?" he pleaded.

Ron paused, thinking about it. "I'll try not to."

Harry nodded, taking several deep breaths and pulling his pillow to his chest. He mumbled something into it, _barely_ audible; but Ron had heard, all right.

Ron took several deep breaths, himself. "You're . . . _dating_ . . . Malfoy? Draco pain-in-the-arse Malfoy?" he asked, carefully calm.

Harry nodded, his face dipping below the pillow as if it were a shield.

"Okay." Ron said, half-surprising even himself.

Harry took a shaky breath. "O-okay?"

Ron nodded once, sharply. "You've been sneaking out, nights, precisely like this, for two months. He must be more than he acts 'round us if you've stood him that long, so… Okay."

~Fin~


	130. First Date II

**First Date**

* * *

"There. Now you look _perfect_." Hermione told him in satisfaction - and maybe a touch of well-deserved pride, she thought. Moments later, she heard the expected knock, and she rushed downstairs to answer it, grinning.

She ended up standing to one side, exasperatedly watching the boys manoeuvre around each other warily. She shook her head, sighing.

While Harry blushed and looked at the floor, with an occasional glance upwards to Draco, sweeping him from head to toe, Draco stood stock still, apparently just . . . looking.

Finally Hermione's patience gave out. "Oh, for goodness' sake! Say something! Six combs _died_ to make him look presentable, the least you can do is appreciate it!" she told Draco firmly.

Draco looked at her, his lips twitching into a miniscule smile. "I do. Come here, please, Harry." he instructed tentatively.

Harry paused, but did as he was bid, and Draco suddenly pushed his hands into that mass of black hair that was usually also a mess of tangles. He stroked his fingers through it gently, but with each pass Harry's hair grew wilder, until eventually it was back to its usual state.

Draco cupped Harry's face in his palms. "_Now_ you look perfect." he breathed happily.

~Fin~  


* * *

Sorry this is so late - the power went out here, this morning, for _hours_! No power = no internet = no posting. *sad face* Anyway, remember, this is the last scheduled daily update, but they will likely be back in the not-too-distant future!


	131. Pansy's Discovery

**Pansy's Discovery**

* * *

Pansy flounced huffily down a fourth floor corridor - she'd been _attempting_ a satisfying vent about Draco's absolute inconsiderateness when Bulstrode had yelled at her and pushed her out of their dorm.

Pansy paused, hearing a quiet thump. She perked up slightly- That was _Potter_! "Malfoy!" he snarled.

Pansy inched to the slightly ajar door she had just passed. She peeked cautiously, wondering how they'd met _here_, and what they were arguing about - not that they really _needed_ a reason, and it always came to the same old insults.

She barely restrained a shriek when she saw them - though she wasn't sure whether it was outrage, fury or…

Draco had Potter pressed up against the teacher's desk, hard, his hands pinned behind his back. Pansy would almost have been delighted by this, if not for . . . _other_ obvious facts.

Potter was shirtless, and his snarl had obviously _not_ been anger - or, at least, the anger wasn't what Pansy had thought.

Harry took a breath that hissed through his teeth, his head falling back, and Pansy flinched away. "_Draco_…" he rumbled. "Draco… _Plea_- Oh!" he yelped, shuddering before sliding flat onto the desk.

Draco smirked, releasing Potter's arms and leaning down to trace the - surprisingly defined - lines of Potter's muscles with his tongue.

Pansy's fingers tightened on the doorframe and she leaned in, teeth set in her lip as she denied the rush of warmth gathering low in her belly at the sight of them.

Draco unfastened Potter's jeans, biting at the slight swell of muscle just above them.

"Draco," Potter murmured quietly, stroking Draco's hair . . . lovingly. Pansy gasped, finally backing away, her eyes damp. Fast as she left, however, she still heard Draco's response.

"Oh… _Harry_…" he purred, and Pansy had _never_ heard such emotion in his voice, not in sixteen years.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated this! I won't be going back to daily updates just yet, but I will most likely be updating sporadically for the next couple of weeks. This one has actually been waiting for me to finish/polish it since the first of July, as have a couple of others, but apparently the part of my brain that works on drabbles was away indefinitely.


	132. The Bloody Panther

**The Bloody Panther**

* * *

Narcissa startled, hearing an echoing thump and drawn-out scraping sounds carrying to the sitting room. She was further surprised as her son froze only momentarily before jumping to his feet and running for the front door.

Lucius' brows rose, and he looked after Draco. He stood, offering her his arm courteously, and followed him. When they reached the foyer, Draco was opening the door - he must have sped through the locking charms.

A pile of fur was oozing blood on the snowy marble of their wide porch, and Draco dropped to his knees and sunk his fingers into the fur, letting out a tortured noise.

Narcissa blinked, tightening her grip on her husband's arm as they came closer, curious and concerned.

"Oh... Oh, _darling_..." Draco muttered, his usually smooth voice rough with unshed tears.

It was that, more than anything else, which decided her. Her baby was upset, and if she could help to fix it, then she would. "Draco, my darling. Is there anything-" she broke off, "Lucius, help Draco bring his . . . panther, properly inside - then go fetch the box of healing salves from my simple room. Sweeting," she caught Draco's attention, "I can try and Heal-" she wasn't sure how to finish.

Draco looked up at her with wide, surprised eyes. "...thank you, Mother."

Lucius hesitated briefly before striding forward, seizing the creature gently behind the shoulders and helping his son carry it inside - carrying charms could worsen existing injuries.

Narcissa nodded in approval as she shut the door and proceeded to join her family on the floor, disregarding the blood seeping into her delicate blue silk dress.

"Harry... Love, please be all right." Draco murmured.

Narcissa froze, but decided to wait to inquire. Draco was rather upset at the moment, and there was work to be done.

~Fin~

* * *

Daily updates will resume as of today, and last for ~two weeks, hopefully - of course, as always, possibly longer. We shall see.


	133. The Last Potter

**The Last Potter**

* * *

"Harry Potter!" a reporter was running to catch up with them.

Harry would have ignored the incorrect summons, but he knew that would make it worse. He sighed heavily. He'd been dreading this all through their honeymoon - or rather, he _would_ have been, if Draco hadn't been doing such a bang-up job of distracting him.

Draco took Harry's hand in a firm, reassuring grip with a small smile, and they turned to face the reporter - only now there were roughly twenty.

"It's Malfoy." Harry spoke calmly.

The reporters looked confused. They _knew_ who Draco Malfoy was, and why he was with Harry Potter.

After long moments of uncomprehending silence, Harry sighed again, catching sight of Draco's smirk and rubbing his temple. "Sorry, love." Draco murmured, shrugging.

"My name. It is now Harry James _Malfoy_." Harry corrected.

There was a collective gasp - despite the fact that it had been officially announced _before_ their wedding.

"But- but- You're the very _last_ Potter! You _can't_ take the Malfoy name, you- You just _can't_!" a young woman pleaded.

Harry growled at that, his hand tightening around Draco's more slender one - Draco was effectively the last of the Malfoys, as Lucius refused to remarry after Narcissa's death.

He smiled tightly. "Well, how 'bout it, Draco? Shall we change our name to Evans?" he asked impishly.

Draco's brows rose, but he played along. "Fine with me, love."

There were gasps, and a few mutterings that threatened yelling.

Harry cut them off. "The Potter name will die with me, one way or another. I am still from an old family, and I have married into another."

Draco grinned, listening to Harry remind their audience of a practise he had been surprised he _needed_ to tell his fiancé. "In accordance with Wizarding tradition, we _chose_ our married name."

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so, much as I love the fics wherein the boys combine their last names, I really don't like most hyphenated names much in reality, and I was considering the likelihood of Harry wanting to do such a . . . well, it's a rather pretentious sounding thing to do (Malfoy-Potter? Or vice-versa.). I also thought he might be happy, as an adult who's spent years dealing with the nonsense that comes along with his name, to change it.

Well. That was _far_ too much explanation, but there we are. I blame it on sleep deprivation, and I may come and revise this note in horror tomorrow. Sorry!


	134. Picnic Folly

**Picnic Folly**

* * *

Draco was moodily looking over the immaculate lawn when Harry entered the room, carrying a basket. His grin faded at Draco's obvious discontent.

"What's the matter, darling?" Harry asked, setting the basket aside to approach the window-seat.

Draco didn't turn, simply gesturing outside. Harry remained puzzled. Draco scowled at the currently-fogged panes. "It's raining."

"…yes?" Harry replied, still not quite sure what had so upset Draco. "What of it?"

Draco finally looked at Harry, tilting his head, obviously exasperated. "Harry. Love. It. Is. Raining." he enunciated clearly. "There shall be no picnicking on the grounds today. Just when you finally had me excited about it." he added near-silently.

Harry bounced in place, grin restored to its former glory. "Is that all?" Draco glared. "I mean," Harry amended hastily, "that of _course_ we'll have the picnic I promised!"

Draco seemed unconvinced. "I am not having a picnic _in the rain_, no matter how much I love you, Harry."

Harry was solemn, but undeterred, and took Draco's hands. "Will you just come? Please, darling?"

Draco stood. "What-"

Harry interrupted. "You won't get wet, I swear."

Draco raised a brow, but nodded. Harry smiled softly, nodding back, and retrieved the basket. "All right! Close your eyes?" Draco rolled his eyes before obeying.

The familiar feeling of Side-Along Apparition followed, then Harry steadying him. Draco identified outdoor air, and the sound of rain, but he was, indeed, not getting wet.

"I thought you wanted a Muggle picnic?" Draco asked.

"I do. Look." Harry instructed, stepping away. Draco did, gasping at the torrents of water circling them, lit with remnants of warm autumn sunlight.

"I thought the folly would be a nice compromise." Harry explained, resting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Is it all right?"

Draco spun, smiling, and kissed Harry soundly. "It's perfect, love."

~Fin~

* * *

My beta wanted me to include a folly in _something_ I wrote. *shrugs* This came fairly easily. Oh, and she pointed out I should add this.

For those of you who don't know what a folly _is_; a folly is a piece of architecture, often designed to resemble something else - such as a Greek temple, or ruins of a tower, or a fancy Turkish style tent - that is generally either wholly decorative, or far more extravagantly designed than a building of its type usually would be. They are most well known, I believe, from estates in the UK, but are found in many other countries, including France, Italy and even a few in the USA.

If you want a longer explanation, any more information, or to see pictures, I recommend the Wikipedia article on follies.


	135. Binary Fission

**Binary Fission**

* * *

Harry tightened his grip around Draco's waist as his lover stiffened, tensing in rapidly-growing anger, but otherwise allowed his mind to wander as Draco took firm control of the group of reporters.

That made him consider… How very peculiar. Harry could have sworn there was only one of the blasted reporters a mere five minutes ago, when they were accosted by him. He - _they_ - seemed to have multiplied somehow, like an amoeba.

Ooh, he'd have to remember that to tell Draco, later… He would probably get a kick out of that. Harry tuned back in to the impromptu 'interview' and heard one particularly strident voice insisting they had a right to know where the couple lived.

Harry tuned back out, noting that Draco was restraining himself for now, and briefly amused himself by trying to come up with the best - that was, the _funniest_ - term for a group of reporters. Gaggle? Peck? Colony? Drove? Mob?

Draco's voice turned cold, and he informed the reporters that he was finished putting up with them, and that he and his lover were _leaving_. Before the reporters could protest, Harry nodded to them, with a wry grin, then Apparated himself and Draco home.

~Fin~

* * *

The inspiration for this one came from 'The Last Potter' - I had a few notes on reporters and Harry's thoughts of same that didn't fit well there, but I liked too much to discard entirely. Oh, and, again, I am indeed a huge science geek. Apologies. (Well. Not really. I'm cool with being a science geek, but I am sorry for working science geekery into my writing and words. I just can't resist sometimes.)


	136. The Rainy Day

One of several drabbles written from a list of possible titles my beta provided for 'Picnic Folly', which was my title. When I decided to stick with it, my beta suggested - as a joke, I think - that I could, maybe, in her words, 'take all the unused title suggestions and make new stories for them . . .', so I decided to try. The next three drabbles are from that title list.

* * *

**The Rainy Day**

* * *

Draco startled when he felt a chilled pair of lips press against his neck, but relaxed quickly, humming and leaning back against Harry's chest.

Harry chuckled into his ear, then straightened, moving a touch closer, making it easier for Draco to relax against him.

"Not like you, love, not noticing someone come in… Entranced by the rain?" Harry asked, before resting his chin on Draco's slightly mussed - and slightly damp - hair.

Draco huffed a laugh, shrugging slightly. Harry took that as assent - as much as he was likely to get, in any case.

"Have fun playing in it, pet?" Draco countered, sensing Harry's amusement.

Of course, this was Harry, and he rarely reacted like a sane person might. "Mm. Actually, I did, rather." he answered happily.

Draco laughed again, shaking his head.

"You've been out in it too, love." Harry pointed out. "Your hair's still damp." he added by way of explanation.

Draco tensed for a moment before relaxing. "Yes, well." Harry grinned, knowing, though he couldn't see Draco's face, that his lover would be blushing ever-so-lightly.

"It was chilly." Draco admitted. "But pleasant enough - with _dry_ clothes waiting inside."

Harry nodded. "And a cup of tea." he added knowingly.

~Fin~

* * *

Just as a heads-up, if anyone is interested, I posted a Harry/Tom - or Harry/Voldemort, whichever - one-shot yesterday, and I'm updating the Severus/Harry series of drabbles, as well as posting a Severus/Harry one-shot, today.


	137. Autumnal Picnic

**Autumnal Picnic**

* * *

Draco lay down, enjoying the rustle and slight crunch of the leaves that Harry hadn't cleared from under the light blanket. After a moment, he crossed his arms beneath his head - it wasn't perfect, but it worked.

Harry chuckled quietly, shifting the now-repacked basket from between them and stretching out on his side next to Draco.

Draco graciously ignored him, and Harry made a small, contented noise, stroking the curve of his lover's cheek.

"Good plan, then?" Harry asked, lying down and shifting so Draco could use his shoulder as a pillow.

"The best." Draco purred happily, eyes still closed.

~Fin~

* * *

Another one written to fit an alternate title for 'Picnic Folly'. Tomorrow's will be less fluffy and more . . . almost-smut.


	138. Close Your Eyes

**Close Your Eyes**

* * *

Draco's brows rose as he heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't look - though he did curse whichever of his ancestors had arranged the study so that one's back was to the door when seated at the desk.

"Har-" Draco began.

"Close your eyes, pet…" Harry asked, his voice a low rumble that sent shivers through Draco. A moment later, he realised he had obeyed instinctively, almost before he had consciously understood the words.

Draco scowled, on the off-chance Harry could see. "Harry, why-"

Harry's calloused fingers covered his mouth. "Shh… Just relax, pet." Harry coaxed, releasing him.

Draco took a deep breath, releasing it silently. He nodded.

Harry kissed his jaw, smiling against his skin, then straightened and slipped something made of soft, thick silk over his eyes, knotting it loosely behind his head.

Draco hissed, but after a moment, he forced the tension out of his suddenly stiff shoulders.

Harry hummed, tracing light patterns over Draco's neck before bending to kiss along the length of it.

Draco gasped as Harry breathed against the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear, trembling at the unexpected sensation. Harry chuckled throatily, then licked teasingly up the edge of Draco's ear before sucking on the lobe.

Draco arched against his chair, head falling back as he felt the rush of Harry's magic over his skin. As it faded, Draco realised his clothes had disappeared, and his skin was now pressed against the thick velvet of his chair.

Harry traced one hand down the centre of Draco's chest, scraping lightly with brutally short nails. Draco whined - a noise he might have been mortified to hear from his own throat, were he more self-aware at the moment - and Harry moaned, pressing his mouth to Draco's shoulder as he wrapped his hand around Draco's cock.

~Fin~

* * *

Another one written for an alternate title from 'Picnic Folly'.


	139. Silver Lining

**Silver Lining**

* * *

When Hermione settled on the couch, Ron didn't react. She'd just seen Harry off to detention . . . again. When she neither spoke, nor opened a book, he tore his focus from Quidditch Through the Ages.

Hermione looked surprised and pensive, fiddling with a quill.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I think there's something going on with Harry." Hermione replied, quickly enough. "I said I was sorry he had detention again - Professor Snape really was only being cruel this time-"

Ron interrupted, scowling. "Like always, greasy git. Detention with the _ferret_, too," he added distastefully. "least he actually _got_ detention, for once."

Hermione gave him a displeased look. "You're lucky _you_ didn't get detention!"

Ron flushed, looking appropriately sheepish.

Hermione continued. "In any case, all Harry said was that sometimes there's good in with bad. Isn't that odd, Ron?"

Ron was taken aback by Harry's - latest - odd behaviour, but didn't have any insights, so he shrugged, going back to reading.

* * *

Snape had set Potter and Malfoy to relabeling old jars of Potions ingredients.

Harry was humming slightly, tapping his fingers on the worksurface, Draco glaring at him intermittently.

After three labels, Draco had forbidden him to write any more, as his handwriting was atrocious - Draco's, of course, was impeccable.

After he'd mis-identified a further two for Draco to label, he was forbidden to do _that_, either, and now he just fetched the jars and put them back.

"What did you tell Granger and Weasley to explain your soppy expression?" Draco asked, as Harry carried away a large bowl of pig's eyes, a tiny jar of hen's teeth balanced on top.

Harry chuckled, sliding both containers neatly onto shelves, though logic dictated at least one should have fallen. "Just some nonsense about dark clouds and silver linings, love." he said. "What's next?"

~Fin~

* * *

Another one of those written for an alternate title from 'Picnic Folly'.


	140. Pretending

**Pretending**

* * *

Draco had been taught perfect poise since he could walk - that fact was all that saved him from a severe lapse in his speech.

Harry's eyes sparkled up at Draco through the shimmering shreds of his glamour - one Draco recognised. It would dissolve for those who _knew_ it was Harry under the nondescript exterior, or who knew Harry very well.

Draco raised a brow and cleared his throat pointedly. Harry was the only one in the crowd who deciphered the message, as intended, but he merely grinned, shaking his head as he dropped into a chair at the back.

He was still there when Draco wound his lecture to a close, growing slightly louder as he finished, so that his words could be heard over the sounds of people leaving.

Draco turned away, shuffling his notes back together. He was unsurprised when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he tilted his head to allow that familiar mouth to kiss along his neck in silent greeting.

"My husband's going to be very upset, if he decides to show up to one of my lectures again - despite my annoyance - and sees this." Draco said, with a hint of laughter.

Harry didn't suppress his own merriment so well. "Is that likely? Am I going to have a fight on my hands or something?"

"No." Draco answered. "I shouldn't think. He's busy today."

Harry grinned against Draco's neck. "I'm sure he wouldn't dare, after the last time, when you told him off so emphatically for attempting to distract you."

Draco hummed. "You obviously don't know my husband." he murmured, turning in Harry's arms and drawing him into a proper kiss.

"Sorry, love." Harry managed, somewhat muffled by Draco's mouth.

"Don't worry about it. Happy for the company." Draco responded between kisses.

~Fin~

* * *

Just a playful bit of fluff, there... Hope you enjoyed.


	141. Sweet Surprise

**Sweet Surprise**

* * *

Draco smiled when Harry settled on his lap, even though he _had_ been working, and happily accepted the offered kiss. When Harry pulled away, he noticed that one of his lover's hands was behind his back.

Draco's brows rose. "What've you got there, pet?"

Harry grinned playfully. "A _surprise_."

Draco hummed. "Really?"

"Close your eyes?" Harry asked.

Draco thought for a moment, then obliged. Harry nudged his lips with something, and Draco opened his mouth, unsurprised when the taste of chocolate exploded on his tongue.

"Need your opinion on this, if you please, love?" Harry asked, as Draco had expected.

~Fin~  


* * *

This is the last of the drabbles I wrote for my beta's alternate title suggestions. It amused me, after the fact, that I used the title of another in it - 'Close Your Eyes' of course.

**Heads-up** that there may be only a week more of daily updates, depending on whether or not I write any more drabbles before I reach the end of the ones I have already written. As always, you are welcomed to try and kick-start my muse's fancies.


	142. In Flagrante Delicto

This one was written to fill a prompt I offered - fairly randomly, I admit - to the person who left the 200th review on this series, on .

* * *

**In Flagrante Delicto**

* * *

Severus was not patrolling the corridors tonight, merely fetching a particular Potions journal from the library. As such, he was almost surprised to have inadvertently caught a pair of students.

Tucking the journal under his arm, Severus muttered the spell that would allow him to open the door soundlessly - therefore he could surprise the students engaged in rule-breaking without giving them warning - and promptly froze.

Severus had expected any number of things - he _had_ been a teacher for a long time, after all. He had certainly expected a scene much like this one, given the rather obvious, and easily identifiable - though somewhat muffled - sounds.

It had been surprising enough to see the Gryffindor scarf, just inside the doorway, and then the Slytherin tie, draped over the back of a chair, but recognising the unrepentant mop of hair that signified Potter's presence ratcheted up his shock immediately.

Worse yet, when the moans stopped, audibly catching in nervous throats, and the other student - who had evidently been sprawled on the floor beneath Potter, on the far side of the teacher's desk - rose to look at him.

Surprised, but familiar, grey eyes met his own from behind mussed, silky, platinum blonde hair, and Severus felt momentarily faint, wondering if he was having a nightmare.

Potter's recognition of Severus' presence, and the subsequent cursing, startled him out of his frozen shock, but all he did was sink into a nearby chair.

Harry bit his lip, torn between horror at being caught at all, and terror at _who_ had caught them. "He's going to _kill_ me!" he whispered, the loudest noise he was currently capable of, as Draco moved away from him and stood.

Harry sank into a ball as Draco warily approached their most fearsome Professor, who looked little better off than Harry himself.

~Fin~  


* * *

The reviewer was Doni, and her request was 'Snape finds out about the boys by either catching them at it, or puts together the clues'. It was fun to write, definitely a little different. Thanks for a great prompt, Doni!


	143. Cranberry

**Cranberry**

* * *

Harry looked up from his lunch, grinning. "Hey, Luna!" He beckoned her towards them, and Draco looked up.

"Hello." Luna said, swaying beside the table.

"Hello, Luna. Have a seat." Draco invited. Luna simply blinked at him, and Draco was hard-pressed to see the resemblance between this dreamy young woman and the fierce, blood-spattered creature he had seen on many battlefields.

Harry slid a chair out for Luna, and she shifted her gaze to him, seating herself.

"That's an, er . . . interesting scarf, Luna." Draco managed, swallowing any other, possibly . . . less-than-polite comments.

"Thank you." she replied graciously, over Harry's half-smothered giggling.

"Anything special about it?" Harry asked, as Draco waved their waitress over for Luna's order.

"No. I just like the colour." Luna nodded. "Of course, it is knitted from the fur of the Lokrish Zhat." she added matter-of-factly.

"Of course." Harry agreed, smiling.

"Are Lokrish Zhats, er, that shade . . . naturally?" Draco asked curiously.

Luna turned to face him, looking pleased. "Oh, yes! Only the fully grown females have cranberry-coloured fur, though. The males are a sort of maroon, and the juveniles are a sort of orangey-pink colour, with dark red spots."

Harry choked on his sandwich, but Draco only leaned in over the table. He tried not to actually _picture_ creatures with that colouring. "Do they have any special abilities?"

Luna nodded. "They're kind of like big cats, with tufted ears, and they can sense emotions. It's said that wearing their fur - spun, not their pelts - will heighten empathy. I haven't noticed anything, though."

Draco failed in his attempts not to picture the Lokrish Zhats, and made a face as he occupied himself with his grilled chicken.

"It's very well made." Draco finally offered, and was rewarded by a happy grin from Harry for his effort.

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

~Fin~

* * *

I hope I pulled off Luna - and the dynamic she and the boys might have - and I that... Well. I was about to say, 'that those creatures aren't too weird' but, Luna. So, I hope they are weird enough! (Oh, and a little tidbit, I think I made a face much like Draco when I was creating the Lokrish Zhats. A truly frightening image, methinks.)


	144. Tuxedo Troubles

**Tuxedo Troubles**

* * *

"Draco?" Harry called, voice muffled.

Draco hummed acknowledgement from the bathroom, where he was styling his hair, but made no further response.

"I think I need help with-" Harry broke off.

Draco paused in the doorway, smothering his laughter, and cleared his throat. "You've, er, you've never worn a tuxedo before, have you, pet?" he asked calmly.

Harry looked over at him. "No! What gave it away?" he said dryly.

Draco smiled. "Here, let me help."

Harry sighed in relief as, with a few deft movements, the desperately uncomfortable tux was neatened, straightened, and suddenly he could breathe properly again.

~Fin~

* * *

This was just scribbled down in my notebook when I was bored in a waiting room. As I have never worn a tuxedo before either, I hope my vague description works alright.


	145. Cold Comfort

My beta has supplied a list of titles for me to try writing drabbles to fit, as a new twist/challenge for me - this is the first of them. Be warned, it is sad. Despite that, though, I am rather happy with it - well . . . I like it and I am pleased with how it turned out, at least.

* * *

**Cold Comfort**

* * *

Hermione's hands twisted together as she stood over the sobbing form of her best friend, wanting to do _something_ but completely at a loss what she _could_ do. Harry seemed to be unaware of her presence, and Hermione eventually left.

Harry cradled one elegant, pale hand in his own, his tears splashing over the unblemished skin. If anyone had been present, they would have heard him murmuring the same plea, over and over. "Draco... Please, Draco... I love you, don't be dead..."

Harry reached up, hesitantly laying a hand against his lover's cheek. Fresh tears welled in his eyes. Draco's skin, often cool in life, felt almost icy now, and looked paler than it ever had before, with no blood to lend it colour.

The reason was obvious - a row of long, deep slashes carved into his slim chest easily visible, his mostly shredded robe discarded over a nearby chair.

Hermione had returned with support, hoping Remus could help her reach Harry, and the pair paused inside the door, watching.

Harry - his grief more restrained now, tears sliding soundlessly down his face - bent to kiss Draco's unresponsive, perfectly bowed lips.

Hermione stiffened, gasping, before taking a step toward the figures on the bed. Remus took her arm, hushing her and keeping her back.

"Oh, my own... Draco..." Harry breathed, barely a hairsbreadth from Draco's face. "I love you so much, my darling." He resettled himself, still clutching Draco's hand, and curled up on the edge of the bed, his face pressed against Draco's shoulder.

Remus tugged Hermione away. "Leave him be, Hermione. He needs time to . . . to say goodbye." his voice was thick.

"Remus!" Hermione protested quietly. "This isn't _healthy_!"

"No." Remus agreed, closing and locking the doors behind them. "There is nothing healthy about it, but Harry _needs_ this."

~Fin~  


* * *

As I was writing this, I could just see Remus remembering Sirius, and how he didn't even get this much of a chance to say goodbye...


	146. Charade

This is another one written to fit a title - though it is less sad, I swear!

* * *

**Charade**

* * *

"Potter." a dry, barely civil voice spoke behind him. Harry noted the rapidly-disguised resignation of the Ministry official with whom he had been conversing.

"Malfoy." Harry returned in kind, turning - no need to leave the other man at his back.

Draco raised one fine brow, obviously disdainful of . . . _something_. Harry glanced at himself, unsure what that might be.

As Harry opened his mouth to enquire what Draco might actually _want_ with him, he noted the official edging away, muttering excuses. Something that seemed to happen whenever he and Draco ran into each other at Ministry events - or anywhere public, really.

Harry tracked the official's retreat casually with his gaze. As Draco followed suit, Harry snorted. "Have you noticed how often that happens?" he asked.

Draco's brows rose. "What, particularly?"

Harry turned back to meet his eyes. "Oh, just anyone who happens to be speaking to one of us - or just nearby - suddenly recalling a pressing need to be elsewhere when the other appears." he explained casually, frowning.

"Indeed. We're terrifying, didn't you know?" Draco asked wryly.

Harry hid a laugh with practised ease. "See you at home, love?"

Draco smirked tauntingly, but his silvery eyes were affectionate. "Of course, pet."

~Fin~  


* * *

I hope that the situation I saw came across clearly - my beta was a touch confused, at first, so...

If I said anything completely goofy yesterday in my A/N, or in a response to anyone, I apologise for it, and blame it on my two hours of sleep yesterday night. If I said anything goofy enough that you have no idea what I meant, please let me know and I will attempt to interpret/rectify the problem.


	147. Whim

**Whim**

* * *

Draco knew he was being lazy, but he was on holiday, and, as far as he was concerned, he could lie in the sun for as long as he bloody liked.

Harry could spend all day playing in the water, but Draco was going to actually _relax_. He sighed contentedly, stretching and resettling himself on a blanket he'd brought specifically for lying on.

Draco heard Harry climb out and approach him. "I hope you know I have no intention of getting in that lake with you." Draco called.

Harry's answer, fortunately, betrayed a smile, rather than annoyance. "Happy where you are, then, love?"

"Indeed." Draco answered firmly. "I am perfectly content right where I am, and I intend to stay here til lunch."

Harry stopped at his side. "Are you sure?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

Draco opened his eyes, paused for a moment to appreciate the sight of a dripping wet Harry, clad only in swimming trunks, before replying, not unkindly. "Darling, I'm sorry, really I am, but yes, I am quite sure."

"All right, then." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, too."

Draco's eyes were closed again, but his brows drew together. "What in blazes are _you_ sorry for, Harry? I know you aren't sorry for-" Draco broke off, shrieking, as Harry's still very wet arms caught him up.

Harry was grinning madly at him.

Draco was still, thankfully, too shocked to struggle much. Harry carried him to the lake and jumped back in, grateful the shallows were deep enough he didn't have to paddle.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, but his irritation faded, against his will, as he saw Harry's gleeful expression. "Oh, all right. But just until lunch, mind."

Harry kissed him passionately in reward, and Draco was forced to consider the idea of giving in to Harry's whims more often.

~Fin~

* * *

So, this _would_ have been the last of the daily updates for now, but I wrote several yesterday, so they will be continuing for a _bit_ longer, at least. I'll keep them going for as long as I can, of course, so... We shall see.


	148. Stress Buster

**Stress-Buster**

* * *

"What's that?" Ron asked, without preamble.

Harry rolled his eyes, opening the door wider. "Hello to you too, Ron. I'm fine, thanks. It's been ages since we've talked, hasn't it?" Harry snarked as Ron stepped in.

Ron turned. "H'lo, mate. Glad to see you, an' all. What's that?" he repeated.

Harry sighed. "Draco." he answered, leading the way to the kitchen. "How've you been?"

"Fine. Mum's been after Ginny for grandkids, so I've got a bit of a break." Ron sounded relieved. "What's he doing, then?"

Harry laughed. "Playing the violin. He's actually quite good, but he doesn't like to admit he can even play. It's odd." Harry said, frowning slightly in puzzlement, waving Ron to a seat. "So, how's Gin taking the pressure? More to the point, how's Mark taking it?"

"Don't think he's gonna last, mate. He's terrified of Charlie, and he hasn't met Fred and George yet." Ron shook his head.

Harry smothered laughter. "Yeah, doesn't sound like a good match. Speaking of Charlie - he still with that bloke, er, Andrew?"

Ron nodded. "Yep. Mum's got him to agree to bring both of them over for Christmas this year. You and the ferret have to come too, so don't even think-"

"I thought we'd gotten past this." a cultured, long-suffering voice scolded from behind him, and Ron jumped.

Harry carefully smoothed away his grin. "Hello, love. Practice go well?" he asked, tilting his face up for a kiss as Draco passed him.

Draco obliged with a light peck. "I feel less like strangling my partners now, so I suppose I'll go back up to the study and look over some more of the contracts they sent." he sighed.

Harry nodded. "Good luck, then." Draco waved, heading to his study, munching the biscuit he'd presumably come to fetch.

~Fin~  


* * *

I was watching a programme in which I got to hear someone playing a Stradivarius cello, and I found myself wondering why I hadn't written more drabbles having to do with music, being a musician myself. After that, I couldn't resist the idea of Draco playing the violin, for some reason... So, here we are.

Oh, and I'll be going in for - outpatient, thankfully - dental surgery tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll update - and I may be loopy when I do - but I will get the drabble up, nonetheless.


	149. Potter's New Look

Thanks for the concern guys! And my surgery went fine, I guess - for a surgery. I spent two hours under anaesthesia, and there were seven hours between when my beta drove me to the hospital, and when we got home... Oh, and they gave me a substance I am moderately allergic to while I was unconscious and couldn't say so, and didn't talk to my beta about it first, though they were supposed to... Other than that, fine. No more flaky enamel, all fixed. Er, sorry for the ramble, there.

* * *

**Potter's New Look**

* * *

"Have you _seen_ Potter?" Daphne was saying quietly.

Draco paused, curiosity biting hard. By quirk of fate, _he_ hadn't seen Potter yet, and he was always eager to learn more about his nemesis.

Pansy giggled shrilly, and Draco winced. "Oh, _yes_! Who knew what he was hiding under those _awful_ clothes!"

Draco froze, wondering what the fuck had happened to his fellow Slytherins. Still chattering, the girls proceeded to breakfast.

"Draco? You alright?" Blaise asked, coming up beside him.

Draco nodded absently. "Yes... Just... thinking, Blaise." He quashed his puzzlement, heading in himself. Blaise seemed bemused, but followed automatically.

Draco carefully hid his niggling curiosity, not looking over at the Gryffindor table until he had made his tea, assembled his breakfast, and tasted both.

Potter was already there, as Draco had expected - Granger made sure neither Potter nor the Weasel were _too_ late to breakfast - at least on class days.

Well.

Draco knew what the girls had been so struck by, now. Potter looked . . . _good_.

He'd replaced his oft-repaired spectacles with a new, sleeker pair that framed his face far more attractively, showing those _eyes_ off to best advantage.

His hair was still a mess, but it now looked less like a mess that had killed his brush, and more like he'd just rolled out of bed - possibly someone _else_'s.

Most strikingly, however, he was wearing clothes that actually _fit_, for once in his life.

Not much could be done with the standard uniform, but Potter's must have been tailored to him, this year. His muscles - whether new or not - Draco expected not - were displayed quite well.

Draco shook off his preoccupation, staring down into his teacup with wide eyes. Oh, _no_. He was _not_ going to moon over Potter, just because he looked less like a _peasant_ this year!

~Fin~  


* * *

I thought that I hadn't written enough drabbles during the Hogwarts years, so . . . this was born, I suppose. That and - much as I like them - I may have read too many of the fics in which Harry suddenly realises that Draco is hot personified. (Oh, and, if you would like to read a longer one-shot on a similar topic, I recommend "Blue Jeans Harry" by Aja, on Astronomy Tower, found 'fictionalley-org/authors/aja/BJH-html' there.)


	150. Knackered

**Knackered**

* * *

Harry ducked into his tent wearily, then paused for a moment, unsure if he was going to keep his feet. After that moment, he managed to regain his balance, and made his way to the bed - thankful for magic, replacing the cot with a proper bed - his vision still blurry.

He toppled onto the bed, hitting with a heavy thump, throwing his arm over his face with an exhausted groan, feeling as though he were being dragged down.

"Hello, love."

Harry jerked upright - rather, he _would_ have, if he weren't so bloody _drained_. As it was, he made a strangled yelp, dropping his arm to his side and pushing up to see the person in his tent.

Draco was smiling at him fondly. A soft, personal smile that Harry knew most would never have been able to imagine on his face.

"Ohh. Hi, Dragon." Harry mumbled. "When'd you c'min?" he asked hazily.

Draco chuckled, moving to sit on the bed next to Harry. "About two hours ago. About half an hour after _you_ should have." his gaze was half sympathetic concern, half annoyance - though _that_ wasn't all directed at Harry.

Harry sighed, lying flat again. "Ambushed. Again. We really need to find the leak; I'm afraid more and more information is getting to our enemies. Sorry-"

Draco covered his lips with slim fingers. "Don't apologise. Is there anything more I can do to help?" he asked.

Harry hummed, closing his eyes for a long moment. "Maybe. I can't think of it just now, if there is, though." He forced his eyes open again, lashes fluttering briefly.

Draco nodded. "Sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake. You can let me know if you think of anything - _tomorrow_." he stood. "Just- Get undressed first, hmm?" he suggested, offering Harry a hand.

~Fin~

* * *

Yay! Another (though smallish) milestone!


	151. Dessert

**Dessert**

* * *

Draco had merely glanced up from his own dessert for a moment, but he found himself frozen, staring, as Harry tongued the strawberry cheesecake off of his fork, eyes closed in apparent bliss.

It was some time later when Draco finally managed to drag his gaze away from that extraordinary sight, and he looked warily over to his Mother.

Draco was somewhat surprised to see her smiling. Narcissa noticed the shift in Draco's attention moments later, and she looked back at him, and her smile widened, her ice-blue eyes going soft and warm at something she saw in his own.

~Fin~


	152. Tricks of the Trade

Probably another four days of daily updates, at a minimum. My muse seems rather to have abandoned Draco for the moment...

* * *

**Tricks of the Trade**

* * *

Draco barely kept his mouth from dropping open. "Let me make sure I have this straight... You keep- You _still_ carry your wand . . . in your _pocket_?" He had attempted to sound calm, but by Harry's startled jump, he might have failed.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Er... Yeah. I do." he paused, apparently gauging Draco's mood with caution. "Why?"

Draco sighed, putting his face in his hand for a moment. He straightened. "Allow me to demonstrate a more . . . convenient place to use. More _accessible_." Draco explained, flicking his hand. His wand, polished bright, slid out of its holster into his palm instantly.

~Fin~

* * *

I just kept thinking about how everyone - including me - writes them as using some sort of hidden holster in their sleeve for their wands, and, you know, it makes sense, but in the books, they keep their wands mainly in their pockets, so I was wondering where such a thing might come from, in the verse itself. My beta prompted me to write something for the title 'Pocket', and, while this didn't fit, precisely, it was inspired by that.


	153. Howl

**Howl**

* * *

The landscape painting hanging opposite their bed shook in its place as the walls reverberated from the sheer _volume_ of Harry's scream.

Draco, panting into his lover's neck, registered the sound, but was far too absorbed in pleasure to care much.

A beat later, Draco echoed it with his own howl of Harry's name, the reverberations joining the tail end of the previous scream.

As Draco allowed himself to collapse into a sprawl over Harry, they both began to laugh breathlessly.

A moment later, Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Always so _loud_, pet." he breathed into Harry's ear.

~Fin~


	154. Everything

**Everything**

* * *

Harry had been tapping his fingers on the desk for the past twenty minutes, but Draco was doing his level best to ignore the irritant - and _not_ snap at his lover for it. No matter how busy he was, he didn't want to descend to that level of dedicated - besides, he _knew_ Harry wasn't trying to be annoying, and would stop instantly if Draco complained.

"So... Draco?" Harry finally asked, absently.

Draco sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and diverting a touch of his attention from the contract he was reading over - looking through it for problematic clauses or loopholes, rather. "Yes, pet?" he responded, absently exasperated.

"Since you know _everything_ about the Wizarding World..." Harry continued innocently.

Draco froze. "Y_es_, pet?" he prompted, more warily.

Harry bit his lip momentarily, then leaned an elbow on the desk to get earnestly closer to Draco. "Why does Hogwarts require new students to have a proper Wizard's hat, when no one ever wears them? Not anymore, at least. I mean, I think we only wore them to - what, three Feasts? In seven years at Hogwarts?"

Draco's attention snapped to Harry, surprised at the question. And . . . well...

"I don't know, pet. Good question." Draco said faintly. "Tradition, I suppose."

Just as Draco suggested that, Harry jumped to his feet, throwing his arms over his head enthusiastically. "You _don't_ know? I finally found something about the Wizarding World that Draco Malfoy doesn't _know_!" he crowed.

Draco raised a brow, and Harry dropped back into his seat sheepishly, still grinning madly in his exuberance.

Draco couldn't keep an answering smile - a small one - from slipping onto his own face, just at the sight of Harry's . . . _glee_. He wondered absently how long his lover might have been trying to _find_ such a question to pose.

~Fin~

* * *

I was considering Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, and decided to use 'Hats' as a prompt word. That is where this drabble came from - rather random, I know.


	155. Amulet

**Amulet**

* * *

When Albus entered the makeshift Infirmary set up in 12 Grimmauld Place, he found Ron and Hermione standing on either side of Harry's bed, arguing over something.

When he came closer, he saw that the 'something' was a piece of jewellery around Harry's neck - an amulet of some kind. Apparently neither of them had ever seen it before. Hermione wanted it removed immediately, while Ron felt they ought to leave it til Harry woke and could be consulted.

As it didn't seem to harming Harry any further, Albus' impulse was to allow it to remain where it was. Still, just to be safe, he summoned Severus, and asked him to examine it for any dangerous magic.

Severus was decidedly displeased at the 'request', but he dutifully checked the jewellery, and declared it harmless.

Hermione, faced with Albus' twinkling insistence, finally gave in, though unhappily.

The next morning, when Albus, Hermione, and Ron went up to check on Harry, he was not only awake - and looking far better, at that - he had a guest.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the side of Harry's bed, holding his hand tightly and petting his hair. Harry was smiling back with surprising warmth.

"Er, hello."

~Fin~  


* * *

My brother recently bought me 'The Amulet of Samarkand', book one of the Bartimaeus Trilogy, and the book was lying next to me when I wrote this. No particular connection, save the 'amulet' bit.


	156. War Memorial

**War Memorial**

* * *

When Draco caught up with Harry, he was standing, arms crossed, glaring at a statue. Draco took a moment to control his amusement before approaching.

"Find something . . . off?" Draco asked carefully.

Harry looked at Draco incredulously, then gestured up at the monument that had so displeased him. "Just _look_ at the bloody thing! Could they have _gotten_ it any more wrong if they _tried_?" he demanded.

Draco looked up at the stone representation of his lover - supposedly a pose taken from the 'Final Battle between the Conqueror and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

"Yes, well... Be fair." Draco said reasonably, "None of the Ministry Officials were actually _there_; how could they be _expected_ to get the design correct?" _or realistic_, he added silently.

Harry didn't get angry at the reminder of the Ministry's total non-involvement, just sighed. "Could have done _something_ - asked someone who was _there_, perhaps?" Harry pointed out.

"Ah, but that would be far too logical. Not to mention requiring them to _admit_ they did nothing to help their 'Saviour'." Draco reminded.

Harry snorted petulantly, leaning into Draco's side. Draco smiled, pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Want to leave, darling?" Draco asked, squeezing Harry's shoulders encouragingly.

Harry sighed again. "I suppose. Probably ought to, before someone comes along and _recognises_ me." he added, annoyed.

Draco chuckled, but didn't comment, as they turned to leave the War Memorial park. They had already stopped to pay their respects at the individual memorials - erected for those 'major' deaths of the Battle - and the wall inscribed with the names of _everyone_ who had died there - even Death-Eaters.

Many had been surprised at that, but Harry himself had insisted that they deserved to be remembered as well. Fresh from the Final Battle, no one had argued over-long with the Saviour.

~Fin~


	157. Passion

A little different take here - I wanted something that was, perhaps, a bit less 'perfect' in terms of their relationship.

* * *

**Passion**

* * *

As she entered the house, Minerva was forced to duck. The object flew over her head, shattering against the wall. She straightened, looked down at the shards bemusedly for a moment, ears ringing with the sounds of two men arguing, before walking through the swinging door to the kitchen.

She was forced to move with rather more alacrity than she might have liked, dodging a serving platter thrown in the opposite direction.

Draco dodged it even more easily than she had, and snatched up a wineglass, hurling it at Harry, yelling at such volume that Minerva could not distinguish the words from the sharp echo in the room.

Harry scowled darkly, bellowing back and slamming his fist into the island, making the shards accumulated there jump.

Minerva finally got her bearings, and screamed at the top of her voice for them both to stop and calm down.

Draco was making a rather unsettling growling noise, and he prowled to the other side of the island - Minerva was grateful the thing kept them apart - bracing his own hands on it and snapping a retort.

Minerva collapsed into a chair, simply hoping they would tire soon. She ignored the memory of these young men, fighting back to back during the Final Battle - the only time she had actually _witnessed_ the by-then-renowned pair fighting together.

They had lasted the entire battle - hours long - almost tirelessly, and having fought in several battles that week, with little rest. They had been among the very few who had not collapsed when it was all over, as well.

Minerva startled, heart in her throat, as Harry leapt onto the island, but he simply pulled Draco close, sliding his legs on either side of Draco's slim waist.

Draco's back stiffened, but when Harry kissed him, he responded passionately.

~Fin~  


* * *

I just could definitely see them as the kind of couple who fights - really fights - sometimes for no reason whatsoever, and then just poof! Forgets about it in their... preoccupation. And, of course, totally shocks everyone else around them in their periodic overwhelming, passionate . . . distraction.


	158. Tension

**Tension**

* * *

Harry panted into his pillow, twisting his hands in the sheet beneath it in an attempt to direct his tension. "Ah! _Draco!_" ...it wasn't working very well.

"Shh..." Draco soothed, stroking his hip with slightly shaking fingers.

"Shush, Harry... Love... I've got you..." his voice was almost as shaky as his fingers, but the words still helped Harry ground himself, forcing his muscles to relax and squinching his eyes shut.

"There, done!" Draco sounded relieved, and Harry sighed, truly relaxing.

Draco's fingers drew, feather-light, over the neat new row of stitches gracing Harry's lower back, holding together a once-gaping laceration.

Harry breathed deeply for a few minutes, calming himself further, and Draco waited patiently, stroking his back soothingly.

Finally Harry turned over - slowly and gingerly, but without aid - to look up into Draco's face, which, as he'd feared, was tight with his own tension. "I'm sorry you had to do that, Dragon." Harry mumbled miserably.

Draco, after a moment's consideration, smacked Harry's shoulder in reprimand. "It's not your fault healing spells won't work on you any more." he reminded his lover firmly.

Harry didn't look any happier.

"Fuck this." Draco said sincerely, leaning over Harry. He braced his hands on either side of his lover's head to stare down into the - currently melancholically dark - familiar eyes.

"Do you think I would rather have you reopening your wounds every five minutes?" he asked, carefully calm.

Harry recognised this tone as a danger sign, and shook his head vehemently. "No! No, of _course_ not! I just..."

Draco covered his mouth gently. "I know. Don't apologise for that any more, though, all right?" he asked, not removing his hand. Harry nodded.

Draco sighed, removing his hand in favour of pressing a soft, loving kiss there, determined to convince Harry one way or another.

~Fin~

* * *

This one actually sprung from the combination of a prompt word, and the temptation to write a drabble with this particular kind of teasing twist.


	159. Smudged

**Smudged**

* * *

Draco didn't look up when Harry first entered - he was deeply involved in a contract which the Minister would need tomorrow. His husband would understand, Draco knew.

Harry moved about behind him - Draco recognised the sound of him poking up the fire - and then left the room. His departure was followed by the sounds of the kettle being filled and set on the stove, and Draco tuned out again, correcting the final clause.

By the time he finished, Harry was returning, tea tray in hand. Draco smiled, turning to face his husband and . . . greet him properly - and promptly choked, eyes wide.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but continued walking, and set the tray on Draco's desk.

Draco ignored the tea, reaching up to cup Harry's cheek, fascinated. Harry laughed nervously - it wouldn't have been obvious to most, but Draco knew him too well.

"Er, hello to you too, Dragon." Harry managed sarcastically - though his hand, brought to rest over Draco's, was soft and affectionate, and he was leaning into the almost-caress.

"You, uh-" Draco blinked in surprise at the unfamiliar noise from his own throat. "I thought you were undercover today?"

Harry grinned. "Yep!"

Draco took a deep breath, nodding. "As?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just hanging about a café, that's all... Had to blend in." Harry explained, sliding his hand down to stroke Draco's fine-boned wrist delicately. "Was an interesting place."

Draco nodded absently. "You look lovely in eyeliner, my darling. I... Wouldn't have expected how good you look." he explained, pulling Harry down for a light kiss.

Harry laughed into his mouth, deepening the kiss briefly. "Thanks! Er, I did actually try to remove it, you know."

Draco hid a laugh. "It didn't work. You've got it smudged all round your eyes. Don't know the proper charm, I suppose."

~Fin~  


* * *

I have no idea, so, yes, you should feel free to speculate as to whether - and why - Draco might know the 'proper charm' for removing eyeliner.


	160. The Sitting Room

**The Sitting Room**

* * *

Ron ran into Hermione's back - nearly knocking her down - when she stopped suddenly in the doorway.

Once he had helped her regain her footing, Ron's brows rose as he looked over Hermione's shoulder into the room, wondering what had startled her so.

Ah. Harry was curled in the loveseat by the fire - taking up the whole of it, with his legs stretched out - with a by-now-familiar silvery viper curled half on his chest and half wrapped around his forearm.

Ron nudged Hermione forward gently, knowing that, while he was still unsure about Malfoy, the little prat, Hermione was a little freaked out by him, at least when he was in his Animagus form.

"Hi, guys." Harry greeted, not looking up. Ron glanced over and saw that the viper's head had risen, twisting in their direction. Presumably to identify them to his lover.

"Hello, Harry." Ron replied. "Malfoy." he added, nodding.

Draco ducked his head politely, then twisted again, resettling himself so he could resume following along in Harry's book.

Hermione had edged behind him, Ron was amused to note. "Come on, Mione, just come sit?" he tugged her gently towards the couch opposite Harry and Draco - at a hopefully-safe distance.

~Fin~

* * *

This drabble - and tomorrow's - was pretty simply inspired by the thought that I have written Harry as a snake!Animagus, and Severus as a snake!Animagus, but not Draco.


	161. Getaway

**Getaway**

* * *

Rodolphus jumped at the sound of his wife screaming, then - after a brief moment to think it over - ran, at a loss for what could have triggered such a noise from Bellatrix.

When Rodolphus found his wife, he was shocked - Bellatrix stumbled, then collapsed, thrashing weakly. A short distance away, there was a strange snake slithering towards- What the hell was _Harry Potter_ doing with a serpent?

Before he had a chance to do anything, Potter stunned him.

_~Come on, my darling.~_ Harry coaxed, a little dazed. _~Thanks for- Well. Sorry you got caught along with me.~_

Draco snapped irritatedly at his aunt's ankle, then slid up Harry's proffered arm to wind about his shoulders. _~Of course, love. Good thing I was here.~_

Harry nodded absently, swaying slightly as he stood. Draco tightened his coils, then waited for- Harry wasn't doing anything. _~Go on, trigger the Portkey...~_ he prompted.

Harry jumped, then reached for his pendant, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Harry was managing their escape, and Draco wouldn't have to reveal himself.

Draco was thankful Severus was currently in residence at Order Headquarters, and would be able to sort Harry out, whatever they'd used to drug him.

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow we shall be leaving the snake!Animagus Draco behind.


	162. Changes

**Changes**

* * *

It had been two years since Ron had seen his best mate, and while it seemed as though their reunion was going to be a little odd, if Harry was busy-

Ron's train of thought abruptly derailed when he entered the training room in which he'd been told he could find Harry.

Harry was . . . a little different.

Ron couldn't consider the changes in his best mate for more than a few seconds, though, as he had apparently inadvertently stepped into a duel in progress.

Ron threw up a shield near-instantly - he may have been away from the main war effort, and any of the several Headquarters they'd used in the past five years, but he'd still been fighting for their cause - but he needn't have bothered.

Harry twisted with almost inhuman speed - his now-shoulder-length hair, though tied back, whipping behind him - threw out a hand, and trapped the beam mere inches from Ron's nose, pulling the spell back towards himself and then throwing it at his opponent.

Ron gaped as Malfoy mirrored the move with equal ease, throwing himself into a graceful tumble and, before Ron could blink, lunging to his feet only to catch Harry around the waist, and drag them both to the ground.

Ron forced himself to start breathing again, noting that neither of them appeared to have noticed his presence - hardly surprising, considering the speed and intensity of their duel.

It was only seconds later when they stopped, Malfoy pinning Harry beneath him. Harry's fighting mask was swiftly discarded, and he leaned up to kiss Malfoy, tangling his now-freed hands in Malfoy's hair.

Malfoy stilled for a moment before relaxing, smiling into the kiss. Harry attempted to draw him in further, but Malfoy only nipped lightly at his lower lip before pulling away to stand smoothly.

~Fin~


	163. Mud

**Mud**

* * *

Ron was deeply engrossed in the reports he was using to draw up - literally - a new plan of attack, so when Draco - who was seated across the table from him - made a choked little sound, he only glanced up briefly.

When Draco dropped his quill and said, quite calmly, "Harry." Ron tilted his head curiously at the tone, but remained buried in his work.

Ron's brows furrowed as Harry answered, "Yes, Draco?" Apparently there had been a question there that he hadn't heard.

"You are absolutely _covered_ in mud. You do know this?" Draco said, his voice slightly strangled.

Ron straightened, twisting in his chair to look at Harry, who had come in directly behind him. Harry did, indeed, have an inordinate amount of mud on him - and dripping off him onto the carpet.

Ron opened his mouth to ask what had happened, then closed it again, knowing that Draco would have his own questions, and _not_ wanting to get in the line of fire.

Draco rose smoothly from his chair, settling his papers neatly before he made his way around the table at a slow, measured pace.

A slow, measured pace that left the others at the table wanting to freeze in an attempt to go unnoticed by an angry Malfoy. Ron abandoned his work to watch the confrontation.

Harry was the only person in the room who _didn't_ shrink back at least a little. He just ducked his head, smiling sheepishly at his lover from behind his - muddy - fringe. Draco didn't seem too impressed by his contrition.

"So, are you going to tell me _why_ you are absolutely covered in mud, which you are now dripping?" Draco inquired offhandedly.

Harry made an aborted movement that Ron suspected would have pulled Draco closer. "Running through unknown terrain is . . . problematic?"

~Fin~


	164. Public Relations

**Public Relations  


* * *

**

Harry sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and nuzzling into the soft hair falling over his collar.

Draco huffed a near-soundless laugh, covering Harry's hands with his own and leaning back against his lover. "Oh, it wasn't that bad, was it, my darling?" he asked, serene.

Harry groaned, dropping his forehead to rest on Draco's slim shoulder. He didn't stay there long, raising his head with a frown and freeing one hand to rub his face. "You're pointy." he pouted, ignoring the question.

Draco sighed. "You aren't going to distract me by making me angry." he insisted sharply, dislodging Harry's grip just enough to turn and face him.

Harry pouted a little more, but it didn't seem to be softening Draco's own countenance one whit. He packed it in as a bad job. "I s'pose not." he mumbled.

Draco raised a brow, unconvinced. "Hmm. Something about you tells me that's not precisely honest, darling." He didn't waste time pretending he didn't know which question Harry was answering.

"Just tired of it all, love." Harry assured his lover, sweeping his hands up to cup Draco's face instead.

Draco smiled at him, but there was a touch of sorrow hiding in the expression. "Well, remember, we have to go back out for the mingling portion of the ceremony."

Harry scowled, already imagining the sheer numbers of people he would have to deal with so very soon.

Draco tugged an unruly strand of hair that fell before Harry's ear. "After that, we can go home and lock ourselves in, _and_, in two days time, we're leaving for parts unknown - at least, unknown as far as anyone out there."

Harry grinned reluctantly. "There is that. I suppose."

"Exactly!" Draco squeezed Harry's shoulders firmly. "And I shall be at your side the whole time."

~Fin~


	165. Valued Customers

**Valued Customers**

* * *

Harry's enthusiastic retelling of his day faltered as he caught a very annoyed expression crossing his lover's face.

His brows rose. "Dragon?" he asked quietly, beginning to look around the restaurant for what might have upset Draco - he knew from experience that this look meant someone _else_ had upset Draco.

Draco's attention snapped back to Harry, and his expression smoothed. "Nothing, love. Go on?"

Draco's voice was as perfectly unruffled as his expression, but Harry knew him too well. "What's _really_ wrong, Dragon?" he asked pointedly, leaning on the table and crossing his arms - ignoring Draco's wince.

Draco smiled. "Perhaps I'm simply a little tired of the atmosphere." he suggested dryly.

Harry chuckled. "Well, why didn't you say so?" he asked, standing smoothly - distressing their waiter, who had just returned.

Before the man could protest, Harry turned a charming smile on him. "We'll be leaving now." he explained reasonably, courteously helping Draco to his feet.

The waiter gaped for a moment, then nodded, disappearing so fast he might have Disapparated.

Harry smothered a laugh and kissed Draco's cheek. "Why don't you wait in the fresh air? I'll be out shortly, I promise, and we can go home." he whispered.

Draco closed his eyes, shivering as Harry's breath stirred his hair. "Yes, all right. Don't keep me waiting, though, Harry." he warned.

Harry grinned as he drew back, eyes sparkling. He watched Draco leave, and by the time his lover stepped out the door, the waiter had reappeared with their bill.

Harry paid, then requested the manager's presence - said lady duly appeared, near-instantly - and had a few quiet, well-chosen words with her concerning the reporter at the next table, with his scribbles and nosiness, and the possibility of Harry and his lover ever returning if they had to endure his ilk.

~Fin~

* * *

I was inspired to write this after rereading one of my favourite short Harry/Draco stories, entitled 'The Martini' by Jennavere. The story - which is rated R, so, be warned, if you want to read it - can be found on her profile here 'archive-skyehawke-com/authors-php?no=1007'.


	166. Curing Insomnia

**Curing Insomnia**

* * *

Draco would usually have been annoyed to be woken in the middle of the night, he reminded himself vaguely. Somehow, just at the moment, though, he couldn't be bothered. . .

"Harry!" he moaned, digging short nails into Harry's shoulders and dragging them down his back.

Harry howled at the sudden sharp prompt - or he might have, but the noise was rather muffled, as his mouth was busy remapping the curve of Draco's neck and shoulder, nibbling and sucking.

He complied with the implied request, though, adjusting his angle _perfectly_. Draco whined in pleasured praise.

The sound morphed into a growl of protest as Harry changed his pace until he was sliding in and back almost _torturously_ slowly.

Harry laughed, moving to catch Draco's mouth in a kiss - incidentally muffling any further protests as he expertly dragged them both up to a stunning climax.

Draco, struggling to regain his breath and wits, reconsidered being irritated, and decided against it. After all, Harry had even been thoughtful enough to turn them so that Draco was now sprawled - elegantly, of course, because he was still Draco Malfoy, even if he'd had his brain temporarily shagged out - over him, rather than the other way round.

~Fin~

* * *

Er, I set out to write some sweet, kind of sleepy, smut. This is what I got. How'd it work?


	167. Demolition

**Demolition**

* * *

Draco stepped into the house, looked around curiously at the mess, and shrugged. He opened his mouth to call for Harry, and promptly choked on the sheetrock dust exploding into the hall.

Harry perked up as he heard- "Draco? Is that you?" he yelled through the haze of a wall that was rapidly being demolished.

More coughing was all that followed, but Harry was already climbing over debris to get to the front hall - the short way.

"Oh... Sorry! Are you alright, Draco?" Harry asked, catching his lover supportively by the shoulders.

Draco shook his head, coughing weakly into his hand, tears slipping down his face from tightly closed eyes.

Harry cooed worriedly, helping Draco down the hall into the kitchen and settling him into a chair, stroking his back until he could breathe again.

"Harry." Draco managed thickly, before Harry pushed a glass of water into his hands.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked, carding his fingers through Draco's hair soothingly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco said flatly.

Harry ducked his head sheepishly. "Well, you know, I can't get Sirius' mum off the bloody wall, thanks to that charm, so I decided to get rid of the wall itself."

~Fin~

* * *

I decided I wanted to use Walburga Black for once, considering that I often have drabbles set in 12 Grimmauld Place. She isn't really in this one much, but I'll have another with more of her in a little over a week.


	168. Bonded

**Bonded**

* * *

Harry didn't register the shock and concern of the people surrounding him as he lunged to his feet, already lost in his own mind, reaching frantically for that very faint tug. . .

_Draco? Merlin, Draco, **please**!_ Harry thought, throwing his power into the void that should have been filled with the Bond between himself and his lover.

The silence was pervasive and _painful_ - Harry was no longer used to being alone in his head. They were never separated by more than a flicker of thought, and that absence hurt like nothing else.

Harry sank to the floor, still lost in his mind and falling back into the despair that had filled every moment of the last three weeks.

_Harry?_ Harry jerked at the weak voice, tears springing to his eyes. _Oh, Harry. . . They said you were dead. I didn't believe them, not really, but I couldn't **feel** you, and I hurt, and. . ._ Draco's mind faded slightly.

Harry reached, desperate. _Draco. . . They told me to stop trying to reach you, they said I'd go mad. . . The Death-Eaters told you I was dead? Where are you? Love you, please be alright._

Harry's mind was disjointed, but the tangle brought warmth to Draco's battered soul. _Should have known better than to try stopping you, love. They didn't tell me, they just spoke near me. . . I'm sure they were trying to-_

Harry strengthened the Bond as much as he could, and sent a soothing current of comfort and affection to Draco as he faltered.

Draco continued by force of will. _I think I'm in the old Lestrange Manor. It's falling to pieces . . . that's the only reason the Ministry didn't confiscate it before._

Harry sighed. _Coming for you, darling. . . Promise. **Soon.**_

Draco poured _himself_ into the Bond, determined not to let it be torn away again.

~Fin~  


* * *

I can't resist a nice piece of bond fiction, so. . . I hope I managed to do the subject justice.


	169. Handyman

A story written for a prompt I offered to littlesprout, who left the 300th review. Her request is at the end.  


* * *

  
**Handyman**

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry blinked for a moment, sleepily confused, before climbing sluggishly out of bed. He'd better go see what had gone wrong this time - Draco could get rather tetchy about. . .

"What's happ'ned?" Harry asked, yawning, leaning against the wall.

Draco turned, scowling. "The water heater has decided to stop working entirely." he said flatly.

Harry coughed, hiding laughter. "I'll see to it, love." He'd wondered why his lover was in the hallway wearing a towel.

Draco huffed, turning on his heel and stalking back to the bathroom, obviously expecting Harry to have it repaired in time for him to shower and get in to work.

Harry shook his head, rubbing his face and trying to wake up properly. "Right." he sighed. "Let's see what's going on here, shall we?"

He leaned into the small space around the heater, looking for a problem. Of course, as soon as he came close enough, it started talking to him.

Harry rolled his eyes. They'd _had_ to have all magical appliances, of _course_. Even if that meant sometimes they stopped working simply because they were _lonely_.

Harry made a few disinterested replies, adjusted the wiring as if he was doing something important, then yelled down the hall. "Try it now!"

There was a pause, wherein the heater sputtered quietly.

"Thanks, pet!" Draco called, sounding much happier.

Harry shook his head, extricating himself gingerly from the recess. It was too damn early - at least in _his_ day - for this nonsense. As if Draco couldn't spend five minutes chatting up the water heater _himself_ for once.

Not that Harry would ever suggest that. He liked his anatomy in its current arrangement, thank you, and just because he _had_ slept in worse places didn't mean he wanted to sleep on their couch.

"You're welcome, love." Harry answered.

~Fin~  


* * *

Littlesprout's request was this: "Would love to see something with either Harry or Draco being a handyman, construction worker." I hope I achieved something close enough to satisfy? Also, I know I derived the basic idea of chatting up a magical water heater from someone else's fic, but I can't locate it just at the moment. . . I'll edit this note when I can find it again.

I have been writing a few drabbles with lesser characters - ones not used too often, for instance. If you have a favourite minor, or background, character, whom you would like to see in a drabble, please, let me know! Let me know what kind of trait or scene you might enjoy with them, as well, if you like. I'll at least give them a try.


	170. Catcher of Serpents

**Catcher of Serpents**

* * *

Harry _squelched_ into Draco's office rather than simply walking.

Draco looked up with brows raised, to see that - though he had obviously _attempted_ to dry off - Harry was dripping brackish water.

"Good day at work, darling?" Draco asked innocently.

Harry, surprisingly, did not scowl. In fact, he began to laugh. "And to think that I thought this career would involve less trouble than going into the Aurors."

Draco tilted his head. "Well. Obviously you were wrong on that count, weren't you. Did you at least catch the thing?"

Harry gave him a warning look. "Yes, I caught the 'thing'. The 'thing' was, actually-"

Draco pushed away from his desk, and interrupted Harry unrepentantly. "I'm sure it was a fascinating serpent, my darling. Would you mind- Yes, that's right, come in here. . . I'll run you a hot bath and . . . do something about-"

Harry followed his prompting sheepishly, ducking into the bathroom and stripping off his now-thick-with-mud clothing.

Draco discreetly Vanished Harry's clothes as soon as they left his body, and set a cycled warming charm on the bath. Before he could leave the room, however, Harry stopped him, tugging him down into a sweet kiss.

"Love you, Draco." he breathed softly.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry it's a bit late today. . .


	171. Cold Fury

**Cold Fury**

* * *

"Er, guys?" Harry murmured nervously.

His best friends turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Would you mind terribly . . . getting _down_?" Harry asked, gaze darting past them towards his furious lover.

"What? Why?"

Harry closed his eyes resignedly for a moment. "Because apparently Malfoys don't even their tempers like we 'normal people'." he explained, not expecting it to work.

Hermione nudged Ron forward, crouching next to Harry behind something that might, once, have been a wall. "What do you mean?"

Ron nodded. "We've seen Malfoy angry plenty of times, mate."

Harry stood, knowing his lover's wrath wouldn't stretch to encompass him, even if Draco was unlikely to recognise anyone else in his current state.

Draco was smiling. Oh. _Oh. . ._

"Not like this you haven't." Harry said with absent fervour, most of his attention on Draco.

Hermione huffed, rising to her feet beside him, despite Ron's tugging on her hand to try and keep her down.

Harry didn't actually notice her until Draco did, then shoved her down. "He'll. . . Not exactly lose it, like he tends to when he's only _angry_. There's a kind of . . . _cold fury_, that seems to be particular to the Malfoy family. Particularly when Family is threatened."

~Fin~

* * *

Updating early, today - in fact, I'm sure that for at least some of you, this will seem to be on the same day as the last one. It certainly is for me.

I'm sure that I have seen a similar concept somewhere, but I can't even remember the proper term from that story, much less which one it was, just now. Sorry!


	172. Assimilating

This one was written in response to a reviewer - bookworm19065 - requesting more Sirius. I asked, 'anything specific', and received a mention of a continuation of 'Beeswax' - #5. This is not that, but it is similar in that it is set after Sirius has been brought back from the veil, and while he is trying to re-acclimate to life.  


* * *

  
**Assimilating**

* * *

Sirius blinked at Harry across the table, apparently confused at his sudden presence.

_And I haven't even started speaking yet._ Harry thought. He sighed, brows furrowing.

Perhaps he was laying a little too much on his godfather? The man had been dead last week, after all. Maybe he needed a bit more time to get up to speed.

On the other hand, he was tired of missing his lover at night, and Draco was, no doubt, sick of staying at the Manor without Harry.

Harry nodded decisively. Explain slowly and concisely, hope Sirius could assimilate.

"So, Sirius. . ." Harry began.

Sirius blinked again, coming more alive - _no pun intended_, Harry chuckled silently - at the prospect of conversation. "Yeah?"

"You know, usually I share this house." Harry explained. Sirius nodded - that had been obvious when he'd looked around a little, and Harry hadn't been shy save for the _who_.

"Well, I'm sure my lover would like to come home - and I miss him." Harry said hesitantly. "He left so you could get used to, er. . ."

"Being alive?" Sirius rasped, laughing.

Harry echoed him sheepishly. "Yeah, pretty much. He'll be here today. I wanted to warn- Well. I wanted you to know."

Sirius nodded slowly. "So. . . Who is this mysterious man of yours?" he asked playfully.

Harry smiled tightly. This should be easier. They'd dealt with everyone from Severus to the Weasleys - oh _Merlin_, what a mess - Albus to - and not least - Lucius and Narcissa.

_Do I start slow, or just talk?_ Harry wondered, examining Sirius carefully. "You know he's a Slytherin?"

Sirius fought a scowl. "Yes." he said shortly. Harry seemed to really love this guy, so he wasn't _disappointed_, exactly, but. . .

"Draco Malfoy." Harry bit his lip, running a hand through his hair.

Sirius blinked at Harry across the table, confused.

~Fin~

* * *

There will be another Sirius drabble tomorrow, incidentally.


	173. Imminent

**Imminent**

* * *

"Uh, Draco?" the diffident voice came from the door of their flat.

Draco froze, then turned, slowly, to face his lover. _Oh Circe. He looks nervous. What -_ Harry ran a hand through his hair before ducking his head. _Fuck._ Draco thought, succinctly.

"What is it, Harry?" he said aloud, calm and even. Draco thought he might have even managed a real-looking smile.

Harry looked up at Draco through his fringe - _getting long. . ._ Draco thought absently - and took a deep breath. "Well, you know how we've been saying we should tell everyone, and stuff? About us?"

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. _And stuff, honestly. What is it about this man again?_

Harry gave a twisted grin, and tugged Draco into an embrace. _Oh, yeah._ Draco went a little fuzzy inside.

"Sirius'll be here. Twenty minutes." Harry said, head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco hummed, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

"Wait. What?"

Harry stepped back. "Sirius. He'll be here in twenty minutes." His mouth tightened with annoyance.

Draco gripped Harry's shoulders roughly, some faint part of his mind recognising rapidly-creeping hysteria. "Here." Harry nodded. "Twenty minutes." Harry nodded, cupping Draco's face. "No warning!" Draco shrieked.

Harry kissed Draco to quiet him, and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry, darling, we'll manage." Harry assured him, kissing his cheek. Draco made an odd sound.

Harry looked worried. "I _am_ sorry about this, but I barely managed to slow him down _that_ much. He wanted to come straightaway, he says I've hidden you far too long already, and you know he would have followed me, whatever I said, and-"

Draco smiled, perversely reassured by Harry's own nerves - _babbling, honestly. He's so sweet._ "We'll manage. Right."

After a light knock, the door - which Harry had left ajar, in his concern - swung open.

~Fin~

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the little bits of Sirius; tomorrow we're moving to other things.


	174. Picture Frame

I was given the prompt 'picture frame' by bookworm19065 - this is, perhaps, an odd use of the phrase, but . . . oh well?

* * *

**Picture Frame**

* * *

"Harry?" Ron called, anxiety heavy in his voice.

Harry's brows rose. "What's wrong?" he asked slowly.

"Your bloody wedding picture just tried to _bite_ me!" Ron bellowed.

Harry stifled snickers, walking back to join Ron. "I'm sorry, Ron. That portrait was a gift from Draco's parents, the frame was built specifically for - _around_ - it, so. . ." he shrugged.

Ron was glaring suspiciously at the portrait - which was fairly innocuous, to all appearances.

It showed Harry and Draco laughing, wrapped up together, standing on a stone bridge - white, of course - after their wedding, with rose petals - also white - still in their hair.

~Fin~

* * *

I have an ornate picture frame design floating in my mind, but I'm curious what you pictured when you read this - my beta said she couldn't picture anything at all!


	175. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

* * *

"So, Ron. . . Interesting choice of robes today." Harry attempted a noncommittal tone, scanning the lavender robes and fiercely repressing his smirk.

Ron scowled at Harry, glared down at his robes, and stomped sullenly into the kitchen.

Harry snorted a laugh, following Ron through without further comment, Hermione at his heels, obviously smothering her own laughter.

Ron had already thrown himself into one of the kitchen chairs, and Harry politely seated Hermione. "Your bloody, snooty _prat_ of a boyfriend did this!" Ron yelled, face red.

Harry sighed, fetching the already-prepared tea tray and settling at the table himself. "Did Draco _say_ anything?" he asked delicately. "Other than the charm, I mean." He guessed Draco had disliked - strongly - whatever colour the robes had been before.

Ron puffed up, and Harry leaned back in alarm. Hermione patted Ron's arm. "Breathe, Ronald." she instructed gently.

Before Ron could respond, Draco himself came in, and answered the question himself. "_You_ didn't _see_ what he was _wearing_, pet. It was _awful_." Draco shuddered theatrically, and Hermione giggled.

Draco came closer, still ranting about Ron's robes - which had, honestly, been a very poor colour choice; Ron should never be allowed to wear cinnamon-coloured anything - and Hermione's giggle turned into a sigh as Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, looking up with obvious adoration.

Harry allowed Draco to run down a little, then squeezed him gently. "No matter how much you didn't like them, Dragon, you oughtn't to have changed Ron's robes without his permission. For several reasons. He's not me, for instance." Harry added, amused.

Draco made a moue of distaste. "I don't - well, _rarely_ - charm your clothes without- Oh." he stopped, seeing Harry's slight grin.

"Oh, _fine_." Draco grumbled. "I apologise for ruining your - horrid - robes, Weasley." he said, his tone bored and matter-of-fact.

~Fin~

* * *

I wanted to take this title - another one from my 'title index' - and do something less usual with it.


	176. A Word to the Wise

Another from the title index, and a bit of an odd take on a not-too-rare subject.

* * *

**A Word to the Wise**

* * *

Vernon answered the door, his wife hard on his heels. He shook her off and opened the door to a very aristocratic-looking young man wearing an expensive, well-tailored suit.

"Hello." the man greeted, looking down his nose at Vernon - and what little he could see of Petunia - with vague distaste.

Vernon had no idea who this man was, or what he was doing _here_, but he replied politely, nonetheless. "H-"

"May I come in?" he asked smoothly. "Thank you." He slid gracefully past them without waiting for an answer.

Vernon closed the door behind him automatically, then scowled at the man's back. He was inspecting the 'fancy' furniture and knickknacks in the sitting room uninterestedly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself without looking back.

"What do you think you're doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Vernon demanded.

"Lord." Draco corrected. Petunia choked. Draco entertained a small smile. "I'm here on behalf of Harry Potter." he turned to appreciate the dismay on the Dursleys' faces.

Vernon sputtered.

Draco's smile returned, with an edge of ice. "That is to say, he knows that I am here, though he doesn't necessarily approve of what I intend to do." He shook his head. "He is far too forgiving."

"Now see here-" Vernon started, turning purple.

Draco quirked a brow. "As a favour for my fiancé, I have agreed not to do anything too . . . _drastic_. Otherwise, I have free rein. So I would like to teach you a rule every Pureblood Wizard in our World knows," Draco slipped his wand into his hand. "Never harm or upset a Malfoy's lover."

"Wha-"

Draco sighed. "Transtuli somnul poena." He flicked his wand at each of the Dursleys. "I'll take my leave, now. Harry will be expecting me at the rehearsal."

Draco stalked out, leaving Vernon and Petunia stunned and terrified.

~Fin~  


* * *

The Latin translates roughly, but is supposed to mean 'to carry across a dream pain'. So, essentially, he is giving them nightmares from Harry, I suppose. That was the intention - two birds, one stone, for Draco, I suppose.

Daily updates will be on hiatus for a while after #180 goes up, sorry.


	177. The End of Mrs Black

**The End of Mrs. Black**

* * *

"Oh, for-" Harry broke off, finally irritated to the point of reaction. Walburga seemed pleased, as much as she ever was, when Harry spun to face her.

"So, you idolise Purebloods, do you? You think they're the highest form of humanity - of all Wizardkind?" Harry asked her, eerily calm.

Walburga began to regale him with her views on Purebloods, and the unworthiness of halfbloods - "-just as bad as Mudbloods themselves!" - and Harry cut her off.

"So. . . How do you feel about the 'Aristocrats' of the Wizarding World?" he asked curiously. "The Malfoys, for instance."

Walburga went into rhapsodies over the Malfoys, their power, their bloodline. Harry allowed her to continue for a few minutes. "I'll be right back." he interrupted.

Walburga watched him bound up the stairs energetically, dumbstruck. Before she could begin to wonder - assuming her demented mind was still capable - Harry returned.

Trailing behind the Mudblood was a slim, blond figure. After a moment, he stepped out-

"A _Malfoy_?" Walburga gaped. "A Malfoy living in the house of my fathers!" she was enraptured over this thought

Draco raised a brow, then, without speaking, or, indeed, acknowledging Walburga in the slightest, turned and pulled Harry closer, drawing him into a deep kiss.

Walburga made a sound that was dangerously close to a squeak, then sputtered wordlessly, as Harry moaned happily, twining one hand in Draco's loose blond hair.

Draco registered the noise, but ignored it, sweeping a hand down Harry's back to tuck into the back pocket of his denims. Harry nipped playfully at his lower lip, backing him against the wall across from Walburga.

Draco gasped as Harry opened his trousers and started mouthing along one collarbone.

Walburga shrieked and disappeared, with a small 'pop', but Harry and Draco were far too occupied with one another to notice.

~Fin~  


* * *

After writing 'Demolition', I decided I wanted to write something more involved about her portrait - and I just wanted a silly method to get rid of her.


	178. Indifferent

**Indifferent**

* * *

Theo rolled his eyes at the boys scrambling about the room in front of him. "I don't care." he announced.

Potter stopped, shirt and robe in one hand, tie tossed over one bare shoulder, and trousers barely done up; Malfoy was not quite so easily reassured, shouldering on his shirt and robes, fastening the shirt swiftly.

"Look, I do not give a fucking damn who you are fucking, Malfoy, even if it is Potter. No offence." Harry laughed, and Theo raised a brow, nodding acknowledgement before looking back to Malfoy, who was watching him carefully.

"Nor do I care that you are more than just fucking. I won't tell anyone, either. Cannot be bothered." Theo explained, heaving a sigh as he leaned against the doorframe.

Malfoy leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms. "I'd thank you, but I suppose you wouldn't actually care about that, either?"

Theo barked a laugh. "No, I would not." he agreed. "Might I offer a suggestion, however?" He received an absent nod. "Find somewhere less well-trafficked."

Harry chuckled, settling his chin on Draco's shoulder and whispering into his ear. Theo raised a brow. "You're welcome." he tossed over his shoulder, leaving them to it.

~Fin~  


* * *

This is actually the drabble that started off my 'minor characters' kick. Frankiesmypansy is a Theodore Nott fan, and we were chatting, and then this came about. I decided to try my hand at a few more usually-forgotten characters, and that was it!


	179. Daphne's Glee

Happy Halloween, and be safe, to all those of you who celebrate such a holiday!  


* * *

  
**Daphne's Glee**

* * *

Daphne was on her way up to the library - so it was _technically_ past curfew, what the teachers didn't know wouldn't hurt her - when she heard a low moan.

She paused, debating whether to investigate or not, when she heard the voice again, speaking - though breathily - this time. "Ohh... Oh, _Draco_-" the name was bitten off with a groan, but Daphne had heard enough already.

_That's not Parkinson!_ she thought gleefully. _Ooh, but I wonder. . . Who **is** it?_ Daphne edged down a side corridor, alert for anyone else out this late.

Finally she reached a door that had light flickering beneath it. It was closed and locked, but Daphne grinned, and murmured a charm that would allow her to peek through the stone _beside_ the door instead.

_Thank you for that handy little charm, grandfather. . . Now, let's see who-_ Daphne's eyes went wide as she recognised the boy pinning an uncomplaining Draco against the wall.

Daphne stifled giggles at the very idea of _Potter_ and _Malfoy_. _Oh, just **wait** until Parkinson finds out! Pushed aside and ignored for **Harry Potter**! Ooh! I hope I'm there to see her **face**!_

Daphne wouldn't tell anyone, of course, but. . . _Oh, I can't wait_!

~Fin~  


* * *

I just decided to throw Daphne Greengrass in as a mostly-ignored character on my own. And mostly figured that, well, I wouldn't have been able to stand Pansy, much less being forced to live in a dorm with her, so. . .

Oh, and remember, tomorrow's update is the last daily one for a while - i.e. an unspecified amount of time.


	180. Mad, but Interesting

**Mad, but Interesting**

* * *

Harry looked up at Draco briefly, smiled, and then ducked his head straight back down over his desk, obviously deeply absorbed in the whatever-it-was he was reading over.

Draco looked. By the bright red in the inkwell, and the amount already scrawled over the parchment before him, it was probably the Fifth Years' first big essay assignment.

"How was your day, love?" Harry asked.

So, apparently not _so_ absorbed. Hmm.

"I spent the day working with Lovegood." Draco said longsufferingly.

Harry smothered a laugh as he scratched a thin line over a particularly bad phrase in the essay. Apparently, one of his students had thought 'it was a good idea at the time'. Harry sighed. Some days, he actually began to understand Snape's general unpleasantness.

He shook his head.

"So, how _is_ Luna, anyway?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "Mad. Completely and utterly _mad_." he sighed.

"So, she hasn't changed, then." Harry murmured.

Draco didn't hear him. "And she was still, by far, the best company I've had at work in over a year. Longer, probably, if I'm honest. How awful is that?"

Harry set aside his quill. "You _did_ choose to work at the Ministry, love." he reminded Draco gently.

~Fin~  


* * *

Both bloodshadows and bookworm19065 requested Luna Lovegood, so here she is!

This is the last update - at least for a while. Sorry guys! My novel's off to a good start though - 3700 words, as of five minutes ago.


	181. It's in His Kiss

**It's in His Kiss**

"Hey! Wait a second!"

Draco paused, almost unthinkingly. _What the hell does Potter want with **me**?_

"Er, hi, Draco." Potter said, shoving a hand through his disgraceful hair. "Malfoy." he corrected himself, flushing.

Draco raised one fine brow in eloquent enquiry, and Potter's flush deepened.

"I just-" Potter cut himself off, and before Draco could think of something scathing enough to say, Potter had grasped his shoulders and pressed his lips to Draco's.

Potter's magic crackled over his skin, spreading, warm and friendly, over Draco's.

Starbursts went off behind Draco's eyelids - when had he closed his eyes, anyway? - and he nearly blacked out.

Draco heard himself make an embarrassingly needy noise, and Potter's grip tightened.

_Merlin- I knew he was powerful, but **this**. . ._ Draco thought, mind slightly disjointed by the shock and pleasure of the kiss - not to mention his discovery.

A moment later, Potter was pulling back - slowly, fingers dragging away.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he saw that Potter wasn't just hesitant, he was sheepish and - _well at least he has **some** sense_ - wary.

"Er, sorry, Malfoy. I just-" Potter broke off, tipping his head back. "Sorry."

Draco made some rapid decisions, knowing part of his motivation was the sparking, fuzzy feeling he'd gotten from the kiss itself, not Potter's power.

"Draco." Draco told him smoothly. "I preferred you calling me Draco."

Harry stared at him, and Draco smiled - his true smile, which he knew was not only rare, but striking.

"Particularly if you plan to do that again. Best we're on first-name-basis, wouldn't you agree? Harry?" Draco posed, quirking his smile.

Harry looked at him, stunned. "Is that an option?" he asked blankly.

Draco laughed, taking Harry's arm. "I bloody hope so. Come on."

Harry obliged him, blinking confusedly. Draco gave in to temptation, and kissed him.

~Fin~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This series' one year anniversary! And a drabble to mark the occasion! Hope to see you when I begin updating more regularly, hopefully soon - December/January, maybe.

BTW: My NaNoNovel is at over 104k now!


	182. Silken Bonds

**Silken Bonds  


* * *

**

Draco woke tensed, not expecting the binds holding him fast - or the blindfold, charmed impenetrable - but relaxed almost immediately, recognising the gentle touch ghosting down his chest to tease at his abdominals.

A moan echoed up from deep in his chest as he tugged against silk the texture of a cloud, wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

The feathery ends of the scarves teased almost unbearably at the delicate flesh inside his wrists, and drew his attention to the trembling of his sculpted calves.

The bed dipped beside him, and Draco turned his face up to receive the expected kiss. Harry bypassed his mouth, but Draco wasn't disappointed for long, as that talented, familiar mouth moved to bruise a possessive mark into his neck.

"Good _morning_, Draco. . ." Harry purred playfully into Draco's ear, toying with his hair. After a moment, he tugged lightly, startling a breathy moan from Draco's throat.

It took some time for Draco to gather enough of his wits to speak - and Harry continually bending his head, raising more light bruises, scattered _everywhere_ on Draco's skin, certainly didn't help matters.

"Harry. . ." his plea became a shriek as Harry finally engulfed his cock in one smooth swallow. "_Please!_"

~Fin~


	183. Calm

**Calm**

* * *

Draco raised a brow, and glanced around the room, making a quick decision. "Excuse us for a moment." he said. It was not a request, and no one moved to stop them as he pulled his lover from the room.

Harry was almost hyperventilating as they made their exit, and Draco found himself unwillingly amused by such panic in his usually unshakeable lover.

"We're supposed to be-" Harry began.

Draco shoved him into the wall, murmuring a cleaning charm.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, voice strangled.

Draco shook his head, snorted disdainfully, and dropped gracefully to his knees, slipping Harry's robes and trousers out of his way.

"The Minister, several foreign dignitaries, and the other guests, not to mention the press, will be watching _us_." Draco explained reasonably, tugging Harry's trousers down his thighs. "I am not going out there with dirt on my knees."

Draco puffed a hot breath over Harry's cock, smirking as he almost heard a snarky response - 'no one _made_ you kneel on the _floor_, now did they?' - Harry became far more prone to making that kind of responses the longer he spent with Draco.

Before Harry could voice the thought, however, Draco stopped teasing in favour of using every trick he knew to get Harry off as quickly as possible.

It worked, and soon enough, Harry was moaning breathlessly, collapsing against the wall, his nails digging into his own palms, so as not to muss Draco's hair, considering their situation. Draco mentally noted that Harry deserved a reward for remembering that, later.

Harry was still compliantly dazed as Draco put him back together and dragged him back out to the antechamber they - and the Minister, and his aides - had been waiting in, just in time to walk out to the ballroom with everyone else.

~Fin~

* * *

Next update day after tomorrow, and there will be a Christmas drabble, posted on Christmas Day.


	184. Formal Wear

**Formal Wear**

* * *

Harry was exhausted when he stepped through the door, half-asleep on his feet. Perhaps that explained why he didn't notice his attacker's presence until he had already been slammed flat against the now-closed door.

Before he could start to worry, though, he recognised the mouth now biting roughly at his neck, just beneath his ear, and the hands tugging his tie off. Harry grinned, suddenly feeling not quite so tired after all, and brought his hands up to his 'attacker's' hips.

"You look," Draco managed, then paused to suck an open-mouthed kiss into Harry's neck, "so bloody sexy," he paused again, pulling back just far enough to nip Harry's bottom lip, "in a tux." he finished, panting.

Harry used his grip on Draco's hips to bring their bodies flush. "Thanks, love." he murmured, then drew Draco's mouth back to his own with surprising passion - surprising, considering he had been seriously concerned he might faint, less than five minutes ago.

Draco didn't seem surprised, though, simply pressing sinuously up against his lover, purring happily as he started trying to tug Harry back towards their bedroom. After another deep kiss, he amended that to any flat surface that wasn't the foyer floor.

~Fin~


	185. Magic Mistletoe

**Magic Mistletoe**

* * *

Ron had come in ranting, but paused a moment later, when he noted Harry sprawled in one of the big puffy chairs by the fire, his arm thrown over his eyes.

"You have a run-in with the school's new ' improved' mistletoe, too?" Ron asked sympathetically, dropping onto the ottoman that Harry had shoved aside earlier.

Harry groaned wordlessly, which Ron took to mean 'yes'.

Harry dropped his arm, pushing himself slightly more upright. He looked miserable.

"Who'd you get stuck with?" he asked, sighing.

Ron pulled a face. "Lavender." he admitted, with a heavy inflection of distaste. "It was _horrible_. She chased me down three corridors after the magical cage dropped, too."

Harry patted his arm sympathetically, but didn't seem amused - thankfully. Hermione had been considerably less than sympathetic when he'd told _her_.

Ron shook his head. "So who'd you get stuck with?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Malfoy." he mumbled.

Ron immediately put aside his concerns, which now seemed rather petty, in the face of Harry's obvious troubles.

"How horrible was it?" Ron asked.

Harry looked askance at him, and Ron nodded. "Yeah, forget it, mate. I don't want know."

Harry went pale. "It _wasn't_ horrible. That's what's bothering me."

~Fin~

* * *

Happy holidays - whichever one(s) you may celebrate! Sorry for the lack of Draco's _person_ in this one, but I couldn't resist this idea when it presented itself. Oh, and I'm sure the idea of mistletoe that traps two people until they kiss is stolen from somewhere, but I can't remember what story I read it in to begin with. Please, if you know where I might have found it, let me know!


	186. Reconnaissance

This was written for a request from Miss Crookshanks.**

* * *

Reconnaissance

* * *

**

"Lucius." Voldemort said his name in a conversational tone, but it made Lucius flinch internally, nonetheless. He turned slowly and calmly, outwardly unruffled.

"Why is there a bird at the window, not carrying a letter?" It wasn't a question.

Lucius glanced at the window, and blinked, surprised. "It," he paused, "appears to be a Gyrfalcon, my Lord." he said smoothly, through his shock.

Voldemort looked dubiously at him, then back to the bird.

Lucius examined the bird more carefully, free to do so now that his Lord's attention was off him. It actually looked like a White Gyrfalcon Saker hybrid, and quite lovely.

Voldemort rose and crossed to the window, attention apparently caught by the creature.

Just as he slid it open, another, slightly smaller, bird landed beside the first. This one was obviously a pure-bred Saker Falcon, and it preened at its companion's breast feathers for a moment before pinning its intense black eyes on Voldemort's liquid red.

Lucius began to contemplate backing out of the room whilst Voldemort was distracted.

Before Lucius could edge away, or Voldemort could decide what to do, the falcons leapt from their perch in perfect tandem, swooping round the room in a whirl of brown- and slate-flecked white, then disappearing into the sky with a lingering, harmonising call.

Draco dipped to land on his balcony railing, then dropped to human feet on the balcony itself. Harry circled above him, then stooped to settle gently on his lover's outstretched arm.

Draco laughed softly, combing elegant fingers through disarrayed feathers as he entered his room through the French doors. "So. Pet. Mind reminding me why we did that, precisely?" he asked.

Harry hopped to the floor before shifting back - he hadn't quite mastered the art of doing it in flight, yet. "Curiosity?" he suggested innocently.

~Fin~

* * *

There are pictures of the birds as I saw them in my livejournal scrapbook, under the gallery called 'Animals' if you're interested. The request was for a drabble where they are bird animagi, particularly phoenixes. I didn't manage the phoenix bit, but. . . Well. I hope it satisfies.


	187. Consider Yourself

**Consider Yourself**

* * *

"Harry?" Draco called, glancing around the narrow foyer. _So help me, if he isn't here I'm turning right back around and returning to the Manor_. Draco thought fiercely, trying to mask his anxiety over facing the Order by himself.

Draco paused inside - just far enough inside to close the door, in fact - examining the moth-eaten drapery on the wall and wondering if the portrait of his great-aunt hung there.

Draco had no difficulty restraining his curiosity, though. He suspected he wouldn't have, even if Harry hadn't warned him as to the portrait's temperament - after all, he had yet to meet a Black that could even vaguely claim sanity, save his own mother, and this one was unlikely to be any better.

"Oh, dear! Do come into the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley had come bustling out and nearly run into him, somehow catching Draco unawares. He looked at her with wide, bewildered eyes, the only part of his expression that had broken his cold aristocratic mask.

Molly's heart melted for the boy, and she wrapped her arm around him, surprised to find that he was as tall as Ronald, to hustle him into the kitchen for a hot meal. "Come on, dearie! I've supper held back for you - my boys, you know-" she stopped awkwardly.

Draco, feeling slightly more comfortable, even in this disorientingly unfamiliar situation, smiled reassuringly, easing the jagged edges of her misstep. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." he said politely, dipping his head to her.

Molly froze. After a moment she regained her momentum. "Oh, call me Molly, dear. Our Harry's family, you know, and you are as well, now!" she smiled, with an edge of wariness.

Draco fought down the lump in his throat, shocked at her words, despite Harry's attempts to tell him how he would be received.

~Fin~

* * *

The title is from the song - Oliver Twist, you know? My beta suggested it, planting the song firmly in my brain, and I apologise if I have now passed that to any of you. I offer the consolation of a newly opened floor for prompts - that means I am accepting all sorts of prompts and requests, though I make no promises on writing for everything. Full details are on my profile.


	188. Snowy Picnic

This was written for a request from Bookworm19065.**

* * *

Snowy Picnic**

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?" Draco answered absently, holding a branch aside for Harry.

Harry bowed his head as he slipped by. "Thanks."

Draco nodded back, then resumed the lead.

"You know I love you." Harry began.

Draco laughed. "Yes, of course."

"You know I think you're brilliant, and gorgeous, and talented in all sorts of amazing ways." Harry continued matter-of-factly.

The Draco at school probably would have been preening, but this older version just smiled, eyes sparkling, as he replied, leadingly. "Yes. . ."

"I know you must have a reason, surely a fantastic one, but I must confess to my confusion." Harry explained.

Draco tilted his head to one side, but remained silent.

"Will you _please_ tell me why I am carrying an oversized picnic basket, _wading_ through snow?" Harry pleaded.

"I wanted to have a picnic." Draco explained, as if it were the most normal statement ever.

Harry nodded, and trekked after Draco in silence for almost a quarter of an hour.

"I realise this is quite a reversal - it usually being you arguing magical means - but _why_ couldn't we have gone to, I don't know, _Australia_, for the picnic?" Harry asked.

Draco stopped, Harry following suit automatically.

"Where it's _warm_?" Harry added, quietly plaintive.

Draco turned to face him. "Precisely." he said, satisfaction colouring his tone.

Harry blinked. "Sorry. I need . . . something more?"

"We're going to do this the Muggle way. You keep insisting we ought to try simple things sans magic, so here we are." Draco said.

"Give that here." he added, taking the heavy basket and retrieving a thick blanket to spread over a low place in the snow.

Harry shook his head, smiling fondly at Draco.

Draco tugged Harry down onto the blanket, an equally affectionate expression on his own features. Harry complied easily, stealing a kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

Bookworm19065 wanted something that was cute, with no hinting of smut - I hope this works?


	189. Tweaking Harry

Warning that this is . . . not exactly explicit, but not PG, either.**

* * *

Tweaking Harry**

* * *

The first time Draco interrupted Harry's grading, Harry was perfectly happy for a quick break to talk to him. The tests, particularly the essay questions, were giving him a headache - as usual - and Draco's fond voice and playful conversation soothed his nerves.

By the third time, Harry was beginning to get frustrated by the interruptions, which left him grasping for his train of thought on his corrections.

The seventh time, Harry told Draco he was annoyed, and busy, and to lay off.

The twelfth time Draco's slim, gorgeous self slid into Harry's study, smiling coyly, he didn't even get a chance to speak before Harry spun to face him, his eyes blazing - Draco's breath caught at that _particular_ sight.

"If you come in here and interrupt me and this huge stack of fifth year's midyear exams one more time, I am going to handcuff you to the bedposts and fuck you _unconscious_ so I can work in _peace_!" Harry yelled.

Draco slid into a chair, suddenly breathless.

Harry was panting too, angry and practically glowing with it, even as he was wondering what, precisely, had prompted that outburst.

Draco stood, still supported by the chair. "Do you promise?" he asked.

~Fin~

* * *

There will be a New Year's drabble, by the way, if I can get my beta - and my muse - to cooperate!


	190. Moving House

Written in response to a request from Snuffles the Sirius Padfoot.**  


* * *

Moving House**

* * *

"Merlin- _Kreacher!_"

Draco's brows rose as Harry's voice echoed from upstairs. He shut the door with a little less care than he might have otherwise, dropping the boxes of his belongings - shrunken for the trip - to the floor.

"Leave that!" Harry snapped.

Draco began to climb the stairs, smothering an amused smile.

Harry made a frustrated noise, and then spoke again. "_Kreacher._ I order you to _leave be_. Go to your _closet_, and _stay_ there until - _unless_ - I call for you."

Draco had not imagined this new voice - nor his own reaction.

There was a muffled sound that Draco tuned out, still humming from the pure _command_ in Harry's voice. He shook his head before entering the one open room.

There was a house-elf grovelling just before Harry, who seemed to be _looming_ far more than Draco had ever thought possible.

Draco remembered listening to Harry talk about the house he'd inherited from his Godfather, along with an old, _insane_ house-elf.

Harry looked up suddenly. "Draco! You're here." The menace fell away from Harry's lanky frame as he took three quick strides to Draco, catching his lover's hands in his own, grinning.

Draco smiled back, then leaned closer, kissing Harry teasingly. Harry growled playfully, grin not fading, and wrapped one hand around the back of Draco's neck to pull him into a deeper kiss.

Draco hummed with pleasure, sliding his arms around Harry's waist, pressing closer to his lover.

Harry's free hand was sliding down Draco's back when they were interrupted by Kreacher's renewed wailing.

It took Draco a few moments to focus, then recognise the name 'Malfoy' in the apparently happy shrieking, along with 'pureblood'. Harry just shook his head, then dropped it to rest on Draco's shoulder, laughing quietly.

Draco briefly contemplated the creature, then tugged Harry away.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for 'Kreachers reaction to Draco moving in, seeing as he LOVES pure bloods' and I know I didn't focus on Kreacher too much, but Harry sort of . . . took command, so to speak. See you tomorrow with a New Year's drabble!


	191. The Centre of Attention

**The Centre of Attention**

* * *

Harry smiled as politely as possible at the obviously very drunk Muggle woman who was trying her best to flirt with him. All the while, _Harry_ was trying _his_ best to encourage her on her way, before his boyfriend came back.

Eventually he - bluntly - mentioned this point, but not even the terrifically unsubtle reference to his very possessive boyfriend discouraged her.

The woman giggled, swaying towards him and laying a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, honey, a big strong man like _you_? You're not-"

"Oh, yes, I assure you, _madam_, he _is_, in fact, in possession of a boyfriend." Draco purred smoothly from over Harry's shoulder - from which the woman's hand automatically dropped as Draco propped his chin there. "_Me_."

Harry relaxed, tension bleeding out of his frame as he slipped into the curve of Draco's body, smiling fondly.

Draco smiled, but not at Harry, and most certainly not with any degree of fondness. The woman - displaying previously unseen common sense - flinched back from the predatory expression, then scurried away.

Harry laughed, then turned to face Draco, kissing him passionately. As Harry pulled away, panting, Draco raised an eyebrow. "For not doing anything to her." Harry explained, breathlessly.

Draco laughed, leading Harry back to the dance floor. "So, other than presumptuous Muggles, how's your New Year's going? Glad we ditched the Ministry Event for this?" he asked.

Harry hummed, tucking himself against Draco and allowing his boyfriend to lead them through the dance, with some relief. "Not bad," he said, eventually, "better all the time."

Draco smiled. "Well, that's good then, isn't it." he remarked, dipping Harry back - out of step with everyone else, who were counting down - before he could say anything else.

Draco pulled Harry back up just as the countdown ended, and met him with a kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

This was sort of my beta's idea - to have them celebrating in a Muggle venue.

Happy New Year, all!  
~Kalira


	192. Dance Club

Written for a prompt submitted by Snuffles the Sirius Padfoot.**  


* * *

Dance Club**

* * *

"Why did we have to come _here_?" Draco said.

Theo thought that Draco said 'here' in such a tone that it implied _purgatory_ would be preferable to where he found himself currently.

"It's fun with no pressure; shut up, Draco." Theo said companionably.

Draco snorted, but followed him to the bar without any further complaint anyway, and ordered his drink with only a moment of haughty hesitation.

Theo rolled his eyes, wondering if he oughtn't have brought his friend here, no matter how much Draco needed - desperately - to relax. To have a night of fun. Or get laid. Or both.

Theo turned, only to see Draco apparently transfixed by someth- Oh. Theo laughed.

"Pretty hot, isn't he?" Theo asked. The man in question wasn't really _Theo's_ type, but he did look pretty damn good out there.

Draco made an odd sound, setting his - untouched - drink on the bar, and tilted his head to get a better view.

Theo shook his head. "Why don't you go and dance with him?"

Draco looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Theo huffed.

"This _is_ a dance club." he reminded Draco sarcastically. "It _is_ somewhat expected?"

Draco looked back at the slender, athletic form, swaying with the beat, and sighed.

Theo echoed the sigh, though for different reasons, and gave his friend a measured shove onto the floor.

Draco paused to glare at Theo, but did approach the man at whom he'd been gazing so lustfully.

Harry pressed back against the taller, leaner form, twining the fingers of one hand with the familiar, elegant ones wrapping around his hip. How many times had he seen those fingers stretching for the snitch?

Draco made an incoherent questioning noise.

"Saw you arrive." Harry told Draco, turning to face him, eyes glittering. "Going to dance?"

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was 'a Muggle dance club'. I couldn't resist using Theodore Nott again. . .


	193. Tending Harry

**Tending Harry**

* * *

"You-" Harry paused, "You brought me soup?" Surprise was thick in his voice, which was hoarse from the hacking cough he'd been suffering.

Draco's cheekbones coloured a bit, but he nodded.

"You _made_ me soup?" Harry asked, his voice betraying his disbelief. "_You_ cooked?"

Draco shook off his embarrassment and settled the soup on Harry's bedside table to ladle out a bowlful. "I did. It wasn't that difficult, actually - Potions are much more difficult. _Soup_ rarely _explodes_ if you make a mistake."

Harry snorted, amused, and immediately regretted it, as it caused his airway to close for a moment. Draco made a soothing noise, stroking his hair, as Harry slowly regained the ability to breathe.

"So. . . What made you think of soup?" Harry asked, watching Draco settle the small tray over his lap, arranging spoon and bowl and napkin to his satisfaction.

"Well," Draco paused, running his fingers through his hair.

When it became apparent that nothing else was forthcoming, Harry made a 'go on' gesture with his spoon.

Draco waved a hand meaningfully, encouraging him to eat with the damn thing instead. "Weasley talks about his Mum making him soup when he's sick." Draco pointed out, not making eye contact.

Harry nodded, listening intently, and took a careful spoonful of soup. "Mm! Draco, this is really good, thanks!" he interrupted, closing his eyes at the feeling of warmth seeping through his chest.

Draco smiled and drew a gentle hand down his cheek. "Good."

"Ron?" Harry prompted.

Draco nodded. "Well, I know Molly would bring you soup, if we were at home - of course, one of the elves could make it for you, but-" he broke off. "I thought you'd prefer this way." he managed, flushing.

Harry smiled, laying his spoon down and leaning up to hug his amazing boyfriend. "Thank you."

~Fin~

* * *

I couldn't really tell you what inspired this one - I just hope that, unlike last time, _I_ don't get sick after writing a drabble in which Harry is sick!


	194. Morning Ritual

**Morning Ritual**

* * *

"Harry, love." Draco greeted pointedly.

Harry smiled hesitantly. "Yes, Draco?"

"What in Merlin's name are you _wearing_?" Draco demanded.

Harry looked down at himself and, taking in the slightly ragged denims and the paint-splotched t-shirt, admitted silently that he should have known Draco would object.

"My work clothes." Harry explained delicately. "You know, for working on the house?"

Draco gave him a steady look. "Why can't you 'work on the house' in presentable clothing?" he asked reasonably.

"Because I don't do it with a wave of my wand, Dragon." Harry said, suppressing a smile as he bent to give his lover a good morning kiss.

Draco tilted his head up to accept the kiss, but as Harry moved to sit across the small table from him, his face twisted into a moue of distaste.

Harry helped himself to tea and toast, debating a boiled egg. He reviewed his plan for the day and took the egg.

"Why _can't_ you work on the house by magic, love?" Draco asked, almost whining the oft-repeated question.

Harry sighed, taking a bite of toast before replying. "You _know_ why, Dragon."

Draco nodded reluctantly, dropping his gaze - and the argument.

"You'd better get to work, huh?" Harry asked, glancing at the clock.

The kitchen clock was designed for this kind of question, and, as such, had only the two hands on it - one with 'Draco' in elegant script, the other with 'Harry', in a simpler style.

Draco's hand rested on 'Time for Work' and Harry's on 'Breakfast!'.

Draco looked up, sighed, and agreed. "Have fun pretending to be Muggle and getting all sweaty." he drawled, kissing Harry goodbye and heading up to the study to retrieve his briefcase.

Harry chuckled. "I will!" he called, just before the distinctive crack of apparition sounded, announcing Draco's departure.

~Fin~

* * *

As proof of all the weird places from which I draw inspiration, this was inspired by a Baby Blues cartoon in my newspaper.


	195. Morning Tea

**Morning Tea**

* * *

Lucius had been less than pleased by his son's revelation yesterday, that he had taken Harry _Potter_ as a lover. This morning, though, he found himself following his wife's advice and staying mostly quiet, observing the two men over breakfast.

Draco was - characteristically - foggy as he descended the stairs and made his way to the table. Potter, on the other hand, seemed to be wide-awake already, and, in fact, moved to help Draco settle into his chair without falling, making Lucius' brows rise.

Lucius returned both the nod and the greeting Potter directed to him. There was no point in speaking to Draco until he'd had his first cup of tea, as he wouldn't register the comment.

Potter seated himself beside Draco and set about pouring tea, and Lucius watched, transfixed, as he prepared a cup absently and deposited it before Draco. Lucius could tell it was made precisely to Draco's exacting standards, and all without a second thought.

Draco smiled vaguely at Potter, then took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes with a small sound of enjoyment. Lucius bit his tongue, waiting until Draco had finished that first cup.

"Good Morning, Father." Draco finally said, making eye contact.

Lucius returned it stiffly, then lost the tenuous control he had had on his query. "Precisely _how_ long have you been together?" he demanded, giving both of them a hard look.

Potter startled, but didn't shrink away from his gaze - hardly surprising, from this particular man, but still worthy of note - and Draco simply . . . didn't respond.

Lucius tapped his fingers on the table, and Potter took Draco's hand casually.

Draco looked at him, then sighed, returning his eyes to Lucius. "Three years." he said, imperturbably, ignoring Lucius' obvious shock and leaning over to give Potter a light kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

This one came to me when I was trying to get to sleep the other night, and my thoughts wandered to tea. . .


	196. Melancholy Midnight Music

**Melancholy Midnight Music**

* * *

Stepping into Headquarters, Harry was ready to fall asleep on his feet, but the unfamiliar strain of melancholy music drifting on the air was quietly compelling.

Still feeling the bone-deep weariness dragging him down, Harry followed the music all the way into the sitting room. The door was slightly open, and he pushed it further, leaning, exhausted yet enthralled, on the jam.

Draco was sitting, back to the door, picking out the siren-like tune with smooth, almost whimsical movements.

Harry found himself spellbound, by both the music and Draco himself. This was a side of Draco that Harry had never guessed at before.

When Draco's music eventually wound to an evocative, lingering close, Harry was too captivated to be worried about being caught about watching what was obviously a private moment for Draco.

Draco stretched, bending backwards and reaching towards the ceiling, lacing his fingers together. He turned around, yawning, but more relaxed - after playing his newest composition - than he had been for weeks.

He froze, seeing Potter before him, leaning against the doorframe, _watching_ him. "I- Potter- What-" Draco cringed at the stuttered demands, but he certainly hadn't been prepared to have to converse with Potter!

Potter twitched, pushing upright, and managed a wan, crooked smile. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. . . I just heard the music and . . . followed my ears." he shrugged. "That was beautiful. So sad, though. . . " he trailed off, his eyes faraway.

Draco paused, mouth half open, his next words forgotten. "Thank you." he finally settled on, bizarrely, rising awkwardly from the piano.

As he reached for the door, Harry intercepted his hand, as if it were a purely natural movement. "Thanks for not being upset." he murmured, kissing Draco's fingertips before turning away, off to seek his bed.

Draco leaned against the doorframe he'd just left, watching him.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry today's drabble was mostly pre-slashy, but tomorrow's decidedly won't be, if that helps?


	197. Truffles

**Truffles**

* * *

"Draco!" Harry hissed, just loud enough for Draco to hear, and no one else at the banquet table.

Draco sucked a lingering smear of chocolate off the side of his thumb, eyes closed, then glanced at his lover. "What?" he murmured, returning his focus to his truffle.

"If you continue making noises like that, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Harry told him, carefully controlling his breathing.

Draco blinked, then swallowed. "What noises?" he asked, tasting lingering caramel. _What actions?_ he thought, curious - tempted.

"I know you love truffles, but if you keep moaning like that the temptation to fuck you over this table is going to get even _harder_ to ignore - and I mean that pun in every sense of the word, pet." Harry snapped under his breath.

Draco found himself suddenly breathless, considering that image from all angles. Still, this wasn't the proper venue for such activities, no matter how tempting. . .

"Promise to feed me truffles when we get home, and I won't have any more now." Draco proposed, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the noises.

"I promise to fuck you over a table when we get home, how's that?" Harry countered, smirking.

~Fin~

* * *

Must admit . . . this one was inspired right at home, as we have a box of truffles we've been working through, and I was trying not to get chocolate and caramel on the keyboard whilst I typed this one.


	198. Catching the Snitch

**Catching the . . . Snitch**

* * *

Oliver winked at Draco, holding the locker-room door open as he left.

Draco favoured Oliver with a small smile, then ducked inside, having watched long enough to know that Harry was the only one left inside and, if he knew his lover, was probably still riding the adrenaline rush from winning the game.

Draco smirked to himself as he muttered a severe locking charm on the door - this was a surprise visit, and he hadn't seen Harry - save for the sports pages of the Prophet, with the rest of the Puddlemere team - for almost three months. He certainly didn't want to be interrupted during what he hoped would be a lengthy 'reunion'.

Draco wanted to surprise his lover, so stayed quiet as he proceeded from the anteroom - useful for when reporters tried to make their way into the locker-room uninvited - to the locker-room proper.

Harry was just pulling his shirt out of his locker, and Draco paused to admire his lover, already wearing denims but still barefoot, hair spiky and dripping.

"What the fuck?" Draco burst out, seeing something speed across Harry's shoulder.

Harry's smirk - which had appeared when he heard Draco murmuring a locking charm - grew.

"Like it?" Harry asked, turning to face his lover and displaying the Golden Snitch tattoo now resting at the base of his neck.

Draco came closer, mesmerised by the movements of the silver wings, familiarly portraying the struggles of a trapped Snitch.

Harry chuckled, and Draco lunged the last step, slamming his lover back against the lockers. Harry had a moment to gasp a breath, then Draco clasped his hand over the tattoo and covered Harry's mouth with his own.

Harry tangled his hands in Draco's hair, moaning as Draco's tongue plunged into his mouth. Draco moaned right back, stroking the tattoo absently.

~Fin~

* * *

I actually had an idea following the idea of the Snitch tattoo for both series, so. . . They are both going up on the same day, too.


	199. One Night Stand?

**One Night Stand?**

* * *

Draco woke comfortable, but with the unshakable feeling that _something_ was different tonight. . .

He felt warmth pressing against his back, with a sleepy mumble, and froze. Draco tried to remember who he'd brought back to his flat last night - why he'd let whoever-it-was _stay_.

When he turned over, all he could really see was a man with black hair - messy enough to make him look very well-fucked indeed, prompting a smirk from Draco.

Still, Draco was not pleased with the situation, and he slipped off the side of his bed, slowly and delicately, so as not to wake him.

The man followed him, groaning disappointedly, and Draco sniffed, reaching for his robe as he walked to the bathroom, clicking his fingers to trigger the light-spell.

Draco closed his eyes, trying to make his memory process properly, and was almost there when he realised the small sleep-sounds from the next room had stopped.

"You all right, Dray?" a low, rough voice asked. It was a familiar voice, in a deeper way than he might have expected, but something in Draco refused to identify it.

Draco's eyes snapped open, and he whipped around to see. . .

"Potter?"

Potter frowned. "I thought we were past that, Dray." He was actually _pouting_.

Draco swayed on his feet, and Potter's pout dissolved as he caught Draco easily. Draco blinked, surprised to be suddenly pressed against Potter's bare chest, only the thin material of his silk robe between them.

"I-" Draco's memories of the past month slammed into focus. "_Oh_."

Harry chuckled. "You really need to work on this midnight muddle you get when you drink gin with your mother, my darling. Or stop drinking it."

Draco smacked him weakly, but he was smiling as he tipped his head back for a kiss, which Harry willingly gave.

~Fin~

* * *

After tomorrow's update, the _daily_ updates will stop, in favour of sporadic updates. I have a couple- okay, a fair number, of big projects going right now - in the HP fandom, in other fandoms, and some original works - that I would like to focus on.


	200. Gift

**Gift**

* * *

Draco was surprised when Harry slid a small, flat wooden box across the table to him. Harry didn't explain, only smiled, shaking his head and gesturing at the box.

Draco reached for the box with a slight, puzzled frown, but Harry's affectionate smile didn't waver.

Inside, resting on ruffled violet velvet, was a fine web of platinum strands worked into a complete, twining band. He glanced up at Harry, who was still watching him intently with that same soft expression.

Draco's gaze dropped back to the jewellery, and he reached out to it carefully, gasping at the silver-white almost-there sparkles of magic worked through the web of metal, forming just as much of the body of the bracelet.

"Put it on." Harry urged gently.

Draco looked up at him, awe rising to his eyes. The pure _control_, more even than the _power_, it took to create something so deceptively strong. . .

He lifted the cloudlike metal, unsurprised when it flowed smoothly over his fingers, the cool platinum offset by the warm burn of the magic poured within.

Instinctively, Draco held his hand, still cupping the bracelet, towards Harry. "Will you put it on for me?" he asked.

Harry nodded, taking Draco's hand in his own and deftly weaving the platinum web around his fine wrist. Draco gasped as the final connection was made and a flood of power slid over his skin, sinking into him and twining with his own magic.

Harry released the bracelet, but kept possession of Draco's hand, cradling it in his own.

"Thank you." Draco murmured, unable to drag his gaze away from the sparkles tracing every curve of the metal now sealed around his wrist as if it had been formed there.

Harry's smile widened, and he dropped a kiss in the centre of Draco's palm.

~Fin~

* * *

Well, happy two hundredth drabble! Not sure how much of a 'bang' it has, but I like to think it has its own sort of understated charm. Hopefully my next update - going back to sporadic updating now, you remember - will be soon, and I'll finish up at least _one_ of the projects I'm taking time off to work on!


	201. Narcissa's Joy

**Narcissa's Joy**

* * *

Narcissa almost choked on her tea as she saw her son pass outside the café's window, laughing happily.

She settled the cup on the table, fine porcelain rattling on the wood, to watch, enthralled by the familiar sound of her son's pure, happy laugh. A sound she hadn't heard for far, far too long.

Narcissa's face remained calm even as her heart twisted painfully at that realisation, and she traced an absent pattern of runes on the table as she continued to watch.

Draco turned back, and for a heart-stopping moment, Narcissa thought he had seen her, and almost raised a hand in greeting. Instead, he appeared to be waiting for someone, as he beckoned to the milling crowd, his expression morphing into a pout.

The pout melted away, replaced by an expectant grin, as the crowd stirred, parting to allow a slight young man with tousled hair to join her son, stretching for Draco's hand and brushing a kiss across the knuckles playfully.

Draco's expression softened, his silvery eyes warm, as he looked down at the other man.

Narcissa gasped as he straightened and she recognised the brilliant green eyes and delicate features of Harry Potter. Keeping Draco company - and more than, most likely, given that kiss, no matter how playful.

His glasses had been replaced with a stylish pair shaped to enhance his features, and his longer hair covered the scar that would give him away, but Narcissa remembered the boy well, and this was most certainly him, if years older than the last time she had seen him - and so much happier, she realised, watching the pair of them.

Draco's hand was still clasped in Harry's own as they followed a wandering path between shops, Draco peering inside. Harry watched Draco instead, ignoring the people around them.

~Fin~

* * *

I was just in the mood for another outside POV. I am not resuming daily updates yet, but possibly soon.


	202. Swill

**Swill**

* * *

Though no one else at the table appeared to have noticed, Harry watched nervously, setting his tea down untasted, as Draco's expression shifted minutely.

His brows rose as Draco ever-so-delicately spat his tea back into the cup and settled it on the table, slowly and carefully, as if it might try and bite him.

Harry examined Draco's expression, drawing upon long experience to decide that he did not want to be the one to question his sometimes-volatile lover.

Hermione, looking up, noted the oddity of Draco not drinking his tea, but she seemed cautious of his mood as well, and waited in silence, meeting Harry's eyes over his cup as he finally raised it again.

Harry stilled with a mouthful of tea, though he didn't spit it out, as Draco had. There was something very strange about it, even if Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it. He carefully put the cup back on the table, unwilling to drink any more of the odd tea.

Around that time, Ron finally noticed the silence around the table - and that neither Harry nor his prissy boyfriend were drinking the tea Ron'd made.

"What's the matter with it?" he sighed. Once, perhaps, he might have shouted, but even if he'd felt so worked-up over tea, there was no point shouting at Draco, as he merely waited, with that _look_, until you finished - then calmly cut you verbally to bits.

"Out of curiosity, _is_ there something wrong with my tea, or are you just doing this to drive me mad?" Ron asked, in as close an approximation of Draco's uncaring drawl as he could manage.

Harry had to smother a laugh at Ron's tone. Still, he caught Draco's eye and raised a brow meaningfully. Draco snorted at the cue, but replied pleasantly enough.

~Fin~

* * *

This was inspired by a less-than-stellar cup of tea I had myself, and the thought that Draco must be quite a tea snob - something my beta and I can sometimes be guilty of.

Updates shall be daily until Valentine's Day, at the very least, and longer if I can swing it!


	203. Domesticity

**Domesticity**

* * *

"Harry, have you seen the Robertson file?" Draco called, between tossing everything in his office off its shelves and shuffling the layers on his desk.

Harry sighed, bracing his hands on the edge of the sink. "I haven't been in your office lately, darling!" he yelled back. "Have you checked the bedside table? You were working there the other night!"

Draco's brows drew together, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he remembered lying in bed, reading over the file and whinging to Harry.

"Thanks, love!" he called, walking into their bedroom. The bright blue file - signifying the case was a corporate lawsuit - was indeed lying on the bedside table on his side.

"Always, Draco!" Harry replied, sighing and turning back to the stove, which was packed full of bubbling pots, just in time to open the oven and pull out the bread before it burnt.

A few minutes later, when he was putting the finishing touches on the sauce for the lasagne, in preparation for layering the noodles in the pan, Draco appeared in the doorway. "What would I do without you?" he asked.

"Lose files and be miserable until your head exploded from frustration?" Harry quipped.

~Fin~

* * *

Um, I know someone who misplaces his files a lot, and he sort of inspired this - I jotted it down on my laptop while I watched him scurry about his office - though not quite as messily as Draco, here - and call to his assistant for help locating a file.


	204. Treacle

**Treacle**

* * *

"Hmm. . ." Draco moaned quietly, arching into Harry's stroking hand.

Harry grinned, combing Draco's hair away from his face.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by Harry's familiar sappy grin.

"What're you thinking, love?" he asked softly, reaching a hand up to Harry's cheek.

Harry shook his head. "Just something revoltingly sappy, my angel."

Draco raised a brow. "What would that be?" he asked, ignoring the endearment.

"Was just thinking that you look like you've fallen straight from the clouds." Harry said, flushing lightly at verbalising his thoughts.

Draco smiled. "I think I'm sleepy enough to find that sweet."

~Fin~

* * *

I got 'heaven' as a prompt word, and I couldn't resist this ridiculously sappy little piece of fluff.

**Announcement:** I got my very first piece of fanart today (July 13th, 2011) from DracoPotterLovesHarryMalfoy and it was for this drabble. Go and look, I say! It's on dA, here: kanzen-moketsu(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Harry-and-Draco-222036211


	205. A Walk in the Park

**A Walk in the Park**

* * *

Draco rubbed his temple, then combed his fingers through his hair and sped his stride a bit, trying to catch up to his . . . dog.

"Sorry about him, he's a little . . . exuberant." Draco smiled his charming smile.

The woman whose children the ruffled, sinewy - though, thankfully, obviously friendly - dog had bounded amongst, catching their delighted attention - and their sticky hands, making Draco cringe slightly.

"Oh, don't worry. This is the first time they've been quiet all day." she smiled back, sitting on a nearby bench with relief, pushing the pram beside her back and forth slowly.

Draco glanced at the children now attempting to coax their new playmate into a game of fetch, and joined her.

"So, what's his name?" the woman asked.

Draco glanced over at her, then smiled, trying to suppress the wicked edge to it. "Harry." he told her. "He won't be a problem, either, I promise. He just loves kids."

She nodded. "He seems pretty friendly. He seems like he might just wear them out before I take them home, too!" she laughed.

Draco chuckled. "I think they might wear _him_ out, too."

Eventually the children began to slow, and Harry led them by circuitous route back to the bench, panting, his tail wagging.

The woman patted his head, then stood and gathered her children around her and waved to Draco, still waiting by the bench with his dog, and left.

Draco looked down at Harry. "You know, as weird as it is that if I want to take a walk with my boyfriend in a public park, he has to Transfigure himself, that was actually quite amusing."

Harry's ears went back, and he gaped happily. Draco shook his head, rising from the bench. "Ready to go home, then?"

Harry trotted alongside him as they headed out.

~Fin~


	206. Possibility of Partnership

**Possibility of Partnership**

* * *

Harry insinuated himself between Ron and Malfoy, wincing as he did so, Ron's bellowing growing yet louder.

"Ron! Lay off!" Harry yelled, putting a hand flat on Ron's chest to stop him.

Ron looked aghast, and Malfoy was no little shocked, himself.

Harry glanced at Malfoy and then back to Ron. "I understand, believe me, but if he's telling the truth . . . we may need him."

Malfoy inclined his head in acknowledgement. "What reason have I to lie?" he said hollowly.

Harry nodded back. "So, shall we sit?"

Ron moved to sit by Hermione, and Harry delicately steered Malfoy to the place between Albus and himself, so as not to tempt fate overmuch.

As he sat, Albus lay down a mirror in the centre of the table, and he favoured the man with a glare for sitting the argument out.

Albus simply twinkled at him, and Harry snorted, rolling his eyes. One corner of Draco's mouth twitched up before he could stop it, and he met Harry's eyes sidelong.

Hermione gave the mirror a wary look. "Divination, Albus?"

"Just a look at the possibility of this partnership!" he declared, excited, clapping his hands. The mirror shuddered, indistinct smoke rising above it.

Harry leaned forward, curious, his shoulder brushing Draco's as he did the same.

The smoke twisted, then cleared, a three-dimensional swirl of hovering colour.

The mess gradually resolved itself into-

Harry coughed, shocked, and Draco absently patted his shoulder, his attention still riveted, his eyes wide, on the image - of _them_.

Ron wondered if he was having a nightmare, watching his best mate kissing bloody _Malfoy_. Malfoy's prissy little hand was cupping Harry's jaw softly, too, with obvious affection.

The image dissipated, and Draco bent, resting against the table. "Oh, _Salazar_."

"Yeah." Harry said vaguely, noticing that Albus seemed frozen.

~Fin~


	207. Family Outing

**Family Outing**

* * *

Draco crossed his arms and sighed, glancing at the Manor's front entrance.

Suddenly, the sound of someone speeding down the wide stairs to the foyer caught his attention, and he spun.

Kaus grinned, jumping off from the tenth step, his boots providing excellent traction on the snowy marble stairs. "Father!"

Draco stepped forward and caught his son easily, unsurprised by the sudden manoeuvre. "Ooph."

"Where's your Papa, Kaus?" he asked, looking up the stairs.

"He's coming. He says he has one more thing to pack." Kaus said, wriggling to get down.

Draco released him, smiling and watching the boy run over to talk to the serpent curled at his Great-Grandfather's feet in the large portrait on the wall.

The serpent straightened slightly, moving to meet the boy's eyes with a vague sort of fondness - insofar as a snake could present fondness.

Draco turned back to the stairs just as Harry descended, a large picnic basket in one hand, Orion hanging onto the other. He smiled at them, and Harry grinned back.

"Ready to go, then?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "Absolutely."

Draco kissed him lightly. "You get to pry your son away from that serpent." he murmured. Kaus was six and very focused - sometimes.

Harry laughed. "All right."

Orion looked up at Draco, his silvery eyes wide. "Dad, where are we going?" he asked plaintively, nudging the basket.

"If Papa won't tell you, why do you think I will, Orion?" Draco asked, ruffling his hair, then scooping him up, leaving the basket on the floor.

Orion pouted.

"It is a surprise, Ri." Harry supplied, tugging Kaus by the hand. "I've got the basket, love." he picked it up before Draco could.

Draco nodded thanks.

"It's a picnic, right?" Kaus asked.

"Of course - the surprise is the _where_, little one." Draco laughed.

~Fin~

* * *

You may choose whichever method you like for how they got kids. Personally, I favour a blood ritual adoption, but that's just me.


	208. Declaration

**Declaration**

* * *

Draco favoured the _ridiculously_ decorated Great Hall with a sneer. Dumbledore had chosen _far_ too many shades of pink for the Valentine's Ball

Someone brushed his shoulder, drawing his attention, and he glanced at Blaise before turning to face- "Potter? What do you want?" he asked coolly.

"I actually have something for you. Two somethings." Potter smiled nervously, ducking his head shyly.

Blaise cleared his throat, then opened his mouth - probably to object to the very idea of conversing with Potter.

Draco rolled his eyes, waving Blaise to be quiet, and stepped forward. "What would you possibly have for _me_?" he asked curiously.

Potter grinned, pulling his hand from behind his back and presenting Draco with-

"A rose?" Draco asked, reaching out a finger to brush the satiny petals, unreasonably flattered at the gesture. "Do you know what it says?"

Harry nodded, flushing. "I researched what I wanted to say."

Draco nodded encouragingly.

"A single, white, rose, in full bloom, thornless. Simplicity in declaration; you are beautiful; an attachment formed early . . . I am worthy of you." Harry dropped his gaze.

Draco nodded, accepting the rose, cradling it delicately.

"Will you let me prove it?" Harry asked.

Draco searched his eyes. "Yes."

Harry's smile grew brighter, and he held out his hand in invitation. Draco took it, after a pause, holding the rose in his right hand.

"Then the other thing I have for you is to come somewhere that is not garishly pink with me." Harry tilted his head towards the door.

Draco chuckled quietly. "Yes, _please_." he sighed.

Harry didn't release his hand as they wove through to the Entrance Hall.

"We aren't going outside are we?" Draco asked. "Warming charms are _not_ effective enough for February in Scotland."

Harry shook his head, leading Draco up, instead. "This way."

~Fin~

* * *

The meaning behind the rose is actually _fairly_ close to accurate - though I took a few small liberties, call it the Wizarding Language of the Flowers versus the Muggle Victorian. I actually got lucky there, as well - I had already written much of the story, and used the white rose, when I decided to look up the meaning. If you are curious about the LotF, by the way, I can recommend a fabulous website.

Happy Valentine's day, everyone!  
~Kalira


	209. Nemeton

**Nemeton**

* * *

"Harry, love, not that it isn't _gorgeous_, but why are we here?" Draco asked, looking around the ancient grove, its colours soft and warm around them.

Harry stepped up behind him, brushing light fingers over his jaw. "I'm a nature wizard, darling. This," he threw his arms wide and his head back, closing his eyes to savour the air, "is where I belong, where my power is strongest."

Draco drank in the sight of his lover, wearing only a pair of loose linen trousers, surrounded by the peace of the grove. "Is that why you took the Final Battle to the Forbidden Forest?"

Harry smiled distantly. "Yes. Among other things. Nagini stood no chance against a basilisk, for instance. Nor did the Dementors. Basilisks don't like them."

Draco shivered, but put those thoughts aside. "So that's why you wanted it to be here, then. When did you find this place?"

"It's on Black property. I came here on my seventeenth birthday, when I gained control of all my properties. I explored the grounds, that summer, and found . . . this." Harry explained, lowering his arms and meeting Draco's eyes.

"You don't mind having our bonding here, do you?" Harry asked, tilting his head and taking a step towards his fiancé.

Draco shook his head, meeting Harry for a light kiss. "No, I love it. You won't have a problem with the guests coming here, will you? I know there won't be many, just our families, but still . . . it is _your_ place."

Harry smiled. "Precisely. Just this once, I'll allow others to be here - precisely as, just this once, I shall allow others to see our bond truly."

Draco kissed him again, and Harry caught him around the waist, tumbling them both to the bright, lush moss. "You're overdressed, my darling." Harry murmured.

~Fin~

* * *

A nemeton is a sacred space of the Celtic religion, primarily situated in natural areas, though not always groves. I picture this Harry as being a nature wizard, if I may bend the Potter-verse to place such a thing there.


	210. Relationship Revealed

**Relationship Revealed**  
Written by Luna Lovegood

* * *

On Saturday evening, in a planned public outing, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy announced their long-standing relationship to the public. We at the Quibbler were privileged to be invited for a private lunch with the couple early yesterday, to hear - and publish - their thoughts.

As far as their reasons for not revealing their relationship earlier, they said only that they wished to have time to themselves, tired of the press intruding in their private lives. They chose to do so now, after so long, because, as they say, they are finally settling here in England, at the hereditary Malfoy Manor, in Wiltshire.

Their relationship, they were happy to tell us, developed when they were in their final year at Hogwarts together, when the two men were the Captains of their respective House Quidditch teams - not positions traditionally leading to such a relationship, but they have overcome their enmity with enviable aplomb.

The couple have promised us an exclusive interview, discussing their relationship and how it began, to be published next week. Currently, they wish only to issue a formal announcement of the relationship, and plead for a measure of privacy, as any other couple would be given in this situation.

~Fin~

* * *

So, I wrote a drabble that referenced an article in the Quibbler in my Severus/Harry series, and a bunch of people wanted me to write the article. I am not a journalist, and it's hard to fit an article in 300 words or less, and I ended up writing one for this series instead, when I set out to try. Oops? I still suck at it, too. I will try to get one done for the other series too - maybe.


	211. Red Paint

**Red Paint**

* * *

"What have you been working on that uses so much red, love?" Draco asked, switching the spatula to his other hand and brushing a finger over the smear of dried paint on his lover's chin.

Harry looked up, grinning, as usual, at the sight of his usually-immaculate Draco standing over the stove, hair falling loose, shirtsleeves rolled up.

Draco crossed his arms, raising a brow in pointed encouragement to continue.

"Something almost purely from my mind." Harry explained, blushing and swiping at his fringe. He left a small streak of slightly-sticky red paint over his left eyebrow.

Draco returned his attention to the chicken, turning it in the pan, thoughtful. Why would one of Harry's inspired, entirely invented, paintings make him blush like that?

"Oh, really?" Draco asked slyly, "What could that be, to bring that fetching colour to your face?"

Harry's eyes widened. "W- What?"

"You're blushing, lover." Draco supplied, taking the pan off the heat. "What _is_ the subject of your newest painting?"

"I don't think I can really . . . explain it to you. Sorry." Harry shrugged, blush slowly fading.

"Will you show me, after supper?" Draco asked. "Oh, get the wine, would you?"

Harry stood, taking down a pair of glasses before opening the bottle. "Of course you may see the painting."

After supper, he lead Draco into his studio, currently housing a huge, uncovered easel in the centre, turned away. "It's of you, you know." Harry said.

Draco raised a brow and stepped around the easel to see a huge stretch of bright, ruffled red, with touches of silvery pale. The focus of the painting was Draco, naked on deep red velvet, looking dishevelled and . . . sexy.

His eyes were smoky-dark silver and half-lidded, one hand sprawled over his chest and the other stretched toward the viewer, beckoning.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote Harry as a magical painter in my Severus/Harry series a while ago, and it was so much fun I resolved to use the career again - I simply decided to use it in this series as well. Of course, the 'magical' isn't so obvious in this story, but. . .


	212. Silent Apology

**Silent Apology**

* * *

Draco wrinkled his nose, vaguely feeling a hand on his hip as someone attempted to wake him. "Go away." he mumbled at his lover.

"No, sweetheart." Harry disagreed gently. "It's time for you to be up. I have breakfast and tea for you." he coaxed, shifting the tray in his hands.

Draco allowed that this was at least tempting. Harry did, thankfully, know better than to come up empty-handed - particularly after last night's argument. Draco scowled.

He turned over, though, and Harry settled the laden tray across his lap, the china cup clinking quietly against the plate. There was a token there as well.

"I have to go to work, now, Draco, but I wanted to bring this up and make sure you were awake in time before I left." Harry told him, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Draco raised a brow as he registered the greenery, smiling slightly. "Oh, come back here, pet."

Harry paused, almost to the door, and turned back obediently, a shy smile and a light flush on his face.

Draco tugged him down and kissed him properly. "Thank you . . . for breakfast, and for waking me. Don't get hurt today."

Harry chuckled. "I'll do my best. Don't go too mad dealing with the officials at work, hmm? You know better than they do anyway."

Draco inclined his head, a small, smug smirk tugging at his lips. "Very true. I shall try, at least, not to curse anyone."

Harry shook his head, fighting a smile. "I suppose that is good enough." he admitted, turning to walk out with a wave. Draco heard the front door close a moment later.

Lying just by his teacup was a stalk of purple verbena, twisted about with a delicate tendril of ivy. It was a sweet, pretty, incredibly _Harry_ apology.

~Fin~  


* * *

The verbena signifies regret, and the ivy tendril a desire to please. I thought they worked nicely as a gesture of apology. Sorry if the flower-meaning drabbles are getting too much for any of you, I have just been really involved with the subject, having a lot of fun with it.


	213. Instinctive

**Instinctive**

* * *

Draco woke suddenly, on alert at the sound of a footstep inside their tent. He sat up, reaching for his wand, and - a decision that had to be influenced by his lack of sleep, as he would never normally have been so silly - called a light into existence.

He met the wide, shocked eyes of Pansy Parkinson, who had her wand ready to curse the bed's occupant - probably having assumed that Harry would be alone in his tent.

"_Draco_, what are you _doing_ here?" Pansy demanded, pulling her wand back a little as she looked over at Harry, still sleeping soundly beside him, hair even more tousled than usual, mouth open.

Draco blinked. Surely she wasn't _that_- "I _was_ sleeping, until you tromped in here like a bloody Abraxan. What do you _think_, you stupid woman? I'm shagging Potter."

Pansy made a sharp noise of offense and shock, raising her wand towards _Draco_, this time, her face twisting unpleasantly in her anger. Draco shifted his fingers around his own wand, glaring back with cold eyes, preparing to cast.

Harry groaned, then rolled over, leaning up and flicking his wand at Pansy. "Obliviate. Incarcerous." he mumbled, then dropped flat again.

Draco looked at his lover, surprised, as Harry yawned, stretching, then turned, resettling himself, and went back to sleep. Draco couldn't even tell where he'd put his wand - maybe under his pillow, or something. Maybe he slept with it in his hand.

He shook his head, snorting, and leaned further forwards to look at Pansy, prone and wriggling. "Stupefy." he muttered, and she stilled.

"I suppose you can keep until morning, then." Draco mused to the now-unconscious Pansy. "_You_, on the other hand. . . We shall be having a chat in the morning, lover. You never used to be capable of that."

~Fin~

* * *

This was inspired by a rather ridiculous clip from an old movie, which had a woman shooting someone while lying prone in bed, her wrist bent, her hand lying on her chest - at such an angle and distance that she would have had powder burns on her face, and the recoil would probably have broken her face, and possibly her wrist as well. I've no idea which movie it was - it just popped up in a documentary my beta was watching whilst I wrote. Still, it inspired this, so. . .

Oh, and I wanted to ask - would anyone be interested in reading more drabbles with Kaus and Orion? Not any connected storylines, of course, but using the same kids for them.


	214. Devotion

**Devotion**

* * *

"What's that?"

Draco smoothed away the small traces of a smile he had allowed himself. "It's a _plant_, Greengrass." he replied scathingly. "Surely you are at least _passingly_ familiar?"

Astoria scowled. "I _meant_," she said, not to be dissuaded, "what is the flower, and why d'you have it?" she clarified needlessly. "Who sent it?" she added quietly, leaning closer, examining the smallish, dark purple flowers on large, darker green leaves.

"Look it up, if you must know so badly." Draco snapped, ignoring her other question. He had been curious himself, and had to wait, impatient and curious, the first time, over a month ago, until, finally, he could ask his lover.

Astoria frowned at him, but saw that no more information was forthcoming, and leaned back into her seat with a huff, turning to Malcolm, beside her, instead.

Draco shook his head at her ridiculousness, then looked back at his flower, which he had clasped protectively when Astoria showed interest.

The gift still made him smile, strengthening him for the trials of dealing with his House, many of whom assumed he was following his Father into the Dark Lord's service.

Much though he despised it, that was an assumption which he laboured to keep them under, and feared he would have to see through, no matter his feelings on the matter.

Draco looked up, catching Harry's eyes across the Great Hall, and glared.

Harry glared back, then snorted and turned back to his friends.

Draco cradled the flower in one hand, beneath the table, taking a breath to fortify himself before he left to go to his first class.

As much as the idea of becoming a Death-Eater terrified him, he knew it would be worse to refuse - particularly if his relationship with Harry was found out as a reason.

~Fin~

* * *

The flower I described is supposed to be Peruvian Heliotrope, which signifies devotion.

Tomorrow and the day after will feature Kaus and Orion!


	215. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

"Papa!"

Harry groaned, turning his face into the pillow. "Dragon, love, would you go and see what's wrong?"

Draco shoved him. "He's calling for _you_, pet." he countered, not moving.

Harry shoved a hand roughly through his even-more-tangled-than-usual hair. "Fuck. _You_ don't have to be at work in," he paused, checking the time, "_bloody hell_, three hours."

Draco wrinkled his nose as Orion called again. "Harry, you're going to go anyway. You know that, you might as well go _now_, instead of arguing."

Harry groaned again, but rolled onto the floor, barely landing in a crouch. He wandered down the hallway, yawning, to his son's room, nearly tripping on his sleep pants.

"Hey, Ri. What's the matter, kiddo?" Harry asked, brightening the nightlight spell a bit - just enough to make the room easily navigable.

Orion was sitting up in his bed, blankets cocooning him from the neck down, silver eyes wide.

"Nightmare?" Harry asked, settling on the side of the bed.

Orion nodded silently.

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry coaxed, pushing Orion's hair out of his eyes.

Orion shook his head frantically.

Harry reached out, tugging him closer. "Hey, it's okay." He was far too familiar with nightmares to be unsympathetic to his clinging three-year-old's plight.

"Why don't you come sleep with us the rest of the night, would that help?"

"Uh-huh." Orion answered, sniffing.

Draco looked up to see his son walking in hesitantly, his husband following, and quashed the familiar urge to chuckle at their matching chaotic hair.

He moved over, making room and holding the covers up, as Orion clambered into bed, squashing into the middle, Harry joining them, yawning.

Draco stroked Orion's cheek, and Harry dropped a kiss on his forehead before leaning over to peck Draco.

"Night Papa, night Dad." Orion mumbled, already falling asleep.

~Fin~

* * *

More of Orion - plus Kaus actually in the drabble - tomorrow.


	216. Spying

**Spying**

* * *

"_Kai_, what are you doing?" Orion asked, tugging his brother's robes curiously.

"Shh!" Kaus scolded. "Trying to sneak up on Dad and Papa!" he finally answered, looking down at Orion, exasperated.

Orion's face screwed up in thought. "But. . . Rember what happened _last_ time?"

Kaus rolled his eyes. "That was _Severus_. This is different!" he insisted.

Orion stepped backwards, his eyes wide. "If you say so, Kai." he mumbled.

"What's different, Kaus?" Harry asked, looking down at his children with amused eyes glittering over a mock-frown.

Draco slid his arms around Harry's waist, dropping a kiss at the nape of his neck before settling his chin on his husband's shoulder. "That look, for one. It's new."

Orion giggled, looking at his brother's wide-eyed expression, then clapped his hands over his mouth.

Kaus shot a dark glare at Orion, then looked up at his parents. They didn't seem too angry, so he pouted, widening his eyes further. "I'm sorry, Dad, Papa."

Draco's eyes softened, but Harry laughed, half-smothering the sounds.

Draco looked at him from the side, poking him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, love, he looks just like _you_ when you're trying to get away with something." Harry said, still chuckling.

Draco scowled, and Kaus took a slow step backwards, nudging Orion, guiding him away.

Harry leaned back, wrapping his hands around Draco's waist, trying to placate him.

Orion opened his mouth, and Kaus hissed at him to be quiet. "I think we lucked out this time, but let's _go_ while they're busy with each other!"

Orion pouted, but he was quiet and allowed Kaus to push him down the stairs.

"You know they've gotten away?" Draco murmured against Harry's neck.

"Mm. Probably off to get into some other sort of trouble." Harry agreed, tilting his head back to kiss Draco properly.

~Fin~

* * *

There will be more with the boys, but not for a while - five days or so, I think.


	217. Wave

**Wave**

* * *

Draco frowned at Harry, standing, waist-deep and quite a distance from shore.

"Come on, darling, it's not _that_ cold. I promise to warm you up, later, anyway." Harry coaxed, smiling.

Draco eyed the water dubiously, then sighed, stepping forwards. He didn't bother explaining that his reluctance was due more to a childhood memory of some less-than-friendly merpeople than the cold. Besides, he planned to take advantage of that promise.

Harry had an incredible - bizarre - knack for avoiding or befriending dangerous creatures effortlessly.

The ocean wasn't what Draco would have called a comfortable temperature, but he was hardly skittish about being cold.

He waded out to Harry, who had seemed enthralled with _something_ out there since they'd arrived - he hadn't returned to shore in hours.

"What have you been looking at, anyway?" Draco asked, kissing Harry's jaw, stepping just past him before looking down through the water, searching for anything fascinating.

"Hmm?" Harry replied distractedly, looking at something over Draco's shoulder. "Oh, I was chatting with some sea snakes - they have an odd dialect, really, it took me a while to sort it out. . ."

Draco snorted, shaking his head before leaning against Harry's shoulder. "Of course. Only you, pet. Did they have anything interesting to say?"

"Oh, quite a bit. Hold on tight." Harry said casually.

Draco leaned back, raising a brow. "What?"

Harry pulled Draco closer, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "You picked a wonderful time to come out here. There's a rather sizable wave coming in."

Draco tried to turn, but Harry had a tight enough grip that he could only look over his shoulder to see the wave.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco muttered.

"Just hold on." Harry coaxed, then the wave hit.

As it fell away, Draco was left glaring up at Harry through dripping hair. "Brilliant."

~Fin~

* * *

My random word generator strikes again! Also, I wonder what the sea snakes had to say, personally. When I expressed this to her, my beta suggested that perhaps it would become clear in another drabble. We'll see.


	218. Drizzle

**Drizzle**

* * *

Ron was hurrying so eagerly behind Harry on the way to the door that they nearly collided. "Hey!" Ron exclaimed, almost indignant.

Then he looked through the open door, past Harry. "Oh. . . Uhm. Something go wrong, then?" he asked, looking over the pair.

Draco scowled at him. "Why, no, Weasel. I _adore_ being soaked in cold, dirty rain, and having mud splattered up my trousers. I consider it _so_ much fun, I _planned_ this reconnaissance trip to end this way, didn't you know?"

Harry manfully restrained a laugh, meeting Hermione's eyes. Though she was about as pleased as Draco at the aforementioned soaking mess, she was obviously amused at Draco's frustration - even as she tried to look upset with him.

"Well, come in, come in. You may be as wet as you'll get, but you can start getting dry, at least." Harry urged them, elbowing Ron out of the way and standing back.

Draco huffed, flicking his fingers through his hair, then gestured for Hermione to precede him inside. "You know, the worst of it is that it's that slow, steady _drip_ that's barely there until suddenly - _bam!_ There you are. Soaked through." he commented.

Harry smiled at Hermione in thanks, and she smiled back, shaking her head. _You're welcome, but thanks are unnecessary._

"Come on, love. Let's get you cleaned up." Harry soothed, wiping a bit of mud from Draco's fine cheekbone.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head into the caress. "Thanks, pet. I feel _awful_ - probably about as bad as I look."

"You look adorable with wet, spiky hair, Draco. The only thing about you that looks bad is that you're upset. I hate that." Harry said, flushing slightly.

Draco opened his eyes, smiling, eyes going soft. "You're too sweet, you know that?" he sighed.

~Fin~

* * *

I have a series of weather-themed drabbles ready to go up, starting today.


	219. Sunny

**Sunny**

* * *

"Come on, love - why don't you want to go out?" Harry pleaded, pouting.

Draco sighed. "You mean aside from the mud that will be absolutely _everywhere_ from the past three days of rain?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

Draco smiled, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards. "Aside from the fact that this would be the first nice day in six weeks, and _everyone_ will be at the park?"

"Yes." Harry smirked, nodding again.

Draco huffed. "Oh, bloody hell. Fine." he relented, shifting his weight to one side and crossing his arms. He didn't look thrilled, but he'd agreed.

"Yes!" Harry yelled, bouncing a bit before dragging Draco into a kiss.

When he pulled away, Draco was left slightly breathless, watching, bemused, as Harry jogged off to the kitchen.

"Anything in particular you want me to bring, love?" Harry called.

Draco frowned. "We are _not_ picnicking, I don't care _how_ sunny it is, it is _far_ too wet and muddy still, and I don't want-"

"I know, love." Harry interrupted gently. "No picnic. I just want an apple."

Draco pursed his lips thoughtfully. "No, I think I'm fine." he said, as Harry came back out. "I'll be ready once I've set my sun-deflection charm."

Harry bit his lip. "Sorry, love!" he defended, catching Draco's look. "Just, er. . ."

"This skin tone does _not_ get along with that much sun, darling, as I learned well, long ago." Draco explained, _again_. "Not all of us turn a fetching golden shade in the sun."

"I know. _You_ turn a fetching - though uncomfortable - shade of pink." Harry teased.

Draco sighed, shaking his head, but cast his charm with no further argument. He'd known Harry too long to be affronted at the comment, obviously not meant to offend.

"Ready to go, then?" Harry asked, bouncing excitedly.

~Fin~

* * *

Oh, you know that the sun does not agree with Draco's delicate complexion!


	220. Storm

**Storm**

* * *

"I _hate_ 'roughing it'!" Draco snapped, as quietly as he could manage.

Harry smiled sympathetically, cupping his lover's cheek. "I know, my own. I'm sorry - if we'd known about this mess, we wouldn't have come this week."

Draco took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I know. We could have rescheduled, but the storm just-" he stopped himself.

Harry drew him in for a light kiss. "I know. Exploded out of nowhere. But, hey, look at the kind of real experience the baby Aurors are getting!"

Draco pushed Harry off, leaving him sprawling on the ground. "Yes, yes. What wonderful experience this is, and what fantastic teachers we are." he huffed.

Harry smiled, despite his undignified, uncomfortable position on the ground. "Well, it will be a wilderness survival course to remember, at least."

The two students sharing a tent with the experienced pair watched, bemused by Harry's good humour and patience with his legendarily temperamental partner.

As much as the team - among the best, along with Ron Weasley and Susan Bones - were coveted as teachers, they were feared - by more experienced recruits.

They were known to be harsh and demanding, expecting Aurors-in-training under their tutelage to be knowledgeable and quick, intuitive and creative.

Even Potter, who was always willing to help any recruit with a difficult problem, ready with advice, and so very patient, was a formidable teacher.

Perhaps more than his partner - Malfoy could be sharp, even with those he liked, but Potter's disappointment often cut deeper.

Being stuck in a relatively small tent with them, in the midst of a furious storm - with Malfoy already upset - was an intimidating prospect, to say the least.

As Malfoy extended a hand to help Potter up, the pair of Aurors-in-training thought longingly of their peers in the other tents.

~Fin~

* * *

A very strange idea that jumped me out of nowhere - still, I kind of like the idea of them as Aurors/Instructors, terror-inspiring as they are.


	221. Cloudy

**Cloudy**

* * *

"How was training today?" Draco asked warily, scanning his lover's scowling countenance.

Harry snorted. "_Awful_. I hope the manager pays attention and lets Oliver take on more of the traditional work of the Team Captain." he snapped, collapsing into a chair.

"Well, supper's almost ready." Draco offered. "What happened that was so bad, then?"

Harry groaned, dropping an arm over his face. "Our 'coach' - and I use that term with judicious sarcasm - is deplorably unskilled."

"You should have tea with Hermione more often." Draco commented absently. "And that's not new. What did he do particularly _today_?"

"He lost us." Harry said flatly.

Draco blinked, stirring the spaghetti. That still failed to process correctly. "You mean he failed to make himself clear?"

"No." Harry sighed. "He actually, _physically_, lost us."

Draco shook his head. "That's . . . new."

"He's so bloody incompetent, and in_experienced_, that he managed to lose us in the cloud cover." Harry explained, dropping his arm and sitting forward. "That smells really good, Dragon. Thanks for cooking."

Draco waved a hand. "Of course - thank you." he added, smiling. "So, how _did_ that man manage to get hired? _We_ learned how to deal with cloud cover in school."

"Yeah, that and just about every other weather condition, including hail, gale force winds, and sleet." Harry agreed. "Not all school teams do, you know."

Draco snorted. "Well, that's their own fault, then, isn't it. Besides, I've never known a _real_ Quidditch player who hasn't at least _practised_ in bad weather."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. It wasn't _really_ bad . . . until he managed to lose _himself_. Then we damn near left him there and hit the showers."

"You should have." Draco said firmly. "Maybe he would have gotten _really_ lost, and you'd get a new coach - Wood's obsessive enough to handle that _and_ being Captain."

~Fin~

* * *

My beta was momentarily confused by the 'tea with Hermione' bit, which came to me after I realised that I had used some generally un-Harry-like words in the sentence previous.


	222. Thunder

**Thunder**

* * *

"Daddy!"

Draco jolted awake as his youngest called for him. A crack of thunder interrupted whatever Harry had said.

"I'll go fetch Kaus." Harry repeated, already sliding out of bed, grabbing his trousers from the floor.

Draco nodded vaguely, mind still coming together even as he followed suit. "I'm coming, darling." he called to Orion.

Harry paused, allowing Draco out first, then darted to Kaus' room. As expected, the boy was awake, though still lying on his side, obviously trying to stay calm.

"Hey, cub. You okay?" Harry asked, coming closer, navigating by lightning flashes. "With the storm?"

"Uh-huh." Kaus said, pushing himself up and rubbing his face.

Harry nodded, having expected nothing less. "Well, Ri's going to come in with us. Do you want to keep him company?" he offered gently.

Kaus considered that, and Harry didn't press him, watching his dark, thoughtful eyes. "Yeah, okay."

Harry held out his arms. "Well, come here, cub."

Kaus scrambled into his Papa's arms, bringing his stuffed gryphon with him. "And Arcus?" he asked, in a small voice.

"Of course, Kaus." Harry soothed, kissing his forehead.

They were followed through the door by Draco with Orion, who carried his confusingly-named stuffed dog, Sirius.

Harry caught Draco's concerned eyes and smiled, shifting Kaus to one hip to yank their coverlet out of the way. Kaus might be bigger and heavier, but Harry was stronger - and more used to carrying the boys - and Orion was clinging more determinedly.

"Come on, boys, let go and get settled in bed." Draco coaxed. Kaus slid down Harry's chest to land on the bed, but Orion just hugged tighter.

Harry climbed on the bed and leaned over Kaus to tug at Orion's hair, catching his attention. Orion climbed into Harry's arms, allowing Draco to get into bed unencumbered.

~Fin~

* * *

I actually debated quite a bit on the boys' stuffed animals - Sirius, of course, is one of the hunting dogs in the constellation, Orion, and Arcus is the Latin word for bow - which is not so random, honestly. That's what Kaus means in Arabic, and that name is taken from the name of a star in the constellation Sagittarius - one of the three in the bow, naturally.

Also, I was never one of those children frightened of storms - I always have, and still do, sleep best when it's absolutely mad outside, lightning and thunder and gale-force winds. Still, my nieces have been frightened by it, and - though they are less likely to _admit_ it - many of the younger boys I've dealt with as well, and the prompt was too tempting.


	223. Windy

**Windy**

* * *

Harry had just sat down with his book - for the fifth time today, and hoping to read more than half a page this time before something interrupted him, yet again - when he heard the noise. A sharp, familiar _snap_ of wings.

He sighed, laying the book flat on his knees and listening. Just when he thought he might not need to act, he heard it again, this time followed by a hawkish shriek of irritation.

Harry set his book aside unread and stood, making his way towards the back of the house, where, he thought, the noise had originated.

He paused outside the library, then entered, on a whim, and found a very ruffled-looking bird perched upon the back of a chair.

"I, er, suspected it might be too windy out there for you today." Harry said, stifling laughter as he was pinned by an uncompromising glare. Draco's feathers were sticking up every which way, and as uncomfortable as it looked, it was kind of . . . cute.

"Would you like some help with those, or are you changing back?" Harry asked.

Draco ruffled his feathers up and smoothed them down again - at least, that was what the action would normally have done. As it was, it merely slightly shifted the malordered feathers, and Harry took that as 'please do help, love'.

Harry combed his fingers delicately through the tough feathers, enjoying the feel of them as he settled each into its proper position, aligned with its fellows.

After the last one fell into place, Draco stretched his wings, then _twisted_, sighing as he regained his human form.

He embraced Harry, looking up at him with sleepy eyes, irritation soothed by the caresses. "Mm, thank you, love. Was hard to think with all the little prickling pains, much less shift." he mumbled.

~Fin~

* * *

Because it's been a while since I wrote an Animagus one, and the idea of ruffled up falcon!Draco was too cute too ignore.


	224. Lightning

**Lightning**

* * *

"Draco. . ." Blaise's voice was strained.

Draco barely listened, buried in his work, as he had been for days, trying to locate, rebuild or _create_ the defensive spells the castle desperately needed. "Busy, Blaise." he snapped.

Blaise wasn't put off. "No, Draco, I really think you need to see this!" he urged, face inches from the window.

Draco sighed, tilting his head back and trying to pop his aching neck as he closed his eyes. He could still see the book text there. Definitely a bad sign - unless you were Granger, he supposed, with a half-hearted laugh. She would probably be surprised if the words _didn't_ linger behind her closed eyelids.

"_Draco!_" Blaise urged.

Draco groaned, standing, leaving his books and papers strewn where they were, his movement disturbing them slightly.

"All right, fine, what is i-" Draco almost choked as he approached the window, seeing the light show outside. "Oh, by Salazar."

Harry-fucking-Potter was outside, in all his rangy glory - even the new, fitter version looked somewhat pathetic, in his blood-stained denims and shredded robes, all of half a metre away from the Dark Lord.

Raging around the pair of arch-enemies was a lightning storm.

Draco, feeling faint, pressed a hand to the glass. He could feel the tingle and buzz from the expanding magical lightning playing over his skin. It appeared to be radiating from both opponents, and no one, on either side, dared approach.

Stunning green and blue and purple, Draco had to admit the lightning was beautiful, even as its existence shook him. Suddenly a bolt of all three colours lanced through the Dark Lord, knocking him flat.

Draco tilted his head, snorting laughter. "Oh, Merlin. All that training and preparation he did - all the time and work I put into defences - and it was that simple."

~Fin~

* * *

Even I'm not sure entirely of the story behind this one, but I hope it works nevertheless. There are hints of explicitness in tomorrow's drabble, but only hints.


	225. Blizzard

**Blizzard**

* * *

"I'm never listening to anything you say again, Euan - god, this weather is _awful_. What could possibly be this interesting, anyway?"

As Suzie continued to complain, Euan gritted his teeth. All the bloody trouble he'd gone through-

"Euan, Euan! Are you listening to me?" Suzie whined.

"I'm going to show you the castle where I learned magic, so maybe you will believe me _then_." Euan explained. Again.

Suzie huffed. "Oh, those silly little tricks - are you _still_ saying they're real, honey?"

Euan ran into a barrier before he could reply. "What in Merlin's name?" He poked it.

Suzie grasped his arm, looking around. "What? How can you see _anything_ in this awful-"

"Blizzard, Suzie. I didn't _see_ it, I just- Oh." Euan broke off, seeing someone inside the barrier, if only vaguely - the space between his nose and the barrier was filled with snow.

"Wha- Oh my god!" Suzie squealed. "Who _are_ they? Why aren't they _freezing_?" she yelped, reaching out and- The barrier zapped her.

"I think- No _way_, that's Potter and Malfoy!" Euan blanched.

"Wh- who?" Suzie managed.

Euan looked down at her, cradled to his chest, and tried to think how to explain the strange men who had been arch-enemies at school, and now, probably only a hundred metres _from_ the school, were shagging. In a blizzard.

"Harry Potter." a low, pleasant voice introduced.

"Draco Malfoy." a less pleasant, drawling tone followed.

Euan turned to see them, wearing trousers at least - and Malfoy had donned his robes, though open - just the other side of the barrier.

"What are you _doing_, bringing a Muggle here?" Malfoy demanded, with surprising force, considering he was still wrapped around his lover.

Potter hummed, leaning back into Malfoy. "Perhaps we should question _in_side, love? Somewhere?"

Malfoy snorted, rolling his eyes, but agreed.

~Fin~

* * *

So only a tiny touch of something . . . smutty. My beta - who has consented to be called by a nickname online, now - Izzy, really loved the idea of the barrier-spell, so it may reappear in later drabbles. Probably in similar ways.

Oh, and Euan is a canon character, by the way - though Suzie is, of course, yeah, an OC - a Gryffindor who was a First Year in Harry's Sixth, and bought into the Prophet's spiel on Harry, at least at first.


	226. Snow

**Snow**

* * *

"Don't even think of jumping up here until you've dried your paws." Draco said firmly, not looking away from his newspaper.

The smallish black cat - who had, indeed, been preparing to leap - froze, then settled on his haunches, as if he hadn't even _thought_ of jumping up in this condition. He began to run his tongue over the ruffled fur of his shoulder, ignoring Draco.

Draco waited for a few minutes, then frowned. "Oh, bother." he sighed, then flicked his fingers at the cat, murmuring drying and warming charms. "Come on, then."

Harry mewed, then leapt neatly into Draco's lap, twining in tight circles, rubbing his head against Draco's chest, then kneading his lap gently before curling up, yawning.

"I don't see why you had to go out quite _that_ early, darling." Draco admitted, stroking the cat's head from nose to ears.

Harry purred, a far louder - and deeper - sound than one would expect from his size.

"And of course you aren't going to explain any more than you did this morning." Draco huffed. "I must tell you that leaping onto the bed - wakening me with quite a shock, I might add - then yelping something about _snow_, was hardly a reasonable explanation."

Harry just nuzzled into his palm, and Draco sighed, relaxing into his chair again. "I suppose I'll see little pawprints everywhere in the gardens, assuming I actually step foot outside - which I expect you will insist on, hmm?"

Harry meowed affirmatively, looking very smug. Draco flicked his ear, smirking. "So, snow like this is too perfect not to play in, is that what you were babbling out this morning? I wasn't at my best."

Harry snorted, and Draco magnanimously ignored it, and the - true - implication that he was not _usually_ at his best first thing in the morning.

~Fin~

* * *

I wanted to try writing an Animagus drabble in which the Animagus did not change forms. It was slightly challenging, but enjoyable. . .


	227. Fog

**Fog**

* * *

"This is- What is this mess?" Ron asked nervously, looking around the swirling, impenetrable greyness.

"It's fog, Weasley." a voice from nowhere informed him dryly.

Hermione giggled, and Harry choked - Ron decided he was giving Harry the benefit of the doubt on that odd noise, as he was at least making an effort.

"So," Hermione began, then stopped, swallowing more giggles - probably from nerves, more than true amusement.

"Is it an unnatural fog?" Ron asked, all business again as Draco appeared, suddenly, wraith-like in his grey robes and natural paleness. He looked like a creature materialised from the fog, on this barely-moonlit night.

Draco raised a brow, glancing around at the fog pointedly.

"I think what he meant, Draco, was is it a _dangerous_ magical construct, or is it just to obscure our way?" Harry said, diplomatically, before Draco could answer.

Draco looked like he was still seriously considering the less-than-polite response, but he shrugged elegantly, giving in, as Harry held out an arm in invitation.

"As far as I can tell, it's simply designed to lose you - make it easier for you to fall into the traps." Draco said, tucking himself against Harry's side. "Well, that and scare you."

~Fin~

* * *

This one was quite fun to write, actually.


	228. Rain

**Rain**

* * *

"I feel like I'm turning aquatic." Harry grumbled, pouting, his head turned down to shield his face from the steady, chilly rain.

Draco managed an attempt at a smile, though he knew it was slightly pathetic at best, and swept his fingers through his lover's dripping fringe, plastered to his face. "Sorry, my own. I wish we could have done this from indoors, as well."

Harry sniffed. "You'd think being the top in the department would mean that we could pick our case for the required 'being an example'-ness." he complained.

Draco stifled a laugh at the sight - fairly rare, admittedly - of his lover being more pettily petulant than he over their circumstances.

"We did get a choice - it was simply this or spending something probably near three weeks in that tiny, horrible café." Draco reminded him.

Harry's pout renewed itself, beneath an adorable - though miserable - attempt at a glare for the reminder. It rather lost its power when combined with the pout - not to mention directed through the dripping fringe and fogged spectacles.

"Well," Draco tried, "at least we aren't being constantly supervised - bloody good thing, because I would have to curse someone - and we can go straight home."

~Fin~

* * *

You know, despite what these drabbles might lead you to believe, I actually quite like rain. And being out in it.

The next one was the hardest to write out of all the weather series - it also features something Izzy, in all her wisdom, labelled 'DAMPHITWAR'.


	229. Mist

**Mist**

* * *

Harry jumped as Draco's hands landed on his shoulders, and Draco tsked, sliding his hands down until he could wrap his arms around his lover's waist. Harry's breathing sped, but Draco just stayed still until he relaxed again, leaning into the light hold.

"You really need to release some of this constant tension, love." Draco murmured, dropping a kiss behind Harry's ear. "I know being prepared at all times was important, and you shouldn't lose those reflexes, but the War is over now."

Harry managed a small, weak smile, just watching the roaring waterfall before him. "I'm just nervous with the- Well, _that_," he gestured, with a brief laugh, "drowning out any sound, not to mention all this mist covering-"

Draco squeezed, stopping Harry's explanation. "I know why, love. That's also why I chose here." he reminded. "It's dangerous to be so worked up when you're in . . . . civilisation. Getting away from people for a while will be good for you."

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the cool, damp air, sharp with the mineral taste of the water from the falls thrown up all around them, even this far from the river. "I know. Thank you. I'm just on edge. Always, these days. . ."

"Which is why I chose this place." Draco said, releasing Harry to move around him and strip him of his shirt. "Let's go for a swim." Harry nodded, with a grin, spreading his arms to allow Draco access, basking in the loving touch of his hands.

"Now, remember, we are _safe_ here." Draco said, pausing to brush a kiss over Harry's collarbones. Harry's eyes closed, hands settling on Draco's shoulders. "I set the wards myself, and only Luna knows where we are. Unless she must, she won't tell anyone, or fetch us."

~Fin~  


* * *

Izzy said Harry with PTSD made a lot of sense, when she read this, and I told her I thought it had been more a case of 'dangerous amounts of magical power held in tension with attack reflexes' which is really not the best way of wording it anyway. From that, she came up with DAMPHITWAR. *shrug* I really don't know.

Tomorrow brings the last of the weather drabbles. Thanks for your patience with my little creativity-jump-starting device!


	230. Sleet

**Sleet**

* * *

"Harry?" Draco murmured, yawning, coming down the stairs. "What's going on?"

Harry appeared within moments, catching Draco's hand as he approached the bottom of the steps, kissing it. "Just glad that we don't have anywhere to be this weekend. Have you looked outside, sweetheart?"

Draco frowned at the endearment, but let it slide. "No, I haven't. Was just coming down to look for you - and tea."

Harry chuckled. "Well, here I am - and the tea is waiting for you in the heated conservatory. The weather's pretty, even if being out in it would be truly hellish, and I thought we could have breakfast where we could see the garden, this morning."

Draco nodded, following Harry through the complicated halls of the Manor towards the conservatory. "Wait. . . What is the weather doing, anyway?"

"It's sleeting. Heavily." Harry explained, dropping back and sliding an arm around Draco's waist, kissing his cheek. "There's ice all over _everything_. The garden looks lovely, though."

Draco laughed quietly as they stepped into the conservatory, moving to the window and looking over the lush gardens, currently sparkling with ice. "Wow. I second your feelings on our staying at home, pet."

Harry looked up from pouring the tea, grinning. "Oh, I figure we can entertain ourselves _inside_. Or. . ."

Draco pinned him with a look. "Or?" he drawled. "I assure you, I do not intend to step foot outside until this weather has improved."

Harry pouted. "Aw. I found this very . . . interesting-looking barrier and _every_thing."

Draco's breath caught at the implication in that, and the familiar flash in his lover's eyes, as he dropped into a chair. "What. . . What kind of interesting?"

Harry settled into his own chair, in a tempting pose Draco suspected was unconsciously chosen. "Oh. . . Very. Shag in a blizzard without getting cold kind of interesting."

~Fin~

* * *

So tomorrow there is another drabble in the loose 'Cubs' verse - Izzy christened the set after I wrote the third one.


	231. Taking Notes

**Taking Notes**

* * *

"Do you want to tell me what was in your dream, Kai?" Harry asked softly, stroking his son's hair.

Kaus sat up a little more, leaning against Harry's side. "Okay. Will you take the bad dream away, then?"

Harry smiled and bent to kiss his forehead. "I promise." he said solemnly.

Harry listened dutifully as Kaus explained the nightmare creatures that had been chasing him - something like spiders with pink feathers that squashed snakes beneath their pincers and flew, something only possible in a child's nightmare - occasionally distracted by a small scratching sound out in the hallway.

Eventually Kaus' narrative became more yawning than speaking, and Harry asked him if he was ready to go back to sleep.

Kaus scowled - Harry smothered laughter at the pouty little expression he knew was much like his own - and shook his head determinedly.

Harry managed to get him to lie down, tucking Arcus into his arms, and he was asleep before Harry could pull the blankets over him.

He stood with a hastily-muffled groan. "No more nightmares tonight, cub." he murmured, "Only sweet dreams."

Kaus mumbled his sleep.

Harry smiled, watching his son for a few minutes before stepping out into the hallway - and nearly tripping over his husband. He _would_ have tripped, if he hadn't been expecting Draco there.

"Taking notes?" Harry asked dryly, leaning against Kaus' door, arms crossed.

Draco looked up from his parchment. "I was on my way up, and, you _know_ we've been running short of ideas for good creative curses. . ." he tried.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. "As long as you focus properly when you're _officially_ listening, Dragon. I think it's amusing, you getting inspiration from that, though."

Draco shrugged. "He's definitely creative enough."

"True." Harry admitted, holding out a hand. "Come to bed, love. It's late."

~Fin~


	232. Alarm

**Alarm**

* * *

Draco woke to an unholy shrieking sound and an absent lover, and yelled wordlessly in frustration, tugging his pillow over his head to attempt muffling the sound.

It didn't.

After a few minutes, and the sound showing no sign of abating, Draco discarded the pillow, which fell to the floor, then sat up, glancing around the empty room - at least, empty in that it appeared to be lacking Harry.

"Harry!" he yelled. "Harry, what is this bloody racket?"

Draco didn't really expect a response, but he also didn't want to try going in search of his lover.

Harry finally appeared a few minutes later - though it seemed considerably longer, with the noise - stepping in through the door to the hallway, surprisingly. "Sorry, love. It was just an accidental trigger of the fire alarm system. It should be-"

The sound cut off just as suddenly as it had started, and Draco sighed in relief, even as he realised that his ears were still ringing painfully in the aftermath of the shrill assault. He beckoned Harry back over to the bed, pouting slightly.

Harry smiled ruefully, checking that the door was secure once more before returning to his lover, and bed.

As Draco listened curiously to Harry painstakingly explaining the concept of a Muggle 'smoke detector' in case of fire, as opposed to the - far more convenient, and effective, he suspected - fire suppression charms he was accustomed to, he wondered precisely why he had allowed himself to be persuaded into staying at a Muggle hotel, no matter how convenient it was to the convention, or how comfortable it might be.

"If I'd thought about it, I would have warned you, love, but I hadn't considered it would be a problem while we were here." Harry apologised, settling beside Draco, tucking himself close.

~Fin~

* * *

Poor Draco is ever so confused by we Muggles' bizarre adaptations to doing without magic. *tsk-tsk* Tomorrow's drabble was vaguely inspired by considering how 'Aboard' might have been different had I written it now, rather than over a year ago.


	233. Reacquainted

**Reacquainted**

* * *

Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He was unsurprised to feel a warm, callused hand slip into his own, squeezing reassuringly.

"It'll be all right, love." Harry soothed, murmuring in Draco's ear.

Draco made a small sound, tightening his grip on Harry's hand, wishing he felt free to lean against his lover.

He opened his eyes, focusing on the Three Broomsticks, and sighed. "It's . . . been a long time." he said. "I never thought I'd be back, either - certainly not to be reacquainted with Weasley and Granger!"

Harry chuckled, bringing Draco's hand up and kissing the inside of his wrist.

Draco tugged at his hold in protest, but not strongly enough to actually pull free. "Harry, I'm nervous about this." he admitted, stepping closer.

"I know, love." Harry said, admirably not sounding exasperated or condescending. "I'm sorry that we're doing this on their 'territory' rather than ours. It _was_ considerably easier for us to get _here_, than for _them_ to get to France, and we'll go home Sunday, and-"

Draco smiled, somehow more reassured by Harry's own nervous babbling than anything else. "I know, I know." Draco said, half-laughing. "Harry! Hush, I know. Come on, let's go on inside."

~Fin~

* * *

So, stuck in a parking lot whilst Izzy sat beside me filling out forms, I began wondering about my old drabbles - which make me cringe a little, even though they weren't written that long ago, really - and how some of the ideas might have been expressed if I had had them _now_, as opposed to then. Then I pondered the idea of 'Aboard' and wrote this sort-of similar piece. I hope it doesn't seem repetitive.

If you liked the concept, then feel free to mention other earlier drabbles you'd like to see me look at from another angle - and write with a more experienced touch.


	234. Odi et Amo

**Odi et Amo**

* * *

Draco found himself forgetting what had angered him to the extent of physically attacking Potter as soon as those hands locked around his wrists, though he still had Potter's - ridiculously red - shirt wrinkled in his grip.

He flushed, trying to hold on to the glare he knew he'd had moments ago, as Potter fixed him with a searching look.

Then Draco's mind went utterly blank, as Potter released his wrists to clasp his neck instead, drawing him forward. Draco's eyes fluttered shut as Potter's mouth slanted over his own, pressing solidly but gently forward.

He felt his grip slacken slightly, and the feel of his own hands almost against his chest, as he tilted his head, opening his mouth and surrendering to the kiss.

Harry made a surprised, but pleased, sound deep in his throat, and Draco shuddered at the feel of it thrumming through his hands, and, a moment later, his own mouth. He turned his hands upward, relaxing his wrists, and pulled harder at Potter's shirt.

Potter agreeably leaned closer, one of his hands sweeping gentle caresses over Draco's neck, and Draco resolutely put aside any thoughts of what would happen when the kiss ended, as it must.

~Fin~

* * *

'Odi et Amo' is Latin, of course, and it means 'I hate and I love' loosely translated. This drabble - and its title - drew inspiration from a piece of very pretty Harry Potter fanart by Dracontessa, which can be found here: dracontessa-deviantart-com/art/HP-Clashing-Feelings-185367398 (exchange the first two hyphens for periods, obviously.)


	235. Creevey

**Creevey**

* * *

Harry twirled his spectacles absently in his right hand, narrowly avoiding Draco's chin. "You _do_ know that picture is going to be absolutely _everywhere_ within days, don't you?" he asked, leaning his temple against Draco's cheekbone.

Draco made a thoughtful noise. "Probably. Not precisely what we might have chosen as the first image of us to be released, but Creevey does have quite a way of popping up where he is least welcome, doesn't he?"

Harry hummed affirmatively, eyes sliding shut as Draco's fingers, twined through his hair, tugged lightly, then chuckled. "Not necessarily, love - I can think of at least a _few_ times when he would have been far less welcome. Can't you?"

Draco gave him a puzzled look, then laughed, flushing lightly, as the meaning of his words became clear. "Oh, fine. Still, if he had come through that door a few minutes later, we might well be looking at that situation, eh?"

"I think he might have fainted, rather than taking a picture," Harry said thoughtfully, "if his introduction to our relationship had been coming across us in any more intimate pose than this."

Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Not doing much for _me_, either, darling. I certainly didn't need to consider the mental image of bloody Creevey dropping in on us doing anything more than kissing."

Harry moved his arm 'round Draco's waist again, pulling him back close enough to kiss. "_You_ were the one going for _my_ trousers." he pointed out impishly, just before he covered Draco's mouth with his own.

Only reliable way to get the last word with Draco, as Harry had learned the hard way - mind you, when he was panting and near exhaustion after a shag, he didn't really care whether his lover had gotten the last word or not.

~Fin~

* * *

Another one inspired by a piece of fanart, but the site on which I found it is apparently temporarily unavailable, so I can, regretfully, not direct you to it.


	236. Frankincense

**Frankincense**

* * *

Harry stepped through the door frustrated, but Draco hushed him softly, divesting him of his cloak and coaxing him into the bathroom, where there was a hot bath waiting.

Harry went along with the encouraging hands largely out of habit, closing his eyes as Draco began stripping off his clothes, the tension lines between his brows smoothing as he breathed deeply, the warm, steamy air scented with something-

"Frankincense?" Harry asked, finally, as Draco stood. He leaned into the offered embrace with a sigh, dropping his head to Draco's shoulder.

"Call it intuition, pet." Draco murmured, amused. "I had a feeling you'd be needing it this evening. Now come on, in the bath. You smell a little . . . scorched."

Harry laughed. "I _feel_ a little scorched." he admitted, stepping into the bath, settling against the side. "Join me?" he asked, pouting up at his lover.

Draco braced his hands on his hips, raising a brow. Harry kept his gaze, and he sighed, turning his attention to his own clothing. "Very well. Merlin help you if I come out smelling like I've been set on fire, though."

Harry grinned. "Could always take another bath. I think you're more likely to smell like your essential oil, though. However you manage the stuff."

Draco shrugged expressively, easing into the tub and shifting back against Harry. "Useful trick, that's all. Simple."

Harry swept a dripping hand up Draco's torso to trace his collarbones. "But you won't tell me how you do it anyway?" he said, not really asking.

Draco hummed, waving his hand, Summoning a sponge. "Maybe I think you ought to be able to figure it out." he suggested mildly.

Harry laughed, surrendering to the thorough, but gentle, scrubbing. "Maybe you want to see if I can coax it out of you." he countered.

~Fin~

* * *

Izzy sent me a chart of various aromatherapy oils and their uses and pretty much said 'have at'. Frankincense apparently aids with the following problems: Anxiety, Disappointment, Impatience, Nervousness, Stress, and Tension.

Ah, and Doni, you have your PM turned off, so I can't send you the link, but I am editing 'Odi et Amo' to include it in the notes.


	237. Wedding Tears

**Wedding Tears**

* * *

"You know, I don't think either of them is noticing anyone else here." Hermione murmured softly, dabbing at her face delicately with the end of her sleeve and clinging to Ron's arm with her free hand.

An elegant, pale hand appeared before her, bearing a handkerchief, and Hermione glanced up to see Lucius Malfoy, his face as cool as ever, though there was some unidentifiable emotion in his eyes.

"I anticipated Narcissa's fits of tears." he explained, twitching the handkerchief, which Hermione belatedly took.

Ron bit his lip, glancing away, and Hermione pushed him gently, ushering him off - no need to tempt fate with the Weasley temper, after all.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." she said, bringing it to her face.

"Of course." Lucius replied. "And Lucius, please."

Hermione nodded vaguely, her eyes widening at the thought. She diverted her gaze hastily to Harry and Draco, who were still dancing, wrapped up in each other.

As much as they usually complemented each other, Draco had outdone himself in coordinating them for the wedding. His own white dress robes looked nothing like a wedding dress, while keeping the feel, and Harry's black robes, while stark, were cut in the same style.

"Perhaps," Lucius suddenly spoke again, startling her, "as little as I would have hoped for such a match for my son, this is precisely the best one."

Hermione glanced up at him, then back to his son, knowing she couldn't speak her mind on this matter if she were looking at Lord Malfoy himself. "They're wrong about you, aren't they - you approve of this, of _them_, because it makes Draco happy, don't you?"

Lucius smiled slightly, catching his wife's eye across the dance floor. "Of course." He glanced down at Hermione. "Still, an advantageous match - on both sides - is it not?"

~Fin~

* * *

Another tiny step closer to writing Harry and Draco's wedding - or Bonding - I suppose.

Tomorrow's drabble will be explicit.


	238. Frustration

**Frustration**

* * *

Draco moaned, the unforgiving arch of his back heightening the sparks of pleasure shooting along his spine - and suddenly matched by the rough raking of Harry's fingers from between his shoulder blades to the small of his back.

He whined, and Harry moved to clasp Draco's hips instead, snapping his own sharply.

"Ah! _Harry_. . ." Draco begged, pressing his hips back against his lover, twisting to try and get Harry's cock right where he needed it. Harry didn't immediately cooperate, laughing throatily and caressing up Draco's sides.

Draco growled deep in his throat when Harry refused to move at _all_, and Harry leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of Draco's shoulders, still against the bed.

The hot press of Harry's sweaty chest against his back had Draco writhing again, and Harry moaned, kissing the back of Draco's shoulder as he deliberately rolled his hips.

Draco cried out wantonly, the new position meaning that as he moved, Harry dragged his cock over Draco's prostate.

Harry gasped, throwing his head back, as Draco's muscles convulsed beneath him and around his cock, goaded into harder thrusts. He moved one hand back to grip Draco's hip, angling him better and probably leaving a bruise.

Draco barely registered the harsh grip, though, arching back into the contact, curving his legs so that his calves rested across Harry's, which were tensed against the bed to provide leverage.

Draco groaned at the next succession of quick, hard thrusts, rapidly being pushed towards his peak.

"Mmm. . . Draco. . ." Harry mumbled almost incoherently, dropping his mouth back to Draco's shoulder as he pressed close to ride out his orgasm.

Draco followed him over the edge with just a sharp gasp, too breathless to yell, and too well-fucked to complain as Harry slumped mostly over him in the afterglow.

~Fin~

* * *

Cubs tomorrow. Too tired and sick to say more.


	239. Accident

**Accident**

* * *

"_Papa!_"

Harry threw aside his sketchbook mid-stroke and headed for the door at a dead run.

"Ri, cub, what's-" Harry stopped, scooping his youngest into his arms.

Orion sniffed, eyes wide, and pointed. Harry followed the indication.

"Ka- Kaus climbed the big tree Dad says 'don't climb', while _he_ was in the pond." Orion began.

Harry didn't ask why Draco had been in the pond.

Orion took a deep breath. "Dad was trying to get Kaus to cooperate so that he could get him down, and there was a loud noise, and I yelled, and Kaus _fell_, and Daddy _caught_ him, but there was a _bad_ noise, and Kaus is crying and Daddy- I don't know-"

Harry hushed him. "Shush, it's okay, cub, you should have called for me, just like you did." he assured his son absently.

Draco and Kaus were tangled up in a pile on the grass beneath the huge oak, and Harry's heart, already fluttering nervously, dropped hollowly.

"Orion, wait over here, okay?" Harry asked, his voice forcedly light.

Orion nodded worriedly, and Harry put him down, walking as calmly as possible towards Kaus and Draco. "Kai? Dragon, love?"

"I'm fine." Draco said tightly, nudging Kaus towards Harry with one arm, the other he kept close. As he lifted his head, Harry recognised the drawn lines of pain on his face.

Harry's breath caught, but he held it together. "Kaus, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Kaus shook his head, clinging to Harry's side.

"Draco, can you get up?" Harry asked gently.

"Give me a hand." Draco demanded shortly.

"I can mend it once I've set it properly." Harry assured him, taking most of his weight as he tried to stand.

Draco nodded, leaning heavily on his husband. "It happened too fast for a spell."

~Fin~

* * *

I am not quite sure what to say about this drabble. The next ones with the Cubs will be far fluffier, though, I promise.

My horrific allergies - which is apparently what this mess is, not being actually sick - haven't eased up much, but I have high hopes for next week, as I'll be spending the weekend at home with soup, tea, and watching 'Noir' with Izzy. Now if only I could sleep a whole night through without waking up unable to breathe. . .


	240. Dinner with Friends

**Dinner with Friends**

* * *

"How was your day?" Hermione asked. "There was a meeting today, wasn't there?"

Harry snorted. "Yes. The Heads of House meet once a fortnight. D- Malfoy was there, of course."

Ron looked puzzled, but Hermione just tapped his ankle lightly with the toe of her shoe.

"How did you find him?" she asked sweetly.

Harry waved the waiter away before he could fill the wineglass. "Oh. . . Rude, snobbish, egotistical, and abrasive. He called me an idiotic optimist with a hero complex."

Hermione looked concerned. Ron looked as though he might have said something, but his mouth was full, and Hermione had been frighteningly upset about that last time.

"He hasn't changed much, then. . ." Hermione mused.

Ron swallowed. "You do have that . . . saving-people-thing, Harry, you have to admit."

Harry shrugged.

"So, do you still think he's cute?" Hermione asked delicately.

Harry took a bite of his pasta. Slowly. "No." he said finally. "I think he's bloody gorgeous, and the way his eyes flash when he's pissed is hot. Not to mention that wicked mouth of his is dead sexy."

Ron gagged.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Well, perhaps he will get more bearable with time. You'll be working together for quite some time, most likely? And closely, now that you are both Heads of House."

Ron almost made another face, but Harry was slicing more bread, meaning that he had the knife in hand, and with his dark expression, Ron changed his mind.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he will change, Mione, dear." Harry reminded. "Besides, crazy as it sounds . . . I fell for the snarky git. I really wouldn't want him to suddenly change completely."

Hermione's expression went soft, her eyes damp.

Harry and Ron exchanged a wary look.

"Well, _I_ think you sound crazy, but more power to you, mate." Ron said.

~Fin~


	241. Discovery

**Discovery**

* * *

"What? Cho, what did you see?" Sarah asked, leaning around her friend, peering at the door she had slammed so expeditiously.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." Cho responded, in a too-high voice. "Why? Oh, I just don't think that . . . room will be suitable . . . for our studies."

Marietta and Sarah exchanged a glance, then looked back at the door with unbridled curiosity before following Cho in her almost flight down the corridor.

Inside the room, Harry was bent over his knees, embarrassed, while his boyfriend attempted to soothe him, an arm around his waist.

"Oh, come on, pet, it can't be that bad?" Draco coaxed softly. "Anyway, it's Chang, she's probably too mortified herself to tell anyone."

_I'll make sure the bitch is too **terrified** to tell anyone if it's going to upset Harry this much._ Draco thought viciously.

Harry sighed, straightening slightly. "I suppose you're right. . ." he paused, then smiled slightly as Draco restrained himself from the habitual 'of course'. "It's just . . . well."

"I know, pet." Draco said, kissing his cheek. "I highly doubt there will be any trouble from the minor incident, though."

Harry sighed, leaning into Draco's embrace. "Does that mean you're going to start kissing me again now, Draco?"

~Fin~

* * *

I was never terribly impressed with Cho - well, not since we actually got to know more about her than that she was a Seeker, and a Ravenclaw. I expect it shows. I wasn't trying to make her unsympathetic here, though.

Okay, I'm really sorry for the long period of no posting without warning, but FF developed a posting glitch - as some of you may know - that wouldn't allow me to get in to edit any of my stories - including posting a new drabble. So, from the 19th til the 30th I couldn't get in at all. *sadface* During that period, Izzy went in the hospital, and came out again - thankfully - but she still isn't up to resuming betaing duties quite yet. I have enough drabbles ready, however, to keep posting daily for a while again. At least two weeks.


	242. Forbidden Colours

**Forbidden Colours**

* * *

Draco shivered at the familiar feel of Quidditch robes beneath his fingers. If he closed his eyes, perhaps this wouldn't seem so bad. . .

With them open, however, there was no mistaking the brilliant scarlet and gold. Nor, honestly, the tousled head above the robes.

Harry tugged him down, and Draco crouched obligingly, sliding one arm around his shoulders, staying half behind him.

Shedding his glasses annoyedly, Harry set them aside and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Draco tugged his hand away, nuzzling his temple.

Harry turned his head, and Draco's breath shook, drawn in almost against his will by those temptingly pouty lips, and the need in those eyes. . .

Harry reached up to cup one hand behind Draco's head, wrapped in his silky hair and brushing his own Quidditch robes, and pulled him into a kiss.

Draco's eyes fluttered shut, his lashes brushing Harry's cheek, as he slid his left hand down Harry's chest, over the Gryffindor jumper.

Harry moaned quietly, his own hand sliding down to the base of Draco's neck, getting caught on the hood of his robes, absently unaware.

Draco pulled Harry back against him, feeling the press of muscle against muscle through two Quidditch uniforms.

~Fin~

* * *

Another one inspired by a piece of fanart, this time named after the art, by The Theban Band, which you can see here (squidge-dot-org/~praxisters/hp/forbidden_colours-dot-html).


	243. Miss Me?

**Miss Me?**

* * *

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as Harry took hold of his robes, drawing him in close for a kiss. He threw aside the case of files he had brought from the office, tightening his arms around his husband.

Harry tilted his head back, surrendering eagerly to the onslaught as Draco's passion rose.

Draco nipped Harry's bottom lip, pushing him against the wall, hands sweeping down to clasp at Harry's right hip and press flat to the small of his back.

Harry whimpered, and Draco pulled back, nibbling the line of his jaw gently. "Miss me, then, pet?" he purred directly into Harry's ear, making him shudder, eyes sliding shut.

Harry did not respond verbally, tugging the ribbon holding Draco's hair loose, pulling his head down.

Draco chuckled huskily, changing course to leave a vivid love-bite on Harry's neck, his hand sliding up Harry's spine, before acquiescing to the insistent pull and moving up to kiss him again.

Harry moaned approvingly, tangling his tongue with Draco's, releasing his robes to trace down and slip up under his shirt. Draco made a surprised noise in his throat as Harry's fingers trailed softly over the muscles there.

A moment later, and Draco's hand released his hip to cup his face gently. Draco pulled away slowly, with a last, light kiss, his thumb trailing over Harry's cheek.

"Mm. . ." Harry protested mildly, but he leaned back, his head resting against the wall. Draco took hold of the hand that had been twined in his hair, and Harry's free hand slid to his back.

"I had a breakthrough today, and you weren't here to celebrate with me." Harry told him, interlacing their fingers.

Draco laughed lightly, brushing his nose against Harry's. "My most sincere apologies, pet. Though that was a _very_ pleasant homecoming."

~Fin~

* * *

Nothing much to say today - I was fighting a headache when I got up, and Izzy seems determined to bring it back by reading me the entirety of Entertainment Weekly today.


	244. I'll Cover You

**I'll Cover You**

* * *

"Shh!" Draco brought one elegant finger to his lips, his eyes wide and beseeching.

The Fat Lady's harsh expression softened, and she nodded, swinging open silently to admit him. "I hope you can help the poor dear." she whispered, as he crawled through the portrait hole.

Draco sighed. _I hope so too._ he thought, crossing the distastefully garish room to the stairs. He followed them up to the Seventh Year boys' dormitory, trailing a hand against the wall, his path easy enough despite the dim light.

Shutting the door gently behind him, he made his way carefully to Harry's bed, pulling one curtain aside just enough for him to fit through.

Harry was curled on his side, asleep, but shaking, tears slipping from beneath his closed lids. Draco stroked his shoulder soothingly, and he curled more tightly around himself.

Draco tucked his slippers neatly beneath the bed and climbed into it, drawing the curtains closed behind him and sealing them with a muttered charm.

He shed his dressing gown and shirt, setting them aside neatly at the foot of the bed, and wrapped himself around Harry, drawing the duvet up over their shoulders, bringing one hand to rest on Harry's bare chest, just above his wildly-beating heart.

"I'm here, mon cœur, please. . ." Draco murmured, tucking his face along Harry's neck.

Harry stirred slightly, sighing and pressing back into Draco's protective embrace without waking. He made an indistinct sound, and Draco pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Harry's heartbeat quieted slowly, the tension easing from his back and shoulders, his shivering easing, not entirely due to the warmth of Draco's skin pressed against his own, or the breath tickling lightly over his neck.

Reassured by Harry's now-steady, deep breathing, Draco drifted to sleep himself, his arms never slackening in their embrace.

~Fin~

* * *

The title being a RENT song - and 'I'll Cover You, Reprise' is the only part of a movie that never fails to make me cry. Fluffy tomorrow.


	245. Watching the Sun Rise

**Watching the Sun Rise**

* * *

Harry smiled, watching his lover watch the sun rising over the Forbidden Forest, his arms braced on the wall before him.

Draco sighed, casually running a hand through his hair before leaning forward again.

A moment later, and with no sound beforehand to alert him to another's presence, Draco felt a pair of arms sliding around his waist. He smiled, raising his right hand to twine with Harry's left, and Harry pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Eventually Draco broke their tranquil silence, just as the sky was beginning to filter into the clear blue of a perfect spring day. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

Harry nuzzled behind Draco's ear. "How did you know it was me when I found you?" he countered playfully, settling his chin on Draco's shoulder.

Draco laughed lightly. "Touché, mon cœur."

Harry grinned. "Mm. Thank you, lover."

Draco remained silent, save for an absent hum, trailing the fingers of his free hand up Harry's forearm, watching the Thestrals circling above the trees and diving again.

"It will be nice to have a bit of a break." Harry murmured, referring to the students' Easter holiday.

Draco sighed contentedly.

~Fin~

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the fluff, and now I'm giving you an advance warning for tomorrow's drabble - you might want a handkerchief.


	246. Powerful Bonds

**Powerful Bonds**

* * *

Draco's legs collapsed under him, and he reached clumsily for Harry, body not responding properly to the commands of his mind. He made no sound, even as the shocking lack of response in his mind echoed the lack of response in Harry's body.

His fingers tangling with Harry's unresponsive ones, Draco instinctively cast out a web of his own magic, twined with his self, into that . . . _lack_ inside his mind, the place most would not notice, where his Bond with Harry belonged.

"Draco! _Draco!_" Ron yelled at him.

Hermione echoed him in a higher voice, trying to pull Draco away without actually touching him, frightened by his unusual disconnectedness.

"Oh, _God_, Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled, noticing Draco's pallor deepening, and the unmistakable, difficult-to-pin-down feel of magic moving. Draco's magic was draining away, probably into the hopeless cause of healing Harry.

Hermione had seen the pair share their magic between them, healing dangerous wounds, amazingly fast; but _nothing_ could bring Harry back from this. Draco _knew_ that, but Hermione had a sinking feeling that he was currently incapable of discerning it.

As Madame Pomfrey approached, Hermione backed away, glad for some distance between the harrowing tableau and herself. "Draco's _killing_ himself, Madame Pomfrey!"

Draco didn't register Poppy's examination - too dangerous to use a scanning spell with him in this state - any more than he'd noticed Hermione's hands or Ron's voice.

Sunk into the blackness of his own mind, feeling his power draining away, along with the better part of _himself_, Draco twitched his fingers.

Hermione cried out in relief.

Barely aware of his body any longer, Draco realised that Harry's hands in his were no longer cold. In the same instant, he knew that it wasn't because Harry was recovering - it was because his own hands were beginning to go cold.

~Fin~


	247. Afternoon Break

**Afternoon Break**

* * *

Draco pushed away from his desk suddenly, just as Harry was walking past.

Harry paused, looking at him curiously. He opened his mouth - probably to ask about the grading - but Draco cut him off, catching him by the hips and tugging him down.

Harry wavered, surprised, but dropped the box he'd been carrying onto Draco's desk as he settled obligingly on his lover's lap.

Settling his hands on Draco's shoulders, Harry tilted his head quizzically.

Draco smirked slyly, sending a frisson of awareness down his spine, then pulled Harry down into a kiss. Harry moaned happily, pressing into the kiss eagerly, and Draco tugged playfully at his hair.

Harry's legs slid apart more widely, his knees tucking snugly against the chair-back on either side of Draco's hips, instinctively, to bring him closer to his lover.

Draco's right hand settled at the base of Harry's spine as he rolled his hips up, tilting them into the cradle of Harry's. Harry broke the kiss with a gasp, his head falling back.

Draco leant forward, pressing his mouth to the taut arch of Harry's neck instead, prompting another moan, and a hand sliding up to the back of his head to keep him there.

Draco's hand on his back curved, fingertips pressing almost painfully, and Harry whined, pulling himself down harder on top of Draco.

A purring noise rumbled in Draco's throat, but he nevertheless pulled his hands, however reluctantly, away, settling back in his chair.

Harry shivered for a moment, then gathered himself to look at Draco, confused.

Draco licked his lips slowly, smirking up at Harry, then tugged him down for a chaste buss before pushing him back to his feet.

Harry huffed, and Draco's smirk grew. "I have work, remember, love? As do you. Break's over."

". . .regretfully." he added softly.

~Fin~

* * *

A bit of a change in mood from yesterday. Tomorrow's will feature the Cubs again.


	248. Morning Routine

**Morning Routine**

* * *

"Whose turn is it to wake the boys?"

Draco looked up from the Prophet at his husband's question. "Yours." he assured Harry quickly.

"My hands are full with cooking breakfast, dearest." Harry said sweetly.

"I have work in forty-five minutes." Draco countered.

Harry did not look impressed, and he raised a brow, gesturing with his spatula.

Draco sighed, dropping the paper and pushing his chair out. "Fine."

Harry turned back to the cooker, hiding an amused grin.

Draco ascended the stairs, shaking his head, and headed for Orion first, as the easier to wake - like his Papa, though in Harry's case it was learned.

"Coming in, Orion." he announced, tapping the door.

There was a muffled groan, and Draco stifled a chuckle before entering.

"It's time for breakfast, darling, you need to get up. Your Papa's cooking." Draco coaxed, settling on the side of the bed and sweeping Orion's hair away from his face.

Orion snuffled, but turned over, blinking sleepily. "'kay, Dad. 'm," he yawned, "up." he finished, sitting up to prove it.

Draco nodded, kissing his forehead and standing up. "Good morning, Orion."

"Good morning, Dad." Orion replied, giving his blanket a confused look.

Kaus' room he did not enter so carelessly. He had recently begun throwing pillows when woken too suddenly.

Draco knocked, loudly. "Kaus! Kaus, it's time to get up!"

There was a muffled thump on the door from the _other_side.

"I mean it, little one!" Draco insisted. "Your breakfast will be ready by the time you come down!"

"Tired!" Kaus whinged.

"Breakfast!" Draco returned.

There was a different thump, and Draco shook his head, but he opened the door anyway. Kaus was lying on the floor, knees tucked beneath him.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

Kaus nodded against his bunched-up pillow. "'wake now."

~Fin~

* * *

My sister and I had breakfast with our mother, and had a conversation that inspired this story. More with the Cubs tomorrow.


	249. The Mad Uncles

**The Mad Uncles**

* * *

"You know, Dragon, Fred and George have been asking if they can borrow our cubs for a weekend stay." Harry said conversationally, presenting Draco with his headache tea, which they both knew wouldn't touch the migraine currently paining him.

"I suppose they really want to go, too." Draco murmured thoughtfully, ignoring the small squabbling sounds of their two mini-eavesdroppers just outside.

Harry smiled. "Mm-hm."

"What happens if they are returned not in their original form and/or condition, hmm?" Draco inquired pointedly. "What then?"

Harry frowned. "Fred and George wouldn't do anything harmful to the boys; they love them!" he reminded, crossing his arms. "Besides," he added, unbending slightly, "they know you would use some horrible, dark curse on them if they did."

Draco snickered quietly into his tea, though he couldn't deny it was true.

"Of course," Harry added, swallowing a laugh, "with Fred and George, that could very well be tempting in itself, couldn't it?"

Draco scowled. "Oh, shut it, Harry."

"Just saying." Harry shrugged, obviously cheerful and not intimidated in the slightest by the dark expression. "They're hardly normal, after all."

Draco sighed. "Fine. All right, boys, you can come in."

There was a spate of accusatory hissing just the other side of the doorway, and a moment later, the boys spilled messily into the kitchen, Kaus sprawling to the floor with Orion collapsed on him.

Harry snorted, crouching to help sort them out before it could degenerate to a squabble.

"We'll arrange a weekend with your - utterly _mad_ - uncles so they can have you over sometime soon." Draco told them.

"Thanks, Papa!" Orion burst out, jumping onto Harry's bent knees.

Draco looked affronted, and Kaus hugged him. "Thank you, Father. I promise we won't drive Uncle Fred and Uncle George _too_ crazy. On purpose." he said earnestly.

~Fin~

* * *

I realised I hadn't said anything about anyone else in the Cubs drabbles, and apparently decided to break the trend with the twins. *shrugs* You know they would have fun with the Cubs, though, right? For the mini-big number tomorrow, I have a fluffy drabble.


	250. Getting You Home

**Getting You Home**

* * *

Standing behind the chair he'd just pulled out for his husband, Harry couldn't resist running his fingers through Draco's hair, however briefly, as he sat.

Draco looked over his shoulder playfully, and Harry grinned at him before rounding the table to seat himself. The smile - which had been a permanent fixture since Draco had come down this evening - didn't fade as they distractedly ordered their wine and starter.

Catching Draco's soft, silvery gaze over both of their wineglasses, Harry knew his own showed his sappy devotion, but it was their anniversary dinner, so it seemed acceptable.

Draco apparently agreed, as he simply stretched out a hand to cover Harry's on the table, caressing his husband's knuckles with his thumb.

"You're gorgeous, Dragon." Harry murmured, lifting Draco's hand and kissing his fingertips.

The waiter returned with their soup, discreetly ignoring their entwined hands and backing away with a polite smile.

Draco leaned forward slightly, carefully, and tugged Harry's hand. "You said that earlier, darling." he purred quietly.

Harry's smile didn't waver. "It bears repeating." he replied, gaze tracing the smooth contours of Draco's chest, outlined by the fine silk shirt that clung teasingly to his skin.

Harry pulled his hand away as he leaned back in his chair, allowing Draco to have his own back for eating his soup.

Halfway through their appetiser, which had been punctuated with longing looks and teasing touches, Draco suddenly set aside his spoon. "Let's go home."

Harry blinked. "Hmm? But, our dinner. . ."

Draco waved a hand. "It's just dinner. We'll have dinner some other time - many times in the future. Right now, I want to go home."

Harry stood, gesturing for the waiter and moving to help Draco up. "All I've been able to _think_ about is getting you home." he murmured into Draco's ear.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was inspired by the country song 'Gettin' You Home' by Chris Allen. A little more with the Cubs - and cameo characters again - tomorrow.


	251. Bad Habit

**Bad Habit**

* * *

Bill knocked on the door, then waited patiently, figuring Harry was in his studio. Sure enough, when Harry opened the door, he was slightly paint-splattered.

"Hey, Bill, Jean." Harry nodded, smiling in welcome.

"Hi, Papa." Kaus said cheerfully, hugging him around the waist. Jean waved at him, smiling back.

"Hello, Harry." Bill responded. "Er, why've you got. . ." he trailed off and gestured vaguely at the side of his head with a small smile.

Harry looked puzzled, reaching up and feeling- "Oh, bugger!" he said, pulling the light paintbrush from its precarious position behind his ear with a sigh and inspecting the blue paint it held.

Bill looked at him curiously, and Harry shrugged, flushing lightly. "Draco's been trying to break me of the habit. Oh, hush, you!" he scowled playfully at Kaus, who was snickering.

"Ah, right." Bill nodded, smothering laughter. "Good luck with that, then."

Harry favoured him with a pointed look. "Thanks." he said wryly.

Bill raised a brow. "Any time." he said, in a friendly manner, his smile returning.

Harry shrugged again, turning his attention back to Kaus, who had buried his face in his Papa's side to hide his expression. "Did you have fun today?"

Kaus' looked up again, his smile growing, and Harry grinned back, ruffling his son's unusually-messy hair fondly. "Yes, we had _lots_ of fun!"

Jean nodded enthusiastically, echoing the sentiment. "Yes, Uncle Harry, today was beaucoup jouissance." he said, very quickly, shifting between languages with the ease that all of Bill and Fleur's children possessed.

"That's good, Jean. Bill, thank you for having him to visit, and thank Fleur for me, would you?" Harry said, reaching to shake Bill's hand as Kaus finally released him, stepping forward to hug Jean goodbye.

Bill chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course! We love his company."

~Fin~

* * *

I am not actually one of those people who tuck random things behind their ears - my hair is slippery enough, and _very_ long, that things tend to fall quickly. My glasses complicate matters, as well. . .

I wanted, as I mentioned in 'The Mad Uncles', to show the Cubs with a few characters besides their parents. Somehow I ended up with another OC kid, but I think it worked well anyway, personally.


	252. Private Talk

**Private Talk**

* * *

"Ha-" Ron choked before he could get the rest of his sentence out, stalling in the doorway.

Harry made a small noise, an almost-moan, and pulled away from Draco's mouth reluctantly, right hand still wrapped around the side of his boyfriend's neck.

Draco took a slightly-shaky deep breath, then opened his eyes, his own hand squeezing a little tighter on Harry's knee.

Ron jolted out of his shocked stillness, and stepped into the Room of Requirement, the door shutting behind him, then melding with the wall, now unneeded.

Harry turned his head to look up at Ron, not making any move to either release Draco or stand from his crouched position by the fireplace.

Ron nodded to himself. "So. . . Is this what you wanted to have a private talk about? Him?" he asked, pointing at Draco, who almost flinched.

Harry nodded, allowing his hand to slip down Draco's shoulder and arm until he could take his boyfriend's hand. "I didn't quite mean for it to be like that, though." he admitted.

"We got distracted." Draco murmured. "And nervous." he added, even more quietly, twining his fingers with Harry's.

Ron caught the whisper, blue eyes going wide, and hesitantly came closer, settling on the pillows on the floor a few feet away from his best friend and . . . Malfoy. "Okay. Talk."

Harry looked almost pathetically grateful. "Thank you." he said, shifting to sit cross-legged on the pillows. "I know it's got to be a shock."

Draco moved, sitting on folded legs to Harry's right side, still holding his hand. After a moment, he gave in to impulse and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, cushioned by his thick jumper.

"So. . ." Ron trailed off, "When did you talk to Hermione, then?" he asked, looking resigned.

"We haven't. Not yet." Draco told him peacefully.

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired by a Theban Band piece (here - squidge-dot-org/~praxisters/hp/hearth-dot-html). Tomorrow's update will be explicit.


	253. Massage

**Massage**

* * *

Draco finished the massage with long, lingering strokes that began at Harry's shoulders and continued to his hips and thighs.

Trailing caresses at Harry's sides, Draco tilted his head slightly, trying to get a peek at his lover's expression. "Are you still awake, Harry, love?"

Harry stretched languidly, with a rumbling, pleasured moan.

Draco tapped the base of his spine teasingly, ignoring the rushing shiver the noise - and rippling of muscles that followed his touch - induced.

Harry didn't open his eyes, despite the shudder. "I want you to fuck me, Draco. . ." he murmured, his voice low and rumbling.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, bringing a hand to his already hard cock for a couple of teasing strokes.

He forced himself to stop, taking a deep breath. "Want to- _mmm_, move, love?"

Harry groaned. "_No_." he replied, dragging the syllable out. "I feel all boneless."

Draco settled both his hands on Harry's back, _feeling_ the vibrations of his lover's next words. "Your fault. You'll have to do all the work." he mumbled.

Draco bent to press a kiss to Harry's spine, already slipping his fingers - still slick with sandalwood massage oil - inside Harry.

Harry moaned at the stretch. Draco didn't take overlong in preparations, Harry thoroughly relaxed from the long massage, before bracing himself above his lover, guiding his cock into Harry in one long, slow slide.

Harry arched slightly at the intense sensation, lying flat again as Draco settled above him.

The position only allowed for short thrusts, but their entire bodies were pressed together, and the oil smoothed the slide of skin on skin, making it even more pleasurable.

The slow, sensual lovemaking made it seem hours 'til they crashed into orgasm, but the bliss achieved was deep, leaving them tranquil, settling side by side, still entangled.

~Fin~

* * *

Had the thought that I didn't think I had written Draco as top, set out to remedy that deficit. Also, this idea came to me in the morning, in bed actually, and I ended up writing it whilst my breakfast was being cooked - thankfully, not by me.

Tomorrow's drabble is in . . . well, not a similar vein, precisely, but it is also explicit.


	254. Shower Surprise

**Shower Surprise**

* * *

Draco only vaguely registered the sound of the door opening and closing over the noise of the water around him, quickly recognising that it must be Harry.

A few moments later, Harry slid into the huge shower behind him, one broad hand settling at his left hip, the other caressing his shoulder. Draco hummed, running his hands through his hair, rolling his shoulder into the hand lingering there.

Harry chuckled low, trailing his fingertips down Draco's arm as he dropped it back to his side, then up his back, absently tracing patterns through the streams of water.

Draco hummed again, closing his eyes against the water as his head dropped forward and Harry pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the nape of his neck, leaving a sharp bite as he pulled away.

Harry's hand dragged over Draco's skin, curving briefly around his waist, before running up the centre of his chest. Draco arched into the caress as Harry tugged at his nipple teasingly, pressing his mouth to Draco's shoulder.

Draco cried out, startled, and Harry grinned against him, tugging again, then sliding his hand teasingly downwards, finding Draco's erection most of the way to hard, ready for him.

Draco's head dropped back onto Harry's shoulder as his lover's hand wrapped around his cock, and he raised a hand to tangle in Harry's hair, tugging insistently, almost whining.

Harry's mouth slid up to Draco's neck, his teeth settling against the strong tendon which spread into the shoulder, and he began smoothly stroking Draco's cock, grip tightening slightly as he abandoned his teasing rhythm.

"Ah, _Harry_. . ." Draco gasped, his empty left hand grasping at air by his hip. Harry moaned in response, sending vibrations through Draco.

Draco came silently, his teeth set into his lip, trembling and leaning back against Harry for support.

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow's will be a bit of an oddity. I suppose that shouldn't surprise any of you who've been following my drabbles for a while. Less smutty, though.


	255. In Dreams

**In Dreams**

* * *

Harry woke hard and aching from a dream that had featured a familiar, indistinct figure, with long, lithe limbs that embraced him in a touch that had seemed not only pleasant, but _needed_.

Harry struck his mattress. Yet, _still_, he could not place why, nor the figure's identity, though the dreams had plagued him for almost a year.

Harry slipped out of bed, then paused, realising - it _had_ been a year. Precisely.

He sighed. A long time to be haunted by inexplicable yearning.

Harry bit his lip thoughtfully, then yelped in pain, bringing a hand to his mouth. It came away bloody. His absent bite had broken skin.

Harry called up a light, leaning close to his mirror to examine the unexpectedly neat gashes in his lip. He gasped, straightening, catching sight of two wickedly sharp points.

He shook his head, peering in the mirror again, opening his mouth to better see the . . . fangs.

_What the bloody hell!_

Harry yelped, overbalancing, falling to the floor as a strangely familiar voice echoed in his mind. _What?_ he thought, lost.

There was a long pause and Harry began to almost hope that he had imagined-

_Potter?_ the voice asked. _Oh, Mordred, Morgana, and Merlin. I've got bloody Potter in my head. Whatever I did can't have been this bad._

Harry almost choked. _Malfoy? Fuck. Malfoy? What the hell are you doing in my head?_

Closing his eyes in focus, he fell into blackness, leavened only by the light surrounding that lithe figure from his dreams.

"Oh, hell. This, this space, do you know what this is?" Malfoy asked, stalking to stand over him. "Of course you don't," he answered himself, "you have no grasp of- This is a creature's bond; what keeps a creature and mate from suffering ill effects whilst parted."

~Fin~

* * *

Hopefully the drabble explained my somewhat bizarre thought-process on the unusual subject well enough to stand on its own - if not, let me know and I'll try to explain better. While I wrote this, Izzy and I were watching 'Noir' - which was quite an interesting Anime, though a bit odd, certainly. A woman in my NaNo group recommended it to me, and let me borrow her DVDs.

On a more personal note, currently, I am trying to get used to typing around the wires attached to my torso - I have to wear a heart monitor for the next two weeks. It is not looking to be fun. Bleh.


	256. Voldemort's Final Demand

**Voldemort's Final Demand**

* * *

"So," Harry choked out, voice thick with pain, "now that you finally have me subdued, literally at your feet, what will you do?"

"I will have your death, Potter." Voldemort answered, his own voice silky. "I demand one thing of you before that curse is complete, however."

Harry laughed, coughing blood onto the grass beneath him, too weak to sit. "Why should I? I die, one way or the other."

Voldemort crouched beside him, tilting his face up with a harsh grip. "Many reasons. Foremost, if you do as I demand, you will speak to your lover one last time."

Harry hissed in agony that was more emotional than physical.

Voldemort laughed, petting his hair in a mockery of soothing. "Secondly, if you do this, I will kill you myself, not allow this curse to drag you into death."

Harry winced. "What would you have of me?" he asked, defeated.

Voldemort leaned close. "You will go to Draco, and hold him, and tell him all will be well, and then you will leave him, and die."

Harry shifted slightly, cringing as the pain of the curse spiked. "Will he live?" he asked, meeting Voldemort's blood-red eyes.

"I give you my word as a wizard. If you do this, Draco will live out his lifespan after your death." Voldemort told him.

Harry leaned heavily on the doorframe, pushing open the heavy door having taken much of his strength.

Draco gasped, lunging to his feet and rushing to his lover's side. "Harry! Oh, Salazar, Harry, I thought-" he broke off with a sob, arms latching around Harry's waist.

Harry returned the embrace, eyes dry, face clear. "It's . . . all right, my darling. I swear to you, everything will be fine." he assured Draco, gathering the reserves of his power for one, last, task.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so I don't want to overburden the story with explanations of what I had in mind, so I will just say this: I wanted the end to be open to many interpretations, and I saw this as, if not precisely happy - definitely not - then triumphant.


	257. Constellations

**Constellations**

* * *

"Whatcha doin', Unca Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Come here, I'll show you." he invited, stretching out a hand towards Teddy.

Teddy trotted over to him and, with a moment's prompting, lay down beside him, looking up at the sky.

"You see that collection of stars, there?" Harry asked, tracing all three of the stars in Orion's belt with his index finger.

Teddy nodded, and Harry pointed out the rest of the constellation. "That's Orion, the hunter; and those two bright stars off by his feet?"

"Uh-huh?" Teddy asked.

"Those are his two dogs. The brightest star in Canis Major, there, is Sirius; and in that one, Canis Minor, is Procyon." Harry explained, tracing the appropriate shape.

"Like Dad's old friend, Sirius?" Teddy said.

"Yeah, that's where they got his name. The Black family like star and constellation names for their children." Harry affirmed. "You know, Draco is a constellation as well."

Teddy looked over at him. "Really?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry smothered a laugh. "Yes, really. See?" He pointed.

Teddy followed his finger, his brow creasing as he thought. "I don't see a dragon, Unca Harry. Sorry."

"It's okay - it _really_ looks more like a snake, but it's called Draco. There, see, those four stars make its nose, and those four are the back of its head." Harry demonstrated.

Teddy tilted his head one way, then the other. "Okay." he said dubiously.

"And if you follow that curve of stars there, you can see its sinuous body, mm?" Harry trailed his hand over the double arch. "It doesn't have any legs, though."

"That's not like a real dragon at all!" Teddy protested, almost offended.

Harry was reminded forcibly of his lover. "Well, I don't think a wizard named the constellation, kiddo." he said, amused.

Teddy blinked. "_Oh_. Well, that's okay, then."

~Fin~

* * *

Because people have requested Teddy, and though I just can't really get behind Tonks and Remus as a couple, Teddy is pretty adorable, I must admit. There will be more with Teddy, but not for about a week.

Tomorrow's drabble will be verging - okay, more than verging, honestly - on the explicit, once more.


	258. Parseltongue

**Parseltongue**

* * *

_~Pretty thing.~_

Draco shivered, almost feeling the heavy vowels of the indecipherable language caressing his bare skin as his lover stood above him.

_~ All mine, too, aren't you, mm. . .~_

Draco's eyes fluttered shut as Harry began to trace nonsense patterns in the air, just close enough that he could feel the warmth radiating.

_~ My own lovely one.~_

Draco arched his back as Harry's hand slid down his chest, slowly, delicately avoiding his cock to trace his hip and dipping to cup his ass.

_~Ah, come on, my love, give in. . .~ _

Draco moaned as Harry wordlessly spelled his fingers slick, not hesitating before sliding them deep, pressing in and easily choosing the perfect angle.

_~Just aching for me, as I for you, my own.~_

Draco reached up, running a hand over the tensed lines of Harry's shoulder, gasping as his lover's fingers flexed again, tightening his grip.

_~I'd tell you patience is a virtue, but. . .~_

Draco obligingly spread his knees further apart at Harry's soft nudge, protesting wordlessly as Harry's fingers slid away, only to be silenced as-

_~I've too little of it myself, at the moment!~_

Draco called out his lover's name as Harry found the right angle instantly once more, this time with his ever-so-much more satisfying cock, rather than his fingers.

_~That's it, my love, with me.~_

Draco's grip relaxed slightly on Harry's shoulders, right hand sliding down his arm, and Harry leaned forwards, catching hold of both wrists and pinning them beside him.

_~Now, now, just relax and let me. . .~_

Draco arched, seating Harry's cock deeper within himself, and brought his legs close around his lover's waist, calves sliding over his lower back.

_~Ohh, you sneaky little-~_

Draco threw his head back with a breathless laugh as Harry shuddered in reaction, then moaned throatily, focus slipping, as Harry twitched his hips purposefully.

_~My gorgeous, clever viper.~_

~Fin~

* * *

This one did a lot of the writing itself, I think. . .


	259. Peacocks

**Peacocks**

* * *

"Merlin, I can't get all these bloody _peacocks_ off me!" Ginny yelled, swatting at one with her linen napkin.

The snowy-white bird shook itself, flapping its wings, and strutted in a small circle before it fanned its tail again, the nearest edge of the long feathers barely a step away.

"Well, _I_ think zey are _lovely_." Fleur said, smiling at the pest as she slid her arm through her husband's, kissing him on the cheek.

"I wonder why the Malfoys chose this particular variety of birds - and only white ones, too - for their property. . . If there is some sort of symbolism." Hermione mused.

Ron kissed the top of her head. "I've no idea, Mione, love. Maybe if you ask the ferret, he'll tell you." he suggested, reclaiming his seat at the table with his plate.

Hermione nodded vaguely, looking across the table at the bird displaying. Her focus was interrupted by a long shriek, followed by a plummeting feathery blur in front of her.

The pale hawk flicked its wings as it settled uncomfortably on the table, drawing attention to the charcoal-coloured bars leavening the creamy pale.

The nearest peacocks took off in messy, slightly clumsy, flurries of feathers with screams that sounded unnervingly like pained children.

Ron relaxed back into his chair, swallowing his hors d'œuvres before he could choke, glaring at the smug-looking bird on the table before him.

Ginny cackled, clapping her hands gleefully as she watched the blasted pests fleeing from the predatory bird.

"Better, Gin?" Harry asked, with a slight smirk, sliding his legs off the table next to her and vaulting lightly to the ground.

She nodded, still laughing, and Harry chuckled, then went silent and still, catching sight of his fiancé stalking towards him purposefully. "I . . . think I'll just . . . go. Now." he said.

~Fin~

* * *

I challenged myself to include the Malfoy peacocks in a drabble. I used to work at the zoo in my city, and there are peacocks that roam freely in one area - one to which I was frequently assigned - and all the behaviours I described, right down to the disturbing screams, are things I observed them doing. I don't really mind peacocks, myself, though.


	260. Four AM

**Four A.M.**

* * *

"Why did I allow you to get that thing?" Draco snarled sleepily.

It was a moment before Harry responded. "Draco," he scolded, yawning, "she has a name, you know. And you _did_ help choose her." he added.

Draco snorted, turning away from Harry and pressing his face into his pillow. "It is not granted a name until it ceases to wake me at four a.m. wanting to go outside." he retorted.

Harry smothered a laugh. Badly.

Draco smiled slightly, irritation soothed enough to allow him to relax back into an almost-doze.

"It's not like you actually have to get up with her, lover." Harry reminded, kissing Draco's bare shoulder before sliding out of bed, slipping on his robe.

Draco hummed, tugging the duvet up over his shoulder.

Harry clicked his tongue. "Come on, Catriona." he called, walking towards the bedroom door, the eager brindled puppy following after him.

"Good thing, too." Draco snarked. "If _I_ had to get up every morning at this ridiculous hour, it would live outside. At least at nights."

"That's why you have me. Right, lover?" Harry asked playfully, pausing in the doorway.

Draco turned onto his back. "You do have your uses, yes. Now shoo."

~Fin~

* * *

Catriona was a Chaser and Captain of the Pride of Portree in the 60s, as read in 'Quidditch through the Ages'.

Sorry for not responding to reviews and such lately, and I'm working on catching up, I think I mostly managed it today. . . I had not one, but _two_ allergic reactions related to my heart monitor. To the electrodes, then also to the different kind that they told me to try instead - so those are off and I am now nursing some nasty, ouchy patches - with no more heart monitor, of course. That kept me unexpectedly busy.


	261. Accidental

**Accidental**

* * *

"And- And Malfoy is _down_; the Slytherin Seeker is on the ground, apparently unconscious!"

The risers held waves of chatter as people jostled each other to get to the front and get a good look at the crumpled form, or to the back and the stairs.

"The Gryffindor Seeker is diving for the ground - has he seen the Snitch? The Slytherin Chasers are pressing their luck, and- Madam Hooch has called a time-out, everyone!"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Thomas." Professor McGonagall's voice came over the amplification. "Please remain in your seats as the Professors and Madame Pomfrey handle Mr. Malfoy's injuries."

Harry vaulted off his broom just over a metre off the ground and dropped it aside as he knelt beside his unconscious lover.

"Draco? Oh, God, Draco, sweetheart-" Harry panted, picking up one of Draco's limp hands and tracing his hand in the air over the bloody gashes in his lover's shoulder.

Poppy bustled up only moments later, making soothing noises - probably for his benefit, considering Draco's current lack of awareness. "Hush now, dearie. I'll see to everything."

Harry sniffed, still winded. "Thank you, Poppy. I know you will, just-" he cut himself off, squeezing Draco's hand, stroking his knuckles.

"I think you may have some explanations to deal with when this is all over with, however." Poppy added sympathetically.

Harry started, then looked around. "Ohh. . . Oh, _bugger_." he breathed. "Oh, Draco's going to _kill_ me!"

Poppy smothered a laugh. "Oh, I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that. He'll be awake in just a moment, though, so you might want to prepare yourself."

Harry nodded, settling back on his heels as Poppy waved her wand a final time, waiting for Draco to wake up and realise what was going on - and promptly decide to kill him.

~Fin~

* * *

If I've somehow missed responding to a question or request you left in a review, please poke me, and I'll get back to you. I don't _think_ I missed any, but. . .


	262. No Surprises

**No Surprises**

* * *

"Oh, Merlin." Draco panted, his chest heaving. "Oh, fucking hell."

Harry laughed breathlessly, patting Draco's back as he bent slightly, trying to catch his breath. "Oh, come on, love - got you away, didn't I? And I did warn you not to try and surprise me at work."

"I _didn't_ try to surprise you. I came, at a perfectly reasonable time, to ask you a question." Draco retorted sharply, sarcasm hardly diminished by the weak speech.

Harry grinned. "Apologies, then. I'll have a harsh chat with Lavea about this."

Draco looked at him dubiously. "Right. And Lavea would be. . ."

"The dragon that spat the flame at you, that's Lavea. She's normally quite sweet, but she doesn't like _blondes_, for some reason." Harry explained.

Draco sighed, putting a hand over his face. "Of course. Brilliant." he said.

Harry cupped his jaw with one hand and kissed his cheek lightly. "Come on, let's get back to the base camp and you can ask me your question."

Draco pulled Harry's hand away from his face, but didn't release it. "Fine."

Harry tugged him in the opposite direction than the one they'd come from. Draco raised a brow, but he followed, nevertheless.

"You know my lunch hour isn't really reasonable, anyway, love." Harry finally said. "I eat when I get a moment, and usually up with the dragons."

Draco frowned. "Not a very good routine, I shouldn't think."

"Works for me." Harry shrugged. "The dragons don't mind if I eat whilst I'm up there, and most of the others prefer to go down to base, so it works out well."

Draco stopped and just looked at him, for long enough that it made Harry slightly uncomfortable. "You really are an odd one, aren't you, pet?" he asked, finally, pulling Harry closer and leaning against him.

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow's is a little bloody, and features more action.


	263. Bloody Battle

**Bloody Battle**

* * *

Harry shifted his hands on the rough grip of his sword, pressing back up against Alecto's blade, wondering vaguely where his lover was. Draco had been at his back up until-

Alecto shrieked angrily as her own blade was forced too close to her face, and Harry shook his head, trying to get the sweat out of his face - or was it blood?

"Ah!" Harry cried out, eyes squeezing shut reflexively as a line of pain bloomed down his right side, grip faltering.

Alecto's harsh, hacking laugh as she pulled her sword free of the lock was joined by a more melodic one behind him, and Harry resigned himself to getting a lot bloodier as he identified Bellatrix.

As much as it had been an advantage to their lesser - and prepared - numbers, casting the magical boundary on the battleground had made the fight . . . bloodier. And confusing.

Harry backed away slowly, threading his way between Alecto and Bellatrix's blades, swiping his own before him to keep them back at least a little way.

A moment later, he managed to manoeuvre them into each other, and he darted away as they yelled, rapidly separating, Alecto's sword clanging horribly off of one of Bellatrix's daggers - the other one tore loose part of Alecto's robes as she yanked it away.

A slim hand caught his elbow, and Harry spun, sword twisting easily in his hand, only to force it away again in a too-quick movement. "Draco, love." he gasped.

Draco was panting, and he bore a smooth gash beneath one eye, already beginning to scab. "Harry, _Salazar_ . . . be safe, darling." he breathed, dragging his lover in for a quick kiss before whirling, light rapier raised, to dive back into the fray.

"You, too." Harry murmured, turning to immerse himself in the battle, as well.

~Fin~

* * *

I know it's a bit of an odd pretext, but it was interesting. This also took a while to work on - for a drabble, at least. Five days from writing the first half, then stalling out, to writing the rest and then editing.

Tomorrow's drabble has Teddy in it again! So does the one after that, actually.


	264. Teddy's Family

**Teddy's Family**

* * *

"Ooph!" Draco fought to breathe again, then twisted to look at the head of teal hair currently pressed against the small of his back. After noting Teddy's position, he pushed away from the counter.

"What's," he paused, coughing, "what's the matter, Teddy?"

Teddy's arms tightened around his waist, and Draco reached down to pat his shoulder gently. "What's wrong, little one?" he asked, concerned.

"D'you- Do you think the pack will like me?" Teddy mumbled into his back.

Draco sighed, gently dislodging Teddy's grip on him to turn around. "I think they will love you. They already consider you family, and you know how important that is." he said, crouching beside Teddy and clasping his shoulders.

"Will it be safe there? Kids at school say the werewolves that live in packs are still dangerous, not like me." Teddy asked quietly.

Draco chuckled, kissing Teddy's forehead. "Your Godfather will be with you, and he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you, little one."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. . . I know." He took a deep breath. "What about . . . what about Fenrir?"

Draco stilled. So that was the real issue. "Sweetheart, do you _want_ to go? To see him? You know if you change your mind, Harry won't make you go." he reminded softly, cupping Teddy's face with one hand.

Teddy swallowed. "I . . . I _think_ I want to go. I want to meet him, at least." he said, his voice stronger now.

Draco smiled. "Okay, then. Now, what _I_ think. I think Fenrir wants to meet you, desperately. I think he might want you to come live with his pack, but he knows better than to try for it, much less try and take you away from your Godfather."

"Fenrir is a bastard, but he cares about you as a grandson." Harry said from the doorway.

~Fin~


	265. Safe Flying

**Safe Flying**

* * *

"Are you aware that your Godson is outside _on a broom_!" Hermione asked pointedly.

Harry hummed absently, finishing with the eggplant he was slicing, then realised he had not answered her - and that he was biting his lip.

"What? Oh, yes, I know. He loves to fly." Harry responded. "Funny, really, since Tonks thought - with her, um, 'grace' - she might hurt herself if she tried, and Remus never liked flying much."

Ron laughed, still watching the high-walled back garden through the window. "Maybe it rubbed off of you and the ferret - or even from one of us."

"An _actual_ broom! Not a toy broom, _designed_ for children, an actual broom, like you fly in a proper game." Hermione clarified.

"Yes, I _know_." Harry sighed, knocking his fringe out of his eyes with the back of his wrist. "I okayed it before he was given the thing."

Hermione looked concerned. "How can you be sure that he will be safe, then?"

"Draco's out there with him, and his Seeker reflexes are still in top form, just like mine." Harry said peacefully. "Teddy knows not to take it out on his own, too."

"And you trust that?" Ron asked dubiously.

Harry shot a grin over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah, definitely. Of course, I also charmed it not to rise more than a metre off the ground, nor go more than nine kilometres per hour, _unless_, of course, keyed by mine - or Draco's - magical signature."

"Good one." Ron nodded. "I hoped you weren't that thick."

"No, I remember being his age, vaguely." Harry said, smiling and pushing away images of growing up with the Dursleys. "I remember the urge to fly quite clearly, though - I still feel it every day, at some point."

Hermione just shrugged, and Harry and Ron exchanged a grin.

~Fin~

* * *

I thought that I might try writing one with Teddy and someone aside from just Harry and Draco.


	266. Kindred Spirits

**Kindred Spirits**

* * *

After the seventh exchanged glare with Malfoy across the room crowded with Ministry officials, aristocrats, dignitaries, and businessmen, Harry rolled his eyes, then delicately extricated himself from the conversation he had been mostly ignoring.

Draco smiled with a polite chill at the ambassador's daughter, kissing the air a centimetre above her hand before he backed away from her, catching an eddy in the slowly-circulating crowd from the corner of his eye. A bit of movement that didn't belong.

Harry moved through the gathered people, weaving in and around small conversational knots, with an ease that would have shocked him a few years ago, winding around the periphery of the room towards the place he had last seen Malfoy.

Inclining his head politely, Draco deftly kept himself out of several decidedly unwanted conversations, curiously observing the eddy of movement now coming towards him.

Harry stepped forwards, revealing himself to Malfoy, and made a slight bow, extending a hand in an unspoken, but easily read invitation.

Draco arched one fine brow, but after a slight pause, he settled his hand in Potter's, waiting for what might happen next.

"You know, you're just about the only thing that has made every last one of these ridiculous events bearable." Harry said honestly, meeting Malfoy's eyes and shifting his grip. "Yet we've never actually spoken at one."

Draco inclined his head. "Perhaps you have provided some . . . small amount of pleasant distraction from the interminable boredom." he admitted. "Did you have some goal beyond speech? Because, if you will notice, we are beginning to attract attention."

Harry smiled, an expression more restrained and careful than the open grin he'd had at Hogwarts. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Draco almost laughed, but Potter took it in stride. "Oh, why not?" he said, turning towards the dance floor.

~Fin~

* * *

More Teddy tomorrow, then not for a while. The weather here has been stormy since last week, and last night the power went off a couple of times - today the internet just disappeared with no notice or discernible cause for a while - so I will be doing my best to post as usual, but if I miss an update, that'll be why. Hopefully not, though!


	267. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

* * *

"Excuse me!"

Draco paused at the woman's raised voice, then glanced down at Teddy and turned.

An average-looking brunette was hurrying towards him, with two girls and a boy tagging along in her wake.

"Hello?" Draco spoke in a friendly tone, but kept a hand on Teddy's tense shoulder, his posture deliberately chosen to broadcast his need to leave.

"Hi! I'm Rallie, and this is my son, Brian." she introduced herself, holding out a hand.

Draco shook it hesitantly, smiling. "I'm Draco, and this is Teddy."

"Of course!" Rallie said. "So, Brian is having a sleepover with some of his friends on May eighteenth, and Teddy said he would ask, but he didn't think he could come."

Draco's eyes went wide, but he covered it quickly and smoothly. "Well, he's right. I'm sorry, but he can't. Perhaps next time. . ." he trailed off pointedly.

Rallie took a deep breath. "I just wanted to speak with you about this. Can you not arrange things so that-"

Teddy pressed himself against Draco's leg, his face hidden against Draco's waist.

Draco put a hand on his head and gave Rallie one of his less pleasant smiles. "Regretfully, no, we cannot. Also, I'm afraid we will be late if we do not leave now. A pleasure to meet you, Rallie. Teddy, shall we?"

Teddy nodded, and Draco pulled Teddy's arms off him, taking his hand instead as they turned around.

Rallie made a frustrated sound, but Draco ignored her as he tugged Teddy into a deserted side street and Apparated them both to the back garden at home.

"Thanks, Draco." Teddy said.

"No problem, little one. Brian may ask you why you can't come, though, so you should be ready for that, all right?" Draco suggested gently.

Teddy nodded, then ran off to find Harry.

~Fin~

* * *

The eighteenth of May is the day after the full moon this year - which is too far in their future, honestly - thus explaining Teddy's reluctance. Izzy was put right on edge by Rallie, and I didn't really mean for her to be anything more than slightly pushy, but she kind of took over and wrote herself. This drabble assumes that Teddy is currently attending a Muggle school.

Tomorrow's drabble slips back into the smutty.


	268. Bonded Loving

**Bonded Loving**

* * *

"_Draco_." Harry whined, arching his back. "_Fuck _me!" he demanded.

Draco shifted, chest teasing Harry's back. "No." he murmured, lips brushing the curve of Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered, but before he could complain further, Draco twisted, cock sliding smoothly into Harry's waiting body.

Harry's complaint became a throaty cry of pleasure.

_I will love you, my own._ Draco's voice whispered through his mind, strained with the effort of controlling himself.

Harry moaned as Draco's hand slid over his stomach to wrap around his cock. _Love you forever, Dragon._ he responded devotedly.

Draco lost himself in Harry, and their shared pleasure.

~Fin~

* * *

I realised that I hadn't used their Bond in a story like this before, and right about then, about half of this wrote itself in my head, unbidden.

Tomorrow's drabble in more in similar vein.


	269. Cutting Class

**Cutting Class**

* * *

"You know, I'm fairly certain-" Draco's drawl was interrupted by a sharp gasp as Harry tugged the fabric around his left wrist tighter, ". . .I have a class."

Harry hummed vaguely. "Oh, is that so? More tempting than this?"

Draco tipped his head back, moaning as Harry removed his slacks, pressing a wet kiss to his stomach, laughing.

"I should be teaching right now." Draco managed.

Harry stood, pulling Draco's legs around him. As Draco shifted his knees higher, tucking them tight against Harry's ribs, he realised he was still wearing socks.

"Do you want me to let you go?" Harry asked, his slick fingers pressing against Draco's entrance. "I will."

Draco tugged at his wrists helplessly, but he shook his head. "No. _Please_."

Harry grinned. "Your wish is my command, my darling." he said, sliding one finger inside Draco, twisting it and pressing in a second quickly.

Draco arched, crying out. Harry crooked his fingers, only taking a moment to pinpoint the perfect spot and press it repeatedly.

Harry moved his free hand to cup Draco's arse, keeping him balanced easily.

Draco rocked on Harry's fingers as Harry leaned into him, catching his mouth for a drawn-out kiss.

Draco whined as Harry expertly brought him to the very edge of orgasm without letting him tip over, with _just_ his fingers.

The kiss finally broke, leaving Draco panting.

"Oh, hurry _up_!" Draco demanded breathily, squirming.

Harry kissed his cheek by his ear, and Draco heard him panting, too. "Very well, darling." he said, removing his fingers.

Harry took too long to replace his fingers with his cock, and Draco arched into the pleasurable slide when he finally did.

Draco gasped, recognising the feel of Harry's denims against his thighs, and Harry managed a breathless laugh, wrapping his hand around Draco's cock.

~Fin~


	270. Threats and Kisses

**Threats and Kisses**

* * *

Draco caught Harry behind the head and pulled him into a kiss, ignoring their wondering, startled audience.

Harry gasped, allowing Draco to deepen the kiss, then moaned, reaching up to cup his lover's face.

Draco was smiling - a small, but unmistakable smile - when he pulled back, lips slightly bruised. "If you get yourself killed out there, doing this? I will never forgive you. Are we clear, mon cœur?"

Harry laughed. "Of course, Dragon. I would expect nothing less." he nodded, tugging Draco back to him for a light peck. "I promise to do my best not to get killed. Satisfied?"

Draco snorted. "No, but I suppose that it will simply have to do, won't it, you incorrigible lion." he snapped playfully.

Harry bit his lip to stifle another laugh, nodding. "We'd- We'd better be off, eh?" he asked the rookies waiting for him.

Draco released him as they chorused immediate agreement, obviously trying not to sound too surprised.

Harry paused as he followed the baby Aurors, herding them along before him, feeling Draco's eyes still lingering on his back.

"Hey, Dragon?" Harry called. "If _you_get hurt, I'm going to get myself killed deliberately, out of spite, and haunt you!"

~Fin~

* * *

I actually ended up writing this one in my head at a way-too-long doctor visit with Izzy, trying not to fall asleep in the corner whilst he droned on. Of course, when we got home I had to try and straighten it all out, and in order and everything, but still, unusual.


	271. Worth Fighting For

**Worth Fighting For**

* * *

"Oh, screw this for a lark."

Harry paused, confused by the words, and spun just as a light footstep sounded behind him. Draco took the opportunity to pounce, catching Harry's shoulders and dragging him into a kiss.

Harry couldn't help but melt into it, forgetting why he shouldn't - at least, until Draco pulled away.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed, closing his eyes. "Draco, you- But-"

Draco kissed him again to silence him. "I know. _Salazar_, I bloody well know. This is insane, and dangerous, and incredibly likely to end with one or both of us dead." he spoke quickly. "I don't care."

Harry blinked at him, pupils blown with shock. "Wh-"

Draco tilted his head. "Oh, all right. I _care_. I have no desire to die, nor to see you dead, but I'm not going to let that stop me. I'd rather fight to live in your world, love, than live in mine, without you."

Harry released a broken breath - almost a sob - and wrapped his arms around Draco so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

Draco returned the embrace, running a hand down Harry's spine reassuringly. "Hush. I'm here, and I love you too much to leave." he soothed.

~Fin~

* * *

Around six pm my time, Izzy had a stroke, and I had to call emergency services again. She is currently in the hospital, and I'll be spending a lot of time up there for the next . . . however long, I suppose. I will keep updating daily - I ought to be able to do that - unless and until I run out of drabbles that she has already betaed and given the okay. Probably. If my own state of mind worsens, I may stop for a while anyway.


	272. Interloper

**Interloper**

* * *

"Hey, Draco." Harry called, grinning, bracing a hand on the stone wall beside Draco, using it to hop up.

Draco turned, his own smile more restrained, but welcoming.

Blaise caught Pansy's long inhalation from the corner of his eye, and surreptitiously Silenced her - not _just _for Draco's sake, but also to save his own ears.

Harry leaned in close to whisper something in Draco's ear.

Whatever it was, it made Draco's skin flush a light rosy colour in response.

Theo snorted, rolling his eyes. "Merlin, you two are incorrigible. Do I need to throw water on you?" he asked, flicking his wand.

Harry laughed, making a playful warding gesture and affecting terror, leaning precariously backwards.

Draco took the moment of distraction so conveniently provided to regain his composure, then took hold of Harry's arm, pulling him upright.

"You're going to fall, and how pathetic would that be?" he scolded.

Harry's grin reasserted itself, and he dropped a light kiss on Draco's lips. "Good thing I 'ave you, then, isn't it?" he asked lightly.

Theo rolled his eyes again, sliding off the bench opposite them. "_I_'ve an essay I should be attending to. Have fun."

Blaise watched him go, curious, but, watching him fidget, he probably wasn't offended.

Pansy, he noted, was still trying to shriek, and looking very put-out indeed that she couldn't.

Blaise looked at the couple across from him, shaking his head disbelievingly.

Draco was wrapping part of his own scarf around Harry's neck, scolding him for coming out in the cold without one.

"You know, Theo's just in one of his moods, but he's partly right." Blaise said, amused, ignoring Pansy's light blow. "You two _are _ridiculous."

Draco raised a brow pointedly, but Harry just laughed, half-bowing in acknowledgement as he bestowed an adoring look on Draco.

~Fin~

* * *

I spent lots of time at the hospital with Izzy today, and . . . she's not any better. Not yet, anyway. I . . . am having a really bad time of it. I will probably update every day for the moment anyway, but . . . don't panic if I don't, okay? At this point, even though I had six hours sleep last night, and haven't been up for too terribly long, I am near falling asleep at my keyboard, and if I feel this bad tomorrow as well, I may skip the update.

Basically, expect no consistency from me whatsoever, I suppose.


	273. Morning After

**Morning After**

* * *

Draco was waiting when they stumbled in the door, breakfast laid out on the table, under warming charms. "Here, sit down, sit down." he urged, nudging Harry towards the bench seat by the kitchen table.

Harry went easily, obviously knackered. Teddy yawned hugely, nearly hitting the doorjamb instead of walking through it, and Draco scooped him up. "Ooph. You're getting heavy, cubling, you know that?" he said, settling Teddy beside Harry.

Harry was slumped over the table, head on his crossed arms. "I love you, Draco." he mumbled, reaching tiredly for the plate that Draco had just slid before him.

"Mm-hm." Draco smirked slightly, passing Teddy his own. "Have a good workout last night, then?" he asked.

Harry glanced warily at Teddy, who seemed to be half-asleep, even as he ate almost mechanically, then swallowed his own bite of eggs. "Almost too much, really. I'll be glad to have Ron come out with us next time. I think I might need a bit of patching, too."

Draco frowned as Harry stretched out one arm, his sleeve sliding up his arm to reveal a slightly-ragged set of tooth marks. "He's just getting bigger, Draco. He won't ever outgrow me, though, even a fully-grown wolf is smaller than a panther."

Draco nodded, already running his wand over the bite. "_I_ shall be glad when he's got enough control for me to join you. Will Ron be all right, though? He's considerably smaller than you. . ."

"Wolfhound's more solid than a wolf, though, and a bit larger. Teddy's barely a third of the way grown, anyway." Harry pushed himself upright as he spoke, with difficulty.

"Hmm. I'm never sure. I always recall him from a fox's perspective, which is rather different." Draco said firmly. "Now come on, you both need a good sleep. Upstairs."

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, because I am a huge science nerd, particularly for animals, I did research - some of which I already knew, if I'm honest. Teddy, werewolf, slightly larger than a European wolf, should weigh roughly 90-100 lbs as an adult (highly technical research there, eh?); Harry, panther, roughly 150 lbs (Harry's kind of a small guy, and panthers are hugely variable in size anyway); Ron, Irish wolfhound, roughly 120 lbs. (Bonus, Draco, Corsac Fox - which are absolutely adorable, by the way - roughly 6 lbs. Problematic, aye?)

In my RL news: yesterday, we - by 'we' I mean my sister - got a call from the hospital, early in the morning, saying 'oh, we'll be moving Izzy to this facility in an hour and a half. Have a nice day.' Gah! I was still friggin' sleeping, even! We hadn't even chosen a skilled nursing facility for her physical therapy yet, just decided on one to check out! (It's about half a mile from our house.) They told us cheerfully that we could choose somewhere else, but she was leaving the hospital in an hour and a half, and quite frankly, we wouldn't find another space, as every hospital kicks people out on Fridays. Uh, no, they don't. I've _been_ in hospital, and so's Izzy. I have never been _kicked out_. In fact, I'm usually begging to leave long before they will allow it. . . In any case, she's settled at the facility now, _for_ now, temporarily, of course.

Sporadic updates will continue, possibly more often than once a week this time! Possibly on my other series, as well.


	274. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Slytherin vs. Gryffindor**

* * *

Harry snorted, edging out of the small knot of Gryffindors - there were even a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws mixed among them - without bothering to make his excuses.

He was so bloody _sick_ of all the spiteful talk about the upcoming match!

He glanced over at Malfoy, who was looking less than pleased at the knot of Slytherins - and a few Ravenclaws - around him, as well.

Harry took a deep, bracing breath, and headed towards him.

A moment later, Malfoy looked up and caught his eyes, thin brows raising as he registered Harry's chosen path.

"Hello, Malfoy. Pardon me." Harry directed the latter to the two Slytherins - whose names he could not quite remember - who he had pushed aside.

Malfoy inclined his head in distant acknowledgement. "Potter." he replied, tone surprisingly lacking in antagonism, considering the shortness.

"Are you as sick of all this nonsense as I am?" Harry asked politely.

Malfoy glanced around him, then smirked. "Oh, you have _no_ idea." he drawled, with a laughing undertone.

Harry chuckled. "I think I might. Fancy a walk?" he invited, stepping back and turning to one side, gesturing towards the doors.

Malfoy looked surprised, for a split second, then nodded, rising gracefully.

~Fin~

* * *

This is kind of like the school years version of 'Kindred Spirits', isn't it?

Posting because, well . . . I'm strange, and I like to post for my drabble series on my birthday. Happy milestone birthday to me!


	275. Nesting Nikita

**Nesting Nikita**

* * *

Draco jumped, narrowly suppressing a scream, as something landed suddenly on the small of his back.

Breathing hard, he carefully pushed his shoulders up off the bed, taking care not to move his back much, then looked over his shoulder.

Nikita looked unimpressed, settling comfortably in the hollow of his back and beginning to wash one silvery paw.

Draco glared at the imperious Siamese, and she put down her paw, then sneezed delicately, shaking her head, and curled up in a little ball, purring contentedly,

Draco scowled, but he laid flat again anyway. "I'm glad _somebody's _happy." he grumbled.

Harry laid a hand on his head, stroking his hair. "Aw, but love, you look so _adorable _together like that!" he coaxed, valiantly smothering laughter.

Draco snorted, but his head was tilting into the caress, nevertheless, and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

Nikita meowed a demand, and Harry chuckled, sitting up further, freeing his other hand to pet her, cooing endearments.

"You'll make me feel all left out." Draco murmured sleepily, shifting slightly, one ankle crossing over the other.

Harry bent to kiss the back of his shoulder. "Never, my love." he whispered against Draco's skin, lying down beside him.

~Fin~

* * *

Izzy has not been getting better, and won't be coming home - not now, and maybe not ever. For the moment, I've decided to go on without a beta at all - self-polishing, leaving things for a few days before reading them over. The quality of my writing will undoubtedly go down slightly as a result, but hopefully not too much. #286 of this series will be the last one that Izzy worked on, after that, they'll be all me.

Nikita is from #99, 'A Quiet Homecoming', by the way.


	276. Letter

**Letter**

* * *

Harry's brows drew together as he examined the envelope - addressed in shimmering blue ink, an almost-familiar graceful, flowing script - brought him by an elegant barn owl.

Well. The letter wasn't getting any less mysterious this way. Harry reached for Draco's obsidian-handled letter opener - he'd been meaning to get one of his own for three years, and kept forgetting - to slit it open.

_Mr. Potter,_

I know that you have no reason to listen to me, much less bear me any good will, after our somewhat rocky past, but I would beg of you to hear me out.

I also know that you and my son love each other. I assume you know that he has broken off contact with both me and his father. I . . . miss him, Mr. Potter.

I would not ask you to convince him to see me. Please, would you meet with me? I would like to get to know the man you have become. The man my son fell for, so deeply as to renounce his father's beliefs.

Sincerely,  
Narcissa Malfoy

Harry sat back in his chair, rubbing his face with one hand, staring at the letter.

"No wonder the writing looks familiar. Narcissa probably taught Draco how to write." Harry murmured absently, rereading the letter.

Thinking carefully, he sighed, putting aside the heavy - obviously expensive - parchment, and pulling out a fresh sheet of his own - carefully chosen by Draco.

_Narcissa,_

I have every reason to bear good will towards the woman who raised my beloved.

Would you meet me this Saturday? I enclose a Portkey to my favourite café. If you accept my invitation, hold the figurine at a quarter to two on Saturday afternoon.

I would like to know you, as well.

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter

"Would you take this back?" Harry asked the owl.

~Fin~

* * *

This one has a follow-up (I'm sure you can guess the subject) that I'll post tomorrow. Bookworm19065 asked for something with Narcissa, and - a month and a half later - here this is.


	277. Meeting

**Meeting**

* * *

Narcissa's heart was in her throat as she landed gracefully in a small alcove just off a busy - obviously Muggle - street.

A moment's observation revealed the café across the street, and she paused only long enough to straighten her dress - and wonder if it was too fancy, or perhaps-

Narcissa took a sharp breath, refusing to continue in that direction. It was not as if she would have an opportunity to change it, and Mr. Potter was hardly likely to be swayed one way or another by a dress.

Crossing the street carefully, Narcissa looked through the wide windows of the café for the messy hair she assumed would identify Mr. Potter.

"Narcissa, please, sit." an unexpectedly deep voice invited, and she spun. "May I call you Narcissa? Lady Malfoy seems incredibly formal, considering."

Narcissa nodded vaguely. "Of- Of course-"

"Harry." Harry interrupted, smiling and pulling out her chair politely.

"Harry. Thank you. I never imagined that you would-" Narcissa cut herself off before she could sob. "Thank you." she repeated softly.

Harry patted her hand. "How could I not meet you?" he asked. "I ordered tea and lemon tarts. Is that all right with you?"

Narcissa nodded, drawing out a handkerchief and pressing it to her face carefully. "Yes, thank you. Perfect."

Harry nodded to himself, his smile - not as wide as she remembered it, but every bit as attractive - holding a touch of smugness. "I thought so. Draco adores them. In fact, I usually take him some home from this very café."

Narcissa nodded again, her eyes wide. "I- I don't know what else to say to you. I thought about this for so long, but. . ."

Harry took her hands. "You needn't say anything, Narcissa. Allow yourself to breathe. Drink your tea. We've all afternoon, if you like."

~Fin~

* * *

So, here is the follow-up to yesterday's. I hope it is satisfying.

I have been working on self-betaing my drabbles the past couple of days, and I'm hoping that after a bit of practise, I'll be able to get back to daily updates. Also, I'll be putting up another one of my Music Shuffles in the next few days, so I apologise to those of you who have me on author alert.


	278. Captured

**Captured**

* * *

"Hey, Dean, what's that?" Ron asked curiously, surprised that Dean had hidden his work.

"Oh! Oh, I thought Harry was with you." Dean sighed.

Ron blinked. "No, he and Mione went up to study for the Potions NEWT. Luckily, I don't take the slimy git's class any more!"

Dean nodded, laughing slightly.

"So. . . What're you tryin' to hide from Harry, then?" Ron asked, forgetting about his revision notes.

Dean looked around nervously. "It's a present for Harry. Well . . . it _will_ be, if I ever manage to get it right. For Christmas." he nodded fervently.

Ron shrugged. "You're brilliant at that stuff, mate. I'm sure it'll be fine." he said.

Dean smiled. "Thanks. It's- Well, it's a little difficult, you see. . ."

"No, I don't." Ron laughed. "Want to show me? Or is it a big secret."

Dean looked at the sketchbook he'd drawn over the parchment he was currently working on. "Promise not to tell Harry?"

Ron paused for a moment. "Course, mate!" he agreed.

Dean took a deep breath, then slid the sketchbook away, revealing-

Ron blinked, turning the large sketch towards him to examine it more closely. It was still lacking some details, but it was gorgeously done . . . even Ron could see that.

"I _don't _think you have to worry about getting it right, Dean. Think you already have." Ron said absently. "When the bloody hell did you get a chance to study them - like this?"

Dean sighed, relieved. "I was late putting a letter out with Seamus' owl and came across them on the way back. I didn't tell them, but . . . well." he said, reclaiming the sketch, giving it a critical onceover.

Portrayed in startlingly lifelike fashion, Draco was kissing Harry, one hand cupping his jaw, Harry's arm was caught in the process of sliding around Draco's neck.

~Fin~

* * *

This drabble was inspired by a Theban Band piece called 'Snog' and I am quite fond of it, really.

I hate to, er . . . taint it with bad news, but . . . Izzy died very early Tuesday morning.


	279. Sleepy Comfort

**Sleepy Comfort**

* * *

Harry slipped into bed as quietly as he could manage, not wanting to disturb Draco, who, despite being propped against the headboard, appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Harry lay down beside him, shifting carefully, leaving the blankets where they were, trapped beneath Draco, and now himself.

After a few minutes consideration, Harry carefully moved over, pillowing his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco made a startled noise, then hummed, shifting just enough to wrap his arm around Harry, clasping his shoulder.

Harry nudged higher, pressing his nose into the crook of Draco's neck, then relaxing again, one arm over Draco's waist.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates, people - I've been busy with sorting out my house, and Izzy's things, and I'm also doing Camp NaNo (NaNoWriMo in July, basically). I got my very first piece of fanart today (thank you, kanzen-moketsu) and it was for a drabble in this series - so go back to 'Treacle', #204, and take a look at it.

Thank all of you, again, who offered me sympathy and support with this hellish chapter of my life.


	280. Green Velvet

**Green Velvet**

* * *

Draco sighed, frustrated, but more concerned, honestly.

"Draco?" Theo asked casually.

Draco shook his head. "Mm? Go on without me, Theo. Tell the others I'll be late, would you?" he asked, not looking over.

Theo nodded. "Yes, of course. See you later."

Draco was already picking his way up the snowy slope, but he waved a hand in acknowledgement, eyes fixed on the slumped - and cloakless, _brilliant_ - figure above.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, then, taking a closer look at Harry's drawn expression, just sighed silently, walking around his lover.

_Foolish Gryffindor._ Draco thought with exasperated fondness. He settled behind Harry, swirling his voluminous cloak around them both.

Harry didn't react, but Draco had expected that, knowing Harry was acutely aware of his surroundings.

A moment later he shuddered, letting out a long breath, and leaned back into the embrace, pulling his legs up underneath him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, murmuring a warming charm.

Harry moaned quietly at the sensation. "Thanks, love." he said, leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled, pressing a kiss beneath his ear. "Care to tell me?"

Harry shivered, but not from cold. ". . .later?" he asked, and Draco murmured soft assent.

~Fin~

* * *

Despite my Camp NaNo project - which hit 63k today - today was an 'editing' day - I have those sometimes, and they're always a mix of cool and frustrating. I went through a backlog of drabbles that were roughed out but needed trimming and polishing. I'm trying to balance updating slightly more often - that is, at all - with building up enough that I have room to work and still post daily. It's complicated. Anyway. . . Thought I'd let you know.


	281. Work

**Work**

* * *

Draco startled at the muffled thump from the next room, his head whipping around.

"Harry? . . .mon cœur, are you all right?" he called, quickly settling the tray he was carrying on the sideboard and making his way into the study.

Draco was at the door before Harry replied. "Yeah. Yeah, love, I'm fine." he mumbled into the surface of the desk.

"No, you're not." Draco sighed, walking around the desk. "Did you really have to slam your head into the desk, Harry? _Really?_"

Harry groaned, sitting back in his chair, and gestured to the near-avalanche pile of parchment beside him. "Sometimes it just feels like I'm drowning in reports."

Draco shook his head, resting a hand on his lover's forehead before combing his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly.

"Just because you've been at it for," Draco paused, "Tempus. Over five hours, mon cœur, no wonder."

Harry half-laughed. "Merlin, really? That long? It doesn't feel like it's been that long. . ." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Draco clicked his fingers by Harry's ear. "_Yes_, it has. Come on, take a break. . . Come with me." he coaxed, pulling Harry out of his chair.

Harry leaned against him willingly enough. "Thanks, love." he agreed, sighing.

~Fin~

* * *

Started this one because, well . . . sometimes this is how I feel about my writing.

Speaking of, there's a new note on my profile pertaining to my next big writing project.


	282. The Ally

**The Ally**

* * *

Harry fought back tears as he bent over Draco's too-pale hand, pressing a careful kiss beside the smooth edge of a gash that curved from his lower forearm to the base of his thumb. It was one of far too many.

_~I will kill him.~_ Harry hissed, his vicious tone in sharp contrast to the gentle, delicate movements of his hands as he wrapped bandages around his lover's arm.

Nagini rose up, peering over Harry's shoulder at the limp blond. _~He has harmed your mate. Such is natural.~_ she said approvingly.

Harry half-laughed, the sound a touch wet, as he tied off the last strip of bandage.

_~You promised me freedom. For this favour, I will watch over your mate.~_ Nagini offered, sliding herself around the cot, head braced beside Draco's hip.

Harry took a breath, looking back, then turning to drop a kiss on Draco's cheek before he stood. _~I won't forget it, Nagini.~ _he promised.

Nagini watched him leave, hissing thoughtfully. She nudged Draco's unresponsive chin, then rose up to watch the door shudder, likely under a Death-Eater's magic, preparing to defend her charge. _~Your mate understands the way things must be, better than my Master ever has.~_

~Fin~

* * *

At this point I don't even really remember what inspired this. It was written April 29th, though.

You have Akira-sun to thank for the update - she (I am assuming here) messaged me to tell me she missed my drabbles, so here I am, finally posting again! Not dailies again yet, but soonish, I hope. My Camp NaNo project will be wrapping up soon (five days) and I'll have more workable time for writing - and polishing - drabbles again. Maybe even work up a backlog before November, as well as posting regularly!


	283. Tactical Manoeuvre

**Tactical Manoeuvre**

* * *

Draco caught the sound of a light footstep behind him. Stretching his senses, he recognised the feel of the magic, and he didn't show any reaction as he loosened his muscles, preparing to be knocked off his feet.

Moments later, a lithe weight struck him, and Draco - as expected - tumbled easily off his feet, rolling over on the grass, tangling his limbs with those of his attacker.

Quick as the viper he was often named, Draco twisted, ending their uncontrolled tumble by pinning his attacker beneath him, winding his hand - _almost_ painfully tight, he knew - in his attacker's hair.

Harry looked up at him with bright, laughing eyes. His throaty chuckle was smothered against Draco's lips as he leant up for a kiss.

Draco granted the kiss swiftly, despite his irritation over being tackled into the wet grass, and, most likely, mussed beyond the help of any charms - of anything beyond a bath and a change of clothes.

Harry tugged Draco's hair lightly, wrapping his other arm around his lover's waist, holding him close.

Draco slid the hand he had buried in Harry's hair down and behind his head, cushioning him from the ground, nipping at his bottom lip affectionately.

~Fin~

* * *

I'm going to start trying to update a bit more regularly, probably once every few days. This is also the first of the drabbles to go up that hasn't been completely betaed - Izzy did the first round of comments and corrections on several the morning before her stroke, and I made those and finished up myself. Hopefully, my stories will remain of similar quality, even without Izzy helping me along.


	284. Two Leaders

**Two Leaders**

* * *

The silence following Harry's impassioned words was suddenly broken by slow clapping.

"_Very _moving speech, Potter." a voice deeply familiar to all present - Sixth and Seventh Years, and the faculty - spoke, the casually-drawling tone somehow carrying effortlessly to every corner.

Harry turned, not moving from the centre of the Gryffindor table, where he stood, to watch Draco climb up, mirroring his position on the Slytherin table.

"Thank you, then, Malfoy." Harry said cautiously - shockingly. "What have you to say?" he asked politely, ceding the floor to Draco with a gesture.

Draco inclined his head in acknowledgement, regally graceful. "Say we Slytherins side with you," he didn't bother pretending the Slytherins would not follow his word, "what do we gain?"

A particularly brave Hufflepuff appeared likely to speak, but Harry looked at her, and she ducked her head.

"You mean, _aside _from the fact that you shan't be chancing life under the rule of a megalomaniac who has no appreciation for his supporters?" Harry asked wryly.

Draco smirked. "We Malfoys, and Slytherins of all families, have done rather well for ourselves in the past, eh?" he called.

Harry inclined his head, conceding the point. "Oh, surely. After all, it isn't as though Lord Malfoy himself spent time in Azkaban, due to Voldemort _abandoning _him!"

"That went rather well, I thought." Harry sunk into the hot water with a muffled groan.

"Mm. As I told you?" Draco's tone was sharp, the aristocratic manner he had called upon for the debate lingering.

"Convinced a lot more than just my speech would've. Particularly Slytherins and Ravenclaws." Harry said, smiling in thanks, holding out an inviting hand.

"If it helps you come out victorious, it shall be well worth the effort." Draco said, more softly, sliding into the bath, brushing his nose against his lover's.

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired by a scene in the new version of 'Prince Caspian'.

Sorry I took so long to update after saying I was planning on every few days - my life took off with busy. Niece's birthday; several dinners (a couple for which I had to cook); and today - most fun - the huge used book store in my town is having a tent sale - every book is a dollar, and trade paperbacks are two for. I spent five hours there.


	285. Meeting of Minds

**Meeting of Minds**

* * *

Harry jumped, a steaming, delicate china teacup clinking gently on the table beside him.

"You look like you could use it." a soft, feminine voice murmured soothingly, as slim, elegant fingers petted his hair away from his face.

Harry turned, reactions undoubtedly slowed by exhaustion, to see Narcissa Malfoy.

He thought, briefly, about standing up; trying to make himself presentable - this was definitely not the way he had planned to officially meet her.

Narcissa laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't get up, dear."

Harry nodded, gaze snapping back to the unconscious form in the bed, fingers twitching as if he longed to touch Draco.

Narcissa smiled. "Do drink your tea, at least." she urged, feeling unexpectedly protective towards the boy - man - who had saved her child. Who _loved_ her son so dearly.

"Thank you, Lady Malfoy." Harry almost croaked, voice rough with disuse. A moment later he gave in to impulse, reaching out to take Draco's hand, even as he took a sip of the hot, smooth tea, so like Draco's.

"I have relinquished that title." Narcissa said calmly, moving to the far side of Draco's bed, seating herself in the other chair.

Harry looked at her.

"Lucius did nothing to save my son!" Narcissa snapped, her voice icy-sharp. "I have renounced him. Draco will, with the force of your regard behind him, and the public's opinion of Lucius, take his place as Lord Malfoy."

Harry blinked, surprised despite himself at the power displayed by the delicate-looking woman. "I would do anything to protect my son, Harry. As you know, I'm sure."

Harry nodded. "As would I, Narcissa." he answered, stretching out his fingers to loose a tendril of his magic, which wrapped protectively around Narcissa, the Black legacy passed to him from Sirius making the join easy.

~Fin~

* * *

**Question:** So, my helpful readers. . . Do you have a Slytherin pairing that you particularly like? I ask because I'm launching a new drabble series soon, and I'd like to launch two at the same time, as I did with this one and the Severus/Harry series. My OCD tendencies would like to have a balance, so I'm looking for a good Slytherin pairing to set off my Gryffindor pairing. I know I'm weird. Any suggestions?


	286. Behind the Public Face

**Behind The Public Face**

* * *

Harry's lips quirked into a smile as he caught Draco's expression twitching slightly. Then he locked the door, muttering to activate the wards.

"We're alone now, love, and properly warded." Harry announced, turning his back to the door and looking at the pale figure in the bed.

Draco groaned, pushing himself upright. "I shall be so _very _glad when this charade is over." he complained, flicking the covers away and swinging his legs out of bed.

Harry raised a brow, moving to join Draco, but not offering him a hand - he'd nearly been cursed for doing that last week, and hadn't repeated the mistake.

Draco thumped Harry lightly across one shoulder. "If I didn't love your hopeless Gryffindor arse so bloody much. . ." he snapped.

Harry bowed his head, trying - and failing utterly, he knew - to look repentant. "At least you don't have to look heartbroken all day, every day."

Draco frowned. "It isn't as though _I_ can relax either, you know." he countered. "If I actually slept - and Salazar knows there's little else to do alone in that bloody bed all day - I wouldn't look half a breath from dying, now would I?"

"Be glad you didn't decide to be immobilised for the act." Harry snorted. "Can we go home now, love?" he asked.

Draco stretched. "Gladly. Don't suppose you'd spar with me before dinner, would you? I could use the exercise, after the day I've had."

"The _weeks_ we've had, you mean?" Harry asked, extending a hand. "I would love to." He leaned close to Draco's ear, smiling. "As long as you promise that isn't the _only_ exercise we'll have tonight." he teased.

Draco laughed, the sound brighter than it had been for weeks, and Harry cursed the traitor who had made this charade necessary, Apparating them both home.

~Fin~

* * *

This is the final piece for this series that Izzy betaed. I have no idea what's going on here - I was writing too much of Draco being incapacitated, as far as I remember, and I wanted something a bit different, and twisted it beyond recognition as I wrote.

I have to tell you that I am at a writer's conference right now, with some of my NaNoWriMo friends, and I only have very limited internet access, as we're staying at an actual _cabin_. I am at the convention centre right now, hanging about to use the wifi.

Must tell you - I suck. I never even think about het pairings for Harry Potter fandom, as I only write (and read) slash, personally. Sorry! I found it especially ouchy that many of you came up with the same het pairing. I will keep those pairings in mind, but you have to know I probably won't write much het in HP, and with the drabble series I want to write . . . I'm looking for a pairing that I can write 300-plus separate little stories of them.

I have too much to say here! Sorry guys, and I'll respond to your reviews as soon as I can, but I don't get home until Sunday the ninth, late. It may be then.


	287. Forgetfulness?

**Forgetfulness?**

* * *

Draco winced, surprised, nerves jangling at the ringing cacophony.

Harry looked at him, brows raised.

"I'll just go and . . . close the piano, shall I?" Draco asked, turning back towards the staircase.

"You do that." Harry agreed, smiling slightly, leaning against the wall to wait.

He chuckled, but didn't move, when a vaguely calico-coloured blur preceded Draco up the stairs.

Draco shrugged. "I can't understand it. I _never _forget to close the piano." he said, puzzled.

Harry nodded. "Well, either that, or a house-elf used to come and close it sometime during the night." he pointed out. "Perhaps they aren't getting there before Miranda."

Draco sighed. "You really think so? I could _swear_-"

Harry shook his head, catching Draco's hand in his as he led the way to their bedroom. "I'm sure you do close it yourself - _most _of the time." he soothed.

"And, what, the house-elves just pick up the slack the rest of the time?" Draco asked sharply.

Harry squeezed his hand in remonstrance. "That is what they are bred for, darling." he said softly. "I meant no offence."

Draco relaxed. "I know. It's just . . . surprising - and that was the third time this week."

Harry smiled and remained silent.

~Fin~

* * *

Definitely not one of my better ones, but I wrote it May 1st, a fairly bad time in my horribly bad year. . . I did write it, so I thought I might as well post it. On a related note: very sorry for not posting for so long - more horrible real life junk has been popping up, aside from NaNo - I wrote a fantasy novel that topped out at 102,000 words, though it is apparently book one of a trilogy.

On a happier note - I should be posting daily from now until Christmas, at the earliest, at least on this series.


	288. Waiting

**Waiting**

* * *

Harry clasped Draco's hand between his own and slid sideways to rest his head on his husband's shoulder, trying not to see anything - anyone - else.

Draco squeezed his fingers reassuringly, but didn't speak, cool eyes focused unerringly on the woman who ought to be bringing them news, as soon as there was any.

They received several odd, even pitying, looks from the other people - other waiting families - in the waiting room, and Draco finally had enough. "Come on, love." he coaxed, pulling Harry to his feet, leading him to an alcove around the corner.

Harry followed almost blankly. "They can come and find us here, and we won't have to deal with everyone _else_, as well." Draco said, a bit of undirected snap to his voice, proving - despite appearances - Harry wasn't the only one on edge.

Harry nodded, freeing one hand and running the backs of his knuckles over Draco's cheek soothingly. "I know, darling. It's-"

"Ted Lupin's family?" a woman called from the waiting room, and the pair spun, stepping back into the room.

She repeated herself, apparently not seeing them - as impossible as it seemed - and Draco interposed himself between her and the rest of the waiting room. "That would be us." he said, as calmly as he could manage - not very. "Can we see him, now?"

The woman smiled slightly, a vacant, habitual sort of expression that Draco did not find at all reassuring - by the sudden tightening of Harry's shaky grip, neither did he - indicating they should follow her into the maze of St. Mungo's hallways.

"In here. They've given him something for pain, and the doctor will be in shortly to tell you more." she said, pointing past a stiff curtain.

Harry nodded, already stepping around the edge, and Draco called a perfunctory thanks, following.

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired by the . . . third time I had to wait in a hospital ER waiting room for Izzy earlier this year.


	289. History

**History**

* * *

Draco woke screaming and slammed upright in bed, trying to claw his way back to what he knew was reality, rather than the horrifying memories of his time back at Malfoy Manor, when it had been occupied by Voldemort and many of his followers.

He jumped as a warm pair of arms slid around his waist from behind, but forced himself to relax - though his breathing was still too fast.

Harry pressed a kiss to his neck beneath his ear. "All right, love?" he asked muzzily, sleep-warm breath against Draco's neck as he yawned.

Draco managed a huff that resembled laughter. "Of course. Sleep?"

"The Manor?" Harry countered.

Draco swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment to gather himself before nodding.

Harry nuzzled behind Draco's ear. "Lie back with me?" he coaxed, comfortably not pressing the subject.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled, but once horizontal, he curled up, pillowing his head on his lover's shoulder. "Love you." he muttered, barely audible.

Harry caught it anyway, and stroked Draco's hair. "Love you, too, Draco. Always. Relax, my darling one." he soothed, shifting his legs to make room for Draco.

Draco smiled and sighed contentedly, nudging one leg between Harry's.

~Fin~

* * *

All I can - very vaguely - remember about the creation of this one was that I wanted some soft fluff. I am pretty sure that was all I could remember _before_ I spent a few hours with the ladies of my critique group, too, which always leaves my brain fried from all the chatter and excitement.


	290. Winding Down

**Winding Down**

* * *

Draco arched sleepily into the regular caress dragging slowly from the nape of his neck the length of his spine.

Harry chuckled, pausing just long enough to tug, very gently, the hair lying on Draco's neck.

"Feels so good to slow down." Draco mumbled into the pillow, shifting slightly, groaning as the movement pulled at a healing strain.

Harry nodded. "That it does, lover mine. We spent far too much of this case chasing about randomly." he agreed, sighing.

Much as he loved being an Auror - they both did - it was very nice to get home and simply relax together.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating earlier than usual because I am going to a dinner and game night thing tonight - and last time my brother and I went to one of these, we didn't get home until quarter to two in the morning, so I wanted to be prepared, just in case, and not post late!


	291. Colours

**Colours**

* * *

"Oh, there's Harry." Ron exclaimed, catching sight of their friend. "Oi! Harry!" he yelled.

Hermione sighed, gathering her bulky robes in one hand and catching Ron's elbow with the other, preparing to run.

Harry didn't hear them until they were almost on top of him, turning, eyes wide and startled, only to come nose to nose with Hermione.

Ron twisted awkwardly, hampered by Hermione's grip on his elbow, and managed not to trip over the pair of them.

"Hey, where're you off to in . . . such . . . a . . . hurry. . ." Ron trailed off.

Hermione understood immediately. Harry had gone to Hogsmeade without his scarf, too excited to retrieve it, for whatever reason, by the time he noticed.

He had gained one, but - despite it's obvious warmth and softness - it was in brightly-dyed Slytherin colours.

"I was just looking for _you_ two, actually." Harry replied happily, grinning, cheeks pink from the wind.

"Interesting scarf, Harry." Hermione said, before Ron had enough time to recover - and bellow.

Harry flushed, glittering eyes darkening, smile softening. Hermione felt like an intruder.

"Got a right scolding from my boyfriend, didn't I?" Harry said playfully, toying with the loose fringe. "Then he gave me _his_."

Hermione noted, with some concern, that Ron was biting his lip very hard indeed. "Your boyfriend, that's made you so happy . . . he's a snake?"

Harry set his jaw, obviously preparing for a fight, and Hermione flinched. "Yeah. He is. I was thinking about trying to get you all together; have a proper talk, but clearly-"

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted, hoping to head the argument off. "We get to meet him?"

Harry opened his mouth, but the answer wasn't his. "Well, technically speaking, Granger, we've met." Malfoy's smooth drawl was calm as he wrapped an arm around Harry.

Hermione absently noted he was missing a scarf.

~Fin~

* * *

I am unreasonably fond of this one, though it was one of the first I managed to polish - not _write_ - on my own. I just love the ridiculous subject matter, I suppose.


	292. First Photograph

**First Photograph**

* * *

"Oh, I remember this!" Hermione said happily, touching the upper right corner of the photograph. "It was the first time you had your picture taken together."

Ron smothered a laugh as the photo cycled, showing a quick, affectionate peck between the two men - nineteen, and clad in dress robes for the Ministry function - and then the pair of them whipping 'round to glare at the photographer.

Draco looked at the album upside-down. "No, it's not, technically." he said. "I am quite fond of that one, though, despite its circumstances."

"At the Ministry's One-Year-Anniversary Ball after the War." Draco called, before Harry - who had just come from the kitchen with a tea tray - could ask.

"Ah." Harry grinned, then laughed. "Yes, not quite our first." he agreed, setting the tray on the table.

"What was the first one, then?" Ron asked curiously. He was sure that he would have remembered an earlier version of the fuss that had happened around _this _one.

Hermione's brows drew together, and Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Want to go and fetch it, then, pet?" he asked Harry, looking up at his lover.

Harry smiled, bending to give Draco a light kiss. "Sure, love. Be right back." he directed at the other two, then left the room.

He was back quickly, holding a framed photograph, and circled behind the couch to hold it down for Ron and Hermione to see.

It showed two boys on brooms, wearing Gryffindor and Slytherin robes, respectively, speeding towards the photographer, then veering to each side, as if they had split around him.

"Our first game against each other, with Dobby's Bludger?" Harry reminded.

Draco snorted. "Creevey was moronic enough to enter our flightpath for a shot. This was, as he put it, our 'coming out' gift from him." he explained.

~Fin~

* * *

Perhaps unsurprisingly, this one came to me when I was watching Chamber of Secrets. There is, after all, that one scene with poor, silly Creevey at Harry and Draco's first match against each other. I love the scene, and I wanted to riff slashiness off of it.


	293. Designer Antagonism

**Designer Antagonism**

* * *

"You know, I've always found those vaguely unsettling." Draco murmured randomly, gesturing across the courtyard.

Harry blinked, taking a moment to dislodge the text he was studying for his Transfiguration NEWT from his mind, and raised his head.

"As though someone was being passive-aggressively antagonistic." Draco continued, shimmering eyes narrowed at the four statues at the corner-posts of the fountain.

"Ah." Harry said, looking more closely. Honestly, the last time he'd noticed them was when Sirius flew off on Buckbeak.

The statues portrayed hippogryphs, each in a slightly different pose, each holding a struggling snake in its beak or talons.

~Fin~

* * *

So, yes, I had a Harry Potter marathon earlier this year. I really did see these statues in one, too. Prisoner of Azkaban. There is only one scene in which the statues are visible, I swear, in all the movies, and it is when Sirius is saying goodbye to Harry before flying off with Buckbeak. The courtyard where Hermione withdraws, politely, is where this drabble was set.


	294. Basking

**Basking**

* * *

Draco shifted, wondering if perhaps he ought to have brought something to lie on aside from the bare grass, but too lazy to even Transfigure one, at the moment.

Draco's nose wrinkled as he registered the sudden lack of warmth. He sighed, opening his eyes, and promptly closed them again.

Checking, the image remained the same. Harry Potter was standing over him, hands in his pockets, grinning.

The reason the warmth had disappeared was that Potter had juxtaposed himself between Draco and the sunlight.

Draco watched him for a few minutes, long experience keeping him from squirming under the studied gaze.

When Potter didn't seem in any hurry to reveal his reasons for being there, or, indeed, do anything else, Draco sighed again, then shut his eyes.

A moment later, there was a small sound beside him, and Draco cracked one eye open just enough to see that Potter had lain down beside him.

Draco closed his eye again, nodding absently to himself. Fine. Right. Potter just randomly decided to come out in the Spring sun, _right_ next to Draco.

Draco considered a few possibilities, as far as conversational gambits, but finally just relaxed, ignoring his nemesis right beside him.

~Fin~

* * *

_So_ sorry to be posting late, but FF wouldn't let me log in until just now!


	295. Spellbound

**Spellbound**

* * *

Draco shifted restlessly, pushing his arms above his head. He stopped when Harry caught his elbows, focusing on Harry's face above him, breath teasing across his skin.

Harry brushed his nose against Draco's, but made no move to get closer, seemingly content to pin his lover - gently - to the grass, eyes locked.

Draco took a deep, slow breath, twisting his hips as Harry resettled his knees on either side, somehow disinclined to break whatever this was by speaking.

Harry stretched out, painfully slowly, sliding his knees along the outside of Draco's legs, to press them together from thigh to shoulder.

~Fin~


	296. Observer

**Observer**

* * *

Ron choked as he took in the couple pressed against the wall at the far end of the shadowy corridor.

Malfoy was easy to identify instantly, despite the confusion of his current position - not many had hair that shade, and combined with the sharp edge to the features visible, it was definitely Malfoy.

The other took a bit longer - his face was more concealed by dishevelled, dark hair, likely mussed by Malfoy's hands, which were currently clinging - somewhat shakily, if Ron's eyes could be trusted - to his partner's shoulders.

Malfoy thrashed slightly, and Ron heard a low laugh as the dark-haired student shifted, moving his hands to Malfoy's arse, knees already thrown high on his partner's arms.

Ron shook his head, making a face. He hadn't really ever needed to see Malfoy like this, but he was perversely fascinated - and desperately curious as to who the ferret was letting manhandle him like this, much less reduce him to shaking and moaning for more.

A moment later Ron choked again, lungs suddenly forgetting how to function. In the process of grinding his hips into the cradle of Draco's, the mostly-concealed figure revealed itself. Harry threw his head back, groaning, hands tightening.

~Fin~

* * *

I know I have not been promptly responding to communications, for which I apologise. I will get back to you after my life has calmed down a bit - may be as long as Tuesday.


	297. Plotting

**Plotting**

* * *

Harry watched his boys curiously.

Their heads were bent close as they whispered, sitting at the kitchen table - making a mess of a plate of cookies as they did so, he noticed, with fond exasperation.

"Talking about anything interesting?" he asked, approaching them slowly enough to give them time to stop chattering before he got there.

Kaus spun in his chair, widening eyes the only sign of his shock. Orion, on the other hand, squeaked and nearly fell - Kaus caught his wrist to steady him without looking away from their Papa's eyes.

"We're . . . deciding what to get Dad for Yule, Papa." Kaus finally supplied, reluctantly, when it became clear that Harry wasn't going to go away.

Harry smiled, shaking his head, and bent to press a kiss to each of their heads. "Do you want any help?" he asked, remembering the rather confused gesturing before he had interrupted them.

There was a pause, then Orion nodded emphatically, and Kaus' mouth tightened in a very Malfoy-ish way.

Harry grinned and sat, continuing their a low-voiced conversation, allowing them to do most of the talking, dropping the occasional suggestion.

That was how Draco found them, several hours later, when he returned home.

~Fin~

* * *

I thought it would be cute to have the cubs in my annual Christmas drabble this year. On that note: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or whatever it is you celebrate today - I hope you have a wonderful day!


	298. The Duelling Club

**The Duelling Club**

* * *

"Hey, who do you think will be teaching?"

Harry hid a chuckle at the muffled conversations he caught, reminding him of the discussion he, Ron, and Hermione had before their first - and last - duelling club.

"Oh don't be thick. Professor Potter, of course."

Harry smiled slightly at the familiar, drawling voice of one of his most difficult - but talented - students.

A Slytherin, of course, with a drawl that had probably been modelled off Draco's own.

Harry didn't twitch as an elegant hand slid across his waist. "Shall we, my dear?" Draco murmured into his ear.

Harry turned his head. "Of course. I assume we'll be making a dramatic entrance?"

Draco smirked. "Of course." he drawled smoothly, making Harry smother a laugh. "Is there any other kind, for situations such as this?"

Harry grinned and shook his head fondly.

Draco released him to make his way to the opposite side of the platform, presence still cloaked by a small charm.

With perfect, synched timing, they stepped onto the platform, making themselves visible.

The assembled students - a large subsection of the school - gasped, squealed, and generally made their startled excitement known.

The couple exchanged a knowing look, then began their opening speech.

~Fin~

* * *

At the time I set out to write this, I was thinking of how I had never really used the duelling club in anything, and it really _is_ a good idea for Hogwarts students.


	299. The Breakfast After

**The Breakfast After**

* * *

"Everything's so quiet." Harry whispered. "It's _weird_."

Draco leaned close, watching, amused, as the whole of the Great Hall followed the movement with bated breath. "I think they are still trying to process, dear one."

Harry turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Yeah, I suppose. . ." he allowed.

Draco sighed, straightening up again. "So. Are we eating at our separate tables, or picking one?" he asked, sounding businesslike.

Harry surveyed the Hall. "I vote we pick up something easy and eat outside."

Draco gave him a hard look, then shrugged in acquiescence. "As you wish. Go on, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall." he said, moving towards the Slytherin table.

Harry looked nervously between the Gryffindor table and Draco, then obeyed.

Draco held himself far more confidently, but that was the point - the Slytherins would be sizing him up, and as long as he _acted _like their familiar Prince. . .

"Hello, guys." Harry said, choosing a light breakfast of toast with marmalade and bacon.

Draco nodded regally to the Slytherins he usually sat near, then threw a meaningful glance at Theo to handle things for him and chose tea and oatmeal with honey.

"I'm gonna eat outside, with Draco, today." Harry explained, ignoring their other questions.

Draco's longer legs allowed him to catch up to Harry without seeming to rush, and he brushed the backs of his fingers against his boyfriend's arm. "Hush. It's fine." he soothed.

Harry glanced at him and swallowed nervously. "They are all watching us. Still."

Draco had to wonder why Harry was so upset with something that had been happening since his very first day at Hogwarts, but didn't ask as they ducked out the doors.

Harry cleared his throat and finally spoke as they were settling down. "They're never so _quiet_." he explained.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this one after several people told me they wanted to know what happened after 'Accidental' (#261) - it isn't really a sequel, but I think it could be read that way if you like.


	300. Work Troubles

**Work Troubles**

* * *

The front door slammed into the wall, then closed, and Harry jumped. Mrs Black began to scream.

The angry mutterings channelled up the stairs reassured Harry, especially as Mrs Black quieted, presumably upon identifying the person who'd actually cause the commotion.

"Something go wrong today, then, _darling_?" Harry called cheerfully, knowing his lover well enough to use irritation, rather than sympathy, to get his attention in this mood.

There was no immediate response, but Harry was unconcerned, bending over Lissa's tank. _~I think he may be upset, my dear, what do you think?~_ he asked her, amused.

Lissa hissed something that was almost a laugh.

"Wrong?" Draco said, coming through the already-open door to the snake room. "No, nothing went simply _wrong_ - it was a complete, bloody _fiasco_." he snorted, draping himself into the chair by the door, kept for just that purpose.

"I'm sorry, Dragon." Harry brushed a finger over Lissa's head before turning away from her tank, looking at Draco.

Draco sighed. "Thanks." he muttered. "Why do I still work there, again?" he asked rhetorically, tipping his head over the side of the armrest.

Lissa's hissed laughter was more pronounced this time. _~Master's mate is most amusing.~ _she told Harry. An oft-repeated sentiment.

Harry shrugged, turning to resettle the largest rock in Lissa's tank. "Because they'd be lost without you, and you like lording it over them?" he suggested sweetly.

Draco snorted again, amused this time, rather than disgusted, as he rose from the chair. "True." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, love. Hello, Lissa. I'm going to go open a bottle of wine."

_~Hello, Master's mate.~_

Harry leaned into the parting kiss, smiling. "Ministry's lucky to have you, and they know it, Dragon." he called, as Draco left the room.

~Fin~

* * *

This is a long-delayed remix, on request from Bookworm19065, of the _first_ drabble I named 'Dragon' - #23. The next few drabbles will be remixes, holding varying levels of resemblance to their originals.

On another note: I think there's a problem with the reviews displaying on FF right now, as I've gotten more notifications than reviews have actually shown up, so if I missed replying to your review, I apologise - I probably haven't seen it yet.


	301. Lazy Morning

**Lazy Morning**

* * *

Draco enjoyed the heavy warmth of a lie-in with his lover close by for a long time before finally levering himself up, sighing and stretching a bit.

A tea-tray appeared on the bedside table, and Draco murmured a thank you to the house-elves as he took up his perfectly-made tea.

Harry stirred sleepily beside him as he cradled the cup close to his face, nose almost in the cup, humming happily.

"G-" Harry yawned, "Good morning." he finished, slurring slightly, eyes still closed, curling to settle his head against Draco's hip.

Draco smiled down at him, taking one hand from his tea to stroke the hair out of Harry's face. "Good morning to you, pet." he replied.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible against his thigh, and Draco took another sip of tea, combing his fingers through his lover's hair. "Tea?"

Harry's response was another unintelligible murmur as he shifted slightly, and Draco chuckled quietly.

Draco tugged one wild lock of hair, lightly enough not to disturb Harry. "Or perhaps you would like to go back to sleep for a while?" he offered, settling against the headboard.

This was a truly blissful way to begin the day. Pity it was so rare. . .

~Fin~

* * *

Another remix, this one from #14, 'Bliss', the second one that Bookworm19065 requested.

I think the daily updates on this series may stop for a while after the annual New Year's Eve one goes up. . . I have a stack written, but not much edited and ready to post, and many are being difficult with me.


	302. The Bad Spy

**The Bad Spy**

* * *

Blaise did _not _jump up as soon as Draco slipped out the door - alone, suggesting he had something to hide.

He waited thirty seconds, then rose and wandered that way. Very quickly.

Honestly, Blaise really wasn't great at this kind of subtlety, and he knew it, but this seemed the only way to discover Draco's latest secret.

Thankfully, Draco didn't seem too worried about being followed.

Blaise was surprised not to be led up any of the stairs, just to an empty dungeon - all but one of the dungeon classrooms were empty - most of the way across the castle. Bloody long walk, too!

Blaise was just wishing he'd not had this brilliant idea . . . then he heard low murmuring, and the brush of robes and skin.

Blaise edged forwards and peered around the door, catching a tiny glimpse of Draco tugging another boy into his arms. His smile, visible over the boy's shoulder, was humbling. Blaise had never seen Draco look quite like that.

The room was lit only by a wand, balanced on the desk beside them, and it was rather hard to make out anything - especially as Blaise didn't want to be spotted. Best friend or no, he _would_ be spending time in the Infirmary.

"_Dray_." the boy scolded, and Blaise wished he had a better head for voices, as all he managed was that he recognised it from class, and that could be any Sixth Year.

"Fine." Draco said, exasperated but not angry, and Blaise was beginning to be more curious that he'd hidden this relationship - this boy was obviously important to him.

Blaise peered around the door again, hearing kissing, figuring Draco wouldn't notice.

The couple had turned, and Blaise bit his tongue, stifling a shout as he recognised Harry-bloody-Potter snogging the hell out of his friend.

~Fin~

* * *

This is a remix of #8, 'Peeking', upon an anonymous request. Just a reminder: tomorrow will be the last daily update on this series for some time, though it will return - I am not ending it now.


	303. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

* * *

Harry chuckled at the picture his boys made, Orion breathing deeply, spread out asleep across his brother's lap; Kaus propping one elbow on his shoulder, chin in hand, trying desperately not to follow suit.

Draco nudged him, indicating the clock. It was only a few minutes to midnight. Harry grinned, nodding. Together they set up the small indoor firework spells - mostly light, but with more sound than pre-made ones.

Harry prodded Orion's knee lightly with one socked foot, but he didn't even twitch, much less wake up.

Draco nudged Harry's shoulder with a flute of champagne - or, rather, in this case, sparkling apple juice, as they'd chosen to restrict themselves to the same as their children this year.

Harry took it with a smile, sipped, and set it aside. Draco rolled his eyes, but followed suit, eyes flicking to the clock again. Their hands met between them, fingers lacing together as they leaned in for a chaste kiss - just as the fireworks exploded.

Harry slid against his husband's chest, their hands trapped between them, as Orion yelped, stumbling to his feet, and Kaus shrieked, bolting upright. Draco's laughter echoed his own, and when their eyes met, both sets were sparkling.

~Fin~

* * *

Happy New Year and be safe everyone! After they were in the Christmas one, I had to put the Cubs in the New Year's drabble as well. This will be the last daily update for a while, not sure how long.


	304. Quiet Moment

**Quiet Moment**

* * *

Harry approached the corridor warily, trying not to be seen and half-wishing he'd brought his invisibility cloak - though that would just have alerted his friends that he was doing something he wanted to hide, even from them, and from there. . . Problems.

He sighed as the door came into view. It was a door he hadn't seen before, but then, it usually was - today it was heavy oak bound with wide metal bands.

Harry frowned. Draco must be feeling particularly guarded and set-upon today, for such a door to appear.

Still, he let himself inside - quietly, as always - and shut it behind him, unsurprised when it didn't disappear, though he suspected it had on the outside, and looked around for Draco.

Draco was not immediately apparent in the dark room, which was lit by three scattered fireplaces, their low light hidden by the stone pillars set throughout the Room.

Harry sighed again, trying to remember how very much he _needed_ to see the man he loved. He took a few steps and circled the nearest pillar, only to find himself suddenly across the room, looking at the back of a large, dark purple couch.

He thought a very heartfelt thank you to the Room, then walked around the couch, seeing Draco lying on the floor between it and one of the fireplaces, which seemed to be the only one guttering.

Harry slipped off his shoes, wincing as his feet touched the cold stone, but it was only a moment before a thick fur rug appeared, stretching beneath Draco, as well.

Draco looked up, startled - must have been _extraordinarily _bad, then, if he hadn't noticed Harry come in or approach - and Harry crouched to wrap himself around Draco protectively, not speaking, the fire blooming higher as they both stared into its depths.

~Fin~

* * *

This is a remix of #2, Mockery, from _way_ back when.

Sorry I haven't been in a very Draco/Harry mood of late, and this is just a lone update and all. I'll get back to them at some point, promise! Partially posting this because I am asking for prompts again. More information on my profile, if FF has finally cooperated and let me edit the bloody thing again.


	305. At the Beach

**At the Beach**

* * *

"Kaus! If you run out into the ocean alone, you will be spending the rest of the trip in a box!" Draco called after his too-excited son.

Harry snorted. "A 'box'?" he repeated.

Draco shrugged, leaning back into the car to wake Orion gently. "Well, it _is _a Muggle beach - I couldn't exactly yell that I was going to put him in a boundary spell." he pointed out.

Harry had to concede to that, not mentioning that a box sounded odd enough. "All right. Do you need help with him, or shall I go and set up?" he asked.

Draco shifted his hips, muttering something, and Harry had to shake his head to make himself focus on something other than his husband's arse.

"Sorry?" Harry said. "I can't see if you shook your head."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." Draco said clearly, slightly muffled by the car.

Harry nodded and gathered the large ground spread Draco had insisted on, the beach umbrella, and the chest of various necessities, carrying them towards a nice-looking spot.

A moment later Kaus was taking the ground spread helpfully, trotting off with it and having to be directed back to the right spot.

Harry grinned, and helped his eldest set up the spread. He pretended to help Kaus with the umbrella, too, but in actuality the boy had barely done anything with it.

Draco appeared, Orion at his side, bouncing excitedly, and nodded approvingly at the setup. "Good work." he praised, amused when his son just nodded vaguely, but his husband flushed lightly, glancing at him sidelong.

"Can I-"

"Not until your Papa goes with you." Draco interrupted Kaus' question, which was dangerously near a whine.

"Papa-"

"Not until everything's settled properly. The ocean will still be there in five minutes, cub." Harry said calmly.

~Fin~

* * *

Bookworm19065 has asked me for a beach prompt, and I believe someone else mentioned it at one point - in general I have trouble with putting them at the beach, for some reason, but stirring the cubs in seemed to help with that. I'm also restarting the daily updates for the time being!


	306. Wake Up Call

**Wake-Up Call**

* * *

Harry twitched in startlement, then moaned happily against the lips that had so suddenly covered his own.

Draco's slightly high-pitched laugh followed as he pulled away enough to speak. "Awake at last, then, pet?" he asked dryly, voice warm.

Harry groaned, stretching lazily. "Mm." he murmured. "I suppose, if I must." he allowed, finally opening his eyes to find Draco's delicate features above him.

Draco sighed, stretching out as well, sliding across Harry's torso in a relaxed, possessive gesture. "Good. You have class in twenty minutes." he said calmly.

Harry yelped and tried to leave the bed, only to be stymied by Draco, lowering his weight and refusing to shift. "Don't I get a proper good morning?" Draco pouted.

Harry grinned, tangling his hand in Draco's hair. "Absolutely." he agreed, leaning up, with a slight tug, to kiss Draco.

Draco's eyes were closed when Harry pulled away, but opened as he sighed contentedly.

"Good morning." Harry said solemnly.

Draco smiled, and Harry stole another kiss, rolling them over, then pulling away properly. ". . .and thanks."

Draco was still a little breathless as Harry rolled all the way off the bed and dropped to the floor, hurriedly pulling on his teaching robes.

~Fin~

* * *

Another one of the ones I'm not quite sure what started the idea in my head, but here it is all the same. I'm fond of it, at least.


	307. Baking

**Baking**

* * *

"Hmm. Something smells good!" Draco called, shutting the door behind himself.

"Is that so?" Harry called back, laughter tinting his tone.

Draco rolled his eyes, heading for the kitchen before responding.

Of course, no more had he stepped through the door then he was pounced upon - and his completely unhelpful husband simply began to laugh.

Draco glanced down to see tousled silver locks pressed against his side, and patted Kaus' shoulders, trying for a hug, only to find that beyond awkward in this position.

"Hello, Kaus." Draco said softly, smiling back at the grin he received.

"Hello, Father." Kaus replied properly, just as his Grandfather had taught Draco, once upon a time - though he and Harry were considerably less strict.

"H'lo, Daddy!" Orion chirped, with far less pomp, from his perch on the counter. "We're making appew curdle!"

Draco blinked, then looked to Harry, who had been watching indulgently, and was now choking back laughter.

"_Apple crumble_, Ri, darling cub." Harry corrected gently. "It just needs a few more minutes, then I'll pull it out to cool while we eat supper."

Draco nodded. "That makes considerably more sense." he admitted, approaching to receive his kiss.

"Welcome home, love." Harry murmured.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this last July or August, shortly after I attended the Porter Peach Festival - I made my first attempt at Peach Cobbler, then, and that was what inspired this story, though I thought the Apple Crumble seemed a bit more appropriately British. (Oh, and my elder niece inspired poor Orion's rather iffy speech here, though she's long outgrown her own period of such. She did indeed say 'appew', and it was most confusing until we decoded her.)


	308. Dressing for the Ball

**Dressing for the Ball**

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes as he allowed Pansy and Daphne's chatter about the upcoming Ball to float around him, paying little mind.

Blaise coughed breathlessly, obviously trying not to laugh, and caught Draco's eye.

Draco raised a brow, then shook his head firmly at Blaise, his eyes wide.

Blaise, of course, paid no attention whatsoever to the warning.

"Oh, Draco, do you know I haven't got the slightest _clue _what I'm going to wear on Saturday?" Blaise said, in a light, brainless tone.

Draco sighed, catching the minute falter in Daphne's voice that said she had heard the parody.

"And you are telling me _because_?" Draco asked, layering boredom in his tone.

Blaise's grin tilted mischievously, and Draco braced himself for whatever teasing would follow. "Whom best to bring such concerns to, your _highness_?" Blaise fluttered his lashes.

Draco rolled his eyes again. "Try something in the light to medium blue range." he suggested dryly.

Blaise took the unexpected playing along in stride. "So what are you wearing? Your traditional black, then?"

Draco smirked. "Not quite." He replied, picturing his brilliant green dress robes - reasonable enough for the Slytherin Prince, but also, and more tellingly, matched to his boyfriend's eyes.

~Fin~

* * *

This is something of an unusual experiment I have been sitting on since late August, not quite sure what to do with it - there are four parts loosely linked in an arc (which I discovered, when I had finished writing what I had _planned_ to be separate drabbles, like usual) and it isn't something I had done for drabbles before, yet they were quite clearly drabbles, not a longer story waiting to be filled in. So. I finally decided to leave them as is and just publish them here with the rest of the drabbles, and here is the first of four parts in this Ball series.


	309. Surprises for the Ball

Part two of four.

* * *

**Surprises for the Ball**

* * *

Harry frowned, staring through, rather than at, his Transfiguration essay.

Ron had given up any pretence, and was flicking through a Quidditch periodical someone had left in the Common Room.

Both were doing their best to ignore Ginny and Hermione, who sat not two metres away, discussing plans and dresses for the upcoming Ball.

Ginny faced them, giving her brother a dismissive look, then focusing on Harry. "So, what are you two going to wear, then?"

Ron looked up, eyes wide.

Harry laughed. "It's a surprise, Gin." he said lightly, with a fond smile.

Ginny scowled. "Mione! Help me - he's _grinning _again." she whined playfully.

Hermione smiled back, with a quick wink. "I think if Harry wants it to be a surprise, he should be allowed."

Ginny gaped. "You helped him choose!" she accused suddenly. "Why not me?"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "What? No!" she insisted - truthfully, as it happened.

Ginny scoffed. "Oh, as _if_." she said. "Harry's pathetic trying to dress himself."

Harry shrugged - true enough, he was hopeless. "I promised Mione a different secret if she lets me have my surprise." he admitted.

Draco had assisted him, choosing robes of black with green accents, to compliment each other.

~Fin~

* * *

Kind of mirrors the first part of this arc, this one. It felt as if there needed to be a bit of one here. (By the way, I'm giving a head's-up now that a new drabble series, with Sirius and Remus, will be going up starting on the tenth, in case any readers are interested in checking out that pairing as well.)


	310. Preparing for the Ball

Three of four.

* * *

**Preparing for the Ball**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath, tugging at his scallop-edged sleeves, then ducked down a shadowy corridor, leaving his fellow Gryffindors to continue to the Great Hall.

Draco could hardly dawdle behind his fellow Slytherins, of course - not with his reputation to think of - but it was easy enough to disappear with subtle intimations of a dramatic entrance.

Harry spun at the soft, barely-there sound of a footstep, finding Draco there, looking resplendent in solid green robes, sparkling with touches of silver thread at the cuffs.

Draco's small, honest smile twisted into a small, thoughtful frown as he stepped in close to Harry, allowing himself to be caught in for a light kiss before his hands moved to set Harry's robes to rights.

Harry grinned at Draco's close focus on such esoteric matters as the hang of the robes, the lay of the neckline, or the line of Harry's wand showing through his pocket.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Harry asked, catching Draco's hands in his own.

Draco snorted, with an odd half smile. "Having second thoughts, pet?" He stroked the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

"Never." Harry said seriously, smiling as he leaned in for another kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

Nothing much to say save that I am updating a bit early today because I am _wiped_ - I finally shooed away Izzy's old van (which was slowly committing suicide in pining for her, I swear) and have acquired a vehicle of my own. It isn't new, and it is _filthy_, which is part of why I'm wiped (scrubbing is hard work, man!) but I'm excited for the as-of-yet-unnamed golden thing! (My brother has already suggested I name it Snitch, because of the colour.)


	311. The Coming Out Ball

Part the fourth and final!

* * *

**The Coming Out Ball**

* * *

Draco paused outside the doors, just beyond the light from the Great Hall, and thus out of sight for the rest of the school, gathered inside.

Harry released his grip, moving his hand to Draco's nape, stroking the fine hair there. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Draco hummed in quiet contemplation. "No." he answered. "Well, shall we make our grand entrance?" he asked.

Harry chuckled. "Absolutely. If we wait til _I'm_ ready, we may still be here _next _year." he admitted.

Draco smiled, leaning against Harry, and held out his hand again. If they were going to make this entrance, they might as well do it with a real bang.

Harry nodded once, and they walked towards the open doors, spilling light and music and conversation, only pausing when they were framed in the centre.

A few beats passed before some scattered students looked at the pair curiously - it was enough of an oddity to see them together without arguing that their being hand-in-hand took longer to register.

Before more than half of the Hall noticed them, Draco tugged Harry into movement, and after half a dozen steps, they turned towards each other and kissed, impossible to tell who'd moved first.

~Fin~

* * *

So, this is the end of this particular experiment. I hope you enjoyed it, and please do share your thoughts, good or bad, on the idea of the short arc like this - it is possible that more ideas may come to me in this form later, after all! (Also, this is late because FF's new security locked me out entirely for three hours. FF, I appreciate your position, as annoying as entering captcha every five minutes is, but you have to actually _show_ me the image before I can type in a security code!)


	312. Fiery Intrigue

**Fiery Intrigue**

* * *

"Now, Draco-" Lucius broke off, eyes wide - the only expression of shock he allowed, but it spoke volumes.

Draco glanced up from the grass when his Father uncharacteristically stopped in mid-lecture, instinctively throwing an arm up at the shadowy flurry of black in his peripheral vision.

"Draco, what is that, exactly?" Lucius asked weakly, certain it could _not _be what it appeared - firstly, phoenixes were never black, and secondly, the idea of one bonding to a wizard so young was-

"_He _is a phoenix, Father." Draco said evenly, bracing against the Phoenix's weight.

"Impressive, young Malfoy." a cold voice sounded from the darkness beyond them.

Voldemort examined the phoenix thoroughly, cataloguing the small upturns in feathers that imitated the flame that was its birth and death.

"Thank you, my Lord." Draco managed in response, voice perfectly smooth, posture unfaltering as he shifted, bowing slightly to Voldemort - he could go no further without unsettling the phoenix.

"I require a private counsel with your father, but next time I see you, you will bring the phoenix with you, young Malfoy." Voldemort instructed. "I assume it will obey."

Draco did not even begin to tackle the complex array of issues there, merely bowed again. "Of course, my Lord. As you command." he replied, stepping back one pace before lifting his arm.

The phoenix leapt into the air, turning a pinwheel and then conjuring emerald flames, disappearing in them just as Draco Apparated.

"Good bloody Merlin, Potter!" Draco snapped, back to the relative safety of a clearing in the Forbidden Forest.

"I know - could have been caught, attacked, etcetera." Harry murmured, taking the scolding of his surname in stride. "On the other hand, your Father's no longer angry, and you're back in Voldemort's favour."

Draco scoffed, but embraced his foolhardy lover without further argument.

~Fin~

* * *

Ahem. Lost in the shadows of time. . . Haha, okay. So, Miss Crookshanks requested Bird Animagi (particularly Phoenices, if I could manage them) back in December of 2010. I wrote the birds, but couldn't swing the Phoenices, at the time. This is me finally getting that straight in my head.


	313. The Order Reborn

**The Order Reborn**

* * *

"All of you, just be quiet!"

The room, surprisingly enough, went almost entirely silent, every Order member present turning to look at the newcomer.

Harry Potter strode towards the head of the table, and Shacklebolt stepped away almost thoughtlessly, allowing him to take that place.

"While _you_ have been panicking, attempting to strategise, and researching, _some _of us have been out on the battle lines." Harry said, his voice strong without being overly loud.

"Not everyone _can_ fight directly." Minerva pointed out. "Nor _should _they."

Harry turned to pin her with a firm look. "No. But everyone in the Order of the Phoenix _will _be useful in this War, if I must ensure it myself." he said flatly.

Sirius caught Harry's eyes and smiled slightly, nodding to his Godson. It was a strategy he approved of, but Harry had held little doubt Sirius would back him in anything.

"Not to mock you, boy," Alastor said, his voice even rougher than Harry remembered, "I respect those fighting; but what do you intend to do?"

Harry's eyes flashed. "I intend to lead you." he said simply.

Shacklebolt opened his mouth, then closed it.

Emmeline took up his cause, however. "You're just a boy - and the Order has had no official leader since-"

"Since Albus died." Harry finished. "And Fawkes disappeared. I am aware. I am also not a child - I am twenty-two, and I have spent the last three _years _in constant battle, and the eight before that sporadically fighting."

Minerva began to speak again, but before she could voice anything, a soft, melodic song caught everyone's ears, filling them with confidence.

A pure white phoenix, sleek and elegant in a way Fawkes had not been, landed upon Harry's shoulder, beak upraised as it sang.

"The Order of the Phoenix is reborn."

~Fin~

* * *

I had decided when I wrote 'Fiery Intrigue' that I wanted to balance it out with . . . well, with this one, obviously.


	314. Mathemagics

**Mathemagics**

* * *

Harry paused curiously at Draco's study.

Draco actually growled at his parchment, setting his quill on the table with exaggerated care to keep himself from snapping the spine.

Harry raised a brow and leaned in the doorway, checking on his lover surreptitiously, not wanting to catch any flaring of his legendary temper.

Draco slid back in his chair, eyes closed as he tipped his head towards the ceiling. "Why did I decide I wanted to get a Mastery? And in Mathemagics, of all things. . ."

Harry half-smiled and stepped into the room, laying his hands on Draco's shoulders and squeezing. "Because you're brilliant, and you don't know how to satisfy yourself with anything less than knowing everything when you're curious?"

Draco sighed, pushing into the firm, soothing caress. "So why do I feel like such utter hell working on this- this bloody nonsense?" he demanded.

Harry chuckled, leaning forwards to brush a fond kiss to Draco's cheekbone. "Because you're an idiot, and you don't know how to stop when you're frustrated." he said.

Draco growled again, but he didn't open his eyes, or even draw away from Harry's hands. "Bugger this, I swear. . ."

Harry patted him reassuringly. "You'll get it, love."

~Fin~

* * *

The intersection of maths and magic in honour of the near Pi-numeral of the drabble - though I couldn't quite make Pi itself fit in the story.


	315. Meeting Mother

**Meeting Mother**

* * *

"Mum?"

Lily jolted back to the world around her, having been lost in a book of magical theory. A very _dry _book of magical theory, though she knew James would have insisted there was no other variety. "In the back, Harry, dear." she called.

There was the sound of the front door being closed, and then some quiet mutterings which made Lily wonder whom Harry had brought home.

"I brought my boyfriend!" Harry said, his voice considerably nearer now - and nervous, though Lily was unsurprised by that, given the circumstances.

"Hello, welcome home." Lily greeted, standing and turning towards the house, setting aside her book. "And welcome-" she paused, but strangled down any impulse to be anything other than a good hostess - and mother. "Mister Malfoy, yes?"

"Thank you, Mrs Potter." Draco replied formally, bowing. "My apologies for the shock."

Lily smiled slightly. He might be far more controlled about it than her son, but he was obviously every bit as nervous. "Well, come, sit down. And call me Lily, please." she added, as an afterthought.

"Thank you. . . Lily. And, Draco, please." Draco said, seating himself hesitantly.

Harry stepped in for a hug. "Thanks, Mum." he whispered against her shoulder.

~Fin~

* * *

Written because of a suggestion from Raindrops_28, that if I liked meeting the parents type drabbles so much . . . well, why not write a couple little AUs with Harry's _real_ parents. So, er, here's one of those. I don't know what happened to James in this one; maybe he's died, maybe he's just out at work or something. Up to your personal taste, I s'pose. He just didn't care to be included this time.


	316. Warm Pocketses

**Warm Pocketses**

* * *

Draco eased behind his partner, sliding his hands familiarly into Harry's pockets - it was wet and cold, and his fine-boned hands _ached_, damn it.

He remained silent, as Harry was outlining their plans and progress to their supervisor via a small, spelled mirror.

"Well, hello to you, too." Harry murmured, turning his head a bit, voice more playful.

Draco wriggled his fingers against Harry's hips through his jacket. "What the devil have you got in your pockets, love? Aside from the usual nonsense."

Harry chuckled, settling his hands over Draco's own, though on the outside of his clothes. "Molly made us meat pies for lunch today. Nice and warm, aren't they?" he asked, finally sliding his hands alongside Draco's.

"Mmm. That they are. Can they stand up to jostling in your pockets half the day, though?" Draco inquired, interlacing their fingers.

Harry nodded, leaning against Draco's chest, settling his head on Draco's shoulder comfortably, watching the street go by - this would be a good part of their day, as it had been for the past eight. "Designed for it, in fact."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck affectionately, then slipped his hands free, stepping back a pace. "Well, that sounds lovely, then."

~Fin~

* * *

I was craving pocket pies at the time, and still had 'Pi' on my mind from the other drabble, in fact, so here this was born. And I liked the silly little title I chose as a temporary title so well that it stuck.


	317. Inspecting the Flat

**Inspecting the Flat**

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Draco half-rose automatically, before Harry shook his head and pushed him gently back to the settle.

"Hi, Dad, Mum." Harry said happily. "Come in, Draco's in the lounge."

Draco took a single shaky breath - all he would allow himself - before clearing his expression, still and perfect as he stood to greet his lover's parents properly.

"Lily, James, welcome." Draco said politely, still feeling odd at using their given names, but obeying Harry's suggestion nevertheless.

"Draco." James replied in kind, extending his hand to Draco, though warily.

"Thank you, Draco." Lily said sweetly.

Draco raised a brow momentarily, watching her. Despite the tone of her voice and the calm expression, Lily's familiar bright eyes were sharp - thoughtful.

Harry slipped around his mother to Draco's side, sliding a hand along his arm and waving towards the chairs opposite.

Lily nudged James' arm soothingly, and he obediently sat, even as Draco allowed himself to be tugged down into the settle again, Harry nestled against his side.

Well, so far, it was, at least, less awkward than Draco had feared their first official meeting would be, though that was, admittedly, not saying much.

"It's a nice flat." James tried valiantly.

Harry grinned, and Draco pounced on the opportunity. "Thank you. I'm not sure how my Mother is going to like it, but we do." he said uncomfortably.

Harry chuckled and leaned his head against Draco's shoulder. "I expect your mother will have other things to worry over when she finally comes to visit." he said.

"So, Draco, your parents haven't been to see your new flat, then?" Lily asked.

Draco shook his head.

"They do _know_, though, don't they?"

"Of course!" Harry said defensively, before Draco could respond, catching the sharp tack he sometimes got himself in his Mum's eyes.

~Fin~

* * *

James came through in this meet the parents story, see? (Posting a bit later than planned because it has been a busy day, and I just got home from my not-Birthday dinner, which I was unaware was going to run so late.)


	318. Disrobing

**Disrobing**

* * *

Draco stretched languidly, hands sliding to flick open the delicate metal buttons holding his shirt closed.

Harry closed his mouth and leaned against the doorframe. He had been planning to greet his lover properly, but presented with this kind of opportunity, he intended to enjoy the show, instead.

There was an innate, easy grace to Draco's movements, enhancing the elegance of his form, even when he was unaware of being watched.

The smooth slide of the metallic grey silk over Draco's arms drew Harry's eyes naturally to the long, tempting lines there, but also to the slim, well-defined muscles leading from shoulder blades to hipbones.

Draco used a small, precisely practised move to fold the shirt and abandon it, draped over the back of a chair, then seated himself on the bed.

Harry smiled, watching the different play of muscles as Draco bent to unlace the high boots that matched traditional robes. After a moment, he stripped off his own shirt, with economical movements Draco had told him definitely had their own charm.

Having already left his own boots behind, Harry climbed onto the bed behind Draco wearing only his denims.

Draco straightened smoothly as he tossed one boot across the room to land beside the chair holding the rest of his clothes. Harry splayed his hands out over each of Draco's shoulders, bending just enough to nuzzle the nape of his neck.

Draco made a surprised noise, then hummed, leaning back into Harry's caressing hands and mouth.

Harry traced spiralling, complex patterns over Draco's back, kissing lightly along the hollow atop one shoulder, tongue flickering out teasingly against a newly chosen spot, hands curving around Draco's hipbones.

Draco arched his spine in a satisfied stretch, then bent under the strokes to begin the complicated unlacing of his second boot.

~Fin~

* * *

Went for something calm and simple, with a nice mood to it, when I was trying to write this one. Hopefully it comes through it all right.


	319. Perfect Canvas

**Perfect Canvas**

* * *

Draco stretched out willingly on the smooth surface of the worktable, watching Harry examine him from several angles, twisting a brush with a hawthorn handle.

It probably shouldn't have surprised him so much, but he was basking in the idea of being so admired, moving in slight adjustments to display himself.

Harry twirled the brush handily, then walked around Draco, tracing a bright silver line beneath each finely-defined collarbone.

A low murmur, and the remaining paint disappeared, brush clean for Harry's choice of a soft blue to stroke runes along the bottom edge of Draco's ribcage.

As Harry pulled the brush away to clean it and choose another colour, Draco moaned lightly, arching.

"Still." Harry urged, though there was a faint smile tugging at his lips as soft green lines of looping emphasis were added to the runes.

Draco waited until those ticklish lines were finished, then sighed, moving to look down his chest at the paint.

Harry rested a hand on his forehead, then stroked back over his hair. "Still." he reminded gently.

Draco pouted playfully. Harry bent to kiss the adorable expression away, nipping at one full lip, then moved to paint black waves along Draco's fine features.

~Fin~

* * *

Oddly, I chose this, rather than a wand drabble, to mess about with wood lore. Still, it was fun, and I'll likely do it again. Hawthorn, in druidic lore, is for protection, love, and marriage spells (not so relevant but amusing, at least to me, is that in Greece Hawthorn was for hope and marriage, and in medieval England it stood for witchcraft - terribly unlucky, of course).


	320. Holding On

**Holding On**

* * *

Harry trembled as icy fingers spread across his collarbones from behind, but not from the cold. Leaning into the touch, his eyes fluttered closed.

"Harry, you have to-"

Harry shook his head, cutting off Draco's heartfelt attempt to reason with him, though he took care not to dislodge his lover's hands.

"Don't . . . tell me that." Harry begged, tears spilling from beneath his eyelids.

Draco sighed, his breath, equally as icy as his fingers, brushing over Harry's neck, and leaned forwards, dropping his forehead to Harry's back.

"Mon cœur, I know." Draco tried gently. "I know you don't want to, I know it's hard, I know, believe me. . . You have to let me go."

Harry sobbed silently under Draco's hands.

"I can't, love. . ." Harry practically moaned, shaking. "I need you . . . so much. I can't do this without you." his voice was barely audible.

"You must." Draco told him firmly, though not unkindly.

Harry brought his hands up, barely brushing Draco's fingers before moving to cover his own face. "You can't be dead." he said hopelessly. "I. . ."

"I'm staying for you, mon cœur. I can't, though, not forever. No one else can see, and they're so worried for you. . ." Draco said softly.

~Fin~

* * *

Ended up with one of my lovely melancholy, pathos-ridden stories landing on my birthday, rather than something fluffy, but at least it is one of mine that I am quite fond of. (Note that is being weird about the login area, so I _hope_ I'll be able to post this, and the other two due to go up tonight.)


	321. Retrieval

**Retrieval**

* * *

Avery glanced at Dolohov warily, shrinking back slightly, hoping the bulk of the other man would offer some cover from the young wizard facing them.

Dolohov shot him a terribly unimpressed look, but didn't move away as he quickly returned his gaze to Potter.

Potter who was looking unprecedentedly predatory, twisting his wand between his fingers in a way that recalled the Dark Lord, and pacing back and forth, edging closer to them without appearing to focus on them at all.

"So. Came here to scope out the Saviour's territory, did you?" Potter asked, and Avery was struck by the slightly-hysterical thought that no one was supposed to have been here, just he and Dolohov, sent to retrieve-

"Got it now!" a smooth tenor reported from the mouth of a dark corridor. Avery's head whipped around and he was hard-pressed not to visibly relax as he recognised the younger Malfoy.

Granted, they were hardly known for their loyalty to any save their own family, the Malfoys, but it was unlikely he would allow them to be captured by Potter.

"I knew you'd manage." Potter said, obviously pleased. "Any trouble other than the . . . obvious?" he asked, tipping his head.

"Nothing much." Malfoy shrugged easily. "There is a perfectly unremarkable wall back there with what seems to be a snakecharm on it, though. I suspect it to be a door, myself."

Potter hummed. "Well. I'll go and . . . deal with that, then, shall I?" he asked. "Wish me luck, and all that, mm? Would you mind taking care of these two for me?"

"Avec plaisir, mon cœur." Malfoy purred sweetly, pressing a quick kiss to Potter's cheek as the man passed before turning his head to look over the frightened pair huddled close to each other, as though that could offer some protection.

~Fin~

* * *

A rather lacklustre title, I suspect, but as this is one of those rare ones that I wrote and ended up being complete as it was. And no, I've no idea what they're after. Some sort of ancient magical artefact, I would assume.

'Avec plaisir, mon cœur' means 'With pleasure, my heart'.


	322. Sword

**Sword**

* * *

Ron had opened his mouth to ask another question about Harry's year-long absence, he was sure, but he suddenly found himself at a loss for what it might have been.

"Harry, mate," Fred said lightly, tipping his head to one side.

"are you, by chance, aware," George continued, gesturing vaguely.

"that there is a sword above your head?" Fred finished, pointing.

Ron was somewhat relieved to know that the sword wasn't a personal delusion - on the other hand, there was a sword floating above his best mate. Worrisome, he had to admit.

Harry didn't seem to think so, though. He tipped his head back curiously, then grinned, reaching up. "I wondered where that had got to!" he said happily.

"So, you're _happy _to see the floating sword?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry gently grasped the hilt and brought the sword to his side, running a thumb over the ruby globe of the pommel. "Of course."

"I assure you, this is hardly an obvious conclusion for anyone _not _as mad as you, my pet, to reach." Draco drawled, lounging against the doorframe as he entered.

Harry shrugged, murmuring something and sheathing the sword in the warm golden leather scabbard that had just appeared, matching belt wrapped around Harry's waist.

"So, where did that come from?" Ron asked. It seemed like the next reasonable question, taking things in order, rather than asking about Malfoy's presence.

"It was Godric's. The larger mate to the short sword I pulled out of the Sorting Hat when I was twelve." Harry explained, stretching a hand to Draco without looking.

Draco smiled, a softer expression than the one that usually graced his sharp features, and stepped into the curve of Harry's arm for a kiss.

"We found it in Gryffindor Castle." Draco added, tilting his head against Harry's.

~Fin~

* * *

Very simple genesis for this one - I wanted/was prompted to write about a sword, I thought about Godric's sword, I remembered that I have always thought that Harry being able to wield a grown man's blade at twelve was ridiculous, and so this was born. (Adding a note to all three updates today to the effect of the fact that I am really stressed out with my life swamping me unexpectedly, so I've been sucking at just about everything lately. Promise to try and get to responses soonish - and my brother, who has been off work all week, and keeping me running trying to get a whole lot of things done, is going to be busy without me tomorrow, so maybe I can calm down and sleep for more than two hours. . .)


	323. Draconic Forward Guard

**Draconic Forward Guard**

* * *

Harry shifted slightly, raising his arm and extending his forearm out of the bush he was hiding behind, waiting for the telltale tingling.

He smiled and pulled his arm back before he could be spotted by any Death-Eaters on guard duty. Curled around his wrist and forearm, its spade-shaped tail just above the juncture of his thumb and fingers, was a shining green dragon tattoo.

Harry brought his arm up, murmuring, and the dragon shifted, eyes flashing, and opened its jaws in a threatening gape as Harry listened to its small voice in the back of his mind.

Conjuring a speaking spell, Harry relayed the information about stronghold's magical defences to the other Order members, waiting for his word to attack - ensuring _that _had taken three hours of arguing.

Snape's support had helped considerably, though the man was unlikely to admit it, and Harry made a mental note to thank him, even if it had only been for Draco's sake.

All Harry wanted was everyone the Death-Eaters had captured retrieved safely, most especially his lover and his honorary little sister.

Harry ensured he had firm hold of Ron when they paused at the gate, allowing the guards to pass - he suspected that otherwise, his friend would have eagerly run ahead.

As soon as they reached the dungeon - a nerve-wracking exercise in itself - Harry lifted his hand, the little dragon rising and darting off to be sure the area was clear. The Order were restless at his back, but Harry stood firm.

It hurt not to rush to Draco's side, now that he was so very close, but it would be worse to be captured themselves.

Thankfully, the dragon was soon winging its way back to him, bearing news of only two guards, as well as the location of the prisoners.

~Fin~

* * *

A bit of an oddity here, and I'm not sure how well I actually realised the idea of it, which has been bouncing around my head for a while now. Also, holy bajeepers but I picked the right (or wrong) day to tell you guys I was sucking at communicating lately! I didn't check my e-mail (or reviews) until just now in order to encourage myself to actually write back to people who needed responses, and, er, I still haven't checked reviews because I had _forty-five_ notifications from , and I thought I might should post before checking them or I'd be late.


	324. Support

**Support**

* * *

"Draco, please calm down, sweetling." Harry said, stroking Draco's hair gently, sighing.

Draco curled into himself, trying to repress sobs, and Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Testament to his control, Draco straightened his spine less than five minutes later. "This won't happen." he said firmly. "Poppy, Carmichael-"

Harry shook his head, half-laughing. "Poppy does her best, but this is nasty magic; and Carmichael may be all right as a teacher, but he's not Severus." he said, without rancour.

Draco clenched his wand hand into a fist. "You _won't _die, Harry!" he snapped.

Harry sighed again, preparing for another collapse, wondering that _he_ was the one dying slowly, and he was also the one comforting everyone _else_.

He'd even spent ten minutes soothing Poppy when she had confirmed Saint Mungo's diagnosis.

"There really isn't anything we can do." Harry said firmly, knowing it was cruel, but also that it was better to do so _now_. "I'll try everything I can, but you know there's power in a wizard's final spell, and Tom _really_wanted me to suffer."

Draco met Harry's eyes for only a moment before his face crumpled.

Harry caught him in an embrace, rocking soothingly as Draco hiccupped into the front of his shirt, stroking down the familiar lines of the taut back.

"I can't-" Draco managed, on half a breath.

Harry bit his lip. "I know this is hard, sweetling. I _need _you to be with me, though." he said, allowing a touch of trembling to surface in his own voice, playing on Draco's personality, though it was an honest reaction - and deathly serious.

Draco, as Harry had known he would, paused, took a deep breath, then shoved away his own upset to let Harry truly _react _at last himself.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this one a while back, after my brother and I had started watching The Big C - and I am not terrifically fond of it. Just because the subject matter is particularly unpleasant, not because I think I didn't realise it well. I remember my sister's fight with cancer - three times over - as well as several friends, and this just hits a little close. (Not to mention the recall of how bad I felt trying _not_ to lean on Izzy last year, even though she really wasn't all there at that point, because I've spent most of my life leaning on Izzy, even when she was sick, which kind of made me feel awful. Especially since I made certain not to be that person with every other person I love whose gone through something similar.) Mind, I made this a magical malady trying for an extra bit of distance, but in practise . . . well, it isn't that different, I suppose.

Sorry for the downer (also the wow amount of rambling, whoops) and tomorrow's drabble will be a lot more fun, I promise.


	325. Snogging in the Corridors

**Snogging in the Corridors**

* * *

Having pushed Harry hard against the wall, Draco took a moment to enjoy the sight of him sprawled there, breathing hard, eyes flashing.

"Dra-" Harry began, and Draco lunged, nipping lightly at the edge of Harry's jaw before moving to his neck, leaving the beginnings of a bruise that would almost certainly require a glamour to disguise when the students arrived.

"We never got a chance to steal moments snogging in the corridors when _we_ were students," Draco murmured breathlessly, "so I thought it only appropriate we take the opportunity _now_." he explained.

Harry quickly cottoned on, grinning as he slid a hand down Draco's side to his hip. "Oh. . . Well. You know, as we _did _arrive early for term. . ."

Draco pulled back enough to see Harry's expression, enjoying the game - it wouldn't have been appropriate with the students in residence, of course, but they weren't due for days yet, after all. . .

Harry frowned. "You know, I think you skipped a traditional step or two." he pointed out reasonably.

Draco looked puzzled. "Hmm?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "Well, firstly, we are supposed to be in a hidden alcove, not the middle of a corridor." he said firmly, tugging Draco into one.

"Secondly," Harry added, yanking Draco closer and pressing a kiss to his lips, "you skipped the actual kiss to start off." he said pointedly.

Draco was only startled for a moment, then he smirked. "Absolutely. How could I ever have made such a rudimentary mistake?" he asked, mock-regretfully.

Harry shook his head, affecting sympathetic sorrow and playing along. "I really don't know. And you such a wonderful student generally!" he teased.

Draco raised a brow. "Indeed. Obviously I require assistance. . ."

"Well, I promise to help you along _personally _until you've gotten it . . . perfect." Harry breathed, leaning in for another kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

Well, they did miss out, didn't they? I'm not entirely convinced that this realised the idea I had to my satisfaction, but here it is anyway. Oh, and there will be a companion piece to it as well, when I get it finished, which looks to be drabble #371. (It doesn't even have a proper title yet.)


	326. Mistake

**Mistake**

* * *

"Let me see him!" Harry's voice was stuck somewhere between grief-stricken plea and angry demand.

Minerva winced, realising it carried - likely all the way to the students on lower floors.

"Now, my dear boy, you know I have done this only for the greater good." Albus said sincerely, with a soft, regretful smile.

A low rumble filled the corridor, and Minerva was shocked to realise it emanated from Harry's throat. "I _demand _to see my bondmate!"

Albus shook his head. "It is for the best that you and he be removed from one another, Harry. I am sorry, of course, that you are so upset, but you must admit-"

"Wizarding Law, and the very laws of magic itself, prevent _anyone_ from separating a pair of confirmed bondmates." Severus pointed out, voice silky, with a sharp smirk. "For _any _reason."

Harry bared his teeth, an expression that could only very charitably be termed 'smile'. "So let me in, or I'm within rights to curse you. Painfully."

Albus sputtered helplessly, and Harry slid into the Infirmary, hard eyes softening, presumably at the sight of his bondmate.

"Albus, what could you possibly have been thinking, trying to thwart the magic of a bond. . ." Minerva protested to deaf ears as Albus followed Harry.

She glanced at Severus, and they, too, followed. Even Severus couldn't repress a small noise of shock at the sight of Draco, chalk-white on blood-soaked sheets, Harry curling around him.

"You are not always right, Albus. You are not a god. You are a wizard. A very powerful wizard, true, but all that really means is that when you make a mistake, it is bigger than most." Harry said, calmer now, touching magics with his bondmate. "Don't _ever_ try something this again. Even _if_ you succeeded, I _would _have you punished."

~Fin~

* * *

Hopefully this isn't too obvious, but I wrote the above drabble pretty much entirely from a desire to get Harry's lines about mistakes in. I like how it turned out, though. Also, Bonding! Always makes me happy, it seems.

I received an inadvertent reminder today that the first session of Camp NaNo is starting up soon, so I will be busy with novelling next month - I am planning to use the end of this month to, along with figuring out what novel I will create, thicken my buffer for this and the new drabble series, so I can keep posting without too much (additional) stress while I am NaNoing.


	327. Relationship Advice

**Relationship Advice**

* * *

"No, little brother," George said patiently, patting Ron's shoulder in a condescending manner.

"You see, Ronniekins, a good relationship is like _fireworks_." Fred continued, patting Ron's other shoulder and looking earnest.

"Wha-" Ron managed, before George interrupted him.

"Loud, explosive, with a high possibility of permanent injury if you hold on for too long." George finished.

There was a bang from upstairs, then Harry's voice raised in a yell - in a _coaxing _tone, if that was possible.

"Like our dear Harry's." Fred added, without otherwise reacting to the noise.

There was another bang, and Draco's distinctly displeased yelling joined Harry's.

~Fin~

* * *

Note for those who follow my Severus/Harry series as well - this was actually written and polished up way back in December, long before I wrote 'Complexities'. Not particularly important, but worthy of mention, I thought, because I actually thought back to this one when writing the other.


	328. Coddling

**Coddling**

* * *

Kaus watched blood well up on his brother's finger, wincing, anticipating the shriek that was sure to follow, and tried to figure out where Father might be now.

Orion clutched his hands together, going from the whimpering stage to really crying. A warm, soothing noise came from above them both.

"Ooh, hush there, Cub." Harry soothed, crouching and wrapping an arm around Orion. "I've got you, let me see." he coaxed.

Orion hiccoughed, meeting Kaus' eyes, even as he snuggled into his Papa's arms, and turned his hand over very slowly.

"Oh, that is nasty." Harry said softly, brushing a kiss to Orion's temple and rubbing his thumb gently across the bleeding spot.

A moment's concentration and a barely-murmured spell dissolved the splinter, another stopped the bleeding and accelerated the formation of a scab.

Orion sniffed, but stopped crying, staring at his finger with the fascination they always had for this kind of magic.

"All better?" Harry asked, looking Orion in the eye, his smile coaxing out a matching one.

"Yes, Papa. Thank you." Orion said, turning to hug Harry before pulling free and running after Kaus, hurt forgotten.

"Coddling them, rather, aren't you?" Draco said curiously from behind Harry, still watching the boys run down the stairs. "Healing every little thing like that. I thought you wanted them to learn how to cope with at least small injuries?"

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Not when it involves that much upset. Besides, I didn't heal it entirely, just stopped the bleeding." he said, turning to meet his husband's eyes.

Draco's mouth tugged at one corner. "Orion seems to have forgotten already." he murmured, stepping forwards and nodding over the banister.

Harry shrugged, rising and catching Draco's hand. "He's young. Of course he doesn't remember something which no longer pains him."

~Fin~

* * *

It's been a while since I brought the Cubs out to play, and I thought it was about time.


	329. Worship

**Worship**

* * *

Draco was humming quietly, eyelids fluttering as he tried to reconcile wanting to look at Harry with wanting to close his eyes and purr like a contented cat.

Harry moved up along Draco's slim calf, but only a bare centimetre before he opened his mouth again, settling his teeth against Draco's skin as he slid higher, not biting, just . . . adding another dimension to the caress.

Draco took the initiative and bent his knee up, sliding his leg over Harry's shoulder in a very strong hint - the extended, worshipful foreplay was definitely appreciated, and every bit of Draco's skin was tingling pleasurably, but enough was really quite enough.

Harry chuckled, a low, throaty sound, and turned his head to nip lightly at Draco's thigh, just above the knee hooked over his shoulder.

Despite the teasing delay, Harry had quite clearly gotten with the program, now sliding his hands up the insides Draco's thighs, reaching for the jar of lubrication on the bedside table before Draco huffed and stopped him, casting the charm, instead.

In the mood Harry had shown today, preparation by hand - as enjoyable as it was, and much as Draco preferred it to the charm - was likely to become a half-hour of fingering.

Draco was seriously considering bringing that up some other time, but right now, he wanted Harry to fuck him, and _now_, damn it, not in half an hour.

"Got the hint, love." Harry said breathlessly, running his thumb up the underside of Draco's cock before sliding his hand down to guide his own as he thrust slowly.

Draco arched, driving himself further onto Harry's cock, feeling the solidity of bone arresting his movements and whimpering as Harry rocked.

Harry bent to kiss Draco, who folded nearly double and wrapped his legs around Harry's shoulders, mumbling encouragingly.

~Fin~


	330. Fashionably Late

**Fashionably Late**

* * *

"I believe in the cards, my dear." Trelawney was saying, with much waving of her arms - bangles jingling dissonantly as she moved. "That is how I reveal the future! I trust in-"

Harry's coughing fit interrupted whatever she might have been saying.

Draco found he didn't much care, and he waved his wand, with an irritated mutter, dissipating a good portion of the perfumed miasma that always hung in this room.

"Wha- Draco?" Harry said vaguely, squinting a bit as the light from outdoors came in all the brighter, in absence of the smoky fog.

"Hello, pet. You're late for dinner." Draco said conversationally, disappearing his wand up his sleeve with a tight smile.

Harry winced. "I'm sorry. I got . . . caught up, here." he said weakly.

"Mm." Draco said, the tone showing precisely how impressed he was _not _with this excuse. "Well, now that we are all aware of the situation, I believe we might just be able to make 'fashionably late' rather than 'abominably ignorant'."

Harry nodded and rose - carefully avoiding crockery and cards - and made his way to Draco's side. "If you'll excuse me, Professor. I'm afraid I had rather lost track of the time, and we do have a prior engagement. . ."

"Of course, dear. . ." Trelawney said airily, as they descended the ladder from her tower room.

"Thanks for the rescue." Harry said, with feeling, courteously offering a hand to Draco as he reached the bottom of the ladder.

Draco smiled and took it. "You are welcome. And we _can _- barely - make fashionably late." he paused. "If you allow me to dress you. No offence, my pet, but you really need more practise to be any good at-"

"Yes, yes, absolutely, anything." Harry said quickly, flushing.

Draco shook his head, chuckling, but said nothing else, leading Harry away.

~Fin~

* * *

The NaNo-chat 'bot prompted me to use the line 'I believe in the cards' and this is what happened. By the way, I entertained several thoughts as to what Harry needs more practise at, myself, but thought it might be fun to see any speculation that followed. *grin*


	331. Routine

**Routine**

* * *

Harry stood in the door to the bathroom, a half-smile tugging at his lips as he watched Draco. He was sitting at an armoire that wouldn't have looked out of place in his Mother's dressing room, save that she preferred what Harry had been informed was a warm, golden maple finish to Draco's silvered oak.

Draco was carefully combing his hair back sleek, gaining perfection, one strand at a time - the rest of him was almost comically disarrayed, however.

Harry stifled a chuckle as Draco set the comb between his teeth, reaching for a black satin ribbon with one hand as the other held firm the short tail of hair he'd smoothed together so carefully.

"Bloody _Merlin_!" Draco snapped around the comb, scowling, as his hair slid out of his grip and fell loose around his neck again. "Have to start over. . ." he mumbled.

Another few minutes and Draco had his hair slid back into place, and he repeated the manoeuvre with the comb. Before he could lose the whole production again, Harry eased forwards and picked up the ribbon.

"May I help, love?" Harry asked softly, meeting Draco's eyes in the mirror and bending close.

Draco's lips relaxed around the comb, more of a smile than a scowl now, and he nodded slightly. "Thank you, mon cœur." he managed.

Harry laughed lightly, brushing a kiss to Draco's jaw before he straightened, looping the ribbon gently between Draco's hands and tightening it slowly into place before tying it securely. "All set, I think." he said, grinning, a moment later.

Draco gave his husband a wry look, replacing the comb on the armoire before him. "You really enjoy that, don't you?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, love." he said truthfully, chuckling as Draco rolled his eyes, though he wore a pleased smile.

~Fin~

* * *

Because heck, it's hard to tie your hair up with a ribbon. I figure Draco could manage it on his own well enough, but why complain about having it done for him?


	332. Grading

**Grading**

* * *

Three hours working on essays, and too many left to do. Draco finally gave up, shoving them away - and, accidentally, off the desk entirely - slumping until his face touched wood.

Maybe if he just sat here for long enough, both headache and essays would simply disappear.

It seemed unlikely, but as neither painkiller, nor darkening the room had helped with the headache, and no one would take the essays. . .

Draco bit his tongue before he could swear at the unlucky person who had just entered his office - far more noisily than he felt necessary - in case it was a student.

"Hello, love." Harry said, voice soft, as he shut the door with only a whisper of sound.

Draco just groaned, resisting the temptation to thunk his head on the desk - frustration or no, that would only make the pain _worse_.

"Look, just leave them 'til the weekend. Return them on Monday." Harry suggested, pulling himself onto the desk and petting Draco's hair and neck soothingly.

"I always hand back Wednesday's essays on Friday." Draco said, muffled and petulant.

He couldn't quite get annoyed, though; Harry's chilled hand - he must have just come in from overseeing Quidditch practise - wonderful against his skin.

"So?" Harry said, after a considering pause.

Draco's tense shoulders slumped. "What do I say about why they aren't getting their essays on time?" he asked hopelessly.

Harry chuckled, sliding off the desk. "Nothing. You'll be upholding your predecessor's traditions, and the students won't dare inquire. Snape would be proud." He bent to kiss Draco's temple.

Draco sat up, thinking. "Yes, all right." he said finally. "I hurt too much to think of a good argument. If it goes wrong, all your fault."

Harry bowed. "Absolutely. Now, come rest. _Properly_. Hopefully when you wake, the headache will be gone."

~Fin~

* * *

Because migraines suck, and Severus totally would approve of such random decisions, right? (Keep them on their toes.)


	333. Full Moon Battle

**Full Moon Battle**

* * *

Draco ducked sharply at the sound of a deep, rumbling snarl from behind him, not even bothering to first see who or what it might be, rolling away, wand in hand.

A black blur lunged through the space his head and shoulders had been occupying moments prior, and a high-pitched yelp followed as he turned to face the scuffle.

A huge werewolf - Draco caught sight of the broken fang and the whip scars and almost whimpered as he recognised Greyback - was struggling to free himself from beneath a smallish panther, and gaining several broad, bloody swipes in the process.

The panther was still snarling, even with a mouth full of Greyback's ruff, and jerked its head back several times, as if trying to break the werewolf's neck.

Draco couldn't spare much time to watch, instead turning his back to the pair - prickles ran up his spine at that - and striking out at anyone who thought to interfere, or came anywhere near Draco himself.

Draco's heart stuttered when the scuffling noises stopped, but he had been engaged by MacNair, who, while not particularly strong magically, was clever enough to keep him on his toes, and could not spare even a moment to look and see who had won.

A moment later, a heavy presence rubbed against his hip, sandpaper tongue flicking over his fingers, before leaping away to engage another werewolf. As he went, Harry also startled MacNair into leaving an opening, which Draco gladly took.

Draco was immediately caught into another duel, but some minutes later he finally managed to check Greyback, only to find him lying on the ground, neck broken and bleeding, not even twitching.

A further chance taken, a glance over the battle, and Draco had found his panther, challenging another werewolf at least twice his size.

~Fin~

* * *

Grr? Updating a bit early because it is storming heavily here, and my brother suspects we will lose power - doesn't hurt to be prepared, in any case, and I wouldn't want to skip an update..


	334. Kissing Lazily

**Kissing Lazily**

* * *

Harry curled into Draco's side, lazy and disinclined to budge, curious as he felt Draco shift slightly sideways.

Draco hummed lightly and turned his head to brush his lips over Harry's cheek, then his nose, before finally covering his mouth.

Harry's eyes opened, and he pressed into Draco's kiss, opening his mouth and flicking his tongue against Draco's.

Draco moved closer eagerly, then pulled away, licking Harry's jaw and nipping at his neck before settling to the bed, quiescent once more.

Harry stretched, then laid a hand across Draco's waist as he tucked his head against Draco's neck, humming contentedly.

~Fin~

* * *

Er, there isn't much to be said about this one, is there?


	335. Lelantos

**Lelantos**

* * *

Harry sprawled on his back on the narrow bed in the Dursleys' smallest bedroom, contemplating the ceiling absently and wishing this heat wave would break soon, before he began to literally cook.

Even as dusk gathered, the heat hardly seemed to abate. Harry closed his eyes, trying to think of something cool - hell, even shivering in Potions, under Snape's hateful gaze, would be welcome.

A swirling breeze passed over Harry's face and outstretched arms. He sighed, even as his eyes snapped open and he pushed upwards - there had been barely whispers stirring the air for days, this was too sudden and too convenient.

Lelantos was circling the room, and, with a controlled flurry of wings, landed beside Harry. Harry smiled at the eagle owl, reaching - slowly - to take the letter he bore.

Lelantos clicked his wicked beak near-silently, then leaned forward to nudge Harry's cheek - perilously close to his eye - before leaping off the bed in favour of Hedwig's perch, and a few sips of water, to wait.

Draco's letter was as long and varied as usual, when Harry had it all unfolded, and Harry smiled at the parchment, almost managing to forget about the horrid heat as he read.

~Fin~

* * *

Lelantos is the name of the Titan god of air and a hunter's skill of stalking prey, and his name is derived from several Greek words meaning 'to move unseen'. There is pretty much little point to telling you this, but hey, there it is. Oh, and I spent all morning polishing drabbles, though there's quite a stack that haven't had their final read-through, I think I'll be able to keep going all through Camp NaNo. Going to try, at least!

Speaking of which. . . About two hours ago I finally did a little - a truly little - bit of research for the novel I will be starting work on in less than another two hours. Wish me luck!


	336. Picnic

Bookworm19065 left the 1000th review on this series - some time ago, sorry about that - and I offered up a tailored request; this is what came of that.

* * *

**Picnic**

* * *

Draco sipped his juice and looked out over the pond - the surface was bubbling with fish popping up to eat, ducks sliding amongst them for the bits of bread thrown by a giggling young couple - and he had to admit that this picnic idea of Harry's wasn't so bad as he had originally thought.

Harry was currently packing away the remnants of their late lunch, everything but their two glasses.

Draco was content to let his lover do so, and lounge against the softness of the blanket, lazily watching the rest of the park.

Harry finished and set the picnic hamper aside, sprawling alongside Draco, though with considerably less grace.

"Not such a bad idea after all, love?" Harry asked lightly, brushing the backs of his fingers over Draco's bare upper arm. The tone lacked either rancour for the reluctance Draco had displayed - and the difficulty of persuading him - or triumph at Draco's obvious enjoyment.

Draco smiled, tipping his head towards Harry's. "No, I suppose not, mon cœur. I. . ." he broke off, though seriously tempted to ask how Harry put up with him. When Harry looked about to prompt him to continue, Draco pulled his lover into a kiss.

Harry was a little dazed when Draco pulled back, to his amusement, though it dissipated swiftly as Harry swallowed, nervous, one hand delving in a pocket. "I'll admit to further planning. . ."

Draco sat up and reached for Harry's wrist, astonished when he pulled away, though he smiled reassuringly, bottom lip between his teeth.

"Draco . . . will you marry me?" Harry asked, holding out a small velvet box, opening it to reveal a ring. His fingers trembled, white with strain.

Draco blinked, reached for Harry's wrist again, and dragged his fiancé into a messy kiss, grinning. "Yes." he murmured. "Of course, mon cœur."

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for a picnic with one of them proposing to the other. Hope it satisfies, and sorry it took me so long to get it up for you!

By the way, as of this moment, still some time from midnight, my Camp NaNo wordcount is 6,750. I'm pleased with myself.


	337. Heights of Temptation

**Heights of Temptation**

* * *

Kaus adjusted his balance warily, then, feeling more settled, kicked his feet, enjoying the breeze that ruffled his hair and tickled at his legs as it ran beneath him.

When he had first made the decision to come up here, he had spared some thought to precisely how angry his parents might be at finding him so high, but the allure of the almost dizzying height had proven too great.

"Kai?" a voice came from far below.

Kaus grinned, then leaned back slightly, looking down at his brother and waving widely, bracing his ankles against the old piece of a 'mostly-forgotten experiment in broomstick games' according to Father.

The small, slightly blurry figure that was Orion stayed staring up at him for a few minutes more, then wandered away.

Kaus straightened, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, simply _feeling _the sky around him.

When he opened them again, there was a dark shape beside him, and he jumped, not losing his balance, and turned. "Uh. . . Hi, Papa."

"Hello, Kaus." Papa said calmly, tipping his own head back to bask in the breeze, messy hair wild around him. "Your Father is more than a little upset." he added. "Perhaps no more unsupervised trips up here, hmm?"

Kaus grinned at the lenience his Papa was showing, even though he knew he'd get a lecture from his parents - Father, at least - later.

"Thanks." he said quietly.

Papa gave him a crooked smile. "I'll have to tell you about some of the heights _I _got into when I was young." he said. "Ready to go down?"

Kaus took a deep breath of the high air, though they weren't quite high enough for it to be thin, as it sometimes was when he rode a broom with one of his parents, then nodded.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, admission: I have a thing about heights. I love them, I really do, even something so simple as standing on a ladder is a happy thing for me. I would totally do what Kaus did here, and when I was his age I probably wouldn't have really got how worried this would make sane parents. I have happily wandered the cliffs' edges, and sat upon the roof of a three-story house while my grandfather reshingled it. This has unnerved and frightened my Mum, as well as a wide variety of my friends - more of whom than I would expect is average have a phobia of heights.

Camp NaNo progress: broke 15k spectacularly with a gruesome murder. Yay!


	338. Reading II

**Reading**

* * *

Harry stood in the bedroom, watching his lover reading.

Draco was stretched out on his belly on the bed, propped on his elbows with a book open before him, chuckling or wincing occasionally. During moments of deeper focus - at least as far as Harry could tell - his feet came up and bumped into each other rhythmically.

Harry shook his head, with an amused smile, and approached carefully, wondering if Draco would notice his presence.

Given the lack of comment, or pause, Harry suspected not.

Draco shivered slightly down his spine, as though touched by a cool breeze, and Harry wondered briefly why Draco was reading wearing only a worn, soft pair of fitted corduroy trousers. Even in their bedroom.

Shaking his head, Harry dismissed that thought and slid onto the bed to take advantage, pressing a kiss to Draco's spine just above his waistband.

Draco shivered again, a full body reflex this time, and tossed his head.

Harry smiled and kissed again, a little higher, then brushed his nose against the next vertebral bump. "Pay attention to me, darling." he murmured petulantly.

Draco sighed, fanning his fingers across the book's pages, holding his place, though he had long since abandoned the sense of the words, whether his eyes focused there or not.

Harry didn't take any discouragement from that, humming quietly as he worked his way up Draco's spine, brushing the occasional caress to his sides, and detouring to lick at the sensitive curve made by one shoulder blade in this position.

Draco murmured something wordless and pleased, arching slightly, an undulating press up into Harry's attentions.

"Draco. . ." Harry purred against the nape of his neck, nose pressed in the silky hair that had long since begun to abandon the tail a deep green ribbon was still trying to maintain.

~Fin~

* * *

This was inspired by an afternoon I spent in Draco's position - sans interruption, save by inexplicable breeze, and that _my_ corduroy trousers are bright teal hip-huggers I can't imagine him wearing - reading 'Bonk: the Curious Coupling of Science and Sex', which is exactly the kind of wonderful book that prompts hysterical laughter, winces of discomfort, and the occasional moment of fuming.


	339. First Date III

Written for a request from VioletEyed-Demon. Which it mostly fails at.

* * *

**First Date**

* * *

Despite the fact that he should have been - should, in fact, have been anticipating the exact opposite - Draco wasn't particularly surprised to find Potter- _Harry _waiting for him just inside Hogwarts' gates.

Harry looked rather good, too, wearing a pair of charcoal grey slacks that looked as though they'd actually been tailored, and a green button-down shirt, which peeked out from a heavy black cloak, carelessly not wrapped around its owner.

Draco shooed off Blaise, who'd been following him in a last-ditch effort to convince him that Potter was being a prat and hoping to humiliate Draco before the whole school, and even if he wasn't Draco shouldn't entertain the idea of going on a date with him.

Harry straightened as he caught sight of Draco approaching, his eyes going wide, one hand trying to straighten his hair.

Draco smiled at Harry, then reached to capture his hand, his own cloak - white fur - clinging closely. "Good afternoon." he said evenly, wondering at what point his quick tongue had deserted him. "You look good - dressed up for someone special?"

Harry grinned, then surprised Draco by pulling his hand up to kiss his knuckles. "Thank you, and yes, of course. Wouldn't want to be a scruffy embarrassment, would I now?"

Draco was startled into a laugh, a melodic, innocently amused sound, that - rare as it was - echoed off the snowy hills around them and turned every head within fifteen metres. "Oh, never that." he replied, voice still bubbling as he leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry blinked, obviously shocked at the impromptu display of . . . affection? He followed the light tug at his hand easily enough, though, looking bemused - and just a little besotted, Draco thought, with a warm flutter.

"Well, let's be off, then, shall we?" he asked, his lips curving.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for the boys' first date, set sometime during the school year. And yes, this is the _third_ time I've used this title. Ah, well. I broke 20k on my novel today! Just barely, and about five minutes ago, but still!


	340. Rainy Day

Another written for a prompt from VioletEyed-Demon.

* * *

**Rainy Day**

* * *

Draco murmured sleepily, stretching across the bed with a sigh and turning his head to look at Harry, who was standing by the window, looking out past the drapes.

"Mmng, come back to bed." Draco slurred, mouth not quite awake yet.

Harry turned, meeting his gaze with a smile, absently straightening the curtain behind him as he stepped away. "It's pouring outside; very grey, very unpleasant." he said conversationally, putting a knee on the bed.

Draco managed a noise that he thought was probably vaguely interested and turned over.

A hand swept up his bared side - his thrashing had rather upset the linens - and Draco sighed contentedly, eyes already closed again as the bed dipped behind him, Harry sliding back into the still-warm hollow he'd left. "A good day to sleep in, hmm?"

Draco reached down to Harry's hand when it stopped moving, tugging gently. "Mm."

Harry chuckled, but he resumed the gentle caress as his chest pressed up against Draco's back. "Well, I know when I've been given an order." he said playfully, kissing the back of Draco's neck.

Draco hummed. "Nngood. Even lions should know when to do as they're told." he said sleepily, hips rolling lazily back.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was of a lazy, rainy day spent in bed with one's lover and nothing else except the sheets. No doubt not what was intended, but this wanted to be sleepy, not smutty. Hope it doesn't disappoint too much. (Seriously, I would have more to say, but RL is imploding right now, so, er, maybe later. 'Aie!' sort of encapsulates my state of mind right now.)


	341. Unrelaxed

**Unrelaxed**

* * *

Seamus wakes hearing the sounds of desperate, yet muffled, sobs, and a quiet voice murmuring.

"You should relax. . ."

The voice is coaxing, soft - should be soothing, but something tugs at Seamus' nerves.

He tries desperately to think, delve through whatever is fogging his mind, some part of him is trying to remember- A gentle hand distracts him.

"There we go." The touch removing his blindfold is accompanied by a sophisticated, smooth voice.

Seamus blinks rapidly, eyes taking too long to focus, and then his mind goes blank, confused, as he simultaneously recognises the first voice - that was Harry! - and identifies Malfoy above him.

Seamus has no idea why they are working together, but he's relieved, despite the still-worrying tug of memory.

"You really should." Harry's voice comes again, this time . . . _amused_?

Malfoy is helping Seamus sit up, and he nods in thanks, expecting things will become clear.

Horrifyingly, they do.

"See, the knife goes in so much easier that way, don't you agree?" Harry continues, still in that soft, coaxing tone. "Oh, and now look. Lodged all the way in bone. Have you any idea how hard it is to get out again? Not to mention the blade gets nicked. . ."

Seamus chokes on bile, forcing himself to swallow and breathe, as he looks at the slight figure of his partner, transfixed through the shoulder, Harry kneeling in a puddle of blood drawn from his other injuries.

"Finnigan doesn't seem to remember why he's here, nor, judging by his shock, much else from the past five years, love." Malfoy says, urging Seamus - whose limbs are shaky and uncooperative - to Harry's side, where he collapses.

Harry grins, rearranging the blood spattered on his face, and pulls Malfoy down to kiss him, both ignoring the blood, even as it smears between their lips.

~Fin~

* * *

Er, I know. Dark and kind of disturbing, hm? (And inspired, perhaps appropriately enough, since NaNo is trying to rule my life right now, by taking the idea behind the knife conversation from one of the villain threads in the NaNo forums last year.) Oh, and I know 'unrelaxed' isn't a word, I mean 'tense - tried it; didn't work.

Okay, so, today was my lowest wordcount yet for Camp NaNo - I was so wiped by all this RL junk that I got just barely over 500 words written - my standard goal is 2k. So. I'm having my arse kicked by life, obviously. I will try to get used to the site's new things - including uploading a 'cover' for my stories' as soon as I can. Of course, I am in no way even slightly an artist, so it'll probably be text with the pairing.


	342. Trading Notes

**Trading Notes**

* * *

Hermione barely looked up as a fluttering paper bird dipped across her desk, deeply engrossed in her notes.

Harry caged the bird in his fingers and brought it down to the desk, glancing warily at the front of the room, finding that only the other students had noticed the note's progress - and Malfoy had been sending taunts at Harry this way since Third Year.

When he was sure it wouldn't be noticed by the professor, Harry opened the note, reading it over quickly - complete with small animated sketch. His only reaction was a tightening of his mouth, and then he Vanished the paper - to a special box in his trunk, not that anyone else knew that.

Moments later, a petite dragon was winging its way back to Malfoy, who didn't bother catching it. He didn't have to - it landed neatly on his desk; its sides were even moving with simulated breaths.

Malfoy shook his head, impressed despite himself, and touched a fingertip to the dragon's spine. It shuddered, then stretched, yawning, and unfolded itself.

Only the very observant would have noticed the rosy blush rising on the nape of Malfoy's neck, and even those few guessed it was caused by frustrated anger.

Harry had played along with the message Malfoy sent, and while his stick figures were no more expressive than Malfoy's own, he had somehow come across quite a talent for writing dirty little messages that sent Malfoy's blood racing.

Harry glanced over to gauge the reaction to his note, and grinned slightly as he settled back in his seat.

Oh, he knew he'd pay for that tease when they met tonight - but even that was rather an incentive, and, as he would be sure to mention, Draco _had_ started it, with that bloody tempting note, and that _sketch_. . .

~Fin~

* * *

This was inspired, of course, by the little note scene with the boys in the third movie. I thought it deserved something a little more exciting, with the boys a little older. As you can see up top, I did get some simplistic text 'covers' up on some of my stories - nothing exciting, but serviceable, I thought.

I broke 25k on my Camp NaNo novel today!


	343. The Map

**The Map**

* * *

"You know," Harry muttered darkly, hidden down a passageway not included on the Marauder's Map, "this map would be a lot more useful if it showed all the corridors and passageways and everything."

The map slowly cleared, catching his attention, and writing poured across the surface, in curved, slightly messy script.

_Messr Moony would be happy to teach the process of adding to the Map._

Harry blinked, settling himself more comfortably.

_Messr Prongs would like to point out that one should be properly introduced before being instructed._

Harry smothered a laugh at that.

_Messr Padfoot would like to register his assertion that Messr Prongs is being a git._

Harry touched his wand to the Map. "I'm Harry Potter, son of Prongs." he murmured.

_Messr Wormtail would like his amusement at Messr Prongs to be noted._

"Duly noted." Harry agreed, reminding himself that this impression of Wormtail was a memory from a time before his betrayal, and long before the deaths of Lily and James Potter.

_Messr Moony is pleased to meet Prongs Jr., and would be even more pleased to instruct him on the full uses of the Marauder's Map._

"Thank you. Perhaps it had better wait until I'm not being chased by Filch, however. . ." Harry muttered.

_Messr Padfoot offers his compliments to Prongs Jr._

"Harry, bloody hell, is that you?"

Harry grinned and tapped the Map, muttering an explanation, then tucked it away. "Yeah, love, it's me." he called back.

Draco poked his head around the shadowy corner warily, but quickly relaxed. "Filch has gone chasing Pansy - and serves her right, trying to sneak after me." He sniffed disdainfully.

Harry accepted the offered hand up, using it to tug Draco into a kiss. "Excellent." he breathed against Draco's mouth. "I assume you have a plan for getting away, then?"

~Fin~

* * *

I had wondered if this might be a story for the 'gen' file - I've never started a 'Drabbles, Gen Style', though sometimes I wonder if I should - and I believe I started it planning for a Sirius/Remus, but it . . . wandered away from me. I should play with the Map more, I really ought - especially now I've got a shiny new series with a good reason to pop back in on the Marauders at school. . .


	344. Caution

Written for a VioletEyed-Demon request.

* * *

**Caution**

* * *

Ginny had long ago tuned out Hermione's nagging about preparing for her NEWTS - they weren't until next _year_, Merlin - and at the first opportunity, she slipped away entirely.

Of course, if that so happened as to leave her on the steps up to the boys' dormitories . . . well, she'd been meaning to talk to Harry anyway, why not now?

In fact, as the rest of the Seventh Year boys were still in the common room, it seemed a perfect time. She hummed to herself, continuing upstairs, wondering how long it would take her disappearance to register.

Ginny swung the door open, leaning in headfirst. "Hiya Harry!" she chirped, only to choke herself off.

Harry didn't appear to have heard her - though perhaps she ought to be thankful, under the circumstances. . .

Malfoy was braced on Harry's bed, over Harry, hands caressing his bare sides, trailing little kisses down the centre of his chest. "Mm, my love, you were being so very tempting today. . . Trying to get me to forget being cautious, were you?" he murmured.

Harry arched, looking as though he was practically purring under the attention, and Ginny noticed his hair was even messier than usual - as though someone else had been running their fingers through it, perhaps.

Harry moaned. "Ohh, but it worked, didn't it, darling?" he asked breathily. "And, Draco, I have to say, if this is your idea of _discouraging _me, you are far, far off. . ."

Malfoy laughed, sliding flat against the bed, Harry still mostly beneath him. "Well, and maybe I have equal trouble keeping away, love." Malfoy said, propping his chin just below Harry's navel. "_Almost_. I'm not a foolish lion, after all." he teased gently.

Ginny hadn't even thought Malfoy was capable of _gentle _teasing. She backed out quietly and shut the door, eyes wide.

~Fin~

* * *

The original request was for Ginny to go up to the boys dorm looking for a conversation with Harry, only to find him on his bed with Malfoy braced over him.

Today I have washed dishes, done laundry, backed up reviews from all but two of my stories, so far, in case of FF taking sudden issue with me, as I've been warned (and yes, one of the stories I backed up reviews on was the Severus/Harry series, so that was about five hours alone), attended a write-in with a couple of NaNo-folks, then went to a friend's house, with some other NaNo people, to help paint and generally prepare her new house for habitation - and also to have dinner. I woke up at two am, and haven't stopped since. Passing out soon, but satisfied at a productive day. . .


	345. Friendly Chat

**Friendly Chat**

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you," Draco said, bracing his arms on the table, "what exactly has Weasley and Granger so bloody furious with each other all the time? _This _time." he added softly, with a wry quirk of his lips.

Harry chuckled, then made himself stop, feeling mean - they _were _his best friends. He studied Draco carefully. "Same rules apply," he warned, "no-"

Draco sighed. "Yes, yes. Same rules agreed, _two years ago_." he said, exasperated. "No using anything you tell me as friends in the fights between public personas. That extends, graciously, to your bloody cadre of lions."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Yeah, well, don't forget, I leave your blasted snakes out of it, too." he snarked back, grinning.

Draco stuck his nose haughtily in the air. "Well, any _weakling_ bested by _Potter_, it serves them _right_." he said callously - though Harry knew he'd defend his few true friends tirelessly.

Harry shook his head, amused. "Ron's blaming Hermione for Scabbers' disappearance. Saying Crookshanks has eaten him." he explained.

Draco tipped his head to one side, brows furrowing. "He's blaming Granger for her _feline_ doing as nature intended; hunting vermin?" he asked disbelievingly. "Without proof, yet. Even for _Weasley _that's rather low."

"Well, Crookshanks does seem to have taken a particular disliking to Scabbers, above and beyond being a rat, but. . ." Harry trailed off. He thought it was a bit silly himself.

"So, does Weasley take any extra precautions? He ought to keep his bloody rat caged anyway, there are enough cats and owls around here. If your pet is considered edible by other peoples', _really_." Draco countered.

Harry had to agree, honestly, with that assessment. "I'd wondered, back in First Year, but he can be so _touchy_." he said. "I mean, Trevor's got a tank, even."

~Fin~

* * *

Because I was thinking about Prisoner of Azkaban, and I vaguely remember being curious about this particular concern way back when I read the first book.


	346. Slight Difficulty

**Slight Difficulty**

* * *

Theo nearly fell off his perch, saved only by Draco's quick thinking in catching and steadying the ladder he was working from.

"Thanks." he panted, but Draco was already checking the mostly-complete runes scribed on the window frame beneath Theo's current work, fingers smoothing over them, sparking with magic that tested for any less obvious damage.

Apparently satisfied with their condition, Draco nodded, then stepped back, scowling, and moved to the door. "What the bloody hell is going on down there?" Draco yelled to the pair working downstairs.

"We're having some slight difficulties!" Harry's familiar voice called back almost instantly, a bit strained.

Draco scoffed and interrupted him. "Oh, you don't say! And here _I_ thought that re-laying the entirety of the protections on a centuries-old wizarding house would be _easy_!" he yelled, volume in no way diminishing his sarcasm.

"Well," Harry replied, apparently not bothered by his lover's aggression, "given these _particular _difficulties, we may experience some mild shaking . . . and then, possibly, explode."

Draco choked, then opened and closed his mouth a few times. Theo quashed laughter - that bloody lion was the only person he'd ever met who could render Draco speechless in almost any setting.

"_Possibly!_" Harry repeated.

~Fin~

* * *

This was inspired by my Valentine's Firefly Marathon, and some of Mal's first lines in 'Serenity', of course.


	347. Falling Out

**Falling Out**

* * *

Harry stumbled backwards, a hand clasping the gash in his side, blood oozing between his fingers. His eyes darted down to his hand, then the blood already spattering on the stone floor, then up to the eyes of his attacker.

"Oh, _ohh_. . ." Ron moaned, fingers shaking around the hilt of his dagger before he dropped it with a ringing clang.

"One, ow." Harry said, hand tightening in an attempt to staunch his own bleeding. "Two, fuck you, too." he continued, scowling. "Three, someone get me a bloody bandage before I bleed to death here!"

Draco's steps, easing past Ron, were precise and careful as he resisted the urge to snatch up the blade to return the wound.

"Here's your bandage," Draco said sharply, looping the fabric around Harry's waist, "you'll have to handle the 'bloody' yourself, but it looks as though, thanks to Weasley here, that won't be a problem."

Harry gasped as Draco drew the bandage taut, then began tying it tightly, ignoring the fabric caught beneath.

"Ah! Er, thanks, love." Harry managed, panting, holding back shakes as Ron babbled something nonsensical and stumbled backwards, looking faint. "I suppose you weren't quite prepared to _really_ stab me, eh, _Ron_?"

~Fin~

* * *

The 'bloody' line occurred to me, and then the rest followed. Oh, and I imagined that the falling out had led to gesturing with sharp implements, not to actual stabbing, but there was an accident. Not sure what prompted it, though, that's up to your imagination.

I am posting a little later than I have been because I was attending my first baseball game - which my local team won pretty handily - and the 'Bull Run' afterwards, in which we wore hugely too long sashes - I tied mine round my hair, and it still brushed my calves - and were chased by roller-derby girls with wiffle bats!


	348. Cursed?

**Cursed?**

* * *

"I. . . What- fuck."

Harry has to actually physically cover his mouth to hold back laughter his lover _probably _wouldn't register. "Yes, dear." he says, voice calm, if a bit uneven.

"You- Tea. Can there be tea?" Draco asks plaintively.

Harry's urge to laugh hasn't disappeared, but overwhelming it is soft warmth springing up inside him, and he smiles a smile he _knows _is ridiculously soppy, kissing Draco's cheek. "Yes, my darling, there can indeed be tea." he promises. "Give me a few minutes."

Draco mumbles something affirmative, eyes half-closed, and leans against the counter.

A quick 'Aguamenti' and the kettle is heating as Harry leans beside Draco, petting his hair soothingly as he presses close, head dropping sleepily to rest on Harry's shoulder.

Harry is approximately ninety-seven percent certain that Draco has fallen asleep, even if he will never admit it, and props him carefully against the island before stepping away.

"Tea!" Draco says happily, when Harry presents him with the cup.

After having downed most of the still-scalding liquid, Draco looks marginally less groggy. "All right. . ."

Harry nods dutifully. "The problem is the tree in the garden." he begins, aware, after several years together, that though Draco may have interacted with him before tea, he will not actually remember many points of conversation. "It's collapsed; part of it's come through under the cabinets."

Draco bends to peer at the pipes, disrupted by branches.

Harry had used a stasis charm to prevent any further mess, but it is a very temporary fix, and they're going to need professional assistance.

"Have you incurred any particular curses lately, love?" Draco asks, rubbing one eyebrow as he sits on his heels. "This, the bloody motorbike, the _greenhouse_. . ."

Harry chuckles. He can't help it. "Not that I'm aware, though I know it seems it."

~Fin~

* * *

So, this is thankfully not inspired by my life at the moment, implosion aside. . . Okay, I don't want to think how much it resembles my life at the moment. No trees through my wall, I'll just take it as a good thing.

Camp NaNo update: I'll likely hit 32k tonight, I'm very close. Been kind of sucking at it, but hey, life's been busy, and I'm still doing okay, I s'pose.


	349. Focus

**Focus**

* * *

Draco arched, practically purring from the livid red marks of teeth left on one delicate collarbone and their current placement against the sharp crest of his hip.

Harry let out a breathy moan, almost a whimper, pressing one hand to his cock, still trapped in his boxers.

Draco shifted, spreading his legs to either side of his husband's shoulders, inviting Harry in yet further.

Harry rubbed restlessly against the bed, taking his hand away from himself and sliding it up the inside of Draco's thigh as he brought his mouth to his husband's cock.

Draco panted, mouth open wide, stretching down to Harry's left hand, resting on his thigh, wrapping their fingers together and sputtering something that utterly failed to be an incantation.

Fortunately, his currently very focused will was quite enough for his magic, and Harry's fingers were suddenly slippery in his grasp.

Harry pulled them free and pressed up Draco's thigh, taking the utterly unsubtle hint and teasing Draco open for him.

Draco shivered, uncertain which he wanted more - to force his back into an arch and bury his cock as far in Harry's throat as he could, or to shove back and get Harry to _hurry up_.

Harry dealt away with his indecision, however, by pulling his mouth away, with a final lap, and shifting up, bringing Draco's knees onto his shoulders.

Draco grumbled between his teeth when Harry took too long, legs squeezing his shoulders and pulling at him. Draco's hands were clumsy as he caught at Harry's face with one, and his right hand with the other.

Harry hissed at the tight press of Draco's thighs, but it hardly gave him pause, and he sank smoothly into the welcoming clasp of Draco's body, panting into Draco's mouth as they kissed, both settling into familiar entanglement.

~Fin~

* * *

So what's up with story text all being centred these days, eh?


	350. Rooftop Retreat

Another written from a prompt submitted by VioletEyed-Demon.

* * *

**Rooftop Retreat**

* * *

Draco pulled himself over the turrets at the edge of the roof, wondering why there wasn't an easier way to get there than climbing out a window and up a wall - and also why he hadn't just fetched his broom.

Harry was sitting at the farthest corner, knees drawn to his chest, chin resting on them as he looked over the grounds.

Draco had known he would be there - he was visible from the ground, if you looked carefully, which Draco had been doing.

Save for brief appearances at breakfast and dinner, this was apparently where Harry spent all his time. He'd even been skipping lunch lately, and it wasn't as though Draco could ambush the man at mealtime, anyway.

Draco frowned, picking his way delicately towards Harry. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he hadn't Harry's apparent casual disregard for them, either - though, looking at the other man now, Draco wondered if this wasn't something deeper.

"Mind if I join you for a bit?" Draco asked quietly, from a few paces away.

Harry startled - Draco was surprised at that, as he had made a point not to be too quiet as he approached. Startling someone at the very edge of a roof was not a good plan. "Er, sure." Harry muttered, glancing at him strangely.

Draco ignored that, crouching beside Harry, tucking his legs beneath him as he looked out at the horizon.

"This is where you've been coming the past few weeks, is it?" he asked, after almost half an hour's silence.

Harry nodded. "I just- It gets me _away_, you know?" he said awkwardly.

Draco slid his eyes sideways. "Yes." he said simply, reaching to cover Harry's hand with his own.

Harry's eyes widened, but he said nothing, simply turned his hand upwards and interlaced their fingers.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was for a scene on the school's roof after the final battle where love confessions are made. Perhaps a bit more subtle than she had imagined, but it seemed appropriate somehow.

I have finally backed up all of my reviews from this site! And I'll be continuing to do so, not to worry about losing them if something ever goes awry. Speaking of which, in case anything ever _does_ go wrong and I disappear from this site? (Say, my stories are knocked off for some reason, because I have no plans to stop posting here voluntarily.) Aside from my LJ (Kalira9) I have an account at AO3 (Kalira) that I am slowly going to be populate with my stories.


	351. Remodelling

**Remodelling**

* * *

The door creaked open behind him, and Harry twisted on his perch. "Did you find the right brush, love?" he asked, pulling the fine brush he'd been using for the details of the crown moulding away from the wall.

"I'm sorry, but-"

Harry spun so fast he nearly toppled off the ladder, because that wasn't his fiancé, that was a light female voice. A light, faintly aristocratic, female voice. "Oh- Lady Malfoy! I'm so sorry, excuse me-"

"Careful now, dear, don't fall." Narcissa said, concerned, putting a hand up towards him as though she could will him steady. "I don't think my son would be very happy with our meeting if it ended with you crashing to the floor."

Harry laughed vaguely, eyes wide, and started down the ladder. Despite his usual grace, as he refused to look anywhere but at Narcissa, he stumbled.

Narcissa had her wand out and cast before Harry could blink.

Harry landed gently on the floor, and lifted a hand to rub at his face, embarrassed. "I am making a _wonderful _impression." he mumbled to himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't say you're doing too badly." Narcissa reassured him, and he dropped his hand to find her crouched before him. In her fine, light blue robes, on the grimy, slightly splintered floor of his Godfather's old house. "And call me Narcissa, please.

"Er, sorry about the house. We're- Well, working on fixing it up." Harry explained, gesturing about the foyer, which was at least clean, save for the floor, the walls half painted blue, and half still dark brown, the crown moulding mostly white now.

"I can see that." Narcissa said. "Good job, too, this house has been dreadful for years."

"Mother?" Draco said, shocked, standing in the doorway holding two paintbrushes and a can of paint.

~Fin~

* * *

Isn't surprise!Narcissa fun? Some of the thoughts here inspired by the work on my office fairly recently.


	352. Command Presence

**Command Presence**

Draco groaned, refolded the heavy parchment, and shoved it away, head dropping back.

A few minutes later, he straightened, with a deep breath, and dragged it back, skimming the contents again.

Unfortunately, they had not changed in the intervening time.

"Draco? Love, are you all right?" Harry asked hesitantly, from the doorway.

Draco blinked, startled. He hadn't heard Harry return. "I- Yes. Fine." he answered, shoving the parchment away again.

Harry pursed his lips, crossing the room to lean against the table in front of Draco, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine." Draco repeated, lips drawing tight.

Harry frowned, bringing his hand up, the parchment between two fingers. "Why do I not believe you?" he asked.

Draco opened his mouth, reaching for the letter, then closed it again.

Harry raised a brow, shifting the parchment he held. Draco closed his eyes and nodded.

It only took a moment to scan the contents, and Harry set aside the letter and took Draco's hand. "Are you so upset at the prospect of returning to the Manor, or of me coming with you?" he asked gently.

Draco opened his eyes again, surprised, then leaned against Harry's chest, sighing. "I know you hate him, and- Hell, I don't blame you!"

Harry stopped him with a kiss, all sweetness, then drew away with a smile. "Darling, it's your father, did you think I wouldn't come?"

Draco shook his head, though to be honest he hadn't thought much beyond the horrifying thought of his father and Harry in one place, command or no command.

He cupped Draco's face, brushing his thumbs along each cheekbone. "When I said 'anything for you', love, it wasn't just words, and answering a summons from your father is hardly beyond that."

~Fin~

* * *

I had wanted to write a few more stories with a distant but caring Lucius - not sure how well that worked here, especially since he isn't actually present, but that was the intention.

Perhaps it is a bit appropriate this fell on Father's Day? (I tend to forget about this holiday in general. I did spend today at my grandfather's, with my brother, but . . . well, we spent long enough there that by the time we left I'd nearly torn crescents into my palms with my nails. I love my grandfather, but I can really only take him for short periods of time. Eek.)


	353. Sear and Scream

I meant to warn for this story yesterday, but I lost track of when it would post. This- Well, 'sear' is used literally here. If fire freaks you out, especially, you might want to just come back tomorrow.

* * *

**Sear and Scream**

* * *

Draco didn't even scream at the touch of flames, shock dealing more of a blow than pain, even as his skin and the muscle beneath burned.

There _was _a scream ringing in his ears, though, as Draco almost blacked out. The fire growing past his nose and right eye into his hairline began to die, faster than any natural progression.

Harry didn't register the searing pain as he threw himself onto still-smouldering broken wood and metal, crying out for his lover, his hands, still awash with the green-blue spell, sweeping over Draco's face, neck, and chest.

Draco let out a reedily thin breath, unmarred left hand rising to catch Harry's forearm. He tried to speak - to reassure, to say his lover's name, anything - but nothing made it past his strangled throat.

Harry was muttering, chanting, but even he wouldn't have been able to identify the words. Even as hot tears flowed down his cheeks, though, and his hands fumbled, trying to heal by pure will, he gathered enough panicked attention to Apparate.

It was far from a good idea - lacking calm and focus, he could have injured them both far worse - but Harry was kneeling in St. Mungo's moments later, bringing with him wisps of dark, burnt-meat smoke and the half-scorched, barely-conscious figure of his lover.

There was a moment of shocked stillness, and then one of the witches at the desk dashed away at full speed, returning moments later at the heels of a proper Healer, his wand out before his colleagues reached them.

Harry had to be pried away, wailing heartbreakingly and collapsing as Draco was borne away to be treated fully. He didn't even notice being patched up himself, there in the centre of the waiting room floor, eyes fixed on the door Draco had disappeared behind.

~Fin~

* * *

I had a busy afternoon and evening, so I am not feeling at my most lucid, though it was at least a pretty kind of day. (At least for me. My poor brother perhaps not so much. He tagged along with me for lingerie shopping - for the second time in two weeks.)


	354. Lobbying

This was inspired by a prompt from VioletEyed-Demon.

* * *

**Lobbying**

* * *

Draco frowned. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking warily at the treeline ahead of them.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Of course!" he said easily, tugging Draco's hand lightly, leading him onwards.

To Draco's mild surprise, there was actually a house - well, a very hut-like structure, really, but he was making an effort to be less of a snob, and only partially because the occupant of this particular hut might rip his throat out - past the trees.

"Really, he's not that bad." Harry assured him. "Just . . . a bit touchy."

Draco cast his eyes skyward. Touchy. Fenrir Greyback was _touchy_. How about that?

"Only you." Draco muttered under his breath, wondering briefly why he was in love with this bloody foolish man.

"Ah, Harry!" a deep, rough voice greeted, very loudly, and Draco swallowed, squeezing Harry's hand, and by the time he looked up to Fenrir, his own was composed, smooth, confident, and vaguely polite, without being patrician.

"Fenrir, hiya!" Harry replied, grinning back at the broken-toothed smile he received. "I've told you about my lover, Draco; Draco, meet Fenrir."

"Pleasure." Fenrir said, with dry humour.

"Likewise." Draco managed smoothly, inclining his head.

Fenrir laughed, disconcertingly high and sharp - almost like a yipping howl. It made Draco's skin prickle. "Oh, he's something, Harry. Come on in and we can talk about these bloody reams of papers you keep badgering me over."

Draco blinked, watching Fenrir disappear back inside his home, and then looked at Harry, who was grinning at him.

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco. "You are a little bit ridiculous, my darling." he said fondly. "Come on. Convinced he isn't going to bite, yet?"

Draco shrugged. "I didn't ever think he was going to pounce on me." he said, which was mostly a bald-faced lie.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was for a story wherein Harry drags Draco out to meet with the werewolf packs, first stop Fenrir, who was on Harry's side through the war, to talk werewolf rights.


	355. Pack

**Pack**

* * *

Harry peered warily around the door into the back garden - such a mild term for eight acres, including a small forest, surrounded by four-metre-high stone walls.

It took only a moment to locate his family - Malfoy-blonde shone under the light of a full moon, and only more so as wolf fur.

Harry grinned, seeing Teddy leap at Draco's shoulders, possibly to nip his ears, and sealed the door behind him. The cub looked to be trying for the same bright silvery fur, but had only achieved a sort of dappled grey-brown.

Harry shook his head and dropped, already running, rangy mutt's legs sliding into an easy lope.

Draco twisted towards him, all sharp lines and focus. Teddy didn't notice for another few moments, and had already he'd leapt again, Draco's surprised inattention nearly sending him toppling under the impact.

Then the pair were racing to meet him, Draco being adorably careful not to outpace Teddy, and Harry barked happily.

Draco met him with an affectionate, smooth press of muzzles, then settled his chin against Harry's shoulder blade. Teddy yipped, gambolling around their legs, happy to have his pack, however small, whole and together around him.

Harry pulled away, with a brief flick of his tongue over the fine planes of Draco's cheek - it was ridiculous, how aristocratic a wolf he made - and lowered his head, bowling Teddy over and nuzzling his belly.

Draco made a gravelly sound of pleasure, and then shoved Harry gently, allowing Teddy to get up and lead them on a chase towards the trees.

Harry hung back slightly, watching Draco's smooth, easy movements, his affection with the cub, and was unutterably grateful that somehow adopting Teddy had been precisely what his lover needed to get past his hideous depression after being bitten during the Final Battle.

~Fin~

* * *

Because Teddy's werewolfiness is always fun to play with, and while I hadn't devoted much thought to this path for Draco, it seemed interesting. (Also, WTF, FanFiction? It took me ten minutes to get to the login area. How's about some warning when you delete whole domains next time? Even after I saw the old domain was deleted, there's no just 'sign in' link to be found - you deleted that a while ago. *sigh* Ack!)


	356. Thoughts of Mother

**Thoughts of Mother**

* * *

Draco knew he was being a little rude, dropping out of the conversation for long stretches, but he just couldn't help it - it wasn't as though he'd never seen this expression on his Mother's face, but it had been a long time, and then only rarely.

She was smiling fondly out at Teddy, who seemed content to play on his own, running and tumbling amidst his Mother's best roses - and digging shameful divots into the grass, even careening into some of the smaller plants at times.

Narcissa didn't seem to care, though, merely cooing over any small injuries he had when he returned to the table to ask a question, or drink some of his juice.

Harry squeezed his hand, and Draco glanced up at him, startled out of his musings. He met his husband's eyes, which showed a touch of concern, and shook his head slightly.

Harry didn't look entirely convinced, but he nodded, with a last squeeze to Draco's hand, before turning back to his conversation with Narcissa.

When Draco lifted from his musings for the final time, he chuckled, noting that Teddy had finally run down, and was sprawled across Harry's lap, sleeping - but one hand was curled tightly in Narcissa's skirts, and she was stroking his shoulder absently.

"Thank you so much for bringing him to visit me." Narcissa said sincerely, with a soft smile, something bruised in her eyes that made Draco hug her harder than he had since he was twelve.

Narcissa stilled, then sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tilting their heads together. "Do bring him again, sweetheart." she murmured. "He is absolutely darling."

"Thank you." Harry said, grinning and wrapping the arm not cradling a half-asleep Teddy to his side around Draco's shoulders.

"Of course we will, Mother." Draco added.

~Fin~

* * *

Perhaps oddly appropriate, in its own way, for today. . . As today is the anniversary of _my_ mother-figure's death. (By the way, someone contacted me to spread word of a planned FF-net blackout on the 23rd, and ask me to participate. First I'd heard of it, and I made no productive headway with anything, decision or not, not today, and didn't really push myself to do so. Not with several crying jags over Izzy. If I do decide to participate, I'll announce it in my notes tomorrow, and my profile whenever I make the decision.)


	357. Sex God

**Sex-God**

* * *

"Oh fucking hell, when- How did you get so . . . _good_?" Draco asked, barely able to articulate his disjointed question, even after an unknowable amount of time allowing his fucked-out senses to filter back.

Harry twisted from his back to his left side to face Draco, and traced a gentle fingertip down his face, not quite smiling, but looking pleased and fond.

"No, no, don't answer that." Draco realised quickly. "I don't- Knowing would be bad. And- Bad." Draco listened to himself speak and wondered if perhaps his estimation of his senses returning had been overly optimistic.

On the other hand, after _that_, he would not be terribly surprised if his senses had not simply been fucked out, but perhaps fucked into hibernation, only to return after a lon-

"I didn't." Harry said, his brows drawing together as he paused. "Or, at least, not the way I think you mean." he clarified, looking not a little unfocused himself. "I just. . . I knew that was the way to get to you."

Draco just stared for a few moments, then let out a little sound that tried to be a laugh at the realisation that Harry was _serious_. "Draco?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh, Merlin's pointy hat." Draco said, disbelief, amusement, surprise, and a welling-up of affection doing more to restore his senses than he would have expected - perhaps only because of his need to clarify his point to Harry.

Harry's brows rose at the exclamation, and his hand slid from Draco's neck to his hair, combing it away from his face.

"If you are this much of a- a bloody _sex-god _with nothing to go on, I may never let you out of bed again." Draco said honestly, meeting Harry's eyes. "That was- Well." he broke off with a snort. "It's obvious."

~Fin~

* * *

Oh my but I had way too much fun with this one, I really did. I was going to change the title, but . . . heck, I was already being self-indulgent, so why not?

I will be participating in the FF dot net blackout tomorrow - June 23rd - so there will be no new drabbles, no responses, no activity from me. There's some of my thoughts on this mess and a link to the petition about the purge on my profile. I'm sorry to be skipping - I _really_ don't want to, particularly as I haven't stopped for a single day so far this year, and was hoping to do that for the entire year, but I feel this is important.


	358. Begging

**Begging**

* * *

Draco's rumbling moan of pleasure was intense enough it almost felt like it came from Harry himself, his lover's lean form was pressed against his back so tightly.

"Mm, you're ready for me now, aren't you?" Draco murmured against Harry's ear, hot and filthy tones promising as he set his teeth against Harry's neck.

Harry groaned, shifting restlessly, directionless, and words spilled from him - though he had no idea if they were the right ones.

Draco's fingers moved to clasp his hip, still bearing the last traces of lube, and Harry rocked his hips without thought, grinding his cock against the harsh grain of the desk.

Draco's grip tightened, and his own hips bucked reflexively as he pressed even closer, nudging Harry's legs just that bit further apart.

Harry was still talking, and he was relatively certain he had just fallen into begging, if he hadn't got there earlier, but he certainly didn't care.

Draco bit him again, harder this time, and then Harry was frozen against the desk, hands clutching at it - crumpling parchment in his fingers and probably ruining whatever-it-was, not that he had the presence of mind to care - as Draco's cock pressed slowly, inexorably, into him.

~Fin~

* * *

I think I can safely say this was inspired by several requests for desk-sex. Happy to be back after my participation in the blackout yesterday!

Oh, and I should - I hope - hit 50k on my Camp NaNoNovel tomorrow. Wordcount so far is 47,415, and I hope to get a little more written tonight.


	359. I've Got You

**I've Got You**

* * *

Draco kept his face in a vaguely disinterested sneer even as half the Death-Eaters were questioned about their missions - and most subsequently sent screaming to their knees, their progress lacking in the Dark Lord's view.

Draco himself was not among them, fortunately, but he was still stiff and aching when he returned to Order Headquarters.

A sharp glare sent anyone who'd been thinking of accosting him away, but their haste in fleeing clued him in that the sneer was still present. Draco couldn't really be bothered, though, already halfway upstairs, heading for the shower, dropping his robes on the bed.

"Don't try to drown yourself in there this time, will you?" Harry's voice called through shortly after, when Draco was washing his hair.

Draco tipped his head under the spray and ignored anything outside the steamy confines of the shower until he had started to prune.

Draco swathed himself in a fluffy white towel, scrubbing his face absently with one corner, and crinkled his nose at his foggy reflection in the mirror.

Harry was waiting patiently in their bedroom, wearing only a ratty pair of denims that Draco had made every effort - short of destroying them or making Harry sleep on the metaphorical couch - to dispose of.

Draco rolled his eyes, walked right past Harry, and yanked the eiderdown back with a short, sharp movement.

He froze as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and a warm, bare chest pressed against his damp back. "Relax, Draco, love." Harry murmured into his dripping hair. "I've got you."

Draco sighed, shaking slightly, and collapsed, Harry catching him and sliding them both into the bed, wrapping himself around Draco, towel, denims, and all.

And after everything, anything he tried, _this _was what let him relax, finally, and give in to reaction.

~Fin~

* * *

This one had some awkward phrasing in it, in the first draft, and I hope I got it all out, because I quite like it otherwise.

I hit 50k on my Camp NaNoWriMo novel today, though it has not quite been finished yet. . .


	360. Return

**Return**

* * *

Draco trails his fingers along the shelf below the spines of the books as he wanders around the library - dangerous to casually touch the books _his _ancestors collected.

It feels strange, this refuge of his teen years - no one had ever joined him in the library save brief moments at the beginning of political lessons with his father, and Draco can hear breathing behind him.

Harry had accompanied him home to the Manor, said that he didn't expect anything, but he wasn't going to leave Draco to do this alone, and had kept his word, silently following Draco through the halls and rooms, empty and as perfect as ever.

Now Harry is sitting on a small couch, probably watching him - though Draco hopes he's taken up a book from the shelf beside it, because he feels awkward and a little raw as it is.

"You know, somehow I never really thought I'd be back." Draco says faintly, turning to Harry, clutching a nearby shelf for support, knees suddenly-weak. "Much less. . ."

"Much less as the only Malfoy left?" Harry says gently, setting aside the book Draco can tell he wasn't reading anyway and rising. "Want to leave, darling?"

Draco shakes his head, but leans into the hand cupping his cheek. "No, I- I don't know what I want." he admits. Perhaps it makes little sense - perhaps with a distant mother, however she'd loved him, and a cold father, Draco should hate this place, but. . .

"Do you want to stay?" Harry asks, and though it is a simple question, when Draco opens his eyes to meet his lover's, he sees what Harry really means, and is overcome by a flood of affection for this man, too choked to speak. He nods, instead, and Harry smiles before Draco just has to kiss him.

~Fin~

* * *

I've been having a multi-day marathon of the old Addams Family series, and writing the occasional drabble around my Camp NaNoNovel. There may be some . . . interesting ones, depending on how well they turn out as I polish them.


	361. Mad

**Mad**

* * *

"Your dog _hates _me." Draco said, pressing his back to the inside of the kitchen door.

Harry looked up, dusting flour off his fingers, and moved to his boyfriend's side. "No he doesn't, love; he's just young and excitable." he soothed, taking Draco's hands in his and rubbing his thumbs against the sharp bones of Draco's wrists.

Draco looked up and sighed, not even complaining about the flour now dusting his cuffs.

"You could always come 'round to the front door." Harry pointed out gently. "Maybe you secretly _like _playing this game." he said, smirking.

Draco scowled at him, but when he finally straightened again he brushed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek all the same. "Maybe you're utterly mad, and I don't know why I put up with you." he countered.

Harry grinned, brushing his nose against Draco's cheek. "Ah, but _that _one's a given, love." he said reasonably.

"The utterly mad bit, at least." Draco muttered. "I'm pretty sure if I thought I could come up with a sizable list of reasons why I 'put up with' you, sweetheart."

Harry's grin still clung to his lips as he returned to his mixing bowl, but he remained contently silent.

~Fin~

* * *

I was in an odd mood and wrote a couple of 'dog' drabbles last month. This was one of them.

In other news. . . Someone directed me to a post explaining a bit more about the whole 'purge' thing going on here on FF dot net, and, aside from being asked to help get the word out, I have gotten a couple of questions - and heck, _I_ didn't know much of what was going on either! - I thought I'd share the link: wtffanfiction -dot- tumblr -dot- com/post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net


	362. Bleeding

**Bleeding**

* * *

"Harry you're- Ohh. . . Damn and double damn. Bleeding rather a lot here, love." Draco said, struggling for 'even' and landing somewhere around 'shock'.

Harry laughed breathlessly, eyes a little unfocused, and Draco glanced back to the gash in his side. Harry's hand, which had been clutching the wound until Draco pulled it slightly away to look, was sagging open.

Draco swallowed hard and cupped his hand around Harry's, pressing firmly against the wound, ignoring the slick, sickening feel of blood oozing around their fingers, and the even worse feeling of the thick stickiness from blood that had tried and failed to clot.

"This- This . . . isn't," Harry paused to breathe, and looked as though he might have lost track of what he was saying for long moments, not that Draco paid much attention, wishing he had his wand, "good." Harry finished. "Is it?"

Draco crumpled inwards, shaking his head and putting Harry's free hand back by his side distractedly. "Not the best, love, but we'll- You'll be fine, we'll get through this, no problem." he promised, with no idea when anyone might discover them here, or who.

He'd always been an excellent liar, though, and Harry just smiled weakly at him.

~Fin~

* * *

Spent over an hour outside having my car's carpet and upholstery cleaned yesterday, but thankfully woke up feeling okay today, so I apparently dodged heatstroke, despite how cruddy I felt yesterday - a shining accomplishment, considering it was 107° F where I live yesterday.


	363. On the Ice

**On the Ice**

* * *

"Harry, come on." Draco encouraged, tugging Harry's hands, trying to nudge him slowly back out onto the surface of the lake.

Harry gave in slowly and reluctantly, shaking a bit as his balance wavered.

Draco tightened his grip and tensed his muscles, supporting Harry when his feet would have slid out from under him.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know why you're insisting on this, I obviously can't do it. I couldn't do it last time, or the time before, and I'm going to be just as bad this time." he said, bordering on a whine.

Draco shook his head, skating smoothly backwards, razor-sharp blades keeping his movements precise and neat on the magically-smoothed ice of the lake. "I don't see how you can be so graceful usually, _and_ practically a hawk on a broomstick, and yet ice-skating leaves you with all the elegance of a half-grown fawn."

Harry shrugged, then immediately regretted it, as somehow the movement of his shoulders sent his legs sliding in directions he had not anticipated. "I don't know, sweetheart, but I think it is obvious that it isn't going to get any _better_ at this point."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, I won't let you go, just one round of the lake, then we'll see how you feel about it, alright?" he coaxed, already sliding backwards, so gradually that Harry didn't really notice, too busy trying to stay upright, even with Draco's help.

Harry finally managed to look up, when Draco brought them to a gentle stop, but decided to get fancy and turned them in a slow circle as well. "Wait, what are you- Oh, you sneaky little snake!" he burst out.

Despite himself, though, he grinned, Draco's mischievous expression too familiar and well-loved to resist. "Oh, fine." Harry capitulated.

~Fin~

* * *

I can't even remember what got this started in my head - I couldn't when I first got it polished up two weeks ago, either. I _do_ remember that I kept getting flashes of Bambi as I wrote it, though. . .


	364. Rose

**Rose**

* * *

Ron's eyebrows rose as he looked at Harry - he hadn't really noticed before, what with not being properly awake, but a shower had made him more alert, and Harry was still sitting on the side of his bed, same as before, looking all dopey-eyed.

Looking down into his lap all dopey-eyed, in fact, and Ron edged closer, curious.

There was a roll of thick, fancy-looking parchment - which appeared to be completely blank, rather defeating the purpose, _he _would have thought - still partially curled, and nestled in Harry's left hand, resting on his thigh . . . a silvery-white rose, all its thorns removed.

~Fin~

* * *

Of course there isn't actually much of Draco in this one, but it should be obvious that he's the unseen factor, yes? (The title for this one kept throwing me off . . . I was in the middle of rewatching the first season of the new Doctor Who when I wrote and polished it.)

Final day of Camp NaNoWrimo . . . 'The Test Drive Killers' is at 55,000 words, 135 pages, and five deaths! (Plus some further implied murders.) I'm a happy writer. And I can start focusing on drabbles and some more supernatural stories again now for a while!


	365. Armchair

**Armchair**

* * *

"What are they arguing about?" Neville asked quietly, seating himself next to Hermione and glancing between Ron and Luna, hoping one of them, being less focused, might have an answer.

Hermione frowned, attempted something in the realms of a welcoming smile, harried as it was, then went back to her frantic reading, even as Neville added the small stack he'd been sent to fetch to the several littering the floor by her chair.

"I don't know." Ron answered. "It's reached the 'armchair' stage, though."

Luna blinked dreamily - though, Neville considered, Luna did everything dreamily; even when she was duelling she looked dreamy - and tilted her head back, as though she could see through the ceiling to where Harry and Draco were arguing in the room above them.

Of course, if anyone could, without using a spell, Neville figured it would be Luna.

"What do you mean by that? They've started arguing over an armchair?" Hermione asked distractedly, staring at him as though he was speaking another language. "I was unaware either of them cared enough about armchairs to argue over them, quarrelsome as they can be."

Ron laughed. "Not an argument _about_ an armchair. An argument _like _an armchair."

No one else seemed to make any more sense of that than Neville, and Hermione's full focus shifted to Ron. Of course, Luna didn't really seem to be trying, gaze still fixed on the ceiling.

Neville glanced up and noticed that the last shout - Draco's - had shaken the ceiling enough to dislodge a bit of dust.

Ron cleared his throat. "You know," he said, a bit self-consciously, "it's old and comfortable and no one really wins it, ever, or cares, even, and it just goes on 'til you get bored with it, then waits 'til the next time it's picked up."

~Fin~

* * *

This entire thing was apparently inspired by a line from Neil Gaiman's Coraline (it's much like the final line here). Honestly, I swear I heard something like it as a kid, and that's what I was thinking of when I wrote this, but. . .


	366. Composure

**Composure**

* * *

"This is a broom cupboard." Draco said reasonably, looking around and waving a hand lazily, wafting a spiderweb away from his face. "Why am I standing in a broom cupboard, darling?"

Harry grinned, pressed a kiss to Draco's jaw, then slid to his knees, nudging Draco's feet apart as he worked the fly of the fine trousers open.

Draco stifled anything more than a slight gasp as Harry spread the material apart and nuzzled between it, kissing the soft skin just above Draco's boxers before sliding his fingers into their waistband. "I- didn't." Draco said vaguely.

"Well, you were nervous and we had time to kill - and we've eight minutes left. Think I can do it?" Harry asked, fingers fluttering against Draco's stomach and down to his hips.

"I'm crammed in a broom cupboard, my boyfriend is probably getting himself filthy, as well as creasing my trousers irreparably, _and _trying his best to make me lose my composure, and all this less than ten minutes before I am supposed to be speaking in front of a ballroom full of people." Draco said slowly.

Harry nodded easily. "Sounds about right." he said cheerfully, flicking his tongue against the nearest bit of Draco's flesh.

Draco's head tipped back. "Hell, I doubt you'll need five." he said weakly, fisting his hands to keep from grabbing at Harry's hair or shoulders.

"May 's well pull my hair." Harry pressed little teasing kisses to Draco's skin, then nuzzling closer, taking a deep breath, as though savouring Draco. "It isn't like it'll make a difference how mussed it is."

Draco would have liked to say he considered that, but honestly, as Harry's lips wrapped around him, he'd just had to let loose _some _of his control, and it was either pull Harry's hair or start screaming.

~Fin~

* * *

I seem to be quite fond of this idea, don't I? Perhaps strange, because for all my anxiety issues, I think this kind of distraction would only make _me_ panic further. Seems to work a treat here, though, eh?


	367. Teddy's New Dog

**Teddy's New Dog**

* * *

"You know, when you told me about the 'dog' plan, I had somehow imagined something slightly smaller." Draco said dryly. "I was not anticipating this."

Harry grinned. "Well, I was thinking of something more medium-sized, but Teddy loved this fellow, and he's sweet, I promise." he said. "Come here, Brick! Oh, don't look at me like that," he added, more quietly, to Draco, "Teddy picked it."

Draco didn't have a chance to respond, in any case, as the 'sweet' pony-sized dog was evidently not the most graceful of creatures, and barrelled into the couple when answering his new master's call.

~Fin~

* * *

I've been polishing up drabbles today, and I'm hoping I might get some more written, as well, since it seems to be an 'insomnia is winning' night. Wish me luck!


	368. Knitting

**Knitting**

* * *

"What're you up to?" Harry asked, leaning over Blaise's shoulder to peer at the tangle of wood and string in his lap.

"He's attempting to learn how to knit." Draco supplied, when Blaise only pinked and ducked his head.

Harry looked up, meeting Draco's eyes with a quirked brow, and Draco smirked, nodding at the lilac knots developing around Blaise's fingers.

Harry bit back a laugh, made a mental note to remind Draco of the many idiotic things _he _had done trying to get Harry's attention, and cleared his throat. "Hermione would probably like a nice blue." he suggested gently.

~Fin~

* * *

I see them as a background pairing so often that it simply popped up in my writing? (I just returned from dinner and fireworks with my brother and his boyfriend. Fun but tiring!)


	369. Missing

**Missing**

* * *

Draco groaned almost silently as the bed shifted, and patted vaguely at the rucked-up sheets.

Draco found a shaggy head of hair, and sighed, petting soothingly, then gently gripped the back of the slim neck, tugging upwards.

"I know, darling. I miss him too." Draco said, voice muzzy. "He'll be home soon, I promise."

Teddy sniffed, and Draco turned onto his side, tucking the boy to his chest and curling around him. "I know." Teddy mumbled, already asleep again.

Draco smiled, with a touch of melancholy. "Doesn't help, does it?" he asked the shadowy room. "Not after over a month."

~Fin~

* * *

My Munsters marathon is proving far less inspirational than the Addams Family usually is, but I'm still enjoying the show.


	370. Remembering Sirius

**Remembering Sirius**

* * *

"I really, really hate the Prophet." Harry sighed, folding the newspaper three times and dropping it without looking.

Draco glanced up, only briefly, enough to notice it had landed neatly enough on the side table, and didn't need to be retrieved, just as Harry collapsed onto the couch. Then he froze, eyes wide, and had to look back.

There was a large photograph of Sirius Black, one that had to have been taken after he'd been in Azkaban for some time, he was too thin, his eyes wild and sunken in dark circles, and above it, huge, stark letters. . .

"My parents died twenty-three years ago today, and the memorial they get is their friend's name being dragged through the mud all over again." Harry said, his voice carefully even.

Draco abandoned the tea - let it steep to bitterness and be thrown out, he could make more later, it didn't matter - and moved to Harry's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Harry didn't acknowledge Draco's touch overtly, but he did lean against the offered slim solidity of his lover.

"I'm so sorry, darling." Draco murmured, bowing his head, allowing his low voice to reach Harry's ear, and little further.

Harry sniffed, but didn't speak, his chest heaving unevenly, and Draco sank his teeth into his lip to keep quiet.

He knew how much his cousin had meant to Harry, and no amount of words, be they his or anyone else's, was going to make it better - though just about everyone seemed to be trying to use them to make it _worse_.

Draco knew that wasn't fair, but just at the moment, cradling his grieving lover, yet another thoughtless reporter tearing at barely-healing wounds - wounds that never truly got a chance to heal, before someone ripped at Harry - he didn't care.

~Fin~

* * *

I see that the notifications for new updates seem to be somewhat out of whack lately. . . I'm still updating every day, on time, and I hope they'll get straightened out soon.


	371. The Headmistress is Watching

**The Headmistress is Watching**

* * *

Minerva paused, brows rising, as she stepped around a corner in the fifth floor corridor.

No response to her presence.

There, not five metres away, was her new Potions Professor - his back, at least, and both of her not-quite-so-newly-recruited Charms Professor's hands were visible there, one sliding down to squeeze his arse, the other pulling his hair.

Minerva put her head to one side, mouth pursing with restrained amusement.

The students' arrival was weeks off, so she supposed there was little to prevent them from enjoying themselves so in a convenient alcove, both young enough not to mind cold stone.

~Fin~

* * *

This was written as a follow-up/companion piece to #325, 'Snogging in the Corridors'. The title sort of stuck, though I did try to come up with something else.


	372. Public Decorum

**Public Decorum**

* * *

Harry's hand covered Draco's, pinning it securely to the table with deceptive force - Draco knew it would look like any other loving gesture to any onlookers.

Draco's scowl deepened, and Harry leaned closer. "Repeat after me," he said, gently but firmly, voice very low, "'I will not curse anyone in public'."

Harry waited silently, staring.

Draco pouted, then sighed. "I will not curse anyone in a Muggle restaurant." he allowed, tone declaring it a great sacrifice.

"Thank you." Harry said. "I know you're frustrated, and it means a lot." his voice was serious, but his eyes sparkled with wicked amusement.

~Fin~

* * *

This was a very stubborn one to trim and to polish - to the point that several times I almost tried adding roughly eighty words to have a double drabble, rather than taking out the roughly twenty I'd been struggling with.


	373. At the Park

**At the Park**

* * *

Hermione stumbled, with a choked huff, as a small, rumpled form impacted her stomach. "Well," she paused, chest expanding again weakly, "hello there, my dear."

She looked down to a dazzling grin from the boy, his chin propped against her. "Hi, Auntie Mione!" Orion greeted.

Hermione's heart twinged slightly at the shade of her friend in his child's face, and the awareness that Harry himself had been forbidden such open happiness at that age.

"H'lo, Hermione!" Harry's bright voice matched the smile she knew he would have for her. "Sorry about that; Ri, cub, remember the talk with your Grandfather about high-velocity signs of affection?"

Orion stepped back, his brother prodding his shoulder, Kaus sticking his tongue out in a manner that rather belied the aristocratic cast of his features.

"Yes. Sorry Auntie." Orion mumbled, ducking his head.

"Don't worry, little one." Hermione assured him, crouching to pull him into a proper embrace.

Kaus pouted, and Hermione opened her arms further, smiling softly over the boys' heads.

"What brings you to the park this . . . fine, grey day?" Draco asked, and Hermione glanced up to see him tucking himself along Harry's side, an arm sliding around his waist automatically in welcome.

~Fin~

* * *

I hadn't really seen the melancholy note coming, but it insinuated itself in there, you know? Oh, and I planned to explain what they were doing at the park, but it seemed unnecessary - and possibly would have taken too many words, in any case.


	374. Mourning

**Mourning**

* * *

Draco had to fight himself to remain on the porch of their house and watch Harry approach from the street.

He was wearing an unnaturally-stiff face, sorrowful but controlled - his 'I'm handling this' face - but with every step closer to Draco it was crumpling a little more around the edges.

Finally, only a few paces away, it broke completely, and Harry let out a great, cracked sob as he threw himself into Draco's open arms, his own lacing behind Draco's neck as he halfway collapsed.

Draco closed his eyes, rubbing Harry's back and shoulders, almost wishing he'd been there alongside his lover . . . but, no, it wouldn't have been right - he would mourn Ronald, but more for Harry's sake than anything. "Hush, beloved, I've got you, you're home."

Harry's choked sobs fluttered against Draco's neck for long minutes before he finally managed to speak. "I'm sorry. . . I just-"

"Shh." Draco soothed. "You mourn, beloved, I'm here for you. I would be a weeping wreck on the floor if anything happened to Blaise."

Harry sniffed. "No you wouldn't." he said, voice muffled and thick.

"Yes, I assure you, I would, Harry." Draco said gently. "Let go."

Harry drew back slightly, and Draco's throat tightened along with his arms at the sight of those beautiful eyes reddened with weeping. "No, you wouldn't. I'd be holding you up, same as you're holding me." he promised.

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it, pulling Harry close and kissing his forehead gently. "Oh, my love." he murmured, his own voice thick and strange. "Oh, my darling. My poor, beautiful darling."

Harry's head dipped to Draco's shoulder, and his arms slid down, then tightened around Draco once more.

Draco just rocked him, a barely-perceptible movement, and whispered soothing, loving words into Harry's hair, offering all he could.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry about the sad. Though I had no specific inspiration for this drabble, I have read several similar exchanges in various novels and probably a few fanfictions, as well.


	375. Beauty

**Beauty**

* * *

Neville nearly tripped as he made his way off the wide terrace at the back of Malfoy Manor, his eyes caught on the luminous figure of Luna, staring upwards.

Neville joined her, with a gentle nudge to her shoulder to alert her to the fact that she wasn't alone, if she hadn't already noticed him, then looked up as well, curious as to what had caught her attention - assuming he could make it out.

Luna often saw things that no one else could - real ones as well as imagined, whatever most people thought - but this . . . was definitely real.

And fascinatingly beautiful.

Neville's breath caught in his chest at the gorgeous spectacle, his eyes wide.

Coming from over the far end of the gardens, their flight matched almost perfectly, was a pair of birds, one shimmering bright as the sliver of moon above, the other so dark it might have been invisible, if not for its glossy feathers.

As they grew closer, Neville very nearly forgot to breathe altogether - they were _phoenices_. One jet black and one silver white, a _pair _of phoenices.

Neville had only ever seen Fawkes, the Headmaster's phoenix, before, and hadn't thought any other could be more-

But these were probably the most stunning things he'd seen, and diving closer, almost as if to land nearby.

And then they _were_, in a smooth series of movements, the dark one flicking its wings out and up one last time, the light one alighting just a beat later, snug against its shoulder, piercing eyes examining Neville and Luna.

Luna hummed, skipping towards the wall the phoenices had chosen as a perch, and Neville found himself following with no conscious thought, lucky not to trip as he watched the pair check each other over with quiet chirrups and obvious care.

~Fin~

* * *

So, hey, do you remember when I wrote that pair of Phoenix drabbles for Miss Crookshanks? (#312 & #313) Well, after that she and I were talking about the strikingly monochromatic pair - because I can't see Draco as a traditionally coloured Phoenix, so why not change Harry's colours as well? - and I mentioned that it was a shame we didn't see them together, after that. So, er . . . this happened.


	376. Life is a Love Song

**Life is a Love Song**

* * *

When Harry came into the kitchen he was still yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Even so, he didn't have to ask - and Draco didn't have to say so much as a word.

He just stepped forwards and slid his arms around his lover, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder and swaying slightly, offering the comfort of not being alone, even in silence.

He didn't know what had upset his lover - but he didn't have to.

Something _had _upset Draco, or was dragging him into melancholy, and Harry was simply there with the support of a loving embrace.

~Fin~

* * *

As the non-sequitor title might suggest, this one was inspired by 'Love Song', by Miranda Lambert.


	377. Manipulations

**Manipulations**

* * *

Ron gaped. Had he been thinking, he would have felt he was well justified in doing so, given the shocking sight he'd just become privy to.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire, had just sauntered out from the hall leading back to the bedroom, wearing a bright, almost Gryffindor red jumper, complete with a yellow-gold shirt visible in the vee of the neck.

Harry kissed him lightly, and Draco sniffed lightly, crinkling his nose in a way that Ron suspected his wife would call 'adorable', then returned the gesture before sliding his hand into Harry's pocket for the car keys and leaving, presumably to start the automobile.

Ron waited carefully until the front door of his best mate's house had closed securely behind his best mate's husband, then turned to Harry, his eyes undoubtedly still shocked and round. "How in the name of Merlin did you get him to do that?" he asked, voice quiet.

Harry chuckled, eyes flicking to Hermione's face for a moment, and Ron saw that she was just as amused, though there was a bit of shock lingering in her features, as well.

"Heck, Ron, about half of any partnership, a marriage especially, is figuring out how to play each other. And not just for Slytherins, so don't even." Harry added, grinning.

Ron blinked, frowning, and opened his mouth. Hermione leaned down and pecked his cheek. "Quite right." she confirmed.

Ron felt vaguely left out, and was also remembering that he didn't have so much as the first clue how to 'play' Hermione into much of anything.

Given the way she and Harry were exchanging almost laughing looks now, they had both guessed that, and found it terribly amusing.

"Are we _actually _going to this thing, or what?" Draco asked, leaning through the doorway, tone betraying his exasperation.

~Fin~

* * *

Because heck, but I think Harry could pull it off. (Also, I totally thought I'd seen something along the lines of the 'playing each other' line somewhere, but I couldn't find it when I looked.) Unfortunate day today personally - despite it being Friday the 13th, which I usually enjoy - I had a two-hour crying jag and wrote a six-page letter to Izzy; still not sure if it helped or made me feel worse. First time I've done something like that - though I vaguely think the grief counselor I spoke to when I was seven may have recommended something similar. (Apologies for my personal ramble.)


	378. What's It Like?

**What's It Like?**

* * *

"What's it like?"

Harry sighed, abandoning the form he'd been working on for almost an hour, and longing for the day when his loan was over, and he returned to training wizards at Bellerophon University, rather than Aurors for the Ministry.

Not that he wanted the Aurors to go lacking in knowledge, but the Ministry of Magic was a nightmare to work for.

"What?" Harry asked, meeting Ron's eyes across the table. They had been working in companionable silence for some time, and he had no idea what Ron might be referring to.

Ron was very nearly maroon, he was blushing so hard, and Harry knew that this was going to be awkward.

"You know. . ." he trailed off, and Harry rubbed his eyes, thinking very hard about how Ron was his oldest friend, and snapping at him would be very rude as well as a bad idea. "You know." Ron repeated. "With a bloke."

Harry's brows furrowed. "Wha-" He broke off, wishing he didn't know what Ron meant, and not sure how to explain even if Ron really wanted to know - all that he knew was from his experience with Draco anyway, and he more-than-suspected that love changed things, whoever you were shagging.

How did he put into words the feeling of someone to fight and shove against, but also hold you up and push you and clasp you close, solid and supportive?

Draco was . . . love. And life. Home and blood, muscle and strength, comfort and softness, come and bliss and laughing and teasing and trust.

"I. . ." Harry trailed off, nibbling his lower lip. "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Ron. For one thing, I- It's _Draco_, my beloved, not 'a bloke', that I fall into bed with every night." _And anywhere else handy. _Harry added silently.

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired by a creative writing prompt. I could not resist 'Bellerophon' when I was trying to name Harry's workplace.

My promised fannish writing news is that I may be posting a new HP one-shot in the next few days. (I _will_ be, unless my final readthrough reveals some horrific error.) It is quite short . . . and a new pairing for me, at least for actual posting.


	379. Rings

**Rings**

* * *

Draco runs his thumb over the smooth, almost unnaturally cool stone surface of the shimmering green rings Harry has just tipped into his hand.

Somehow, instead of 'yes' or 'Salazar, how do you even need to ask' or 'I love you' or even simply kissing the man, what comes out of his mouth is a question he hadn't realised he had.

"What kind of stone is this?"

Thankfully Harry doesn't seem offended or worried, though Draco wants to kick himself for allowing _that _to be the first thing out of his mouth.

"I'm not entirely sure," he says, and Draco almost rolls his eyes, because of course, _only_ his ridiculous lion would not _know_ what his _wedding rings _are made of- "that it existed before I made them."

Draco's breath catches as he looks back at the rings, the unfamiliarity of the stone combined with Harry's phrasing making him think of more than shaping it. "You . . . made them?" he asks, his voice pitching slightly high.

Harry grins in that silly way that almost makes Draco forget that _this _is the man who unleashed a spell that killed every Death-Eater along with their leader in a span of moments, and with about as much effort as Draco's Father would use for a particularly large and tricky bit of Transfiguration.

Because _no one _should be so powerful, and so pragmatic about killing, and also so light and sometimes awkward.

Harry has answered affirmatively and is now rambling on about the simplicity of the process - bare minerals and chemicals, and then just a matter of power to simulate time, heat, and pressure.

Draco allows a moment to ponder the immense _extent_ of those required to _create_ a new stone, then shuts up his _fiancé _by kissing Harry, rings clutched tightly in his palm.

~Fin~

* * *

So, for those of you who might also read my Severus/Harry series, you recall drabble #97, 'Rings'? Well, you also notice this is _nothing_ like that. I was asked to try a Harry/Draco version, and because my brain is a complicated and trackless thing, I wrote this - which is a Harry/Draco version of #116, 'Stone', of the Severus/Harry series, instead. *facepalm* Oops. (Apologies for the pointless ramble.)


	380. Non Ministry Sanctioned Break

**Non-Ministry-Sanctioned Break**

* * *

Draco was leaning back in his - deeply uncomfortable - chair, eyes closed, arms stretched over his head, when he heard the groaning protest of his desk - which was even older than the rest of his office's ancient, battered furniture.

Tipping his head forwards and raising an eyebrow, Draco looked at the man perched on the complaining desk, not terribly surprised, really, though no one _should_ have been able to Apparate in here, and the door was even noisier than the desk.

"One of those days, then, love?" Harry inquired innocently, crossing his legs and drumming one heel lightly against the desk, which shuddered disproportionately to the stress Harry was putting on the thing.

Draco eyed it warily and reached for Harry's forearm, tugging him off of the desk before it could collapse under him. Harry grinned, eyes showing something not quite readable that Draco possibly ought to be worried about as he obediently slid off the rickety surface.

And straight onto Draco's lap, knees spread to either side of Draco's hips, settling in comfortably and ignoring the slight noise of surprise, accompanied as it was by the familiar clasp of slim hands at his waist. "It's looking up." Draco replied finally.

~Fin~

* * *

Man, is that a snappy title or _what_? I don't know, it just stuck. I spent today running errands including a trip to my grandfather's (joy, more lecturing, as well as being caught in conversation by his ex-con, unnervingly religious 'friend'/fellow hobby mechanic) and tomorrow promises more of the same, sans grandfather, plus an appointment with a lawyer. So, if my responses are delayed, that's why, sorry!


	381. Discovery II

**Discovery**

* * *

Ron frowned at the unfamiliar cloak hanging in the cupboard by the front door, but hung his own alongside anyway.

Then, as he was closing the cupboard, Ron took a breath, paused, and prodded the strange cloak - wool, much finer than his own, soft and light.

There was a small clunk as Ron's hand shifted the cloak towards the wall, and he tipped his head as his hand slid along the fine wool from the shoulder downwards.

Still, curious or not, he wasn't going to go so far as to rifle through the pockets - not in Harry's home, at least. It was a large part of his job when investigating the homes of dark wizards, but that was no excuse for indulging his curiosity elsewhere.

This time, as he closed the door, something inside rustled, then thumped to the floor, and he sighed.

There, on the floor, was a small black velvet box. Ron knelt to pick it up, though he hesitated - it felt wrong to touch someone else's ring box, but it had best be returned.

"Glad it wasn't Harry who found it there." a smooth voice murmured from behind him, and Ron turned to offer the box to its rightful owner.

Ron should have known it was Draco's cloak, honestly - though the ring box was a new development, and he offered a look that bared his curiosity without asking a question - if Draco chooses to answer, all well and good; if he doesn't, it needn't be acknowledged.

Draco inclined his head, flipping the box open to eye its contents, then turned it towards Ron.

As expected, it's an engagement ring; broad and heavy, silver with tiny ruby chips set around the band. Ron closed the box in Draco's hand, weighed his thoughts carefully, then simply nodded in acceptance.

~Fin~

* * *

I had a very long, tiring day today (including sorting through three shelves worth of books and papers of Izzy's, once I'd already had a long day) so I kind of begged off of everything that could possibly be put off until tomorrow. Including correspondence, editing or polishing, and even my tentatively-planned posting. I got a lot done, and I still got my drabbles up, I'm taking it as a win.


	382. Progress

**Progress**

* * *

Draco's nose crinkled as he leaned back, one hand carding through his hair, long-since disarranged in his frustration.

He had no idea why _he _had been assigned point on locating Harry Potter, after the final battle and his disappearance without a trace.

Five years, and even with the Auror commander's repeated questioning of his friends - Draco had refused to take part in _that_ futile endeavour, not being a _moron_- Potter had not been found.

Of course, there were signs. Uncorroborated and utterly _useless _reports, which came from pretty much everywhere in their world, and Merlin only knew the legitimate - if any - from attention-seekers.

Draco had no idea why anyone was surprised at that man's success in disappearing - thoroughly - even right out of school.

He pushed away from his desk, closing his eyes, and wished he was working from home, where he could open a window, rather than his office.

A tiny sound, the shuffling of parchment, made him startle upright, eyes opening - no window, no breeze.

Whatever he'd been expecting, _this _certainly wasn't it. Draco groaned, rubbed his face, and slumped, forehead settling on the desktop.

Draco could feel body heat radiating just to the left of his face, and a hand landed gently on his head, stroking through his hair, vibrating with Harry's warm, quiet chuckle.

"Am I that frustrating, then?" Harry asked lightly, his voice familiar, the tone far different than Draco remembered from school and battles.

"You've _no idea_." Draco said sullenly, pushing upright.

Harry laughed again, surprised and slightly louder this time, and Draco wondered absently how far it carried. "I do, a bit. Mione's been keeping me updated on your progress. Would apologising help?"

Draco scowled. "You owe me considerably more than-" he began, only to be silenced handily by Harry's mouth covering his own.

~Fin~

* * *

My Muse has been quiet on the Harry/Draco front lately, so I am tentatively giving a head's-up that I may be putting this series on hiatus after #400 goes up. Of course, that won't be for some time, and the Muse could totally change his fickle mind before then - and probably will. Just saying.


	383. Sleeping In

**Sleeping In**

* * *

Draco paused in the door to the bedroom, towel slung around his hips, and smiled, looking at his husband, sprawled facedown on their bed, head turned to one side, mouth slightly open.

"Harry. . ." Draco murmured softly, walking towards the bed.

Harry sighed sleepily but didn't respond.

Draco's mouth quirked and he settled beside his husband's prone form, one still-damp hand petting Harry's shoulder blade absently.

It was some minutes before Harry roused slightly, shifting under the touch, and Draco shook his head, forcing himself to rise and dress before he truly disturbed Harry, an hour before he needed to wake.

~Fin~

* * *

It has been a very lethargic, apathetic sort of day. Pretty much got nothing done. Always disappointing on a day I had known I would have mostly free and planned to spend writing and suchlike.


	384. Awkward

**Awkward**

* * *

Draco moaned quietly, the sound muffled by Harry's mouth, and his hand tightened on Harry's thigh for balance as he leaned closer, shifting to a more stable crouch.

Ron suddenly wished he had either had the guts to speak up when he'd first opened the door to this scene, some moments past, or had been cowardly enough to run the heck away.

As it was he felt a little trapped and a lot awkward, standing there in the open doorway, watching his best mate being very . . . _very _thoroughly snogged. And now there were hands delving into places that required fastenings be undone first, and Ron-

Ron swallowed hard, squeezed his eyes shut, promised the part of his mind retaining those images a large firewhiskey, and backed up several steps before opening his eyes, warily, to see where he was going.

The still heavily entwined couple didn't notice his departure any more than they had his arrival, even more distracted now, as Draco's hand slid from simply between Harry's denims and the silk of his boxers inside them to rest on skin.

Ron mumbled something vaguely friendly to someone he was fairly certain he knew, but was too distracted to recognise, as he made it to the kitchen. At the moment, his mind was fixated on the sight of Draco's hand disappearing into- Fuck.

Ron downed his whiskey, hoping it would blur his short-term memory, and wondered how he was going to meet Harry's eyes over breakfast tomorrow when tonight he'd seen them all . . . glowy and lustful and- Ron shuddered.

Possibly this wasn't the healthiest response, but Ron was certain - at least a good halfway to certain, anyway - that if he hadn't inadvertently seen . . . _that_, he would have been able to talk to Harry about this . . . _Draco_, with only marginal discomfort.

~Fin~

* * *

Unfortunately true to the title, this one was very awkward to deal with, all through the writing and editing process.


	385. Proper Meeting

**Proper Meeting**

* * *

Narcissa waved away the House-Elf trying to take the tea tray, carrying it to her son's suite herself. She'd been desirous of a conversation, and perhaps this way he wouldn't manage to disappear before she could initiate one.

A slight, graceful, shift of her hips and she balanced the tray while unlocking and opening the door.

There was a curious noise from the floor, and Narcissa smiled down at the panther sprawled on the white oak boards, which made him look both stark and decorative.

The panther tipped his head to one side, one rounded ear flicking, then he laid his head back down, directed towards the closed bathroom door.

Narcissa settled the tea tray on the small table near the balcony doors, seating herself. "I don't suppose you're ever going to allow yourself to meet me properly, are you?" she asked, seemingly of the air.

The panther stalked close, sat barely half a metre away, and eyed her assessingly, with star-bright eyes.

Narcissa turned the third cup slightly, with a tiny smile, and waited.

When she looked up, there was a slim, graceful man sitting beside her at the table, one scarred hand extended towards her. "Lady Malfoy." he said, voice smooth and rumbling in a way very reminiscent of the panther that dogged her son's heels.

"Lord Potter." Narcissa returned, hiding a laugh at his crinkled nose.

"Narcissa." Harry amended, and she inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Harry." Narcissa said, her tone soft and warm. "I expect we have a good half hour before my son joins us, and, if you don't mind . . . I have a few questions."

Harry bit his lip, expression wary as he met her gaze, but he nodded.

"First of all," Narcissa said firmly, taking up the teapot, "how do you take your tea?"

~Fin~

* * *

This seemed fun to me, having Narcissa and Harry spend a bit of time together. The idea tickled me a bit, too - Harry the panther living in Malfoy Manor. Couldn't help imagining to the ridiculousness of Harry perhaps going into hiding away from the Death-Eaters with his lover in the Manor!

(Sorry, too stressed out for proper notes. My brother's boyfriend texted me an hour ago to ask if he was with me, because he appears to have, well, disappeared. Panicking a bit while waiting and hoping he shows up at his boyfriend's place soon.)


	386. Why?

**Why?**

* * *

It's Ron who finally asks.

Draco has just left the meeting, unmoved by the chaos and accusations, and there is a step entering the room behind him.

He doesn't care. He might have, once, but not now.

"Why?" Ron asks. "Not why help us, that's stupid. Why didn't you . . . follow him?"

Draco turns to face Ron, and thinks, _I might have been surprised it was you, long ago, when I was still the ferret you hated at school_, and then _now, though, surprise or no, it doesn't matter_.

Then he answers, voice flat and even and cold, and he knows that it is this, this tone and his flat, cold eyes - _dead eyes_, he thinks, with a flicker of something that might have been amusement, once - that makes everyone - the Weasley matriarch, his own Father, even the highest-ranking Death-Eaters - recoil from his presence.

"He asked it of me." Draco says. "He was smiling, saying he had to come up with some good last words, and then he told me I had to prove it to them, that I was better, and made me promise to live."

Ron tips his head slightly, and Draco thinks that once, he might have smiled at that gesture - or pretended not to, it is hard for him to tell, anymore.

Draco thinks, _are you going to tell me that isn't what I'm doing?_ then _I know that, but I made a promise_, and then, _if I hadn't, would I have followed even before, leaving the Order alone in this War?_

Ron nods, and Draco simply stares back, dispassionately.

"I'll see you before the raid." Ron says, knowing Draco will have useful advice for taking the last Death-Eater stronghold.

Draco inclines his head, the movement without life, and just as graceful as ever he had been.

~Fin~

* * *

A new device, but I enjoyed working it out.


	387. Soothed

**Soothed**

* * *

Draco's brow furrowed, and he shifted restlessly, something keeping him from sleep.

A soft caress of fingertips slid over his temple and down his neck.

"Are you-" Draco's voice was thick, barely understandable, and he had to gather his thoughts carefully. "Y' spelling me?" he mumbled finally.

Harry pressed a soft kiss to Draco's neck. "Of course." he soothed. "Just me."

Draco frowned, stirring again, and managed the muddled 'w' sound of a query.

"You haven't slept properly in days, love, you could use the help." Harry pointed out gently, petting Draco's spine. "Just relax and let me." he coaxed.

~Fin~

* * *

I know I could certainly use something of this kind of relaxation at times.


	388. Lunch with Lucius

**Lunch with Lucius**

* * *

Lucius paused just inside the door, staying as inconspicuous as possible and looking for his son. And his son's . . . companion.

He may have consented to this meeting, and he certainly had no wish to alienate his son, but he was far from sanguine about Draco taking up with Potter.

There they were, at a table near the farthest corner, side on to the door, neither looking towards him.

Lucius slipped out of his cloak, draping it over one arm and absently checking that it hadn't pulled his hair loose before walking towards their table.

Even as he approached they didn't seem to notice him, presenting him with a wonderful opportunity for observation.

Draco's slender hand rested on the table between them, and Potter was turned in his chair, watching.

As Draco seemed to be showing nerves, Potter stroked his hand, and, as he was mostly facing Lucius, he could see the man murmuring something.

Lucius took care to be heard, and inclined his head when Potter's own flew up, almost like a wary dog.

"Father!" Draco greeted, surprise showing on his face for a moment, along with something shadowed in his eyes, before his composure reasserted itself.

Lucius allowed his lips a tiny smile. "Draco. Mister Potter." he responded, seating himself gracefully nearest his son, his back to the door.

"Please, call me Harry." Potter said, with an answering smile, showing nothing of the fear or discomfort he would have expected, after their previous less-than-cordial dealings.

Lucius' brows rose slightly, but that was all the surprise he allowed himself. "Of course. Harry." he corrected, the name strange on his lips.

Potter nodded, smile widening, and Draco squeezed his hand, their entwined fingers on the table a clear symbol, even had he missed it before, of their care for one another.

~Fin~

* * *

Much like #352, Command Presence, this was inspired by a desire to show a bit more of Lucius' thoughts on his son's relationship with the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived.


	389. Cousin

**Cousin**

* * *

Sirius' eyes widened as he came around the wall to find his Godson throwing himself into the arms of a taller man, a man still swathed in a robe from crown to toe.

"Harry-!" Sirius nearly choked on the name as Harry turned, reflexes still keyed-up from the battle, followed by his companion, whose hood fell away as he spun.

The second figure, who had welcomed Harry into his arms every bit as eagerly as Harry had seemed to be to get there, was revealed as the youngest Malfoy.

"Sirius!" Harry called back, grinning, expression light with triumphant relief. "You're alright, thank Merlin!"

"I-" Sirius paused, then shook himself, shoving discomfort away and heading towards the unlikely pair. "You as well, I'm happy to see. Not hurt, are you?"

Harry shook his head, still smiling, but Sirius knew him well enough to give him a careful visual onceover rather than taking him at his word.

"I've mostly broken him of lying about being injured." Malfoy's soft drawl informed him. "Good to finally meet you properly, cousin."

Sirius' brows went up at that, but he met Malfoy's silvery gaze and was impressed to see nervousness and care mixed with determination there.

~Fin~

* * *

. . .well, many people - including myself - tend to seem as though they've forgotten, or more likely, glossed over, their fairly near familiar relationship. (Sorry to be updating slightly later than usual, but I was sucked into the black hole of TVTropes. . . Yeah.)


	390. Ready?

**Ready?**

* * *

"Ready?"

Draco jumped at the gentle question. Normally such a reaction would barely have made it to a twitch of his eyebrows, but today. . .

He took a deep breath and turned to face his Father, waiting patiently by the curtains blocking the rest of the gardens. "I- Yes." he answered, voice slightly uneven.

Lucius smiled at him, and Draco, acting on instinct and a need he'd thought long-buried before his fiancé had turned his life upside-down, threw himself at his Father, uncaring of the delicately-cut robes he wore.

Lucius, to his surprise and gratification, hugged him back just as hard, and pressed a kiss to his hair. "The nerves are normal, son." Lucius assured Draco, his voice a little thick with emotion. "Everything will go fine."

Draco stepped back at the light nudge to his shoulders, allowing himself to be put to rights, and nodded, smiling weakly. "So they say. If anyone could cause something to go wrong in a wedding on Malfoy grounds, though. . ."

"It would be Harry Potter, yes." Lucius agreed, with a sigh. "But nothing _will_. Even if it did, you will emerge as we have all come to expect - heads held high, hand-in-hand, and triumphant."

Draco blinked away a sudden urge to cry at the pride and affection in his Father's voice, and blinked rapidly. "Right." he said, trying to move past the moment. "Well. I suppose there's nothing to worry about, then."

Lucius smiled, his expression revealing understanding, and nodded. "Time for your life, my son." he said softly, and turned to draw the curtain away.

On the opposite side of the circle, Remus was performing the same service for Harry; not that Draco noticed anything except his fiancé's bright eyes as they began the spiralling walk to the centre, where they would be wed.

~Fin~

* * *

More of Lucius, and one step closer to writing their actual wedding/bonding.


	391. One Night

**One Night**

* * *

Draco gasps as one of Harry's callused palms slides under his unbuttoned shirt, caressing the soft skin of his waist and then palming the arch of his spine.

Harry doesn't seem to notice when Draco clutches at his shoulder, something suddenly popping into his mind, something he needs to make clear-

"This isn't a one night thing." Draco says, breathless and half-wondering why he's saying anything at all - anything except 'more' or possibly 'Merlin, _Harry_'.

"I know." Harry mumbles against his skin, mouthing the strong, corded tension of Draco's neck down to his delicate-looking collarbones, sliding the shirt away.

"I mean," Draco says, a bit annoyed at being verbally ignored, even if the accompanying physical attention is more than satisfactory, "that if you try and leave me I will hunt you down."

Harry lets out a noise that might be a chuckle in other circumstances, but, now, with Draco's words in his ears and Draco's hand tight at the back of his neck, is more a moan.

"Just so you know." Draco continues, desperate for some sort of acknowledgement, though he isn't entirely certain he could hold to conviction enough to stop Harry.

"If you think I could ever leave you, my beautiful dragon, then entirely the right amount of blood has left your brain." Harry says, rather nonsensically.

Draco's attention to this is somewhat lacking, given the fact that as Harry speaks, he is helping Draco to remove his own shirt, revealing powerful muscles and far too many scars.

"Oh." Draco ghosts his fingertips over a nasty set of marks wrapping Harry's ribs, then up to pull at one already-peaked nipple. "Good." he adds vaguely.

"Excellent." Harry pulls back enough to lose the shirt completely, and his grin is lopsided and distracted, eyes on Draco's mouth. "Finished talking, gorgeous?"

~Fin~

* * *

I've gone mostly nocturnal with my brother out of town - makes updating at my usual time feel a little odd, along with several other routine things.


	392. Wendigo

**Wendigo**

* * *

Draco cringed against the wall, his wand - the only weapon with even a _chance _of helping - not only knocked from his hand minutes before, but too far from him to Summon.

After a long moment - a _too_-long moment - Draco opened his eyes to see the wendigo tumbling backwards, cradling a scorched paw, and beginning to wail.

"What-" Draco paused uncertainly as he unfolded himself and rose.

Ron scrambled upright as well, then bent to retrieve Draco's wand - Draco might have snatched it a trifle ungraciously, but he felt, as it was his _wand_, it was understandable.

"Your necklace." Ron nodded towards the silver chain.

Draco glanced down, fingers having reached to caress the bright stone at the heart of the pendant without conscious thought. "But . . . how?" he asked, allowing the veracity - it was warm, and the wendigo's burns matched its spiral setting.

". . .Harry gave it to you." Ron said slowly and carefully, as though Draco was an idiot.

"I know that! Where did he _get it_? Tokens touched by love, pure of other motives, are rare enough that dealing with wendigos that way is practically myth!" Draco defended.

Ron gaped slightly, as if he couldn't understand Draco's words.

"Hell, even if you can find one gifted in honesty _someone _in its history touched it with ill intentions!" Draco continued.

"Oh, you can't _really_ be that _thick_, can you?" Ron demanded, eyes almost blazing as they met Draco's.

Draco fingered the stone of his pendant, cradled in thick metal, and gazed back, no closer to comprehension, though his eyes softened as they lowered again.

"He _made_ it for you." Ron said, a little kinder now, understanding dawning. "I listened to him agonise about the design for _months_. Wouldn't allow anyone near the thing, either."

"I-" Draco broke off. "He- Oh Salazar."

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, yes, so . . . has nothing at all to do with actual Algonquin Wendigo legend. Sorry! (On the other hand, I have _once_ seen Wendigos represented properly in any incarnation. [Dresden Files, by the way.] I _have _seen something similar to the interpretation I used, though. I loved the whole story so much that when I figured out altering it would ruin everything . . . well, I went with it.)

The pendant, by the way, is based on a real one, and where the inspiration came from. I looked down, trying to filter through my head for inspiration, and saw it. The real one is a polished amethyst, about two centimetres long, wrapped in a thick silver spiral. (My brother gave it to me a couple years ago, and _he_ got it, years ago, from a now-ex boyfriend.) Way too many notes today, sorry!


	393. Hurt

**Hurt**

* * *

"If- If you kill me, a dozen loyal followers will take my place!" the shaking man said, his conviction surprisingly strong for a wizard rendered wandless, backed firmly to a wall, where he faced an enraged opponent _with _a wand.

"Well, yes, fine, but that's not the point, is it?" a drawling, bored voice floated over to the pair facing off. "_You'll _be dead."

Harry relaxed slightly from the heights of fury to which he had been pushed, hearing Draco well enough to speak, and clear-headed enough to speak well.

The last glimpse he'd caught of his lover had been a bloody gash being torn across Draco's chest as he collapsed under an unusually-physical attack. It had scrapped whatever calm Harry had been maintaining.

"He has a very firm point there, hasn't he?" Harry asked, his own tone still hard and threatening, though his spine had slackened back into a curve and his wand was no longer in danger of drawing blood from the Death-Eater's throat.

"Harry, kill him or don't, but let's _go_." Draco said, then groaned quietly. The tugging sound of wet, sticky fabric peeling away from flesh reached Harry's ears.

Harry scowled and stabbed the wand forwards again, with a barely-audible spell, then spun to meet Draco and leave the bloody warren the battle had been waged within without glancing backwards.

"Is he dead?" Draco inquired, ignoring Harry's hands, smoothing over every bit of him currently within reach, gentling as they reached injuries, even as Harry's face grew darker.

"No." Harry replied shortly. "How badly are you hurt?" he asked, finally meeting Draco's eyes, hands still on Draco's waist.

"Badly enough to want to see a Healer before you take me home to a hot bath and our bed." Draco answered, leaning carefully in to kiss Harry.

~Fin~

* * *

Two more days until the second session of Camp NaNo begins, and I honestly have no clue about anything relating to my novel - no plot, no characters, no setting, no nothing! Eek!


	394. Discretion

**Discretion**

* * *

Greg had been about to call his friend's name, but he carefully closed his mouth and retreated around the corner, back to the wall, breathing deeply.

After he'd calmed down - it took less intelligence than your average mandrake had to know startling Draco when he didn't want to be interrupted was bad thinking - he looked again.

Draco was still twined with the other boy, and Greg watched them kiss for another few moments before quietly stealing away.

If Draco wanted to snog the boy he'd spent countless hours insulting and picking fights with and setting the Slytherins against . . . well, fine.

~Fin~

* * *

Written because . . . well, I haven't used Vince and Greg very much, now have I? Also, writing from the point of view of a boy supposedly as dumb as a box of rocks is a little challenging. (Kali's Camp NaNo news: I have two-thirds of a page of world-building, and my antagonist's name. Hopefully tomorrow is more productive. One main character to start with, that's all I ask. . .)


	395. Smile

**Smile**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't- That is. The noise-" Neville breaks off, backing away from the door he'd so recently knocked on in concern.

Though, really, he supposes, he ought to have been able to figure out not to check on Harry from the _noises_, loud and worrying as they were.

He just hadn't been expecting them to come from Harry's room - particularly since as far as Neville knew, he'd been alone - and thus hadn't recognised them for what they were.

Neville's awkward stuttering makes Draco smile, and his eyes turn towards Harry, entire body loosening perceptibly as he leans against the doorframe.

Neville can't help but cringe somewhat at that smile. It isn't _just_ a smile, and neither the appellation 'smirk' nor 'leer' quite cover it.

It is a dirty, _filthy_ smile, one that doesn't just _hint_ but _promises_; sweat and pleas and broken moans against the wall, and possibly a new set of headboard-shaped dents.

Neville's mind is panicking a little, and he smiles bravely at Harry, who is barely looking at him, attention stuck on Draco.

Neville makes an awkward, nervous sound, and flees back the way he came, hoping to erase the memory of that smile.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry for the lateness of this update! FF had a freakout and wouldn't let me log in at all for a while. Arg. Hate it when it does that.

I am adding a reminder that this series will be going on hiatus after drabble #400.


	396. Perfect Reminiscences

**Perfect Reminiscences**

* * *

"So, you simply must tell us - how was your own first date?" Marianne asked, leaning forwards, eager, but careful of her half-full wineglass.

Harry's partner looked slightly abashed at his wife's forwardness. "I must admit, I'm curious myself." Daniel admitted, nodding. "Damn if you aren't a great couple, anyone can see that, but I have to wonder how you got together."

Harry grinned at that, inclining his head to the other Auror, who slid an arm around his wife's shoulders, smiling.

"We were still at school." Draco supplied, eyes sliding briefly sideways. "You can imagine my surprise, after six years of schoolyard enmity, when he asked me." he said wryly.

Marianne's eyes widened, and she leaned closer yet, sipping her wine without looking away.

"It was utterly perfect." Harry continued, taking Draco's hand and kissing the back, much as he had those eleven years ago. "Draco was gorgeous, of course, and I managed 'not _too_disgraceful', a-"

Draco's lips pursed as he looked at Harry, though his eyes were soft and fond. "Honestly, love. Perfect." he shook his head. "You are such a sap. And you looked wonderful, so stop." he scolded gently, before turning back to face their guests. "His best friends were apparently unaware he had been serious-"

"Hey, I said 'I'm asking Draco Malfoy to the Ball', and that was exactly what I did." Harry said firmly. "I danced with the gorgeous bloke I'd been mooning over, got a kiss at the end of the night, and a second date." he grinned broadly. "It was absolutely perfect."

Marianne and Daniel exchanged smiling glances as Draco's lips twitched, and his hand squeezed Harry's, still in his lap. "Well, it did eventually lead to us, I suppose." he allowed, looking a breath away from giving in and grinning himself.

~Fin~

* * *

I know I talked to _someone_about this general topic - I think? - but I am totally drawing a blank on who, and I didn't make a note when I wrote it to begin with, so, er. . .

Off to a fairly good start with Camp NaNo, I think - I did spend most of the day stuck, but I powered through that scene (even if I just now realised I've got myself another awkward one to deal with) and I've gotten 5k words written.


	397. Couch

**Couch**

* * *

Harry slid back easily under the light press of fingers at his shoulder, allowing himself to be spread out on the couch, looking up at the slim figure pinning him there.

He grinned and opened his legs a little wider to allow Draco to kneel between them comfortably, shifting slightly to rest his head against the arm of the couch.

Draco's lips quirked at the corners, and his hand swept from Harry's shoulder to his neck, then down his chest, neatly and efficiently flicking open every button on Harry's shirt and pushing it open before resting his hand on his lover's stomach.

Harry's abdominals tightened under Draco's palm as he struggled to shift the other man and bend upwards just enough to get the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, after which it was promptly dropped onto the floor and forgotten.

Draco took advantage of his distraction to strip out of his own clothes, with far less difficulty, and before Harry noticed, fine-boned hands were already catching hold of his own trousers, unfastening and removing them.

Harry groaned quietly as his confined erection was freed, and allowed his legs to drape across Draco's, squeezing his lover's waist lightly between them with a playful smile.

Draco raised a brow at him, but his lips were parted, and his hands were running down the inside of each of Harry's thighs, nudging them apart so he could move, almost looming over Harry.

Harry couldn't help the arch of his spine as he tried to get closer to Draco, who shifted into a crouch, nudged Harry's left calf up onto the back of the couch, and bowed his head to kiss a trail down Harry's chest, even as one hand was sliding up Harry's inner thigh to his arse, slick and teasing.

~Fin~

* * *

This story idea came to me while I was sprawled on my couch, complete with one calf braced over the back - because it's quite restful, if you're flexible, especially when it's hot out. Couldn't resist the image of this, when it popped into my mind, though.


	398. The Malfoy Dungeons

**The Malfoy Dungeons**

* * *

Harry pressed back against the rough stones as he heard footsteps approaching, setting his teeth against his bottom lip.

The footsteps were heavy and loud, far more so than the only set in this place he might be glad to hear.

He was deep in consideration of the conversation that would ensue when he got back to his lover. Harry wasn't unduly surprised about Malfoy Manor having dungeons, not really, but _this _extensive?

Harry sighed, sidling along the wall as the footsteps finally disappeared, fading into silence.

When they were completely out of range, Harry pushed away from the wall and darted down the corridor in the opposite direction.

If Draco had known about these dungeons - and they had, at least, talked over the possibility, unpleasant as it was, of Harry being captured and imprisoned in Malfoy Manor - the least he could have done was offer a quick overview for Harry's use in escaping.

Another set of footsteps reached Harry's ears, and he froze until he identified the light, quick paces. "Harry!" Draco exclaimed.

"Draco!" Harry sighed with relief. "I didn't think I'd ever manage to get to you in this mess." he admitted, hands gripping Draco's shoulders for reassurance.

Draco sighed himself, and drew Harry close for a tight embrace, shaking his head as he murmured something even Harry couldn't make out. "So glad I found you." he breathed, a moment later, pulling away. "When I heard- Well. We'd best get you out. Quickly!"

Harry nodded and smiled easily, holding out both of his hands to Draco, displaying his willingness to be led.

Draco relaxed slightly, smiling back, and took them. "Come along, love. There's a passage out to the gardens, and from there I can get you to the far side of the wards and away." he said.

~Fin~

* * *

As of five minutes ago, I've hit 10k on my Camp NaNoNovel (and apparently my Muse had a different idea than I did, because I've now got two MCs, not one).


	399. Hand Holding

**Hand-Holding**

* * *

Draco could not quite hold back the beginnings of a growl welling up from deep in his chest, even as Harry stepped closer and took his hand, squeezing it almost hard enough to hurt.

He glanced sidelong at his lover, squeezing right back, and found only concern in the bright green eyes - and perhaps a twinge of discomfort, given the lines around them, though it showed nowhere else.

Draco forced himself to loosen his grip and petted Harry's fingers lightly in apology even as he returned his gaze, fortified, to face the ever-growing mob of reporters pressing in around them.

~Fin~

* * *

My Camp NaNoNovel has hit 13k, and, despite several more sticking points, is trundling along with me fairly well, I think. I'm a happy - if busy - writer!


	400. Watching

This is a gift-request for XMistressChaosx, who left the 1,500th review!

* * *

**Watching**

* * *

"So what's going on?" Lily asked, favouring the boys with a smile before kissing James' cheek and settling in his lap.

"You son appears to be getting ready for his first _proper _date." Sirius supplied, leaning forwards, bracing his chin on his fists.

"'Fretting' might be a better word choice." Remus corrected, with a quiet laugh, ruffling Sirius' hair.

Sirius shrugged. "Not unlike his father, now I think about it. . ." He dodged James' casual swat.

Harry returned to the mirror in his room and bent, frowning and poking at his hair once or twice before giving a sigh.

"That's always a bad job." James sighed, running a hand through his own messy fringe.

"Who is he going out with?" Lily queried, watching her son with a slightly sad smile.

"I thought _you'd _seen who he asked!" James exclaimed, eyes wide. "We don't know."

"Well, we'll just have to watch, now won't we?" Remus said calmly, meeting Lily's eyes over Sirius' head.

Lily hid a wicked smile, her eyes glittering, as Sirius and James let out matching frustrated, impatient noises.

"Draco!" Harry called out, almost running down the stairs to throw open the door.

The slim blond on the other side smiled at Harry, obviously amused, but his reply was drowned-

"_Malfoy?_" Sirius bellowed. "He _hates _Malfoy!"

"Siri-" Remus tried, tapping his lover's cheek, trying for his attention.

"That- That scrawny little bastard, he's almost as bad as Snivellus!" James yelled, almost knocking Lily to the floor as he shot upright, as though he could do anything.

"James!" Lily snapped, scowling at him. "Don't call him that."

"Quiet!" Remus' so rarely raised voice halted the burgeoning argument. "Merlin, just look at them, won't you?"

Lily smiled again, watching the gentle, affectionate kiss the pair exchanged; the soft warmth in silvery-grey eyes.

~Fin~

* * *

The original request was for Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all together 'wherever' after they've died, and looking down on Harry and Draco. James and Sirius, of course, being over-the-top and all 'if he hurts our Prongs Jr' and 'almost as bad as Snivellus' while Lily and Remus are a bit more calm and mature. It was quite fun, actually.

So, in part due to my being buried in Camp NaNo (broke 16k today!) and in part because my Muse was getting tired of this pair for a while, this is the last update for the moment. I'm not sure when it'll be back, apologies.


	401. Strawberry Picnic

**Strawberry Picnic**

* * *

Draco glared, arms crossed over his chest, and leaned back a little harder in his chair.

His stubborn lover refused to take any hint from his behaviour, of course, and Draco sighed heavily.

"Aw, come on, love. . . Ease up." Harry coaxed, twirling a strawberry near Draco's face. "Would it kill you to relax?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Who knows, it might." he said, so dryly the grass should have withered. "Weasley is present, after all."

Harry snorted, visibly trying to swallow a laugh, and traced Draco's bottom lip with the tip of the bright red berry. "Don't you trust me?"

~Fin~

* * *

Hello! Daily updates are back! (Through November, I hope, and possibly finishing out the year with this series.) Updating from away-from-home, been at a writer's conference with some friends, in fact, just got back from the final night banquet (just ahead of a _torrential_ downpour) and am about to start packing up belongings in earnest.


	402. Caught?

**Caught?**

* * *

"Dare I ask what's going on here?" Remus asked, one brow raised almost to his hairline.

Harry yelped and startled, falling off the desk.

Malfoy, revealed by Harry's impromptu topple, reacted with far more aplomb, though Remus noted his cheeks were a rich rosy colour, even as he dragged his robes around himself.

"Yes, I rather thought not." Remus said, with a sigh. He couldn't quite help the small smile at the obvious show of students ignoring House rivalries, though.

"I shouldn't think you'd _need _to ask, really." Malfoy said, his voice barely even.

Harry, back on his feet, one hand resting on Malfoy's shoulder almost protectively - though he did seem to be half-hiding his own shirtless body behind Malfoy - shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I- Er, I suppose it is obvious." he admitted quietly.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. Firstly, I was sixteen once, too, boys." he paused to raise an eyebrow. "Secondly, this is my fourth year of teaching, do you honestly think you're the first pair I've found like this?" he asked dryly.

Harry blanched, and Malfoy snorted quietly, lips quirking into a real smile - not something often seen gracing his sharply-aristocratic features.

Remus hummed. "If you get caught again, you'll both have detention. Back to your common rooms, it's past midnight." he said, turning to leave the room. "Oh, and I'd recommend Locksley's Book of Sneaking, for future reference, hmm?"

Remus walked away without looking back, but he did catch the sound of a disbelieving whisper and a startled laugh behind him, and grinned a little.

His grin softened into something regretful and nostalgic as he made his way upstairs to start rounds on the next floor. He well remembered sneaking away to meet an outwardly-malicious Slytherin boy of his own, once upon a time, after all.

~Fin~

* * *

Your guess as to the identity of Remus' once-upon-a-time Slytherin boy, I suppose? (Back at home, with dog and kitties - and me! - very happy. Tomorrow starts the mad whirl of life with a bang, though, so. . .)


	403. Drunken Confession

**Drunken Confession**

* * *

Harry is gesturing, illustrating a point, something big and terribly important - though he's forgotten what it was - and he accidentally knocks himself off balance, sliding sideways until his head is in a warm lap.

Harry giggles, and there's an awkward hand that doesn't quite settle against his shoulder, and he looks upwards to see Ron watching him with a bemused expression.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron says, leaning back again, clumsily setting down the almost-empty bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand - it topples onto its side, but doesn't spill. "Can you keep a secret?"

Harry giggles again, head lolling, and tries something that might just about approximate a shrug, if he were a, upright, and b, sober. "I have- Dunno. May not r'memmer there _is _a secre' in the mornin'." he says solemnly.

Ron laughs, louder and harder than the statement really warrants, and Harry frowns, because it wasn't actually a joke, it's _true_, obviously. Fortunately Ron recovers quickly. "I- I am in love. With Hermione."

"Tha's not a secret." Harry thinks, then sees Ron's ruddy face pale a bit, and realises that he may have said that bit out loud. He thinks he might have refrained, if he were a little more aware of everything, but hey, Ron needed to face it anyway.

"I- But-" Ron sputters for a few minutes, and Harry cranes his head to watch, curious, for a bit, before he reaches out to snag one of the Firewhiskey bottles they haven't emptied yet. "No one ever guesses who _you _like." Ron says petulantly.

And that's not right, that's not right at all, Harry remembers talking to Hermione about it, infuriated at the implications in the paper that he was shagging Hannah Abbott. "They do. Jus' wrong." Harry says, because it is important. "An'way, 's only Draco. Alwys."

~Fin~

* * *

I don't even know what inspired this one. It makes me giggle a bit, though, despite the fact that it has even gone wide of pre-slash all the way into one-sided non-existence. (I may have personal news tomorrow - though it won't affect the drabble-posting either way.)


	404. Mundane

**Mundane**

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Draco said, glancing dismissively at the standing stones.

"At what?" Ron asked, looking warily at him.

"The location." Draco supplied, without rancour. "Every wizard with any sort of old family line knows this site holds no residual magic - it's a poor imitation made by superstitious Muggles, nothing more." he clarified, spotting his lover's confusion.

Harry nodded, frowning thoughtfully. "So he got here and thought he just couldn't _sense _the magic? Not very observant. . ." he trailed off.

"Hey, he's been getting stupider for years now." Ron pointed out. "Let's just be glad that the only magic we have to worry about getting past is You-Know-Who's." he shuddered.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, and Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was still more likely to stutter and revert to old habits than say the name, though Hermione had determinedly powered through her own less ingrained nervousness.

"Indeed, though the Dark Lord's own protective spells will certainly be more than sufficient a challenge." Draco commented distractedly, inscribing a complicated pattern with his wand.

At least Draco had a very good reason for not speaking the name - he could die if he ever slipped up in front of anyone else.

~Fin~

* * *

As of this morning, Kali is a fully, legally, licenced driver! (Had a permit for seven years.) Also, Kali spent four hours today cleaning a virus off of her brother's computer.


	405. Exam Preparations

**Exam Preparations**

* * *

"You know, if someone had told me, a few months ago, that we'd be able to sneak a few hours alone together, without suspicion, and we'd be using it to revise for exams, I would have called them crazy." Draco said, sounding annoyed.

Harry looked up at his boyfriend, still sorting through the large stack of books before him for the appropriate Transfiguration text. "True." he agreed diplomatically.

"Of course, if someone had told you a few _years _ago that we would sneak away for a few hours alone, and you'd only be upset that we were revising instead of. . ." he trailed off meaningfully.

Draco laughed. "Yes, well, I would have done worse than call them crazy, no doubt." he agreed, his eyes brightening with amusement.

"Hey, no one said we can't take a little break and . . . say, reward ourselves?" Harry suggested, raising an eyebrow. "You know, when we've finished the first section."

Draco's smiled widened into a proper grin. "You know, suddenly I am feeling all kinds of new motivation bloom. Let's get started, why don't we?" He beckoned Harry to hand over the book.

Harry smiled. "Well, you've always been very focused on your schoolwork." he said innocently.

~Fin~

* * *

I was actually inspired to write this one right after finishing a drabble of the same name for my Remus/Sirius series. (I spent today writing fanfiction for another fandom, but also editing drabbles. I am determined to update this daily all through NaNoWriMo, which is a bit pressing on my mind at the moment. . .)


	406. Screams

**Screams**

* * *

Ron shoved himself upright and fell off the side of the bed, but scrambled to his feet without pausing.

There was a scream echoing through the house, and while it wasn't identifiable, Ron thought-

He winced, hip slamming into the doorframe, and Hermione turned over in bed behind him, muttering something half-asleep and vaguely curious.

Once he got to the hallway he knew he'd been right, that it was Harry. Not fully awake, he banged on Harry's door when it wouldn't open.

The screaming continued, barely a pause for breath, and there was a flurry of words, some Latin, some English, none particularly comprehensible, through the door.

Ron continued to try and get through the door, and eventually it gave way - though not until the screaming had quieted.

When he entered, hesitant, Harry was sobbing in Draco's arms, his own clasped tight around Draco's waist.

Draco didn't appear to have noticed Ron either, rocking Harry gently, murmuring into his hair, wand in hand.

Ron bit his lip and retreated, silently closing the door. He knew it was Draco's place to soothe Harry now - and he was glad Harry had someone who cared so much, someone he could trust with himself.

~Fin~

* * *

So. Remember I mentioned cleaning a virus off of my brother's computer? Yeah. Fixing that again will be my morning. Bleck. (This will be the third time for this particular virus, the first of which was in August.)

Tomorrow I will likely update _very_ early, for me - I'm being kidnapped by a friend, in part to help make a pie for another friend, whose birthday celebration I may be at late into the night.


	407. Divination

**Divination**

* * *

"Divination is _such_ a ridiculous study." Hermione sighed. "_Why _are we bothering with all this . . . this nonsense?"

Harry ignored her - they'd been over this conversation a dozen times in the past week, and at this point either she wasn't going to get it, or she was just whinging for the sake of it. Either way, it wasn't worth getting into again now.

Ron ducked his head and resolutely continued placing candles, checking against the chart Draco had carefully copied from a book in his Family Library.

Draco, marking out clearly delineated lines in chalk, drew a quick breath, his head rising even as Ron's lowered.

Harry stepped sideways, cradling the scrying mirror in one hand, and brushed his knuckles against Draco's side.

The sharp tones Draco's expression warned of did not materialise as he sighed. And tossed a glare in Hermione's direction, though she seemed to be resolutely ignoring him.

She didn't say anything else, but continued to scowl a bit as no one answered her complaints, going about the simple steps of setting up the ritual.

"If you don't want to help, Mione, then you don't have to." Harry said quietly. "But if you'd prefer not to help would you please leave the room, so we can focus?"

Hermione's mouth tightened, but she took a few deep breaths and relaxed again. "I'm sorry. I'm just making this harder, aren't I?" she asked regretfully. "No, I'll help. For what good it'll do, you know Divination. . ."

"It isn't exactly my strong suit either." Harry said gently. "Thank you."

Draco rolled his eyes, but took Hermione's hand readily enough when she sat down to his right. "Shall we begin?" he asked, squeezing Harry's hand and inclining his head towards the mirror now at the centre of the complex designs on the table.

~Fin~

* * *

I said I'd be updating a _lot_ earlier, didn't I? I'm off literally as soon as I post this little oddity.


	408. Cleaned Up Well

**Cleaned Up Well**

* * *

"Mr Potter, we are so very honoured by your attendance!"

Draco was surprised, but years of fine control kept his movements smooth. Potter had barely set foot anywhere in Wizarding Britain since the War had ended, that he was _here_. . .

Draco nodded and smiled to a blandly pretty blonde as he passed her, but didn't say anything - he hadn't bothered to remember her name the last time they had spoken.

After what he deemed a reasonable pause, he slowly turned, as though following the eddies of the crowd, and searched out Harry Potter - it was difficult, actually, Potter didn't stand out in the way Draco had expected.

When he did finally find Potter, as the man turned towards him, Draco's eyes went wide.

_Bloody hell, but he's cleaned up well!_ Draco thought, absently snagging a glass of wine and watching Potter over it with appreciative eyes.

He'd seen Potter in dress robes a few times before, but that had been before he'd hit his full height and filled out properly - and apparently somewhere along the line he'd developed a little taste, too.

The robes were cut to showcase his athlete's figure, and the stark black, which had been Draco's favoured choice in school, made him stand out amidst the jewel box of Wizarding dress robes. His own colouring was striking enough - unlike Draco's - to make that very starkness seem rich.

Draco hummed over his wine, allowing himself to be drawn away, into conversation.

He kept watching Potter, though, appreciating the view, and smiled minutely as he noticed the silver serpent wrapped around Potter's wrist, which, despite being nothing more than charmed metal, unnerved most people approaching Harry.

The charmed jewellery was also an excellent excuse to seek Potter out to initiate a conversation, and Draco was nothing if not resourceful.

~Fin~

* * *

I watched a guest dog for seven hours today, as a test run (can I look after this dog at my place while her human is out of town?), with my household in upheaval (one cat disappeared entirely, one alternately snarled, hissed, and simply glared, and one resolutely clueless, friendly dog - guest dog lost and a little freaked out), and I am _exhausted_ as well as not having been able to get as much writing and editing as was planned accomplished today.


	409. Advice

**Advice**

* * *

"Why am I listening to _you_?" Ron said, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Because your other options for this are your brothers," Draco paused and raised a brow - no further explanation needed, "your best mate, who, let's face it, is not the best choice here, or your girlfriend, who is off-limits."

Ron frowned. "I _could_-"

"_Off-limits!_" Draco said sharply. "You _cannot_ ask your girlfriend for advice on- Oh, Salazar." He groaned. "You _can not_ ask Hermione how to propose, _ever_."

Ron opened his mouth, and Draco sighed. "I'm just thankful Harry did not follow your advice when _he _proposed."

~Fin~

* * *

So this one took a turn for the ridiculous, but as I wrote it back in August I cannot tell you what I was thinking at the time that made it so. (New discovery today: Max Raabe is not only a wonderful singer, but slightly distracting. Watching a concert DVD while I am editing is going rather spottily.)


	410. Escape

**Escape**

* * *

_~You know this totally shouldn't work.~ _Harry hissed, barely audible, to the curve of silver looped around his neck.

_~Are you seriously going to argue that point **now**?~ _Draco returned, shifting nervously.

Harry tipped his head in acknowledgement, then moved, leaving the cover of the pillar he'd been using to hide from the passing trio of Death-Eaters.

The corridor wasn't even that dark, really, they should have been dead.

_~No, no, I'm thankful they're so stupid.~ _All the same, Harry took care crossing the wide open space to the doors.

_~We tell everyone we escaped by means of great skill and cunning.~ _Draco murmured.

Harry laughed silently, spelling the door open as Draco slid from his shoulders along his extended right arm.

_~Deal, lovely.~ _Harry responded, pausing to relock the door behind them.

Draco twisted, head stretching upwards, tongue flicking out to test the air. _~This way.~ _he instructed, nose pointing ahead and to their left.

Harry obediently followed the indicated lack of path, keeping his breathing quiet.

_~How long do you think we have until they notice we've gotten out of our cages?~ _Harry posed, edging around a tree and grinning as he sensed the edge of the wards.

~Fin~

* * *

Those of you who also follow my Severus/Harry series will recall that I did a brief series of Dark Harry drabbles some time ago - well, as of tomorrow, I will be starting off a run of thirteen Dark Harry and Draco drabbles here. They will vary wildly in their level of creepiness or bloodiness, I'm afraid, so if you would rather skip past them and just come back after the run is over, I will totally understand. I hope you enjoy them if you do decide to take the chance, though!


	411. Scarecrow Sentries

**Scarecrow Sentries**

* * *

Harry raised a brow at the pair of newer recruits lounging against the wall, rather than standing properly at guard. They were also talking.

Neither of those disturbed Harry much, as long as the men remained alert to their surroundings and investigated possible breaches.

Harry tapped two fingers against his opposite arm, waiting for them to notice him. He'd already sent a discreet Patronus instructing two _experienced _Caligati to investigate, but without quieting the Ward.

Fifteen minutes later, he was remembering he had a pouty Consort to soothe, and the pair still hadn't so much as glanced his way.

Harry scowled. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, tone light and conversational, stepping forwards.

Both men spun towards him, but neither seemed to have anything to say.

"Ah, I see I am. I also see, by the bright orange light behind you, that there is a disturbance on the Ward-Lines." Harry continued. "Is there a reason you-"

"Oh! The alert's on!" Carson yelped. "I'll go and-"

Harry rolled his eyes. "It is dealt with. Through none of your efforts, as it was disturbed an hour ago."

"Oh, come on. The one set up to the orange light even goes off for _birds_." Markeson protested.

Harry raised a speaking brow. "Then perhaps you ought to have been out there playing scarecrow. It clearly would have been a better use of your - and I use the word _lightly_, I assure you - _talents_! Perhaps you'd be more useful. . ." He raised his wand.

A pair of fine-boned hands slid around his shoulders. "Love? Why aren't you in bed?" Draco asked, pressing against Harry's back. "Deal with them in the _morning_."

Harry allowed his wand to sag as Draco kissed his neck. He sighed. "Dungeons." he instructed, and the Caligati who had followed Draco saluted, smirking.

~Fin~

* * *

Caligati is Latin and means 'Soldiers', chosen by Harry to represent his followers in this instance. This drabble was inspired by something from Peter Anspach's Evil Overlord List ('No matter how many shorts we have in the system, my guards will be instructed to treat every surveillance camera malfunction as a full-scale emergency.') that I adapted for the Potter-verse.


	412. Trusted Lieutenant

**Trusted Lieutenant**

* * *

Harry growled quietly through his teeth as he inspected the newest reports from his spies within the Ministry and the Resistance forces.

"Sir, your . . . Trusted Lieutenant is here to speak with you?"

Harry almost laughed, despite his preoccupation with the problems before him, even as he saw Draco rolling his eyes. "Yes, Carlson." he told the obviously uncertain young man. "Let her in."

Luna wafted in, looking distractedly upwards, more _through_ the ceiling than _at _it, and waved absently at Weingarten.

"Hello, Luna." Harry said.

"Luna." Draco echoed, with a tight nod. "May I pour you a drink?"

"Oh, yes please. Have you any milk?" Luna said, still looking at the ceiling.

Draco blinked in surprise, but shrugged elegantly, and stepped out of the room, presumably to fetch milk.

"Thank you!" Luna called.

"What have you to tell me?" Harry asked, taking Luna's outstretched hand and bringing her closer to the table.

"The battle goes not well. Your elite are still holding their own, but they need support. Or to regroup." Luna said, her voice as calmly dreamy as ever.

"Damn it." Harry said flatly. "Mark it out for me?" he invited.

Luna's hands drifted across the maps and papers, clearing a space - by shoving them to the floor, which prompted a few shocked noises and aborted movements towards the table from the other Caligati nearby.

Harry leaned over the table and inspected the glowing silver-blue lines Luna's fingers left floating a centimetre above the surface.

"Damn it." Harry said again, with feeling. "Barker, pull them back. Carefully, but everyone is back to safe territory in _three days_."

Barker hesitated, but only infinitesimally, before he gave a half-bow and darted out of the room.

"On her word alone?" Weingarten asked.

"She _is _his Trusted Lieutenant." Draco drawled. "Your milk, Mademoiselle."

~Fin~

* * *

This one was again inspired by something from Peter Anspach's EOL ('If my trusted lieutenant tells me my Legions of Terror are losing a battle, I will believe him. After all, he's my trusted lieutenant.') I could just see Luna floating along easily enough in Harry's wake, if he became a Dark Lord. And she would make a very strange, but very good, Trusted Lieutenant, I thought.

On the preparing-for-NaNo front. . . The only editing I got done today was before breakfast. Oops. I've been playing in LOTR, and with Quenya, which is way more fun than it should be. I am still planning to keep these daily through NaNoWriMo, however.


	413. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

* * *

"You know, one of my trusted Venatores called me stupid to my face." Harry murmured, tracing his fingers over one high cheekbone as he removed the gag.

Draco spat out several lingering threads. "Did you ever think perhaps they're right? If you trust them presumably there's a reason." he snorted.

Harry grinned and slid the blindfold away too, flicking his fingers and watching the rest of Draco's bindings fall away.

"Well. My _most _trusted just giggled and said something about Venus being in retrograde with . . . something. So I thought it was probably all right." Harry said casually.

"Really?" Draco said dryly, twisting slightly aching wrists as he stood. "That's what you're going with?"

Harry cupped Draco's jaw and stepped in tantalisingly close. "Well. . . There was some discussion of my . . . fascination. Quietly, of course, and only among the newer hands."

Draco inclined his head in a manner that invited Harry to keep talking, either for the slim chance of improving Draco's opinion, or, more likely, tripping himself up for Draco's pleasure.

"I was reminded that however gorgeous someone opposing me is, there is almost certainly someone more attractive who _doesn't _want me dead." Harry continued obligingly. "Apparently I should remember that before ordering a prisoner to my bedroom."

"Oh?" Draco said, stepping a fraction closer.

"I," Harry paused, dragging his nose along Draco's jaw, "said they were underestimating exactly _how _gorgeous you were."

Draco sighed, arms sliding around Harry's shoulders. "Well. . ." he hummed.

Harry kissed him quiet, and Draco smiled into it, tugging Harry's hair.

When Harry pulled away, Draco brushed their noses. "You know, while in this case she had relevant information, you should not usually take Luna's astronomy as a major decision-making influence."

"No?" Harry said, calm expression cracking.

"I'm so happy to be back home." Draco pressed closer.

~Fin~

* * *

Venatores is Latin for Hunters, used here for Harry's followers, obviously. This one was inspired by an entry from Peter Anspach's EOL, concerning the wisdom of ordering a prisoner to one's bedroom.


	414. Taken

**Taken**

* * *

Draco whimpered quietly, one hand twitching limply on the floor by his hip as the other clutched his ribcage, trying to staunch the blood sliding around his fingers.

"Ah, there we are, my pretty little bird!"

Draco would have cringed, if he had the strength.

"Good news!" the flighty little man leaned close. "My pretty little bird is going to catch me a great . . . big . . . hawk." he breathed.

Draco whimpered again, eyes darting to the worrying grin.

"Won't that be fun?"

Draco's eyes closed, fingers tightening against his side as fresh blood leaked past, almost scalding on cold skin.

"Oh, yes indeed."

Draco laughed quietly, uncaring of the stabbing pains it caused. The new voice was dark and menacing and it soothed Draco, his heart fluttering.

"But, I suspect, only for me." Harry said, caressing the sharply-pointed tip of his wand as he stepped off the stairs behind Draco's shocked captor.

Draco tried to raise his left hand to his side, but gasped in pain and dropped it just as quickly.

"You're the only one left, you know." Harry said conversationally. "Everyone upstairs? All dead. You really shouldn't have taken what is _mine_."

Draco grinned fiercely.

"You think those are my only men? Think I _care_?"

"Some 'good guy'." Harry smiled tightly. "Aren't _I _supposed to be the callous one? In any case." He clapped his hands. "When I kill you, everyone wearing your sigil will die."

Draco's captor whirled to confront Harry - and met the point of Harry's wand, shrieking. A fresh coat of red soaked into the much-varnished wood.

"You are _mine_, Draco Malfoy, and no one can take you from me." Harry snarled, kneeling and gathering Draco close.

Draco nuzzled against Harry's neck and submitted to creeping blackness. Nothing could touch him, here in his lover's arms.

~Fin~

* * *

Later than usual tonight because I was at a pre-NaNo plotting meeting until _late_. (Later than everyone except M, whose house it was, and the people I carpooled with, in fact.) Also I am worn right out and had a panicky moment when I got home (won't go into that. . .) so I have no idea any longer what I was planning to include in this note, apologies.


	415. Knowledge II

**Knowledge**

* * *

Harry twitched as a silvery terrier bounded _through _him.

He looked up with a disappointed expression. "You. . . You really thought I'd use _Dementors_?" he asked, gesturing with his wand hand, which made Ron and the three men accompanying him jump.

"I thought you were supposed to _know_ him, Weasel." Draco's smooth-as-silk voice was sweet, a tone that made even the experienced Caligati wary. "I mean, really. Dementors? _Harry?_"

"Draco knew to use them against me when we were _arch-enemies _at school, don't you remember, Ron?" Harry asked sadly.

The terrier trotted slowly back to Ron's side, fidgeting, and disappeared.

"He still hates the things - can't blame him, really. I don't care for them myself." Draco's nose wrinkled and Harry was hard-pressed not to grin. "And while they would certainly add a certain flair, they're so . . . ragged."

Harry laughed, tempted to conjure a chair and just watch his Consort befuddle their opponents into submission.

"No, no." Draco said firmly, shaking his head. "I just can't approve. But that isn't why I would never expect to find them in Harry's domain."

Ron looked incensed, to Harry's continuing amusement - Draco always had been able to wind Ron up with nigh-upon no effort.

"And I should just _know_? The man I knew _never_ would have done the things that- that _he's _done!" Ron bellowed.

"Point, love." Harry interjected. "That Harry certainly would not have regularly shagged you senseless."

Draco gave him a frosty look, but Harry pouted, eyes wide, and it melted swiftly.

"Indeed." Draco said. "But that is the whole of the aberrant behaviour. Really? You think _your Harry _wouldn't have done . . . what? Hunted down those who oppose him? Killed when he must, stopping things of which he does not approve?"

Ron yelled something frustrated and wordless, and Draco raised his hands slightly.

~Fin~

* * *

I just got home from taking in Dracula, the Ballet, with a friend (courtesy of my awesome brother) and once more have no real notes on the drabble itself. (Caligati, again, is Latin for Soldiers, and is used here as a term for Harry's followers.) Also I didn't realise until now that there was another drabble in this series with the same title - probably because I wrote it almost three years ago!


	416. Faithful

**Faithful**

* * *

"What are you _doing_?" Hermione demanded shrilly.

Draco made a sharp, abortive gesture with his right hand, but ignored her otherwise, dragging a stumbling stranger along with a tight grip by his collar.

"Let me go!"

Neville smiled apologetically, but didn't loosen his grasp on Hermione's arms. "I . . . don't think it would be a good idea to interrupt him right now."

"But. . . What is he _doing _at- at Harry's grave?" Hermione's soft voice broke. "And-"

Draco hauled the man - who had a good two stone on him - over the marker for Harry's grave, bending him backwards and incanting something liquid and complex.

Neville wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist as she gasped and began struggling, glad he had remained to keep an eye on her after the service.

Draco's lips pulled back, and he snarled a few more words, drawing the tip of his wand down from the man's brow over his face, along his throat, to rest near his heart.

Draco stabbed forwards, piercing the man's heart before he had a chance to scream.

Draco stepped back as the man gurgled quietly, once, and sank down, blood flowing out and soaking, unnaturally quickly, into the earth covering Harry's coffin.

Ten minutes later, the bleeding was stopped, and the body itself somehow vaporised.

Draco paid little mind to the nearly-silent whimpering from Hermione, still caged in Neville's arms. He flicked his eyes to Neville, who nodded solemnly. Neville had always been one of Harry's most faithful followers. Even in the bloodiest, darkest of decisions.

Draco carefully incanted, inscribing a spiral over Harry's grave with his wand.

It shifted in a way that made the eye ache, and suddenly Harry climbed up a spiralling track to the grass beside Draco, who actually dropped his wand to throw himself into Harry's arms.

~Fin~

* * *

I have a question regarding drabble series - I have a small collection of Potter-verse drabbles with no pairings at all (very small, less than thirty, I believe, though I haven't checked lately) would anyone be interested in reading those, and perhaps a few more once in a while? (I actually have one or two other pairings that I've thought about writing - or have written - drabbles for, but not begun a series like this one because I know there would be nowhere near as many drabbles or as frequent updates.) Any opinions from the other side of this particular writer-author divide on either of those matters?

If the above doesn't make sense I apologise - blame it on having to be up before dawn for the past few days, yet still staying up til three or five am.


	417. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

* * *

Draco paced through the Audience Hall, avoiding broken bodies and scorched bloodstains as he made for the cracked black stone of the imposing throne.

He frowned slightly, recognising the pattern - Harry's own spells gone wild, _purposely_, if Draco didn't miss his guess - and promptly decided to ensure the replacement was even larger and more ornate.

Harry needed to accept certain things. One being that he had to fulfil the _look _of his position as Dark Lord, as well as the letter.

A nervy woman held a shaking wand on him as he passed her. "Don't- Don't come any closer!" she demanded tremulously.

Draco turned disdainful eyes on her. "You may reclaim your dead." he said imperiously, face impassively icy. "_I _will do the same."

"But- I- We- No! This battle is over and we _won_, damn it, and-"

Draco raised his voice and his wand, everyone who still breathed turning to look. "This is _my home_, and I allow you this _one_ courtesy. If you refuse it, then just _get out_!"

The woman squeaked and drew back, and by some silent agreement, everyone worked much more quickly, and soon only the slim, black-swathed figure sprawled at the edge of the dais was left amidst blood and blackened stone.

Draco sank to the edge of the dais, a metre from the spreading blood of the only body on the dais itself. Dramatic. Draco approved.

A jet black snake uncoiled from beneath the limp form. Draco raised an eyebrow at the swirl of smeared blood left behind it.

"You are not coming _near _me again until you are no longer covered in blood. And you've washed off the Eau de explosion." Draco said dryly.

Harry hissed companionably and stretched into himself before dismissing the simulacrum casually. "As you wish, always, my lovely."

~Fin~

* * *

Very loosely inspired by something from Peter Anspach's list: 'I will not turn into a snake. It never helps.'


	418. Proper Exploration

**Proper Exploration**

* * *

Draco follows Harry silently, though he looks around curiously as they move, making mental notes on things that will need changing, and those which are already perfect.

Harry has a brilliant sense of the dramatic as well as the effective when it comes to the purely magical side, and between his charisma and his personal experience the Caligati who have sworn to follow him are devoted and happy to be so - but he is still somewhat lacking in the general aesthetics of his position, even with Draco's instruction.

Finally they end up in what will become the War Room, which already holds a huge, heavy table, but nothing else.

Draco hops onto the table, which looks like it may have been standing in this castle, virtually unchanged, since the Norman Conquest. "It looks good, love." he says, swinging his heels gently. "Why haven't we started moving anything or anyone in yet?"

"In part because if it needs any renovations I wanted to complete them before the people and furniture come in, with all their attendant mess." Harry supplies. "Also, I've been through the place four times so far and I suspect I still haven't found all of the hidden rooms, concealed passages, traps, and escape routes."

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh my." he says faintly.

"Best to know beforehand. I think I'll have found everything soon, though." Harry continues blithely. "Just not a good idea to ignore those possibilities. Particularly since I suspect this particular base of operations may become a frequent target for-"

Draco tugs Harry down for a kiss, because he really doesn't need to hear this just now.

"While I am glad to hear you are planning for the white-hat brigade, don't you think someone _else _could have taken on this job?" he asks against Harry's mouth.

~Fin~

* * *

Caligati is Latin for Soldiers, of course.

Loosely inspired by something from Peter Anspach's EOL. (I will hire a team of board-certified architects and surveyors to examine my castle and inform me of any secret passages and abandoned tunnels that I might not know about.) Dark Lord Harry's being clever again! Although it might have been good to inform his Consort what he was up to as well, mm?


	419. Marietta

**Marietta**

* * *

"Oh, why would I want to go _back_?"

Harry eyed Marietta with open curiosity. "Well, you have been working with that silly little 'resistance' movement." he pointed out, without any air of suspicion or lingering resentment.

Marietta smiled a little wider, leaned further forwards, opened her eyes, big and blue and sweet. "I would never have done anything to hurt you!" she said sincerely. "As if I could."

She forced a pout, leaning back, grinning inwardly as Harry relaxed a little more, tipping his head. _That's it, a little closer, you moron._

"I . . . really _admire_ you, you know?" Marietta said breathlessly, chest heaving with _conviction_.

It was really almost too ea-

Harry burst out laughing. "Oh. Oh, dear Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred. I can't do it any more." he said weakly.

"I. . . _What?_" Marietta said faintly.

"You know, I was quite surprised to hear they decided upon this tactic."

Marietta jumped at the smooth voice.

There was a slender man in the doorway, an emerald silk robe draped carelessly around him - his only covering, from platinum blonde crown to long, pale feet.

It was the kind of infuriatingly effortless allure that infuriated Marietta even as she coveted it. He'd been pretty at school, but now. . . Whatever he'd been doing with this dark bastard, it suited him.

"Even more surprised you let it proceed so far." Draco said, flicking his fingers. "Now that you've broken your deception, though . . . can't she wait?"

Harry's eyes hadn't strayed once since the interruption, Marietta noticed, and now he rose as if on strings.

"Of course. Grace, I'm sure you understand. . ." Harry said distractedly. "My Consort does love . . . getting his way."

It wasn't until Harry firmly locked the door behind himself and his _Consort_ - how had they missed _that_? - that Marietta realised. . .

Grace. Her _real _name.

~Fin~

* * *

Loosely inspired by a point on Peter Anspach's EOL again. (I will maintain a healthy amount of skepticism when I capture the beautiful rebel and she claims she is attracted to my power and good looks and will gladly betray her companions if I just let her in on my plans.)

I am stressing a bit, as NaNo starts here officially very soon, but I'm also excited! (I have enough drabbles written to get me through November, but only half of them are ready to post. Not what I was hoping for, but *shrug* I'll live, and I will keep posting. If not on this story, then on another drabble series, though my goal is to keep these updates daily through November, still.)


	420. Procedure

**Procedure**

* * *

Draco eyed the men on the doorstep with some disdain - though the precise level of his displeasure with their very existence was assisted by the fact that their arrival had ended his lazy morning.

"So..." he drawled. "You are?"

"We're the 'inspect and repair' men." one informed him, self-importantly.

"We're 'ere to look over the standard wards you've got in place." the other elaborated, with an ingratiating smile.

Draco looked at the guard who had summoned him. Mackenzie. Of course it was, the vengeful twit - she was probably remembering last month, when one of Draco's missteps had called her out of _her _bed.

"We _do _have a procedure for this." he reminded her.

Mackenzie grinned at him and winked, side-on. "Oh, of course, your highness."

Draco closed his eyes momentarily, but he no longer flinched at the title, whether in this form or the more common 'Prince Consort'. Closed eyes didn't block out the mumbled mess of dropped consonants from the other side of the threshold, however.

Something about how they'd known that the master of the place didn't need to be summoned just for _them_?

"Just... Deal with them, Mackenzie. And I know you know the standard procedure, so if I'm woken for this nonsense again you and I shall have _words_."

"Yes, your highness." Mackenzie said smartly, not intimidated, but accepting the line he had drawn - one of the reasons she was among Harry's most favoured. "Convey my regards to himself, would you? I've a question for him."

Draco raised an eyebrow and turned back to her, even as she raised her wand and directed it at the two 'repair men', who slowly crumpled in silent agony.

"Come up after I've talked some tea into him, at least." he instructed. "I'll ensure he's time set aside for you."

~Fin~

* * *

Inspiration once more taken from Peter Anspach's EOL (All repair work will be done by an in-house maintenance staff. Any alleged "repairmen" who show up at the fortress will be escorted to the dungeon.)

NaNoWriMo got a slow start for me, because I had a friend come over at midnight and neither of us wrote much until she left. At almost 10am. My wordcount for today stands at almost 5k, though!


	421. Misstep

**Misstep**

* * *

Theo woke suddenly - he always had, a useful talent at school, in the snake pit - but found himself incapable of moving more than necessary to open his eyes and look around.

Not that he could see anything; there was an inescapable blackness so stark that it seemed to be pressing in on him, almost painful against his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake!"

The call was made in a cheery voice that was completely at odds with the oppressive nature of the space in which he was trapped.

"_Excellent._"

The additional word was deeper, a tone with layers of _meaning _to it, and . . . much more fitting with the blackness and the few tiny noises he could make out.

None of that was in any way comforting.

A quick, barely-there touch along the outside of his thigh, and Theo thought that might have been . . . fingers?

"You see," and now the cheerful voice was back, only now, this time, it sent his heart racing with even more terror than the overtly dark one had, "you _touched_ what is _mine_."

Theo opened his mouth and only managed to babble out something confusedly apologetic and terrified.

There was a dark chuckle, and the fingers softly patted his cheek this time. "You'll just have to wait. Draco does so hate to be kept waiting himself. . ."

That did it. Theo remembered . . . remembered what he had done. He couldn't imagine that a bit of harmless flirting with an old schoolmate had really- But then again. . .

"I'll be back for you later, have no fears." Harry assured him, light and cheery, and there was a brush of air, and then Theo heard something moving in the space above him.

Draco _had _taken up with the maddest wizard they knew. Theo wished he'd remembered that sooner, as the man's footsteps retreated.

~Fin~

* * *

I can think of nothing really to say here, because I've been going mad at a write-in since around 6pm, and I've been preparing for it all day. I am, however, about 250 words away from 7k, which was the lowest of my goalposts for today! (I can totally make that tonight.)


	422. Interruption

**Interruption**

* * *

Harry groaned above him, in a tone entirely different to the ones preceding it, and Draco tried to frown but lost it in a gasp as Harry's hand slid down to tighten on his hip, canting it upwards and pulling them together more forcefully.

The banging on the door did _not _go away, and Draco whined in a way that would probably embarrass him if he wasn't quite so lost in pleasure as Harry drew away, slow and obviously reluctant.

"Ooh, _do _something to him. . . Please. . ." Draco complained, as Harry drew a sheet over them and waved a hand at the door.

"Now, now. Not if it's something important." Harry admonished, though his voice was thick and rough. "On the other hand, if it is something so patently ridiculous as a report on what sandwiches the bloody Order have brought in for _tea _again. . ."

Draco made a stifled, ugly sound.

"Then you may do as you bloody like with whoever it is." Harry finished, casting his eyes heavenwards before focusing on the doorway.

"I'm very sorry, my Lord." Steenwyke, just inside the room, made a small bow. "Lord Malfoy." he added, including the Prince Consort in his apology. "You ordered immediate reports if the wards on the Starlit Stones flickered at all . . . and they went down completely for two minutes forty seconds."

Harry groaned and flopped onto the bed beside Draco, apparently uncaring that the movement dislodged most of the sheet from him. Draco petted his shoulder soothingly, and Steenwyke offered them an understanding smile.

"I suppose you'd better handle it." Draco was reluctant, but steadfast. "It _is _important, if it's the Starlit Stones."

Harry turned his face into Draco's side, just where it dipped at his waist, and groaned again.

"Don't keep me waiting for long." Draco said imperiously.

~Fin~

* * *

Another one from Peter Anspach List, this one one of my favourites. (I will not ignore the messenger that stumbles in exhausted and obviously agitated until my personal grooming or current entertainment is finished. It might actually be important.)

Also! I wrote 6,400 words today, bringing my total NaNoNovel count up to 13.5k exactly!


	423. Desires

**Desires**

* * *

Draco had been reluctantly fighting towards full awareness for some time, not certain what was drawing him upwards from restful sleep, but now something stilled him, nervous and hyperaware.

"Are you going to open those striking eyes soon?"

Draco tensed, distantly recognising the voice but too groggy to identify why it should worry him, aside from its presence in his bedroom at three in the morning.

With no other recourse, he opened his eyes, turning over. He found a shadowy figure sitting in the moonlight streaming through the French doors to his balcony. The figure had nearly glowing green eyes, intently focused on Draco's own.

"What are you doing _here_?" Draco hissed, shoving himself upright.

Harry chuckled in low tones and shook his head, leaning forwards to rest his jaw on his fist. Draco realised that he wasn't frightened in the slightest, though this man was the youngest dark lord in history, and had many reasons to loathe him personally.

"You really are something special, aren't you, you gorgeous creature?" Harry murmured, not seeming to expect an answer. "I'm here for you, of course."

"Planning to kill me horribly in retribution for being such a prat at school?" Draco asked dryly, making himself comfortable against the headboard.

"Not by half." Harry replied playfully. "In fact. . . I came because I . . . _want _you." he said, more serious now, caressing Draco's knuckles, then capturing one fine-boned hand.

Draco turned his hand over within the clasp of Harry's - which was loose enough to allow it easily - and tapped his index finger against Harry's thumb. "I suspect I should be panicking right about now, shouldn't I?"

"Well, I would rather you skipped that bit and came over here to k-"

Before Harry could finish speaking, Draco had straddled his lap, dragging him into a kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

This marks the last of the Dark Harry drabbles, I hope you enjoyed them, and if you did not, I apologise and promise that there will soon be non-Dark fluff. I will probably revisit the topic occasionally, but will not likely do another set all in a row like this.

NaNoWriMo: I lowered my goal of the day because I am still sore from yesterday's writing and lack of sleep, but I still got to 16,150 words today!


	424. Pyjamas

**Pyjamas**

* * *

"_No._" Draco said firmly, with a moue of distaste that was hardly concealed by the angle at which Harry was observing. "Those . . . _things _are a sartorial crime. I have disposed of them."

Harry was silent for a few moments, taking heaving breaths which he tried to keep shallow, for his ribs' sake. "Ah. I suspect I should point out that they _were_a gift. . ."

Draco huffed, in that offended way he had when he knew he had no right to be, but was going to comment anyway.

"But they were also heinous. Thank you." Harry said honestly.

"As ever," Draco promised, smirking slightly as he helped Harry lean against the headboard, easy on his bandaged arm, "I stand at the ready to defend you from such assaults."

Harry actually giggled, a bit high on pain and endorphins, and stretched out his less injured arm, catching behind Draco's neck to pull him close.

"Your pyjamas. . ." Draco pointed out, but it was weak and he was already carefully curling closer, avoiding Harry's many injuries.

"'s just you for now." Harry said softly. "Forget them."

Draco sighed and gave in, shifting so that Harry could lie comfortably against him. "Well enough, love. Rest."

~Fin~

* * *

I hit 20k on my NaNoNovel today! (Also I defected and wrote a long piece of fanfiction smut, but I had fun, so I guess that is good?)


	425. Contact

**Contact**

* * *

"I. . ." Draco trailed off, then made a disgusted noise, spinning on his heel to stalk back across the sitting room, muttering darkly.

Harry waited until Draco had swept straight past him in the doorway, then stepped behind his lover, catching Draco around the waist easily enough.

Draco turned quickly in his arms, looking startled.

Harry kissed one delicate-looking cheekbone and tightened his grip on Draco.

"I'm still quite angry with them, you know. This isn't going to get my moronic subordinates out of anything." Draco said, his tone clinging to stern displeasure even as he half-melted into Harry's arms.

"And?" Harry said, nuzzling close. "I'm not doing it for their benefit." he pointed out.

Draco inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar sky and sweat scent that told him Harry had been flying.

He relaxed under the press of fingers between his shoulder blades, and resisted the urge to arch into the hand resting at the small of his back.

"Well." Draco said reluctantly, and he could feel Harry's smile against his jaw.

"Love you." Harry said softly, stroking his right hand all the way down Draco's spine.

Draco sighed, relaxing even more, and allowed his head to drop against Harry's.

~Fin~

* * *

I was out late at another write-in tonight - and my NaNoNovel hit 23.5k while I was there!


	426. Preparations

**Preparations**

* * *

Harry wandered around the corner into the sitting room munching on a bit of toast.

Draco collapsed into the squashily-comfortable embrace of the couch he had just been clearing of newspapers, case notes Harry had brought home, and assorted files of his own.

"You-" Draco sighed, overtaken by the utter pointlessness of the endeavour.

Harry licked a bit of bright red from the corner of his mouth, brows drawing together. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, concerned.

Draco sighed again. "My _Mother_ is coming for _tea_." he said, in a tone that would have been more suited to a phrase such as 'the plague has reached our neighbourhood'.

". . .that's good, isn't it?" Harry asked, looking adorably confused, bless his simple little Gryffindor self.

"Harry." Draco said, sitting forwards again, lacing his fingers together a little ways beneath his chin. "I love my Mother, I do. But she's a society aristocrat."

". . .so, this worries you?" Harry asked, looking more confused as he one-handedly combined several stacks of files on the table in front of Draco and sitting on it.

"Our house is a wreck. Papers everywhere. Your cases, my clients. . . What are the chances we get all this cleared up and spotless by tomorrow afternoon?" Draco asked hopelessly.

Harry shook his head and patted Draco's knee. "I assume you're this worried because she'll want to see the whole place, not just this room?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Well, let's get started, then. I can take off today, nothing active's really going on with investigations in my department just now." Harry said simply.

Draco blinked. "What?"

"I'll take off work today, we'll work together, I'm sure it won't be up to immaculate standards, but we can at least get it shaped up a bit." Harry repeated, smiling. "Relax, love."

~Fin~

* * *

My first goal as stated pre-NaNo was to hit 25k on the 7th - I just hit 26k! Also I spent today editing more drabbles, and while they are not all ready to post . . . they _should_ be all the way through November 30th. (Pretty impressive considering I have felt, as Izzy would have said, like hammered snot all day.) I will see what I can do after that, though next week I may be starting a couple of smaller drabble series as well.


	427. Morning

**Morning**

* * *

Harry's alarm wakes him early, and from a pleasant dream. Very pleasant.

He groans and fumbles it off just in time to hear a sleepy, deeply annoyed noise as a fine-boned hand drops to his shoulder.

Harry glances backwards. Oh. _Not _a dream. He grins, despite the hour - insane - and the amount of sleep he got - very slight indeed.

Draco Malfoy is happily ensconced in his bed. Harry cannot be annoyed right now.

He gets up, locates the pyjama bottoms he did _not _wear last night, adds a comfortable robe, and, as he's up, decides to make breakfast.

He's still groggy, though he's floating on being very pleased indeed, and it doesn't strike him until halfway through tea - breakfast can wait, Draco seems disinclined to wake just yet anyway - to wonder why he'd set his alarm, much less so early.

Seconds after this crosses his mind, the doorbell rings.

He gets up, cradling his tea, and after a quick glance down to ensure he's decent, goes to the front door. Probably he has sex-hair, but honestly he does most mornings, whether he's had sex or not. Probably he has lovebites too, but he's not hiding them.

He opens the door to find- Oh. _Oh._

"Oh, er, hello, Rebekah. Come in, please." Harry invites blankly. _How _had he forgotten the interview this morning?

"Thank you, Harry! Good morning." Rebekah smiles, following him to the kitchen, where he automatically offers her tea, making a fresh pot.

Ten minutes later, while she's taking detailed notes, Harry hears something behind him and braces himself.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing awake?" Draco asks groggily. Thankfully, he's pulled on Harry's other robe - the silk one.

Harry glances back at Rebekah, whose eyes are wide, and considers dropping his head to the table.

~Fin~

* * *

NaNoWriMo update: total wordcount is now 28,355 (barely made my 2k minimum goal today) and tomorrow I am having an all-night get-together with some friends, so we shall see how much writing gets done then. Hm.


	428. Home Early

**Home Early**

* * *

Harry gently kicked the door shut, dropping his coat on its hook - Draco's was already there, he'd evidently managed to come home early for once - and realised their flat was very dark.

Draco may have been home early, but he hadn't put on any lights.

A quiet, thick moan caught Harry's attention just as he was about to head into the bedroom, and he spun and made for the couch.

Now he could see, even from behind the couch. One of Draco's gorgeous hands was clenched into a fist and draped over one arm of the couch, and as Harry rounded the other end he could see Draco's bare feet shoved against it, toes wriggling slightly.

Harry dropped his fingertips to one of the long bones in Draco's left foot and dragged them upwards, over prominent ankle bones and up onto his 'lazing about' trousers, very gently continuing as he moved towards Draco's shoulders.

"All right, darling?" Harry asked softly, in deference to the clenched, pained expression on Draco's face.

"Migraine." Draco moaned almost-silently, not opening his eyes, though his clenched hand spasmed.

"Take anything?"

Draco whined slightly. "Hurts too much to move." he breathed.

Harry kissed his forehead, barely a whisper of a touch, and left to fetch an anti-migraine potion for his lover.

Draco resisted, but eventually allowed Harry to help him sit up just slightly, if only so he wouldn't choke as he swallowed.

Harry set the vial aside and knelt beside the couch, gentle, soothing fingers stroking Draco's browbone and temples, all the way down beside his eyes.

"Mm. Thank you, love." Draco murmured finally, the hand that had been clenched over his head coming around to take hold of Harry's nape and draw him down, Draco's stunning eyes still closed as their lips met softly.

~Fin~

* * *

I am sorry for having nothing much to say - I am hanging out with the five other ladies in my writing group all night, and we are already well into madness.


	429. Bad Week

**Bad Week**

* * *

Draco grit his teeth against his darkening mood and tried not to think about the stacks of paperwork he had yet to process, most of which was due Thursday, or the something attacking the peacocks, or his husband's return delayed by three days, with no word.

He was failing miserably, and his bad mood was only worsening. He knew his bad mood was worsening because the cheerful, muted chattering of the house-elves out on the landing, polishing the balustrade, made him want to set fire to something.

Possibly the balustrade.

Or the house-elves.

Draco growled at himself and determinedly dragged another stack nearer, readying his fountain pen - quills were all well and good, but if one was going to spend hours writing, and writing business correspondence or stacks of forms at that, one wanted something a little more reliable and comfortable.

"Been a bad week, has it, my darling?"

Draco dropped his pen on the desk, ignoring the small splatter of almost indigo ink that marred the surface of the letter he had nearly finished.

He looked up at his husband and briefly considering taking the pen up again, if only to stab the man, but left it where it lay as he rose to his feet and darted around the huge desk to catch Harry's face in his hands, searching the beloved bright eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Harry said, with a tired grin. "It was a devil of a time getting out, and communications were blocked. Muggle and magical."

Draco nodded tightly, not trusting himself to speak past the obstruction in his throat.

Harry searched Draco's eyes in return, and, apparently sensing that Draco didn't want to hear anything more just now, slid his battered hands to link behind Draco's neck, pulling him close for a close-mouthed kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

Ever had one of _those_ bad moods? *laughs* Updating early because I am about to _pass out_, people, sheesh. Ick.

Today's NaNoNovel final count, assuming I don't wake up again and start writing randomly before it turns to midnight here, is 33.5k, which is just over day 20's goal, which makes me happy.


	430. Aftereffects

**Aftereffects**

* * *

Draco straightened a little too quickly as a subordinate knocked peremptorily and popped through his door. He groaned and almost winced, but controlled himself 'til he was alone.

Merlin, muscles he hadn't even known he _had_ hurt. And it was _delicious_.

Draco rolled his hips and arched his back, eyes fluttering closed as two broad stripes of bruising on his thighs flared, aching hotly - Harry had gripped tightly, supporting Draco against a bureau.

The bureau had cracked in two places, but not until after they'd come.

He settled properly, mostly upright and shuffling papers as if he was working - as if his mind could hold anything beyond memories of the night before.

Two more bruised handprints, these at his hips and arse, pulsed, very pleasantly sore. Harry had braced there, thrusting so hard he'd bruised himself on Draco's pelvic bone. They'd also toppled the nightstand, breaking several things.

Another useless shuffle, this time into a drawer, before he could make any stupid mistakes. Draco had to stifle a moan at the twinge in the webs between thumbs and index fingers. He'd shoved Harry down and held him while he struggled, wrists driving against Draco's grip, until he'd come . . . _twice_.

The bed had broken beneath them.

Draco startled. He cleared his throat and fought a blush - only an _owl_- accepting a small roll of parchment.

The owl flipped its tail dismissively and flew straight back out.

Draco unrolled the parchment and instantly recognised Harry's messy scrawl, feeling himself flushing even before he read the simple message. . .

_New bed's just been delivered. Round two, say, nine-ish?  
-Harry_

Draco closed his eyes and felt the soreness pulsing through his everything, accented by widely scattered, throbbing bitemarks. _Merlin_, he thought, _this man is going to kill me. And I bloody love him for it._

~Fin~

* * *

My NaNoNovel sits at a little over 35.5k right now, which is fairly good considering I have been asleep for a large portion of the past 24 hours, and spent a lot of the time I was awake looking at pretty, pretty boys. Pretty boys doing lovely things. (Blame my friend Q, she is a wonderful, wonderful enabler. And also finder of awesome music, which these pretty boys are also responsible for!) The pretty boys might even inspire some drabbles, perhaps after NaNo.


	431. Everyday Love

**Everyday Love**

* * *

"Hello, love. How was work today?" Harry asked, rolling his shoulders as he dropped his shirt and trousers into the hamper.

Draco made an inarticulate noise. "I'm thinking of murdering my assistant. Would you-"

"Lie utterly as to your character and capacity for murder in Court?" Harry finished. "Of course, love. Draco? Kill someone? Why, I never! Of course not!" he laughed, voice fading from mildly mocking tones to his usual pitch.

Draco snorted and prodded Harry's side just above the waistband of his boxers, which Harry ignored, sliding into bed.

Draco brought his hand up and cupped Harry's jaw, bringing him close for a kiss.

"Ugh. You taste like horrid, cheap beer." Draco said, wrinkling his nose as he pulled back. "I love you, darling."

Harry hummed and slid down in bed, allowing Draco's shoulder to catch his head, eyes flicking over what Draco was reading with vague disinterest.

"Love you, too, finicky snot." Harry returned fondly. "Stopped off at the pub with some of the lads."

"So I gathered." Draco said dryly. "I do hope you are planning to brush your teeth."

Harry sighed, then sat up, managing to drag himself back out of bed towards the bathroom.

~Fin~

* * *

Just got home from a write-in - barely dragged myself to basic wordcount for the day, but considering that I nearly skipped because I wasn't sure I was safe to drive, I was so tired, I think I did well to get that much, really. My car was completely sheened in frost when I got out, too. O.O She's a tough girl, though, and we did alright. (Also, I arrived to the write-in 20 minutes early due to . . . well, the consensus seems to be that my car is a closet TARDIS, and so I wrote drabbles before I went inside.)


	432. Menace

**Menace**

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"

Martins' dour expression made it clear that he wasn't, even before he shook his head firmly. "No. I want you-"

"I heard you the first bleedin' time, and I'm not doing it!" Greg almost shouted. "I am _not_ going near the Potter . . . _menace_!"

"I know he's . . . caused difficulty for others who tried similar attacks, but-"

"Forget that! I mean, yeah, the man's a pain in the arse with Merlin's own luck, but . . . I'm not risking brassing off _Malfoy_." Greg said, shuddering.

". . .Potter's prissy lover?" Martins laughed. "You're afraid of Potter's blonde bit of fluff? Why could you possibly-"

"Because like most _sane_ people, I like my skin on the _outside _of my body!" Greg snapped.

Martins blanched, but Greg didn't give him a chance to continue, whatever he might have said.

"He may be a spoilt aristocratic brat, but he's got a bloody temper, and a nasty way of showing it, particularly when anyone gets anywhere _near_Potter."

Martins frowned. "Fine. We're still going ahead with the plan, but I'll get Lousen to go after Potter."

Greg snorted. "Hope you want rid of him, then. Guarantee you, won't be pretty. If you get anything back at all."

~Fin~

* * *

More dark Harry (sorry had forgotten about this one, written a week or two after the collection before) and I think I've read a similar line to the skin one somewhere, but no idea if that is true or where it might have been.

Brain's a little fried - wrote 4,700 words today, leaving my total wordcount on my NaNoNovel at 43,700 for today. I'm pleased with it, definitely.


	433. Mistaken

**Mistaken**

* * *

Draco's eyelids fluttered rapidly, and Harry took half a step back warily, even as he noticed the odd, fine spray of deep red liquid from smoky-coloured lashes.

"Erm, Draco?" Harry said hesitantly.

"What do you think you were doing?" Draco demanded, painfully icy.

The woman who had thrown her wine at his lover took half a step backwards, her eyes wide. Harry stepped back to Draco's side, touching his elbow gently. "Come on, love, let's go and get you cleaned. . ."

Draco's lips tightened, and his arm tensed in Harry's grip, though he did not actually pull away.

Harry sighed, giving up any idea of trying to drag his irate lover away - not that he was too concerned with the attempt to prevent Draco from unleashing a very justified fit of temper.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!" the woman said, her eyes wide. "I totally thought you were my boyfriend - well, my _ex_-"

Harry blinked, then turned to look at his lover while Draco snapped a clipped series of reprimands. He could not quite fathom how Draco could be mistaken for . . . _anyone _else. He'd never seen anyone that looked more than vaguely like Draco, save his father.

~Fin~

* * *

This was written when I was at the writing conference with my writing group - M provided the prompt word of 'wine' when I asked for one, and gestured expansively with her glass. So this was born.

NaNoNovel: sits at 46k for tonight. Getting close to 50k - and the halfway point of the month is tomorrow!


	434. Worry

**Worry**

* * *

Draco brushed a gentle thumb over the soft skin beneath Orion's eye, then turned his hand over and dragged his knuckles down the boy's cheek.

"He'll be fine, love." a low voice said gently from the doorway behind him, just as his hand was falling back to his side.

Draco spun to face his husband, startled, though he shouldn't have been. "I'm not concerned." he said flatly.

If he had allowed his voice to be anything more than perfectly flat it would have broken and trembled.

Harry hummed, not accepting that, but not arguing with it either, and beckoned Draco closer. "Yes, you are." he said softly.

Draco wavered on his feet, and Harry pulled him into a hard embrace. "You are, but it's all right." Harry murmured, into his hair. "Everything is all right."

Draco shook in his husband's arms, pressing even closer and turning his face into Harry's neck. "Oh, Harry, when I saw him start to fall. . ." he broke off with a helpless huff.

Harry tightened his grip, shifting and swaying slightly, not moving his feet, almost rocking Draco. An easy, soothing rhythm to calm the shaky almost-sobs puffing against his neck, pretending he couldn't feel them.

~Fin~

* * *

I am not precisely sure what _did _happen as far as Orion - some kind of accident, I assume, or possibly an attack.

NaNoNovel update: I broke through 50k today! (actually just now, literally) And my fifty-thousandth word was 'contraption'. I'm pleased. *grin*


	435. New Suit

**New Suit**

* * *

"Yes, it suits you, it's fantastic. Lunch please?" Harry said despairingly.

Draco, barely listening, merely hmm-ed, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth as he examined the jacket's cut against his lower back.

"Perhaps the darker grey with dusk-blue was more flattering?" Draco murmured, gesturing for an attendant - all of whom were beginning to look ragged.

"Draco. Love." Harry said quietly. "They _all_ flatter you, you look _amazing_. I am not exaggerating or making fun, seriously, choose any one of these. You look drop dead gorgeous."

Draco turned, looking slightly surprised. "Harry. . ." he began, disappointment colouring his tone.

Harry sighed, brushed his hands down his thighs, and stood, approaching Draco's small podium, where he was examining the latest in a long line of prospective suits.

"Would you like to know why I think this one in particular is perfect?" he asked patiently.

Draco gave him a very sceptical nod.

Harry wasn't deterred. "Well. The smoothness of this fabric's tone makes it tonally akin to dove grey, though far darker, while the lighter pinstriping draws strength from your colouring, going almost silver."

Draco's brows had risen, and he turned back to the mirror, hands stroking the jacket.

"The cut, now, the cut." Harry hummed, pleased. "The doublebreast pulls attention even more. The clean, sharp lines echo your bone structure and physique gorgeously, making you look almost unreal, but at the same time very _present_."

Draco was silent for a long moment.

"This one." he said loudly, catching the proprietor's attention. "Final alterations; I'll pick it up Wednesday. Now, Harry. . . Didn't you say something about getting out of here?"

He raised an eyebrow, sliding his fingers teasingly up the inside of Harry's arm. Harry grinned, nodding, as Draco disappeared to change.

"Hey, I really do want lunch, I'm starved!" Harry called suddenly.

~Fin~

* * *

Because a handsome man in a well-made suit is a very fine thing indeed, and I had spent a while chatting about this phenomenon with some friends the day I wrote this.

NaNoWriMo update: I finished the bit from the POV of the character that made me feel like I needed a thorough shower, because ick, and my wordcount is now at 53,555! (I also made an accidental Doctor Who reference that I fleshed out to be more obvious, because I couldn't _not_, obviously.)


	436. Without You

**Without You**

* * *

Draco dropped his travel bag outside the doorway to the bedroom and nearly slammed his shoulder into the doorframe as he passed, tired and disoriented in the dark.

He was even later than expected, though he had, at least, been able to contact Harry and warn him not to expect Draco back until sometime after midnight, so he wouldn't worry.

Draco yawned, stripping to his boxers, heading for the bed without any illumination, not wanting to wake his lover.

When he put a knee on the bed, however, he found it not only empty, but cold and undisturbed - Draco called a light and frowned. The linens looked very much like they had when he'd left seven weeks earlier, in fact.

Draco stepped back, glared at the bed, and turned around, in search of his erstwhile lover - who should either have been sleeping, or noticed when Draco came in.

He found Harry on the sitting room couch, twisted up with the blanket Draco used himself when he read in their back garden on cool evenings.

Draco tried to frown, but couldn't quite manage as he stepped close, brushing his fingers just below the vivid purple shadowing Harry's eyes.

Harry stirred, and Draco hummed, petting his cheek and neck. "Hush, love. Go back to sleep, I'm here." Draco soothed.

He bit his lip and debated quickly before tugging at the blanket and climbing delicately over Harry to slide between him and the back of the couch.

Harry, used to having Draco at his side, shifted sleepily without waking, and Draco twined his arms around his foolish Gryffindor, kissing Harry's temple.

It was ridiculous; to have avoided sleeping in their bed because Draco was not there. It was also a little unbearably sweet that Harry could not bring himself to sleep there alone.

~Fin~

* * *

It has been a very busy day, yet again. Among other, generally less pleasant, things, however, I managed to write somewhere around 6.5k for my NaNoNovel, which is now over 60k.


	437. Well Meaning

**Well-Meaning**

* * *

"Oh, well, hello there. Are you all right, little one?"

Kaus looked up, surprised. He hadn't heard the kindly-smiling woman approach, and had been happily speaking with a garden snake, in any case.

"I'm fine." he said dismissively, turning his attention back to the snake coiled between his knees.

"Oh, dear! Look at that nasty thing! Where's your Mummy?"

Kaus blinked, looked up again, and wished he had his Dad's ability to send people scurrying away with a look.

Papa said he would, one day, but Kaus wasn't sure. He had Papa's eyes, after all, unlike his baby brother, and-

Kaus stiffened as a pair of hands, gentle as they were, caught his ribs and tugged upwards.

"Let me go!" Kaus demanded shrilly, even as the woman carried him around the stand of bushes towards the rest of the play park.

Seconds later, Kaus was securely cuddled against his Papa. "Might I ask what you're doing with my son?" he asked pleasantly.

"I'm afraid he'd wandered off." the woman said. "He was really quite near a snake, and I only thought to bring him to his parents."

"Really."

Kaus looked up and blinked, surprised, at the look in his Papa's eyes.

Papa smiled, shifting Kaus gently. "Well, I assure you, I was precisely aware of his location, and my sons, like myself, have rather an affinity for serpents. He was in no danger save from worried bystanders."

A sharp inhalation, and Kaus expected a yell, but his Papa shifted again, his expression . . . _changing _somehow, and the next moment the woman was gone.

"Now." his Papa said, with a long, slow breath. "Introduce me to your new friend?"

Kaus grinned and led his equally-grinning Papa away, but he was thinking . . . Papa's eyes had been almost as scary as Dad's were sometimes.

~Fin~

* * *

As I child with odd interests who wandered off on her own a lot, I got quite uncomfortably familiar with this brand of stranger.

I polished up eight more drabbles for this series today, and wrote another two. Aside from that, I also wrote ~6k on my NaNoNovel, bring This is Madness! up to 65,250 words today! And my friend Q broke my brain with pretty boys again, but she waited until afterI had done both drabbles and novelling.


	438. Tea is Tea is Tea

**Tea is Tea is Tea**

* * *

"You _must_ be joking." Draco said, his voice flat. "Lapsong souchong is _worlds away_ from, say, _Earl Grey_. Even aside from the smoky flavour and pure smoothness-" he interrupted himself with a long sigh.

"Well, _I _don't see why you're getting so worked up about this." Annabeth said, waving a hand dismissively. "Tea is tea is tea. One black tea is the same as another, honestly." She huffed.

Draco's mouth half opened, but the only sound that emerged was a muted clicking as he breathed.

Harry glanced at Annabeth, who was paying no attention, and then back to his lover, who seemed to be shocked silent. Harry knew that would not last long, and winced, turning to give the room a quick onceover.

"Draco, love? Hadn't you wanted to examine the Mulciber paintings more closely?" he asked, which was actually true, and wrapped one arm across Draco's collarbones to his far shoulder, tugging gently.

_Away _from the woman who clearly did not recognise the sort of volatile, self-acknowledged tea snob she had prodded with a very sharp verbal stick.

Draco closed his mouth and opened it again, fortunately still lost for words.

Harry desperately wished it was late enough that they could justifiably leave, but they'd barely left the banquet table. Instead he focused on getting as much unobtrusive distance as possible between Draco, whose silence would not last long, and Annabeth.

Draco swallowed forcefully, then turned his head, somewhere between angry and lost, now. "Harry- She-"

"I know, love. Oh, look, it's the paintings you wanted to see!" Harry said, trying to distract Draco.

Draco gave him a look - still worlds away from his usual ones - but allowed himself to be redirected, and Harry kissed his lover's cheek fondly, vaguely amused that he even knew what lapsong souchong _was_.

~Fin~

* * *

You may recall that I identify easily as a tea snob? Yes, well, while we were off for the writer's conference, my friend Q (she of the excellent music recommendations, often accompanied by pretty boys) told me that someone (it might have been her mother-in-law) actually said the words 'tea is tea' - in response to a discussion about green tea, black tea, white tea, etc. Q isn't even a tea person, mostly, but she was amazed at this - and knew she had to traumatise me and the other tea drinkers in our little group with it. (I was drinking the most fantastic Lapsong Souchong I have had in about a _decade_ at the time. And Earl Grey is a perennial favourite of mine.)

NaNoNovel stands at 68.5k! (it would be more, there was a write-in tonight, but Q bribed me, twice, with pretty pictures, and the second one, at 2k, stalled my brain a little bit. Mm. In other news, I may be writing another one or two drabbles including a shower soon.)


	439. Scruff

**Scruff**

* * *

Draco turned his head up and smiled at Harry, waving a hand to turn the wireless down slightly. "Hello, love."

Harry smiled back, pausing behind the couch to press an upside-down kiss to Draco's mouth before he disappeared into their bedroom to change from his work clothes.

When he came back to settle on the couch - Draco did not turn to put his feet on the floor, but did shift to allow Harry room - he was comfortably dressed and far more relaxed.

Draco reached out, Harry obligingly leaning closer at the gesture, and trailed a hand over Harry's jaw, fingertips tingling as they brushed the still-soft scruff coming in there.

Harry laughed and turned his head to kiss Draco's palm before stretching out on his belly between Draco's legs, resting his chin on Draco's diaphragm.

Draco stroked Harry's hair for a few moments before half-turning and waving his hand again, switching off the wireless.

Harry shifted further down on the couch, sliding Draco's shirt - already untucked - up enough to press small, nuzzling kisses around his navel.

Draco stomach muscles fluttered and his hips twitched, and Harry smiled. He flicked his tongue out before rubbing his cheek against Draco's skin.

"Harry, that- Ooh! That _tickles_!" Draco protested, trying to suppress his giggling as he put a restraining hand back in Harry's messy hair.

Harry glanced up at Draco's body to meet his eyes, and his own eyes were sparkling mischievously. "Is that so?"

Draco whined. "Yes! You need a sha-" He broke off with a contented little moaning sound as Harry pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss just below where he had been teasing.

"Let's see where else I can make it tickle." Harry said softly, grinning and nuzzling at the very beginnings of the trail of soft hair down Draco's stomach.

~Fin~

* * *

Work on my house and also Yasu, of Acid Black Cherry, are blamed for my general lack of doing things today.

I did, however, just break 71k on my NaNoNovel!


	440. Peaceful

**Peaceful**

* * *

Harry opened the door slowly, sighing at the comforting, slightly-cluttered room. A wall of bookshelves that were only saved from straining under their burdens because of their high quality, a small table by the couch half covered with newspapers and client files, a pair of discarded boots tipped over by the door.

He stepped inside even as Draco appeared around the corner from the hallway, smiling at him. Instead of any verbal greeting, Draco just cupped his face with gentle hands and pulled him close for a chaste kiss.

"Tea, pet?" he asked softly.

Harry grinned. "Thank you." he murmured back, and Draco touched their noses briefly before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Harry pulled off his robe, hanging it on one of the empty hooks by the door, and toed off his shoes.

"So how was your day?" Draco's voice echoed down the hall, accompanied by the clinking of porcelain on wood counters and metal against metal.

"Fine. Much better now, though." Harry answered, following the noises to Draco.

"Oh? Why is that?" Draco asked, voice suddenly lowering as he caught the sound of Harry's stocking feet coming into the kitchen behind him.

Harry bit his lip. "Well. I'm here." he said quietly, feeling embarrassed. Draco's cosy flat always made him feel peaceful, though Draco himself was far from what most people would have thought of as peaceful.

Draco abandoned the teapot to steep and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders with a light laugh. "I'm happy you're here, too, pet." he said fondly, kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry closed his eyes and turned into Draco's side, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Draco stilled for a moment, but he relaxed almost instantly, trailing a hand over Harry's shoulders. "Love you." he murmured, leaning his head against Harry's.

~Fin~

* * *

I have just returned, exhausted but pleased, from a Carrie Underwood concert. (Still made my 2k minimum goal for today, though, bringing my NaNoNovel up to 73,150 words! And my brother expects me to bring along my laptop tomorrow, so I might actually make that goal for tomorrow, as well!)

On that note, a Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate that tomorrow, and a Happy Thursday to those of you who don't.


	441. Naked Swimming

**Naked Swimming**

* * *

Draco drew in a sharp breath, eyes squeezed shut. "How did I let you talk me _into _this?" he hissed.

Harry grinned and walked into the small lake, taking the same path his lover had, though with considerably less reluctance. "This lake is halfway hidden, but not far enough into the forest to be dangerous, the students aren't even on the _grounds _yet, the weather is still warm, you look dangerously sexy all wet and naked in the moonlight. . ."

Draco made an abrupt startled noise as he slipped deeper, and Harry moved, catching his elbow gently. "Any of that sounding familiar at all?" he asked.

Harry allowed Draco to pull free as he hummed thoughtfully. "A bit." he admitted. "It is still entirely too cold out here to be co- Oh!"

Draco stiffened in surprise, but quickly melted into Harry's embrace, practically purring as he arched his back and slid one fine-boned hand down Harry's side to his hip, under the cool surface of the water.

"I thought part of the fun might be warming up again." Harry murmured teasingly, and with that, he sank down past the water's surface, pausing only to press a kiss just below Draco's breastbone.

~Fin~

* * *

Nothing like nearly having a weeping breakdown at a games night with approximately twenty people, most of whom you don't know, there. (That is where I just came from, and collapsed into tears when my brother asked me if I was okay to drive home. It is still under debate whether I will be staying over here, being driven home, or actually taking myself home.) So that is why I am updating a little bit late today!

With all the excitement, I still managed to get to 75,250 on my NaNoNovel this afternoon - over my standard 2k daily goal.


	442. Distraction

**Distraction**

* * *

Draco yawned, covering his mouth politely, bored enough to feel both lazy and impatient.

Something caught his eye and he glanced sideways, ostensibly keeping his attention on Shacklebolt, who was speaking with rather less than the full extent of his abilities.

A pair of laughing green eyes met his own, and Draco's mouth tipped ever so slightly upwards at one corner.

'Bored?' Harry mouthed.

Draco rolled his eyes, amused but not sinking to the level of responding in the same way.

'Just wait til I get you out of here.' Harry winked, tongue flicking against his teeth, then turned innocently back towards Shacklebolt before the man could see his inattention.

Draco shifted minutely in his chair, keeping silent despite the urge to swear as his trousers - impeccably fitted and usually the epitome of comfort - pulled uncomfortably tight.

Fantastic. Draco sighed softly, though the tiny quirk of a smile hadn't faded. Now he was bored, impatient, frustrated, _and _ridiculously hard.

Ah, well. At least he now had something more engaging to think about than the Ministry-specified drivel Shacklebolt was spouting.

Draco hid the sudden bloom of a wicked grin. And he was certain Harry would . . . make it up to him. Later.

~Fin~

* * *

I have been writing like a mad thing this past hour or so (after a rather hit-or-miss day) and otherwise being lazy and recovering from yesterday. My NaNoNovel stands at 80,350k tonight! (I had another 5k day! A little over 1.5k of that was written in the last hour, too.)


	443. Nodding Off

**Nodding Off**

* * *

Harry's head is drooping over his mug of tea, though he doesn't seem to have noticed yet.

Draco tips his head against the doorframe, trying vainly to find the sudden jerk of Harry's head as he wakes again silly, rather than adorable or endearing.

It isn't working very well. Draco shakes his head, moving to his lover's side. He arrives just in time to remove the mug of tea before Harry's arm twitches, sending his wrist straight through the spot where the mug had been.

"Get up, lover, time for bed." Draco murmurs, taking a sip of the tea - long gone cold; he wrinkles his nose - and nudging Harry's shoulder. "You've been here for at least half an hour and you are getting nothing useful done working when you're this tired."

Harry mumbles something mostly indecipherable - though Draco thinks he catches the words 'minks' and 'barley' and possibly 'merged' in the scrambled mess; nonsensical gibberish - and turns his head, stubbled jaw scraping against the collar of his shirt.

Draco sets the tea down, further away, and prods Harry a bit more firmly. "Bed, now. I must insist." he says by way of explanation, when Harry looks blearily up at him.

~Fin~

* * *

I have actually fallen asleep with some of a cup of tea in front of me on my worktable three times this month. Thus this drabble. (Fortunately, while I am an active sleeper, I do not flail like Harry, as I do not have a Draco to rescue my work and my laptop would be a lot harder to replace than Harry's paperwork.)

NaNoWriMo: my NaNoNovel is very nearly to 86k, and it will probably hit that before I sleep, even though I have to be up early for a trip to the hardware store with my brother.


	444. Perhaps Just Terrible

**Perhaps Just Terrible**

* * *

". . .did that man seriously just say . . . what I think he did?" Ron muttered out of the side of his mouth, eyes still fixed on the . . . 'Dark Lord' facing them down.

Harry merely blinked, discarding the momentary flash of disbelief to scan the shadowy copse behind the man, checking for his reinforcements - few - and gathering as much information as he could without being obvious - little, but they were obviously inexperienced and cowed, not likely to be fanatically devoted or particularly skilled.

"Shudder before my great and terrible might?" Draco repeated. "Yes, indeed he did. He needs a ghost-writer." he added dryly, glancing sideways at Ron with a half-conspiratorial, half-mocking smirk. "I would never allow Harry to say that."

"Perhaps." Hermione said. "Don't you think, however, that we could all be focusing a little more on _dealing_ with him first, and _then _we can mock him?"

"My thoughts precisely. And Draco?" Harry paused, smothering a grin. "From the time you spend scolding me, most would assume I'd be like as not to break out with something every bit as bad."

Draco frowned. "Not _quite_." he muttered, but followed Harry's lead without further comment as they broke the impasse with a head-on attack.

~Fin~

* * *

Perhaps this was a little bit inevitable after the Dark Harry series of drabbles before.

Today I have written more than 5k on my NaNoNovel, 'This is Madness!' for the third day in a row! Total count now stands at: 91.5k precisely!


	445. Petting

**Petting**

* * *

Draco tipped his head to one side, then slid onto the edge of the bed beside Harry - sprawled across diagonally, of course, the silly thing.

Harry took a deep breath, a soft-edged smile blooming on his lips, but did not open his eyes.

Draco walked his fingers up Harry's hip and bare chest to brush teasingly against the sensitive column of his throat, making him moan and shift slightly.

Harry's arching back tempted Draco, and he slid his hand down slowly, more purposefully this time, smiling at the springy hair scattered over his lover's chest, contrasting with his smooth skin.

~Fin~

* * *

My NaNoNovel stands at 95,600 words now!


	446. Bureaucracy

**Bureaucracy**

* * *

Draco tapped his toes against the tiled floor and resisted the urge to withdraw his pocket watch and check the time yet again.

He was quite sure he had been here for over an hour already, and checking the time was unlikely to _improve _his mood in the slightest.

He was just glad that Orion himself was not required to be present for this interview or the submission of the paperwork, despite the fact that it concerned him.

Much as he would have preferred having Harry's company to distract him, it was better all around that Harry was home with the boys.

The mere _thought_ of a bored three-year-old Orion in this Ministry waiting room for over an hour. . . Then add a hyperactive six-year-old in the form of Kaus, even _quicker _to be bored than his baby brother.

Draco shuddered, trying to shake that thought off. It was _really _for the best that they were at home with their Papa.

"Number Z103, please?" a bland woman called from the doorway. "Consulting for underage magical training, permission for a wand?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded assent, hoping it didn't take too much longer as he followed her down the corridor.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was written actually in a government waiting room! I changed my name legally a while back, as you may recall, and I had to go and get it changed on some documents and records and junk. (Z103 was the number I drew to wait. From the wrong sequence, as it happened, but the wonderfully nice woman there sorted it out for me anyway, thankfully. I'd waited for almost two hours by then and would have had to start _over_if I had to draw from the right sequence of numbers.)

My NaNoNovel currently stands at 99k even, even after a very long, very tiring day.


	447. Painting

**Painting**

* * *

Harry covered his mouth, trying valiantly not to laugh at his son.

Kaus had apparently decided that he was going to paint, just like Papa. It . . . hadn't gone so well.

There was brownish, bluish, greenish paint covering poor Kaus from just above his eyebrows to a thick coating on each of his fingers, and all the way down to his knees, probably soaking indelibly into his trousers

At least he was only wearing denims today.

"Sorry, Papa." Kaus mumbled, looking down at the paint-speckled wood floor between his feet.

Harry nodded, swallowing another burble of laughter, knowing that Kaus was genuinely upset, even if he was exaggerating it slightly, hoping to get out of trouble. "Let's get you cleaned up. _Before _your Dad gets home." he added, thankful that, at least, the mess was confined to his workroom.

Kaus nodded miserably, prodding delicately at the paint on his nose with one finger, then glancing sideways, nervously, at the smeared canvas.

"And then tomorrow, you and I can work on something together, how does that sound?" Harry asked, grinning.

Kaus looked up slowly, then, spotting his Papa's expression, grinned himself, bouncing on his toes. "_Really?_"

"Yes, Cub, absolutely." Harry confirmed, nodding.

~Fin~

* * *

So I spent all of last night and today in a haze of food poisoning. This said, the work I was going to get done today, on a number of things? Yeah, it didn't happen. This is my last cleaned up and ready to post drabble - however, unless my food poisoning (still lingering, dammit) gets to near-plague status again, the daily updates will continue tomorrow on schedule. I will just clean some things up tonight or tomorrow.

My NaNoNovel is the one thing I did kinda/sorta get to work on - and it stands at 101,250 words right now. And still about 30-35k from the end I decided I would try for. This is going to be interesting. I've never not finished a NaNoNovel in that month - even if once I did have a summarisation section, partly because of time, partly because I simply wasn't sure how to get down everything that happened there at the time.


	448. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

* * *

"We are going to regret this art project, aren't we?" Draco murmured quietly into Harry's ear as he passed his husband, moving towards the sink.

"You didn't know that _before_?" Harry replied dryly. "No, no, dear. Like this, Rose, hold it like this." he corrected gently, taking hold of the four-year-old's small hands and shifting their grip on the cup she was painting.

"Besides, they're having such fun." Harry pointed out, with a grin.

"Why do we babysit the most often, love?" Draco asked, leaning close. "_We_ don't even _have _children, yet here we are, around our - very nice, I might add - dining room table, painting tea cups with half a dozen of them."

"Because I love them, and so do you, even if you prefer not to say." Harry said, catching Draco's eyes with a knowing look.

"There's broken ceramic covering my kitchen floor, four colours of paint covering my husband's nose, stained rags covering the table, and paint-tinged water on _everything in the room_." Draco said slowly.

"Magic." Harry reminded, before turning to help Victoire, who was the eldest, turn his cup to paint the handle. "It will all be fixed in seconds, and you know it, darling."

~Fin~

* * *

So I did manage to get a couple more drabbles polished today, and hopefully Saturday or Sunday I will have a mad rush of writing them, so I can keep going - because my buffer is only four wide right now, and there is only one drabble beyond that _written_. Tomorrow's update may be slightly later than usual, or perhaps earlier. I am attending my region's TGIO, and then crashing at a friend's place, so aside from probably writing madly right up until midnight (okay, 11:55, because otherwise validation is a bit of a hit or miss deal) I will be a little out of my usual element and excuse for a routine.

Today was pretty busy as well - my brother and his boyfriend are helping me out with some home repair things, which required work and errands today - but I still managed to get my NaNoNovel to 103,535 words this evening.


	449. Siamese

**Siamese**

* * *

"Is that. . . Is that a _kitten _in your robes, Harry?"

Harry glanced down at his chest, where a seal-point Siamese head poked from his robes. "No, Ron, it's a ferret. Didn't you notice?" he asked.

Ron frowned. "Hey, there's no need to be rude." he protested. "_Why _have you got a kitten, was all I meant."

"Then you should have _said _'Why've you got a kitten down your robes, Harry?' instead." Harry told him, sliding the robes off as the fine-boned, but not kittenish Siamese jumped to the table beside him.

"All right." Ron said tightly. "Harry, why have you got a kitten down your robes?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"Why _did _you have a kitten down your robes?" Ron corrected. "Who is now looking at me like I'm scum as it saunters all over the plans."

"This is my boyfriend." Harry supplied, grinning. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Ron's eyes widened, and he stepped back. "Uh. . . Sure, Harry. Cats. . . Er, boys. Not really my- Er. . . Hermione!" he yelled.

Harry collapsed into a chair, laughing, just as Hermione appeared. "Oh, Merlin. My boyfriend's an _Animagus_, Ron, I'm not mad." he managed, between hiccups, as the Siamese settled into his lap.

~Fin~

* * *

I am ending my NaNoNovel at 106,000 words! I have summarised several chapters, for the most part. I still feel like hammered snot, but I decided I was well enough to come to the TGIO. I have no additional cleverness left tonight.


	450. Need You

**Need You**

* * *

Harry roused from an uneasy, terrible sleep to the sound of his door banging lightly into the wall.

Groggily, he turned over to look, only to find a shivering, half-naked Draco standing in the dim light from the corridor.

"Draco?" Harry said, slurring slightly, confused.

Draco launched himself to the bed and Harry's side, utterly ignoring the wide-open door as he buried his wet face in Harry's neck.

Harry's eyes were wide as he wrapped his nearly _sobbing_ boyfriend in his arms, beginning to soothe him without thinking.

He pointed awkwardly and muttered a spell, closing and locking the door.

~Fin~

* * *

It feels weird not to include a NaNoNovel update - weirder to think it is _December_. (Particularly since as I left my friend's place this afternoon - we lazed instead of leaving on time after crashing there - I was wearing a tank top. And would have been comfy in that and _shorts_. This is not December weather!)

Other update: parts of one corner of my living room are now painted blue! At least, the first coat. (I have a lot of stuff and a big living room. We're doing the one corner and working out later.) The blue is similar to, though not precisely, the blue equivalent of sage green. Brother and his boyfriend are being very nice and helping me with house things again - brother's boyfriend is laying tile in the master bath for me!


	451. Parsel Immersion

**Parsel Immersion**

* * *

"So how long have you been communing with that snake without actually speaking to it?" Draco asked dryly, stepping over his boyfriend, sprawled on their kitchen floor.

_~I'm trying something new.~ _Harry hissed.

Draco turned, noted the snake's lack of response, then glanced at Harry. "You do remember that I cannot understand so much as a solitary serpentine sibilant, correct?" he said smartly.

Harry shook himself. "Sorry, love." he said, slightly hoarse. "I'm just trying something new. Haven't spoken in too long, I suppose." he added in explanation.

Draco hummed. "Just don't lose English entirely, pet, mm?" he said gently.

~Fin~

* * *

Written because I suspect I would do this, if I could talk to snakes. Several drabbles written today, working on building a buffer back up. When I have that I may work on some one-shots and starting the two new drabble series I said I might.


	452. Manhunt

**Manhunt**

* * *

"So, d'you think his orders are to bring me in dead or alive?" Harry murmured into his beer, eyes cutting sideways to the slightly out-of-place wizard nearer the bar.

"Perhaps you should try ducking out the back, see if he tries to curse you." Draco suggested lazily, running a finger around the rim of his martini glass.

Harry sighed. "You are no help at all." he said in a normal tone. "I'll catch up to you tomorrow. If I'm still alive." he added.

Draco snorted. "Oh, you'll be _fine_, pet." he said, smirking. "I'll distract him for you, shall I?"

~Fin~

* * *

My buffer is down to nothing, but I've five drabbles in the 'ready for final polish' stage. Probably activities at Kali's place tonight: more painting while I'm staying up half the night, listening to J-Rock and a thunderstorm.


	453. Crash

**Crash**

* * *

Draco jumped, cocking his head to one side, and looked warily upwards.

The light fixture on the ceiling was still trembling from the resounding crash that had just echoed from upstairs.

"I'll get them, love." Harry said, patting Draco's shoulder as he got up.

Draco sighed, settling back on the couch, papers ruffling on his lap as he nibbled the end of his fountain pen.

Halfway through marking over the flaws in the contract, he heard another crash from upstairs, but it sounded as though Harry had the cubs firmly under control, so he didn't get up to investigate further.

~Fin~

* * *

A bit more polishing done today, but no new drabbles written - I'm playing with an utterly pointless little bit of writing instead for today, apparently. And doing more painting!


	454. Misplaced Paint

**Misplaced Paint**

* * *

"Ooh, _ouch_." Draco said petulantly.

Harry glanced up, hearing the pout in Draco's voice, and immediately bit his lip, clapping a hand over his mouth.

Draco glared. "_What?_" he demanded, rubbing his forehead, which had just struck the windowsill, with his right hand, his paintbrush now in his left. "And do stop that, you're going to inhale paint or something."

Harry realised that he had not switched hands for his own, wider paintbrush before covering his face. There was a thick wet streak on his left cheek, meaning he would now be carrying light blue there, he supposed.

"_You _have paint-" Harry began defensively.

"All over my fingers, I'm aware." Draco said. "I assume they will wash without dissolving, pet." he raised an eyebrow, emphasising the dry tone.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, rubbing at the wet streak with the heel of his left hand.

Draco rolled his eyes. "A bump, that's all." he snorted. "Come, come. The sooner we finish the first layer, the sooner I can clean up and have a cup of tea."

Harry's mouth tightens and he nods, turning obediently back to his work. And not mentioning the dusty blue streak right through Draco's left eyebrow.

~Fin~

* * *

I nearly put paint in my eyebrow on Sunday. When I got back to writing that evening, I came up with this.


	455. Housewarming Tradition

**Housewarming Tradition**

* * *

"Oh, _hell_." Harry turned around to dart back into the house with hardly a pause for breath. "Draco, have you seen-" he broke off, scrambling backwards to avoid running into his fiancé.

"The wine?" Draco asked dryly, the rosy-coloured bottle dangling from his first two fingers. "Indeed."

Harry grinned, took the wine, careful not to crumple the ribbon around its neck, and kissed Draco's cheek, nuzzling close. "What would I do without you?"

Draco snorted. "I shudder to even imagine. Come on, we are going to be late for Neville's housewarming, just as we were for Hermione's. . ."

"And Hannah's, and Pansy's, and Devon's, and- Let's be honest," Harry murmured, setting the bottle on a side table, "it's a tradition at this point."

Draco allowed himself to be pushed back against the wall with nary a protest, sighing as his wrists were clasped lightly and pressed to the wall. "I suppose it _would _be. . ."

Harry caught the trailing end of the sentence with his lips, restraint evaporating now that he had tacit permission.

Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's shoulders, the other dropping to his own flies, Harry following suit a beat slower, both distracted by the passionate kiss they shared.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating a little later than usual due to FF dot net flipping out on me. . . And also sorting the problem out with a throbbing headache. I've done no editing today, but I should (I feel like a broken record) keep up with the daily posts nevertheless. Amidst my slowly growing panic as I realise that this is _December_.


	456. Red Smoke

**Red Smoke**

* * *

"You know, I appreciate wanting to be _thorough_, and really _understand_ what you are working with here. . ." Draco said, voice painfully even. "On the other hand, I would be quite appreciative if you would _deal with it_. Now?"

Harry sent him a distracted smile, plucking at things Draco couldn't have seen even if the vivid red smoke of the trap he was caught within hadn't been obscuring his vision.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he was out of this trap even more fervently, if only because he suddenly had a very fierce desire to _strangle _his fiancé.

Something closed around his waist, and Draco startled, opening his eyes and starting to fight his arms free. Harry's bright, cheerful gaze met his own, and before he could open his mouth, Harry stopped his words with a kiss.

Draco hugged him back, as he always did - as he always _would_- but when Harry pulled away, he frowned. "I am still not-"

"I was unweaving the spell as quickly as I could and keep it stable - that is, keep it from collapsing _inwards _and possibly - probably - crushing you with that toxic smoke." Harry said quickly.

Draco opened his mouth, then closed it again, with a sigh. "Perhaps you could _tell _me that next time? You had your 'this is a fascinating experiment' face on, oh Cursebreaker." he said resignedly.

Harry's expression was both regretful and ashamed, and Draco let it go, with another sigh, as Harry tightened the embrace almost painfully. "I'd never let anything happen to you if I could prevent it. You know that, darling." Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco's lips quirked. He _did _know that, quite well, but . . . it was always nice to hear it again, nevertheless. "Of course, pet." he acknowledged fondly, kissing Harry's cheek.

~Fin~

* * *

I like Cursebreaker!Harry, though I have no idea how they got to where they are. I just had an image, so I ran with it.


	457. Pleasant Waking

**Pleasant Waking**

* * *

Draco groans at being woken, trying to find enough verbal sense to snap peevishly at the hands on his shoulders and chest.

Then those hands steal downwards and pull loose his pyjama trousers, and Draco's breath quickens without his consent as a breath of warm air fans over his cock, which is already stirring in response.

Soft lips press to his hipbone, and Draco moans, still unable to find speech, as his lover's clever mouth laps and sucks at him, drawing him up into fierce arousal - and then past it, far, far too quickly.

"_Harry._" Draco gasps, hands clenching tight.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating early tonight because I am afraid I may pass out on this couch. Kali is tired. I did get some editing done earlier, while brother's boyfriend was grouting my tile - and then ungrouting it, because it was the wrong colour. We try again tomorrow. The brother kidnapped me for dinner, a parade downtown, and gelato.


	458. Shoes

**Shoes**

* * *

Harry physically covered his mouth to keep himself from giggling - noticeably, at least - at his frankly adorable husband.

Draco was sitting on the slate terrace, beneath a fancy, wrought-iron chair which held their younger son.

He was cajoling a stubbornly-dismissive Orion into _wearing his shoes_, which, instead of being neatly on his _feet_, rested on Draco's thigh.

No doubt they were leaving dirty scuffs on his trousers, not that Draco seemed to notice.

Harry cleared his throat and moved out to try and help, Kaus at his side - doing a rather worse job of hiding his laughter than his Dad.

~Fin~

* * *

It . . . has been a day. Exhausted and achy (among other reasons because of the second-hand smoke last night at the parade, bleck) but among good points are that I now have bathroom tile, and can use the shower in there by tomorrow night, and the shopping fun I had - paid for by gift cards I won in a contest, rather than by me.


	459. Buckle

**Buckle**

* * *

"That is the gaudiest, most tasteless belt buckle I have ever seen." Draco said flatly, crossing his legs.

Harry sighed, tapping two fingers against it as he pulled a shirt from the closet.

Draco's quiet appreciative noise assured Harry that while the buckle might have his disdain, the bare stretch of skin above it still met with approval.

"Take it up with Lord Thearsus, he's the one who apparently tied all of his defensive wards to the thing in the event of his death." Harry reminded, sliding the shirt on.

Draco's arms wrapped around him at the base of his ribs, trapping the shirt at his lower back, not that he minded.

"Dark Lords are universally crazy." Draco said softly, kissing Harry's ear. "And _you_ are the one _wearing _it. If he were here, I would give Thearsus a talking to as well."

Harry sighed, cuddling back into Draco's arms a bit, indulging himself. "I don't mind being the only one on the receiving end of your rants, love." he admitted, kissing Draco's jaw.

Draco chuckled and loosened his grip to allow Harry to turn in his arms, catching a proper kiss this time. "Good." he said into Harry's mouth.

~Fin~

* * *

My Muse is apparently getting rather bored with this pairing, or possibly with drabbles in general - I'll still be working to keep these up until the end of the year if I can, but after New Year's I will probably be going on hiatus for a while. I will probably not be restarting updates on another series at that time. I'll drop an update in my author's notes if anything changes, as usual!


	460. Bedlam

**Bedlam**

* * *

Draco closed his eyes briefly, with a fleeting wish that when he opened them there would be something other than a spectacle that would do Bedlam proud.

As expected, however, when he talked himself into it, the situation had only worsened.

There, past the bellowing Order members - only a bare handful, all near Draco's age, clung to a _shadow _of restraint or manners - was his lover.

Frustrated and very much ignored.

He took a deep breath and flicked one hand sharply, sending an icy wave through the room, shocking the imbeciles into silence as Harry's grateful gaze met his own.

~Fin~

* * *

My brain, my Muse, I . . . gah. Writing three stories at once today. All in the same 'verse. And listening to an audiobook.


	461. Focus Caught

**Focus Caught**

* * *

Hermione pokes his shoulder, but he is barely aware of the distant annoyance, eyes fixed on the long curve of a delicate throat across the room, just inside the door.

Harry tips his head, vaguely wondering if he'd been speaking, most of his attention caught up in tracing the fine greenish-blue tracery of veins beneath Draco's skin.

"Why do I bother talking to you when he's just come in?" Hermione asks of no one in particular. "It's _always _this way. Honestly, much more of this and I'll just drop you in his lap. Get it over with. Happy Wednesday, Malfoy."

~Fin~

* * *

I actually finished two short stories today - technically parts one and two of the same story - which was fun, particularly for an otherwise fairly lazy day.

Tomorrow I am going to see the midnight opening of The Hobbit! I will post tomorrow's early, because I will be going to the theatre _early_. A group of some of my friends and some of their friends I don't know will be meeting up there.


	462. Bloody

**Bloody**

* * *

Draco frowned at the man curled on the ground before him, wrenching his lightweight rapier free. The man twitched, but when Draco looked more closely, he didn't seem to be breathing.

Draco sighed and turned around, scanning the field of battle for any further pockets that required cleanup. Not surprisingly, his fiancé was at the centre of the only remaining fighting.

Draco stalked towards Harry, not bothering to hurry, picking his way around pools of mud and blood and around bodies as he went. By the time he reached Harry, his last opponent was choking on blood, the body of the second to last still falling, his head at least a metre away.

Harry turned, his heavy hand-and-a-half sword flicking up at the tip for a moment before he recognised Draco and lowered it to his side.

"Draco! You're unhurt, love?" Harry asked brightly, apparently unconcerned about the bleeding gash in his upper arm, or the dark blood - probably arterial spray - thick across the bridge of his nose, his cheek, and his lips.

"I'm fine." Draco said dryly, crooking his fingers at his fiancé.

Harry obeyed, _not _bothering to avoid the muck on his way to Draco, he noted, with a long-suffering sigh. Not that it would make that much difference - Harry's boots, trousers, and robes were all bloody and muddy already.

"Come here, pet. . ." Draco coaxed, sliding his free hand around beneath Harry's jaw to cup the nape of his neck, drawing him close.

Harry complied, though he made a small startled noise when Draco kissed him, before he moaned, throwing himself fiercely into reciprocating. The blood Draco had ignored on Harry's lips was still slick and hot - from the man he'd just beheaded, then.

Draco tightened his fingers in Harry's hair and bit his lower lip, sucking teasingly.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating very early because I will be leaving in a little over an hour to go and . . . well, to wait a long time and _then_ to see the Hobbit. *grin* You may blame or thank my friend V for encouraging me to write the above drabble, and also my recent fun with writing some vampire short stories.


	463. Blame Ron

**Blame Ron**

* * *

Draco's eyes widened as he watched Harry stomp in, heading immediately for the kitchen with barely a hello.

Draco followed.

"Blame Ron!" Harry snapped, almost slamming the kettle onto the hob, ignoring the sloshing noise it made.

"Are those . . . actual _spikes _on your . . . jacket?" Draco said hesitantly, gesturing weakly to the Harry's shoulder.

"Blame Ron." Harry repeated.

"And is that . . . that's _fringe _at the bottom, too." Draco said, more firmly, pointing to the strips of leather dangling from it.

"Oh Merlin." Harry said, collapsing against the counter. "Blame Ron; don't ask; kiss me; and _please _just burn this?" he pleaded.

~Fin~

* * *

My very dear, very mad friend Rebekah, who is also one of the NaNo MLs in my region, entered NaNo-Virtuosos this year. That means she entered her NaNoNovel, from this past NaNoWriMo, into a contest that could end in a publishing deal. I have watched in awe as she has done an incredible amount of work on an amazing story, during and since NaNo (and seriously, the woman's outlining is magic, I swear). Please give it a look here: 'curiosityquills com /giveaways-contests/nano-virtuosos-competition-2013/round-one' and consider voting for her novel, Catalyst.


	464. Summertime

**Summertime**

* * *

Draco stood over his little family, all of them sprawled on the grass beneath a large oak, and tapped his fingers against his thigh.

Harry was the only one who stirred, looking up to find that the three of them were now being observed. He didn't react much at all, though, just smiling sleepily, his hand lifting from Orion's back, fingers waving a hello to his husband.

Draco sighed. "You realise you are all going to be dirty and grass-stained, yes?" he asked long-sufferingly.

Harry shrugged, shifting his shoulders and neck against the grass. "We're already sweaty and dirty from playing all morning." he pointed out with equanimity. "There are such things as baths. We'll wash."

Draco tipped his head, tapped his fingers again, then sighed. "Oh, Salazar take it." he said at last. "Kai, budge over a bit."

Kaus hummed, looking sleepily up at his Father, then closed his eyes, mouth dropping open as he rolled over and went back to sleep. Harry stifled a laugh at the boy - he was never one to be easily woken.

Draco knelt, then stretched out, turning to rest his head on Harry's chest as Kaus snuggled happily tighter between them, still sleeping.

~Fin~

* * *

Indeed, I am posting a summer drabble on the 15th of December. Ideas. I just got back from my friend R's housewarming/Christmas party, so I've not a lot to say otherwise.


	465. Dawn Departure

**Dawn Departure**

* * *

Draco woke to a light touch and familiar warmth against his lips. He smiled against the touch, then kissed his lover's callused fingertips before opening his eyes to a dim room.

Harry was sitting on the side of the bed, smiling down at him, already fully dressed despite the fact that the blue-grey light of dawn was barely filtering through the curtains.

Draco pouted sleepily up at him, and Harry chuckled, bending to kiss him lightly. "I have to go now, darling. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Back in three days, remember? I love you." he murmured.

~Fin~

* * *

I spent most of today working on another short story that seems to be desirous of spawning its own new 'verse. (This is all, of course, my dear friend Q's fault.) Preferable to the chunks of yesterday I spent trying to un-bork my email, though - which is still borked, thanks to my ISP, unfortunately. Hopefully they'll get it back up tomorrow, since it has been over 48 hours already.


	466. Stings

**Sting**

* * *

Draco prodded gently at the smooth skin beneath Harry's lower lip, pulling at it, but not quite enough to start the split there bleeding again.

"Stings?" Draco asked, tapping Harry's nose.

Harry snapped his teeth playfully at Draco's fingers, but when Draco only raised a brow in response, Harry shrugged. "A little." he admitted, touching his own fingers to it.

Draco hummed, bending to kiss Harry, ignoring the startled noise it provoked.

Harry hummed, paying no mind to the throb that told him he'd reopened the gash, returning Draco's kiss, or to the slight tang of his blood between them.

~Fin~

* * *

Yay for my ISP finally fixing my email, at long last, this afternoon! I'm too sleepy to be excited about anything else, though. Or probably to be writing, but I am trying that anyway.


	467. Pretend

**Pretend**

* * *

Wormtail glanced up, cowering on the floor and trying his best to be missed amongst the bodies of his fellow Death-Eaters, already dispatched by the Boy-Who-Lived and his companions.

"Potter?"

The younger Malfoy's sharp, confident tones gave Wormtail hope - that the boy would distract Potter, if nothing else - and he prepared to take his chance and flee.

"Draco!" Potter shouted, voice clear with relief and happiness. "Don't worry, I think we've just about finished here." he added, his voice coming a bit closer to Wormtail, even as his companions left the hall, with mutters about sweeping the rest of the manor for survivors.

"Almost, perhaps." Malfoy said dryly, and moments later Wormtail felt some sort of spell dusting over him as the bodies around him slowly disappeared. "Looks like Pettigrew, Amycus Carrow, and Gallier aren't quite dead."

Wormtail dragged himself up, prepared to dart for the nearest exit while the onlookers would be distracted and slow.

One step taken and he was simultaneously struck by a binding curse and an anti-Animagus hex. When he managed to wriggle face upwards on the floor, they were ignoring him, Malfoy blushing as Potter drew him close, murmuring to him, lips brushing his cheek.

~Fin~

* * *

This is the thinnest my buffer has been in a while time - I polished this drabble earlier, have another in the final polish stage, and one more not even to that point. I'm settling in to try and prod my Muse back to drabbles to write for a while now.


	468. The Shadow Lord's Lover

**The Shadow Lord's Lover**

* * *

Draco sighed, rolling over and propping himself on one elbow. He'd known sleep wouldn't come even when his lover had curled close behind him for a time before abandoning their bed.

Harry was still there, though, across the room, poring through records left by prior holders of his title - Shadow Lord.

He had considerately set up a magical filter - if Draco looked directly, his light was visible, but otherwise, the room was comfortably dark.

It seemed like rather a lot of trouble when there was a perfectly serviceable, comfortable study down the hall.

"Harry?" Draco murmured, barely raising his voice, not wanting to disturb his lover if he was on the cusp of discovery - or if he was likely to be testy.

Harry discarded the scroll, almost careless, and made his way back to the bed. "Yes, my dear one?" He leaned over Draco, sliding a hand through his hair.

Draco closed his eyes, humming happily at the sensation, but forced himself not to back down on this question. Not this time.

"Harry, what- That is-" he stopped and swallowed, nervous. He had been too _nervous _to ask this for three years, since a shadowy figure had appeared in his bedroom to take his hand. "What am I to you?"

Harry looked. . . Harry looked adorable and confused.

"You're my lover, Draco." Harry said slowly. "I don't understand. You're _mine _and . . . I love you. What- Where did I fail to make that clear?" Rather than angry, he sounded almost frantic, eyes wide as he clasped Draco's shoulders.

Draco smiled, biting his lip. "You haven't, love. I'm only . . . being silly. Come back to bed?" he coaxed.

Harry immediately dismissed the light he'd been using, and Draco watched with a new perspective - wondering how he'd missed so obvious a thing for so long.

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired by an asked-for suggestion from M3mnoch7, who I think may be the biggest fan of my Dark Lord Harry jaunts. I am updating early tonight because I've been running short on sleep since late October, and even shorter than that for the past week, so I think I will just try to pass out and catch up a bit this time.


	469. The New Hatchling

**Hatchling**

* * *

Draco tripped over something thick and moving on the floor as he tried to make his way across the combination workroom and hatchling nursery, which was pitch black.

"Bloody brilliant." Draco muttered, sliding his wand out of his sleeve. "Harry? Harry, please tell me I haven't just stepped on-"

His wand finally lit up, and he choked, jerking backwards, just as Harry appeared from inside the storage closet on the other side of the room.

"Oh, hello darling. Why's the light out?" Harry asked, relighting the candles with a wave.

"_That_ is a _hatchling basilisk_." Draco hissed, pointing at the vibrant green coil, as thick as his wrist and longer than he was tall.

It was what he had tripped over.

"Oh, yes. I did say I was working on something new with them, remember?" Harry said, kneeling by the basilisk and cooing to it in Parsel, scooping it up.

Draco closed his eyes, thumping his head against the wall behind him. "Yes, husband I for some reason adore, but you _did not_ mention that your new pet was a _basilisk_!"

Harry looked nervous, petting the hatchling's head. "I . . . might have been afraid to." he admitted. "I promise, she's charming!"

~Fin~

* * *

Working on a set of presents for my writer's group best friends tonight, so I'm a little messy, but I remembered to wipe off and post on time! (Okay, working on part one of them, anyway. One quarter of the way through the first half. This project is a bit more sizable than I expected, really. . .)


	470. Cherry Wine

**Cherry Wine**

* * *

Draco lifted the nearly black glass bottle out of the icy bucket it had been resting in, raising an eyebrow. Cherry wine.

"To accompany the dessert." Harry said from the doorway. "Cheesecake." he answered before Draco could ask. "And before you say anything. . . No, I didn't make it, one of the elves did. I did make dinner, though."

Draco replaced the wine and moved across the room to kiss his husband. "Excellent." he murmured. "Are the elves in a mood dark enough to poison you for encroaching on their domain?" he asked, pulling away.

"Not just now." Harry supplied, laughing.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was inspired by my Muse being extremely contrary - someone requested a drabble around the word 'strawberries' . . . and this is what happened when I was thinking about that. Contrary Muse indeed.


	471. Chess

**Chess**

* * *

"Here, Hermione, at least let me take the box." Harry wheedled, and Hermione rolled her eyes, but surrendered the heavy parcel.

"Thank you." she murmured, tugging her scarf down slightly as she began looking around the teashop for their respective spouses - it could still be dangerous, on occasion, to leave the pair together for too long.

It led to sulking later, and arguments that ran over anyone who tried separating them.

Hermione winced as her husband's voice rang through the shop - though at least he wasn't quite to the point of properly bellowing. It still startled a tea girl into nearly dropping her tray.

Hermione steadied the girl then moved Harry towards the table their spouses had claimed, just as Draco's shout also rang out.

Now that was uncommon. He tended to stay more reserved while he got truly furious with Ron, so that he had the added taunt of Ron's lack of control. . .

"That, my darling, is not Wizard's chess." Hermione said faintly, as Harry settled her box on the far side of the table Ron and Draco had chosen - which held most of a tray of scones and a chessboard with the starting layout intact.

"Which means, just to clarify," Harry said, bending to kiss Draco's cheek absently before stepping away to pull out Hermione's chair, "that you cannot gain any results save looking like a madman by shouting at the pieces."

"Well then, how d'you-"

"We'll take our tea now, please, and could you bring me a fresh plate as well?" Draco interrupted, directing his most charming smile to the tea girl, who nodded, smiling back, no longer wary of him. "Thank you!"

"You move the pieces." Harry said, seating himself and demonstrating by moving a knight from behind the wall of Draco's pawns. "With your _hands_."

~Fin~

* * *

My Muse has been coaxed back into writing drabbles for the moment - so, I may actually have drabbles to finish out the year ready before Christmas. Hopefully!


	472. Parents' Morning

**Parents' Morning**

* * *

Draco's brows drew together, his eyes still closed. Something small and elbow-like was digging into his spine.

"Teddy?" he asked sleepily, arching his back away.

"He's still sleeping." Harry voice was rough. "Nightmare. A werewolf coming after him under the full moon."

"You sound exhausted, love. Did you sleep at all after?" Draco asked, rolling over carefully.

Harry groaned, draping an arm over his face, carefully not disturbing Teddy between them. "Not really?"

Draco shook his head, leaning over to kiss Harry's temple. "Well, try to rest, love. I'll go see to breakfast and wake you both when it's ready."

~Fin~

* * *

I apologise for my occasionally awful titles, like this one, by the way - titling things is a weak point for me anyway, and after over a thousand drabbles (in a number of pairings, but still) it has only gotten easier in some ways.


	473. Horrible

**Horrible**

* * *

"Harry? Love, what's the ma- Oh." Draco winced as he identified the book in his lover's hands, then reached over Harry's shoulder to gently remove it.

Harry's fingers tightened convulsively, but whether he didn't actually care that Draco was taking it away, or he was simply too upset to hold on properly, Draco promptly had it, and Banished it temporarily.

"How- They- _Merlin_, Draco, how anyone-"

Draco wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, love. They've . . . they've been publishing books about your parents for years. They aren't all so horrible." he offered, knowing it was faint comfort.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this one the other day after reading something someone else had written about my mother, and getting upset, to soothe myself. Not a terribly cheery topic for a Christmas Eve update, I suppose. . . I hope you had a lovely day today and a wonderful holiday tomorrow, those of you who celebrate it.

Where I live, we're expecting a possible heavy snow tomorrow, so my holiday plans may be wrecked or at least changed. I won't know until tomorrow morning, when my brother contacts me. Ah, well. Unless the possible-blizzard knocks out my power there will be an update on Christmas tomorrow as well, as usual.


	474. Knife

**Knife**

* * *

Harry's eyes followed the flash of light that seemed almost fluid as it followed the edge of the knife in his lover's hand.

He twisted his hands around the slats of the headboard, but didn't release his grip, even as he took a shaky breath, wetting his lips.

Draco's lips slanted into a sharp little smile before he ran the point of the knife across them, his tongue flicking out to caress it, ever so lightly.

Harry's mouth fell open as Draco slid one long leg across his lap, bending to touch the blade to his chest, and just as the slightest burn began, breaking the skin. . .

"Harry!"

Harry moaned a protest at the sharp call of his name, clinging to the feel of Draco astride him and the cool knife against his chest.

"Harry, it's Christmas! Wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes with a long, annoyed groan. He was in bed, all right, and there was someone bouncing on his lower belly.

"It's Christmas morning!" Teddy called delightedly. "It's Christmas morning, it's Christmas morning! Why are you asleep, Unca? It's _Christmas_!"

"Teddy? What time is it. . ." Harry mumbled, reaching out blindly for his glasses, mind still foggy with sleep and wanting Draco and his (not yet) bloody knife back.

Teddy scrambled off the bed, kicking Harry in the hip as he went - Harry groaned again and flopped onto his back - and squealing something unintelligible.

"Almost six." Draco supplied, with a snort, as Teddy dashed past him for the hallway, still making an unholy amount of noise. "And it's Christmas." he added wryly.

Draco's eyes trailed over Harry as he pushed upright.

Draco smiled a slanted, sharp smile, approaching the bed and bending over Harry. "Later, pet." he purred into Harry's ear, dragging one short, sharp nail up Harry's chest.

~Fin~

* * *

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/hope you had a good perfectly normal Tuesday, people! (An unusual sort of Holiday drabble, perhaps, but hopefully you enjoyed it nevertheless.)

No snow has yet arrived here, so my plans were pretty much unchanged today, for a good day all round. My brother - and his boyfriend - particularly ensured I was one spoilt Kali again this year! [books, movies, a couple of TV series on DVD, some wrap-up-warm things, and tools]. The only real downswing, apart from uneasiness at grandfather's house, was that when we left, boyfriend's brother, who locked up my dog, didn't do it properly. Dog got loose, ate something that was probably chocolate-covered-coffee-beans - which were my brother's to start with - and was sick shortly after we got back.)


	475. Disturbed

**Disturbed**

* * *

When Harry entered his bedroom, he carried his small candle carefully to keep the light from disturbing his lover's sleep. Draco, however, was already turning restlessly, his face twisted with upset.

Harry sighed, half-smiling, and blew the candle out, undressing in the dark - probably Draco would scowl in the morning when he tripped over Harry's carelessly-discarded denims again - before crawling up alongside his lover.

Draco sighed sleepily as Harry slid a hand over his hip and up his back, then turned into the waiting embrace, his breathing going smoother and deeper as Harry kissed his brow and hugged him close.

~Fin~

* * *

My brother dragged my exhausted self to the store today, and it was a _madhouse_. In all fairness, it was (mostly) just for grocery shopping, which I needed done, but it was not a lot of fun, considering I woke up before midnight after a couple of hours sleep on Christmas.


	476. Legalese

**Legalese**

* * *

Harry laid a hand against the back of Draco's neck, not quite enough to distract him from the contract he was reading, quill tapping rhythmically against the waiting inkwell, but enough to alert him to Harry's presence.

A few minutes and added notes later - Harry didn't try to read them, but knew they'd already be framed in the same ridiculously complex Wizarding legal language the rest was - Draco dropped the quill, turning his chair around.

"Miss me?" Harry said, grinning, and Draco rolled his eyes. He pulled Harry closer, though, between his knees, dragging his lover down for a kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

While this series will be going on hiatus at the end of the year, I have a one-shot and another - though much smaller - drabble series that should both be going up soon, both with pairings I've not published anything for previously.


	477. First Things First

**First Things First**

* * *

"Harry."

Harry hurriedly swallowed the taste of the soup he had just taken. "Yes?" he answered, with only a touch of hesitation.

"I am going to put my briefcase down and come into the kitchen. You are going to ask me how my day went, and I'm going to answer and respond in kind. We are going to have dinner. Then, after I've had at least two glasses of wine, you are going to tell me that we have a new houseguest, and why." Draco instructed.

Harry blinked, then winced, remembering the mutated, kneazle-sized gryphon in the sitting room, and pulled out the corkscrew.

"Sounds excellent to me, darling." Harry answered cheerfully as Draco came through the door, looking tired but otherwise normal enough.

Harry walked around the kitchen table - where the wine and glasses waited - to kiss Draco in welcome. "How was your day, love?"

Draco smiled and caught Harry for another, less brief, kiss before he could return to the hob. "Eh, two new clients. Busy, but productive. And you?"

"Finished the piece I've been obsessing over." Harry said happily, rubbing the smear of teal paint on his thumb absently. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

~Fin~

* * *

I have had a killer headache _all fucking day_, but I managed to look through my files, and I think I'm on track for the new drabble series to start, probably on the first.


	478. Taste

**Taste**

* * *

Draco sighed, crossing his arms and looking down at the mess of porcelain shards on the floor at his feet. "We broke a vase last night." he called.

Harry stuck his head out of the bedroom door, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He looked at the mess - though his gaze took the long way down Draco's bare torso and long, silk-clad legs to get there. "'s fisable." he said around the toothbrush.

Draco frowned. "This vase was handcrafted by- Oh, just look at it! A simple 'Reparo' is not going to cut it for this!" he snapped, shifting his weight.

"You _'aded _that 'ase." Harry pointed out reasonably.

"It was a gift from my mother." Draco grit out, glaring. He _had_ hated the vase, actually, but that wasn't the _point_.

"Your-" Harry paused, disappeared, and returned a moment later without the toothbrush. "Your mother's one and only truly good point by way of taste is that she adores you, gorgeous." he said.

Draco opened his mouth to refute that, because really, his mother's occasionally dubious taste aside, Harry had no place to speak on anyone's lack thereof, but. . .

How do you respond to _that _with anger? Draco reluctantly smiled.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was built entirely around the exchange 'we broke a vase' and 'you hated that vase', which occurred to me randomly the other day. (Nothing against Narcissa's taste in particular - I just couldn't imagine Draco keeping an ugly vase he hated around if it was a gift from anyone but his mother.)

Tomorrow I'm off to my nephew's birthday party, which I will then duck out of early to meet up with my dearest writerly friends for our own Christmas - the reason why I will be up early to bake things tomorrow, and also why I spent five and a half hours of last night crafting instead of sleeping.


	479. Stay

**Stay**

* * *

Harry was still lying in bed, breathing barely normalised, while his lover moved across the room, picking up shirt and trousers, shaking them out to put them back on.

Harry pushed himself onto his elbows. "Stay." he said quietly.

Draco either didn't hear him, or made a very good seeming of not hearing him.

Harry climbed out of bed and walked towards his lover, sliding his hands to Draco's waist. "Stay. Please." he said, still soft, leaning in, his face against Draco's neck.

Draco slowed, but didn't quite stop trying to get away. "I- I shouldn't. . ."

"I love you. Stay."

~Fin~

* * *

Oh my goodness, tomorrow is the last day of daily updates before the hiatus! (I'm having trouble believing it myself, that next year is so close.) An excellent though exhausting day was had by me - despite the somewhat awkward hour or so I spent at my sister's. All it takes, really, on most any day, is a gathering of my dear friends - where we go nuts at each other - is enough to make it an excellent one.

Part of the reason I'm going on hiatus is because I am participating in a NaNoWriMo inspired event in January - the brainchild of my friend V - so that should be quite engaging - and a little stressful.


	480. A World Gone White

**A World Gone White**

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry dearly wanted to shove his head under his pillow, but he supposed he'd better answer. He called back something that was at least vaguely like an inquisitive response, but Draco's voice didn't echo up to him from downstairs again.

Instead, a few minutes later, Draco was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, watching him. "The Floo was shut off for maintenance as of yesterday evening, correct?" he asked.

Harry's brow furrowed, but eventually he caught the relevant piece of information floating about his brain, and nodded.

"There is half a blizzard outside, I'm not Apparating through the energy from the storm in the air, and we've no functional Floo." Draco summed up. "I think we're snowed in, love. At least for a few days."

Harry sat up, confused, and mumbled at the curtains, flapping his hand at them. They obediently opened, even while he heard his boyfriend smothering snickers at him.

Tough, he'd been up until past four this morning working on-

Bloody hell, Draco was right. There was a mass of white outside the window, and precious little else. When he moved closer, looking down, the ground was invisible beneath a thick cover of snow.

As Draco had implied, it would not be fun to walk through, assuming it was possible, and reaching the nearby village - a pleasant walk, in the spring - wouldn't help them anyway.

He moved swiftly back to bed, shivering. "You know. . ."

"I'll come back up to keep your lazy self company in bed, and warm us both up, just as soon as I've finished my tea." Draco said, and while his expression was disdainful, his tone was softly fond.

Harry snuggled back against the pillows and thick, fluffy blankets, yawning, and waited for Draco to return, watching the world swirl white outside.

~Fin~

* * *

Last update of 2012, and last update before my hiatus, I am sorry to say! I hope you've enjoyed my little stories, and that you'll come back for more when I return, thank you.

This one was written when there was talk of a blizzard, or at least heavier snow here - we got about half an inch, _maybe_, and it didn't stick.

There is going to be a new (_much smaller)_ series of drabbles starting tomorrow, so pop back around to my profile page if you might be interested in that! (Apparently I don't really know how to stop any more. Even when I'm preparing to dive into a NaNoWrMo-esque fanfiction project in January with some fellow writers.)


	481. Retaken

This was written to fulfil a request from M3mnoch7, who left the 2,000th review on this story!

* * *

**Retaken**

* * *

Draco couldn't quite release his hold on his lover, even long enough to look around this place - which smelled rather more like fire and death than it had when they first dragged him through to the cells.

Harry was holding him just as tightly, though, and Draco allowed himself to bask in the familiar clasp.

He felt a little like a swooning princess, clinging to Harry, but supposed he deserved it after the week he'd had.

"Draco. . ." Harry said, voice low and rough.

Draco shivered, and Harry dragged him into a passionate, possessive kiss. He moaned, melting beneath it, and Harry growled, pushing him back, muttering a pair of spells.

Draco gasped, surprised, finding himself suddenly nude, but the familiar magic sliding inside him only prompted a moan. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as Harry pressed him against the wall.

"Fuck, _now_, Harry. . ." Draco urged, not in the mood to wait.

Harry huffed something that was almost a laugh, then obliged, both of them crying out as Harry pushed into him.

"You belong to me, Draco." Harry said roughly, nipping Draco's neck as he set a harsh pace that had Draco ready to fall to pieces almost instantly.

"Yes, yes, come _on_, yes!" Draco demanded, pulling Harry's hair. "Salazar take it, you've proven it to them, now prove it to _me_!"

Harry groaned, forcing Draco a little higher, his thrusts hard enough to flirt with pain on both sides now. "You," Harry panted, "are _mine_, Draco Malfoy. For always." His eyes glowed.

Harry's orgasm spilled into him, and Draco keened, one touch of his lover's hand bringing him over as well.

"Always." Draco repeated hazily. "Love you."

Harry kissed his fingertips. "Love you, gorgeous." he replied, as Draco felt a familiar caress; Harry's magic was taking them _home_.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for Dark Harry and Draco . . . mm, making up for lost time, after Harry rescued Draco.


	482. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

* * *

Harry purred under the touch of gentle fingers sliding through his hair, not quite awake, smooth, neat nails scratching lightly at his nape.

"I hope you wake soon . . . little heroic lion."

The voice was smooth and slightly high-pitched, and it felt almost familiar, but he couldn't place it.

The mystery nagged Harry, floating through blackness - surfacing several more times, once without the hand, and the next time the voice spoke it was softer and sadder.

"Everyone thinks you're dying, little lion. Or already dead. Please. . ." the voice trailed off with a quiet almost-sob. "Please prove them wrong. Once more. Pl- Please."

The broken plea was the last nudge he needed, and Harry nearly tore at the soothing dark that had cradled him, restful and serene.

_Pain_ flashed back through his limbs as he fought into consciousness, and for an instant he wished he hadn't, but the thought of the voice spurred him onwards.

He groaned, struggling to turn over. When he succeeded, he immediately wished he hadn't - his back was on _fire_, with even deeper slashes of pain across it.

There was a white-blonde head bowed at his bedside, and Harry reached out, even as he recognised the sharp features hidden behind uncharacteristically disarranged fringe, to catch the slender, pale hand.

Malfoy's head shot up, and he lunged upright. "Harry? Potter! I mean- Salazar, you're awake! _Poppy!_" he called, carefully twining his hand about Harry's. "Merlin, almost two months you've been out."

Harry vaguely remembered saving Malfoy from his own aunt's wand; the mess of one final battle with Malfoy at his back, shaking with terror but not backing down.

A flood of pain and exhaustion after; just enough energy to command those nearby not to hurt Draco as he collapsed.

Draco . . . had caught him, and evidently stayed by him.

~Fin~

* * *

I in _no_ way expected my hiatus to go for so very long, my apologies! Had to come back for my birthday tradition of posting, though, and I _have_ been trying to build up some more drabbles so I can get back to posting regularly at some point. I've been swallowed up by a couple of _very huge_ new 'verses, for one, and also . . . by working on two _completely_ new writing-type projects . . . which I will announce later! (Hint: not fanfiction or original fiction, though both will deal a lot with writing and related things.)

Also, on Saturday, I'm heading off for a short Writing Retreat with my dear friends the Ferrets (my little writing group of almost-sisters), so I may get some drabble things roughed out over the weekend. I will definitely have fun and accomplish much writing of some type!


	483. Reason

**Reason**

* * *

"Give me one reason why I should even _consider_ such a ridiculous- Why he should entertain the notion of being with you."

Harry put his cup down, very gently, on the table, and met icy silver eyes so like those of his lover's - and so much colder than Draco's had been towards him for years.

"Because I adore him more than anything." Harry said calmly, a simple reason and the best one, a smile tugging at his lips as he thought of his lover, his eyes bright.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, and he sipped his own tea, buying time to think.

~Fin~

* * *

I'm still not resuming daily updates - I am _insanely_ busy with a couple of new projects and a handful of huge 'verses I'm working on - but I will be trying to update more often on all of my HP drabble series.


	484. Idiot

**Idiot**

* * *

Harry had put his book aside as soon as his lover collapsed across his worktable. A wave of his hand and muttered spell neatly cleaned the surface and the brushes, then...

"So many people say you're an idiot for dating me." Draco mumbled, snuggling into Harry's arms and submitting to being carried.

Harry twisted, sliding through their bedroom door, humming non-committal acknowledgement as he settled Draco on the bed and gently massaged his hand, which had to be aching from the hours he'd spent painting today.

Draco moaned in pained relief.

"They do." Harry acknowledged. "They've called me much worse for less." he reminded. "And besides, you do as well." he reminded his lover, raising his eyebrows.

Draco sniffed, then moaned again as Harry hit a sore spot. "Of course. _I_ am allowed. They don't have the right. Don't know what they're talking about anyway." he said snottily.

Harry half-smiled, leaning down to brush a kiss to Draco's palm, then a trail up his arm and shoulder, finally to his lips. "They never have. And why do _you_ have the right, darling?"

"_I_ love you." Draco said fondly, eyes fond, and warmer than the remote silver should ever be. "Idiot."

~Fin~

* * *

I was busily working on a flashfiction for AO3 today and was inspired to polish up a new drabble. Still working on getting back into the habit of working on drabbles regularly, so I can post at least more regularly than I have been.


End file.
